The Dragon amongst Devils
by Jack Akuma
Summary: Natsu comes to an untimely end and now he has the chance to take on a whole new adventure can he make the best of a new world void of public magic, crazy devil girls, and a new a power he can't understand...eh Natsu can wing it right.
1. New life for the Dragon slayer

**Hey everyone this is a story request by Natsu013 The Dragon amongst Devils and just like my other story I will not be adding in the main character of Highschool DxD Issei. **

**This story will be Natsu-centric because he is a total badass and deserves a harem**

**Hope everyone enjoys chapter one!**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

***Warning* If you are not caught up on the recent Fairy Tail Manga then this will contain HUGE spoilers so tread carefully and read at your own risk.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a two weeks since Tartarus was defeated, since Natsu and Gray defeated the absolute demon known only as Mard Gear.

After Fairy Tail disbanded everyone went their separate ways which of course led Natsu to head on a journey to get stronger. But now a week into his journey Natsu is going to meet an unexpected bump in the road.

"Oi Happy where did ya go it's your turn to cook dinner!" Natsu yelled as he trudged across a large forest looking for his best friend.

"I don't want to! Whenever I cook dinner you eat it all before I can get my share!" Happy yelled as he zoomed across the sky carrying the fish Natsu caught.

"That's cause you always sneak off and eat my share while I'm training!" Natsu yelled running after him.

"Happy…Happy…Happy where are ya!" Natsu yelled finally stepping out of the woods but as soon as he did he saw someone he never wanted to see again.

"Hello Natsu," Zeref said softly holding an unconscious Happy in his hands.

"Put him down you damn bastard!" Natsu yelled igniting his fists in flames and charging at Zeref.

"I'm sorry, he flew too close to me and my magic caused him to collapse." Zeref said easily dodging all of Natsu's attacks.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled throwing punch after punch but none of them were able to connect and Natsu was starting to tire himself out.

"You aren't strong enough to kill me yet Natsu…no matter how much I wish you were," Zeref whispered as he used two fingers to block Natsu's final punch. Zeref handed Happy to Natsu and he pulled him away from the death magic user quickly.

"Damn it *pant* why am I so weak?" Natsu said while panting and holding Happy closer.

"Natsu I want you to be stronger, so strong that you can end my miserable existence but you can't get there by yourself." Zeref said staring down at the ground in disappointment. Natsu saw this as an opportunity and got his breath attack ready.

"**Karyuu no Hoko!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu roared blasting Zeref with everything he had.

"This isn't enough Natsu it is much stronger than it was on Tenroujima but you aren't strong enough yet Natsu..." Zeref said easily walking through Natsu's flames.

"I did not plan to meet you again for a long time Natsu but since destiny has pulled us together again I believe I can take this opportunity to help progress your training." Zeref said as he pulled out the book of End.

"I hope you're ready Natsu because I am going to open your eyes to the truth." Zeref said as he opened the book and as soon as it was opened a strange and powerful magic began to flow toward Natsu.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled out but before the book could complete its magic transfer Zeref's own magic began to course off his body.

"Oh no not now Natsu please run!" Zeref yelled in desperation but Natsu couldn't move away from his magic he could barely stand but he was able to tie his scarf around Happy's neck.

Before the book could finish up Zeref's magic exploded in all directions killing everything and everyone around him except Happy who just lied there unconscious while clutching the now black scarf.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled as he felt the new magic coursing through him but also Zeref's magic tearing his body apart.

"No please this can't happen…no…" Zeref whimpered as he stood over Natsu and Happy's bodies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh where am I?" Natsu asked himself as he looked around he noticed that he was no longer in the forest.

"What the hell how did I get here?" Natsu questioned as he got out of the bed he had awoken in.

"Oh I see you are finally awake?" A feminine voice spoke up as she noticed Natsu begin to walk toward the door.

"Huh?" Natsu said in confusion while turning his head to see a girl with long silver hair and gray eyes.

"My name is Grayfia and if you would please come with me I will take you to my husband." Grayfia said walking past Natsu and leading him to another room.

"Hey lady where am I exactly?" Natsu asked looking around at the fancy looking hallway he was walking in.

"You are in the castle of Lord Sirzechs himself..." She says as she points toward a door ordering him to enter "…oh and you're in Hell."

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled as the door closed behind him.

"Hello there Natsu Dragneel it is nice to meet you at last." A man with long red hair that fell just past his shoulders said signaling for Natsu to take a seat in the seat across from him.

"I see you are confused so allow me to explain a few things. I am Lord Sirzechs Lucifer and you are in my castle in Hell." Sirzechs said

"Why am I in Hell? I didn't do anything bad…well not that bad!" Natsu yelled

"Yes well all devils go to hell that is how things work." Sirzechs replied as if it were obvious.

"Well I'm not a devil I'm a human!" Natsu yelled

"It is true that you are not a full devil you are half devil Natsu." Sirzechs said in a very serious voice.

"What I am not a devil if anything I'm a dragon!" Natsu yelled glaring at Sirzechs.

"Do you remember Zeref opening the book of End Natsu?" He asked receiving a nod from Natsu.

"Well that magic that coursed through your body should have turned you into the demon you were meant to be." Sirzechs said leaving out the part about Natsu being the real End.

"So Zeref is the reason I'm here?" Natsu said in anger as fire began to course of his body.

"Technically yes." Was Sirzechs reply.

"So this is really hell?" Natsu asked in defeat slumping back down in his chair.

"Yes but don't worry I was very amused at watching your life pass by you seem to be a magnet for adventure and I am going to give you the chance to get a second life." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"What that's great you're pretty cool for a devil king! I can't wait to tell everyone that I got to go to hell!" Natsu yelled in joy jumping out of his chair.

"Yes well I believe you have the wrong idea about this Natsu. I am going to give you a second chance but you will not be going to earth-land again." Sirzechs said much to Natsu's disappointment.

"What then where am I going?"

"You will go to my dimensions version of Earth it's much different from anything you're used to so please sit and allow me to explain the conditions and rules of my deal." Sirzches said signaling for Natsu to sit.

"First in order for me to allow you to leave hell you must become a pawn in my younger sister's peerage." Sirzechs said receiving a blank look from Natsu.

"Allow me to explain everything to you then." Sirzches said beginning to explain the rating games, evil pieces and everything he would need to know about this new dimension.

"It's fairly simple I will send you to earth and you will attend a school called Kuoh academy. All you have to do is wait and in good time I'm sure my sister will begin to notice the strange aura your body emits." Sirzechs explained

"Once she figures out what you are capable of I know she will do everything necessary to add you to her peerage. I urge you not to use magic in front of anyone because they are not like you they have no magic in their bodies and they do not believe it exists." Sirzechs finished

"Wait a minute so you want to send me to earth because you want to make me your sister's pawn why the hell would I agree to be someone's slave!" Natsu yelled but the look on Sirzches face made Natsu regret his words.

"I could always allow you to remain here in hell, although since you aren't a full demon I can't guarantee it will be very pleasant." Sirzches said with a look that said he would make sure to make Natsu miserable if he refused.

"Fine I'll do it, but why me?" Natsu asked

"You can eat fire can't you?" Sirzechs asked as Natsu responded with a nod.

"Then I'm sure I made the right decision, just know that soon I will expect you to help my sister with a problem she is going to face." Sirzches said with a knowing smirk.

"Alright so how does this work?" Natsu asked standing up from his chair.

"Well as soon as I say it you will be reborn into the earth of my dimension. Do you remember what you are going to do?" Sirzechs asked

"Yeah I got it go to Kuoh academy, find Rias, die, then be reborn as a full devil, easy." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Alright are you ready?"

"Yeah…wait can I ask you for a favor?" Natsu said right before he was about to be reborn.

"Huh oh sure what is it?"

"Could you let me bring my friend Happy with me?" Natsu asked making Sirzechs smile.

"It wouldn't be the same without him." Sirzches said snapping his fingers but nothing happened for a minute then yelling could be heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh help I'm being kidnapped!" Happy yelled as he was dragged in by one of Sirzches maids.

"Happy!"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled tackling his best friend.

"I thought you were dead!" Happy yelled crying.

"Well now I believe this is yours." Sirzches said handing Natsu his scarf.

"Alright now I'm ready," Natsu said

"Ready for what?" Happy asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Natsu said

"If I may Natsu I would like to place a charm on Happy." Sirzches said making Natsu glare at him.

"That wasn't in the deal!"

"Come down Natsu I just want to make sure Happy doesn't talk in front of anyone so I will charm him so no none magical beings can hear him." Sirzches said

"I guess that would be okay," Natsu muttered as Sirzches placed the charm on Happy.

"Alright see you soon Natsu Dragneel." Sirzches said sending Natsu and Happy to Kuoh academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu opened his eyes only to see that he was traveling down a long colorful tunnel Happy was still asleep next to him.

"Wow what is all this?" Natsu asked as he reached his hand out to touch the sides of the tunnel but as soon as he did he recoiled feeling it burn his hand.

"Young man what is your name?" a deep voice spoke making Natsu dart his head left and right.

"I'm Natsu," Natsu responded

"I see a great deal of potential in you Natsu and also a pure heart because of this I shall reward you with a gift." The voice said but before Natsu could respond his right hand began to burn and in an instant it was replaced by a red metal dragon hand with a green gem in the center.

"What is this? Natsu asked staring at his new hand.

"All the answers will come in time." The voice said as Natsu passed through the exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened?" Natsu muttered waking up in a soft bed for the second time, he couldn't remember anything about the mysterious voice he had heard.

"Natsu stop yelling I'm trying to sleep." Happy muttered shifting in his smaller bed located a few feet away from Natsu's.

"Hey Happy we gotta get up," Natsu said looking around at the light red room it was fairly plain just two beds with one night stand separating them. The room had three doors one that led to a bathroom, one that lead to the living room and one that lead to a closet as he was looking at the room he noticed a note on the night stand next to him.

"Good morning Natsu I hope you find your new home pleasant. Your uniform for Kuoh academy is in the closet with a backpack the school is only a block from your home there is a map in the pocket of the uniform. This is the last time I will be able to talk to you so good luck and also don't let anyone see you use magic. Sincerely Sirzechs"

"Man now I gotta go to school if its anything like Erza's lessons I'm sure this is going to suck." Natsu said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet.

"Happy come on get up we have to get going." Natsu said after he put on his uniform. It consisted of a plain white T-shirt covered by a white button up shirt and a black blazer; he had a pair of black pants and a pair of gray sneakers. And t bring it all together he had his signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I don't want to get up." Happy muttered

"Come on Happy this is serious we got to get going." Natsu said picking Happy up.

"Natsu where are we?" Happy asked looking around the room and noticing they weren't in their house.

"I guess I have a lot to catch you up on huh?" Natsu said with a grin proceeding to explain everything that he knew about their situation.

"Wait so we have to be someone's slaves!" Happy yelled

"The way Sirzches says it it's kinda like a guild and this Rias girl is going to be our guild master." Natsu replied

"Well I guess we have to get going!" Happy yelled as his wings appeared and he got ready to fly out the window.

"Happy wait!" Natsu yelled pulling the cat back in by his tail.

"Listen you can't use magic here cause according to Sirzches the people here don't know about magic." Natsu said placing Happy on his shoulder and walking through the house.

"Wow this house is awesome Natsu!" Happy yelled completely ignoring Natsu's statement and flying through every room of the house.

The rest of the house wasn't anything special it was the same red color as the bedroom with a couch and TV in the living room a fully stocked kitchen with a fridge, stove, and a microwave and finally an extra bedroom that was a bit nicer than the rest of the house. It had a large bed and a small sofa with a desk in the corner.

"It's pretty nice but I think Lucy's house was nicer." Natsu said without thinking.

"When can we go back?" Happy said looking up at Natsu.

"Soon I hope but for now we got to go to school." Natsu said as they left their home and began walking toward the school.

"Hey Natsu look at this place it looks so cool!" Happy yelled as his darted at everything from the tall metal buildings to the cars that were driving on the street.

"Yeah it is pretty cool but I wonder how people get those cars to move without any magic even in Edolas they had magic to power this stuff." Natsu wondered as he stopped paying attention to where he was going until he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Natsu said turning his head to see who he bumped into and noticed that it was a small girl with white hair and a stoic expression.

Natsu reached down to try and help her up but she looked at his hand and immediately put the bag of cookies she had behind her.

"I'm not gonna take your cookies," Natsu said with a sweat drop as she finally took his hand.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel what's your name."

"My name is Koneko Toujou." Koneko replied continuing to eat her cookies and looking forward as they walked barely giving Natsu the time of day.

"Wow she really must like those cookies if they are more interesting than you Natsu." Happy said with a laugh popping up on Natsu's shoulder.

As soon as Happy popped up Koneko's eyes darted to him she looked surprised but the her face became stoic again.

"Well um are you going to Kuoh academy too?" Natsu asked but she just ignored him which made a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"Oi don't ignore me!" He yelled which made her giggle but she realized what she did and quickly tried to cover her face.

"Success I made her laugh!" Natsu yelled in triumph.

"Aye sir!"

"I suppose we can be friends." Koneko said with a small smile but Natsu grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"See it wasn't that hard." Natsu said but then he tripped sending both of them to the ground.

"Sorry I must have tri-" Natsu said but was cut off when he realized how they had fallen.

Koneko was on her back with her skirt flipped up revealing her kitty cat panties and Natsu was above her with a hand on her small breast.

"Sorry I didn't mean to!" Natsu yelled quickly getting up but as soon as he did Koneko jumped up and kicked him in the gut while screaming pervert.

"Wow Natsu I didn't know you were a pervert." Happy said with a laugh but before Natsu could respond two boys walked up to him one was tall and had glasses while the other was a bit shorter with very short hair.

"Hello we couldn't help but see the scene that just took place and we think we can help." The boy with short hair said with a grin.

"You can?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Of course, we can tell that you're a pervert just like us so we would be happy to share our secrets." The boy with glasses said

"Eh,"

"We saw you accidently fall into Koneko and I must say your technique is sloppy if you want to see panties you have to be smart but trying to go for panties and a breast is just stupid." The boy with glasses continued using air quotes around accidently.

"Wait a second you think I'm a pervert! No way! I just tripped!" Natsu yelled in denial.

"We know, its ok we trip on accident all the time too." The boy with short hair said putting air quotes around accident as well.

"Good work Natsu now we can hang out with these guys!" Happy yelled while laughing at all of Natsu's bad luck.

"My name is Motohama and this is Matsuda." The boy with glasses said as they began to pull Natsu to the school.

"My name's Natsu,"

"If you're planning on being popular with the girls then you are going to need to get rid of that weird blue cat Natsu…and probably die your hair a different color." Matsuda said

"No one is touching my hair!" Natsu yelled as they pulled him into the school.

"Hey look at that new boy he is kinda cute." One girl said but her friends quickly squashed that thought.

"If he is hanging out with those perverts then he is probably a lecherous perv too." Another girl said making Natsu sweat drop and Happy burst out in laughter.

"I already hate this school," Natsu muttered while being dragged away by his new friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright there is chapter one I hope everyone liked it if you did leave a review if you didn't please tell me why. **

**Thanks everyone see ya next time on The God of Yokai Academy!**


	2. Dragon and the Devil's sister

**Hey everyone here is chapter two of The Dragon amongst Devils.**

**Bl4ze777-Natsu is already half devil because he absorbed his true magic from the book of End. I don't plan on making lemons for this story because I'm not very good at writing sex scenes. I did look into the idea of a Fem Issei but decided against it when I decided to give Natsu Ddraig.**

**Deathgrips099-My update time for this story will be every two weeks and if you like my story you might also like my other crossover between Fairy Tail's Zancrow and Rosario Vampire.**

**Prototype4620-Natsu has to listen to Sirzches because he doesn't want to be stuck in hell anymore. I agree that Natsu isn't the type to just let anyone place spells on his friends but as soon as he knows its safe then I'm sure Natsu would be more passive. **

**DarkPlasmaDragon-Natsu's not the brightest star in the sky so I wouldn't be surprised if he put himself in a lot of compromising positions.**

**FireGodVargas- Natsu's magic is limited to Dragon slayer magic and soon his sacred gear but he may be acquiring curses later on.**

**This will be a harem fic and the limit on characters for Natsu's harem is eight so there will be a poll from this point on to decide the future harem. Good luck everyone!**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been a week since Natsu enrolled into Kuoh academy; he was branded a pervert after being pulled into some compromising positions. Such as when Matsuda and Motohama dragged Natsu to the girls swim meet and then ditched him when they were discovered.

"Hey Natsu did I leave my porno mag at your house yesterday?" Matsuda asked in a loud voice that only furthered the rumor that Natsu was a pervert.

"Probably you leave that stuff at my house every time." Natsu answered he had lost hope on trying to shake the rumor over his head.

"The wind was quite strong today guys." Motohama said as he walked up to the two.

"Thanks to that I got my fair share of panties for the day." He continued to say shamelessly as he grinned.

"Natsu, Motohama has that look again." Happy said as he stared at Motohama who had a grin that said he was visualizing a very perverted fantasy.

"I know Happy just ignore him I'm sure he'll be done soon." Natsu murmured and as if on cue Motohama snapped back into reality.

"Hey guys guess what I got my hands on the other day." Matsuda said in excitement reaching into his bag and pulling out a movie.

"This is the limited edition out of print DVD Yuri Harem Fantasy!" Matsuda cheered as Motohama stared in fascination and Natsu slammed his head on his desk.

"What a perv,"

"Ero-monkey,"

"Cherry boy,"

Every girl in the class responded the same way at the shamelessness of Matsuda.

"Hey watch it or I'll picture you naked in my fantasies!" Matsuda yelled pointing at the group of girls.

"Look guys you aren't ever going to get anywhere if you guys are always being shameless perverts." Natsu said standing up but before his friends could respond a boy from across the room shouted at Natsu.

"Hey you! I heard you were spying on the girls swim team!" The boy yelled walking up to Natsu.

"I was accused of it…and beaten up for it I might add but no it was all a misunderstanding." Natsu said but the boy grabbed him by the color and glared at him.

"Listen here pinkie my girlfriends on the swim team and I don't appreciate people spying on her while she's practicing." He said glaring at Natsu.

"Oi did you just call me pinkie!" Natsu yelled back.

"Of course pinkie you're just a stupid p-" The boy said but he was interrupted by a punch from Natsu sending him tumbling to the ground.

"No one calls me pinkie you little bastard!" Natsu yelled as he attacked the boy as a comical dust cloud formed.

"I don't know what's worse Matsuda's shamelessness, Motohama's antics or your temper Natsu." Happy said as Natsu finished beating the boy down.

"That guy started it! He called me pinkie!" Natsu defended

"He's talking to his cat again,"

"I know what a weirdo,"

"Do you want to start something too?" Natsu yelled at the group of girls as Matsuda and Motohama held him back.

"Just let it go Natsu," Motohama said as Natsu cooled down, even if they were total perverts he really liked being friends with Matsuda and Motohama because no matter what they always had his back when he needed it.

"Hey look its Rias," One of the girls said as she motioned for her friends to join her by the window.

"What's that all about?" Natsu asked

"They're probably just gawking at Rias," Matsuda said as he and Motohama ran to the windows and tried to catch a glimpse of her as well.

"Wait, did you say Rias!" Natsu shouted as he dashed to the window and as soon as he saw the long red hair he could tell this was the girl he was meant to find.

"Finally I've been waiting for a whole week!" Natsu shouted as he opened the window and jumped down tackling Rias in the process.

"Did you see that? The cherry boy just tackled Rias!" One of the students yelled in shock.

Rias was also in shock never had she been tackled down by anyone especially not while in school.

'He's kinda cute,' Rias thought to herself 'and for some reason I feel a strange energy coming off of him.'

"Hi there my names Natsu Dragneel and I-" Natsu said but was interrupted as he felt someone kick him in the side with both feet and send him flying into a tree.

"Ow! What the hell!" Natsu yelled

"Pervert," Koneko said as she helped Rias up. Koneko, Rias and Akeno walked away as Natsu looked up.

"Hey it's you again!" Natsu yelled but before the conversation could escalate a crowd of students attacked Natsu for tackling Rias.

"Ah! Happy help me!" Natsu yelled as said cat sat at the top of the tree staring down at him with a fish in his mouth.

"Nya!" was his reply.

"Traitor!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am so bored! When the hell is something exciting gonna happen?" Natsu yelled kicking a trash can on his way to his next class.

"I don't know but I think we're being followed," Happy said as he watched a girl sneak around behind them.

"You sure?" Natsu asked turning around but as Happy was about to answer the girl quickly ran up to him and bowed her head down. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a beautiful violet.

"Hello m-my name is Yuuma w-w-would you l-like t-to go out!" The girl yelled making everyone in the hall gasp including Motohama and Matsuda who were walking out of there class as she spoke.

"Go out…like outside? Sure why not but I'm pretty sure I would be late to class." Natsu said with a grin making everyone face fault.

"Natsu she wants to be your girlfriend." Happy whispered but before Natsu could react he was bombarded by Motohama and Matsuda.

"How did you get a girl to ask you out?" Motohama whispered in a loud voice.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Don't act dumb there is no way you could get a girl to ask you out!" Matsuda yelled and as usual he had no inside voice.

"Exactly you talk to your cat like he can talk back, you have a huge temper, you suck at anything even remotely related to school work and you have pink hair!" Motohama yelled although he was still quiet enough to make sure no one heard him.

"Hey what was that comment about my hair!" Natsu yelled as he pulled Motohama into a headlock.

"Um excuse me but is that a no?" Yuuma asked shaking slightly.

"Huh oh I'm sorry I completely about your question." Natsu said grinning as he let Motohama go who in turn gasped for air.

"I don't see why not as long as you don't try to shake me down like Motohama's last girlfriend did." Natsu said with a grin making Motohama sink down in depression.

"Natsu what are you doing I thought we were supposed to help Rias not date any random girl we find." Happy said as Yuuma smiled and linked her arm in Natsu's.

"That's why I'm doing this, didn't you notice how whenever we would hang out with any girls Erza would always come to us and get mad." Natsu whispered to Happy confusing the blue cat.

"Uh yeah,"

"Well then that means that Rias will come to us just like Erza did." Natsu whispered

"Um I think Erza had her own reason for doing that also why would Rias do what Erza does?" Happy asked sweat dropping at Natsu's logic.

"Cause they both have red hair," Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akeno who was that boy," Rias asked sitting on a couch as she stared down at a chess board with Akeno standing at her left and Koneko sitting next to her.

"The boy that tackled you? Well let's see…" Akeno muttered but before she could continue Koneko interjected.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel he's from class 2b and he is just a pervert." Koneko said her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh I see so you know him Koneko?" Rias asked glancing over to the white haired girl.

"Yes I met him a week ago he is nothing special but he does have a cat that he can talk to but it doesn't seem to be anything beyond that." Replied Koneko as she moved a piece on the board.

"Very well but please keep an eye on him for me I feel something strange in him and I can't explain it…checkmate." Rias explained as she placed her pawn next to Koneko's king.

"Alright Rias if that's what you want." Koneko replied watching Rias walk away.

"I look forward to our next game Koneko. Let's go Akeno."

"Yes Rias,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu look at this one!" Yuuma cheered as she showed Natsu a blouse she picked out.

"Uh it looks nice." Natsu said as nicely as he could.

"Happy I'm so bored all we've been doing is shopping for an hour." Natsu murmured to Happy who was trying to stay awake.

"Well it was your idea to say yes to her." Happy replied

"I didn't think Rias would take so long to notice." Natsu said in defeat he had been waiting for three days already.

"I told you this idea wasn't gonna work."

"Where do you wanna go next Natsu?" Yuuma asked as she walked up to Natsu with several bags in her hands.

"Err well I heard about this café up the road that has the best milkshakes in town." Natsu suggested making Happy's head dart up.

"Do they have a fish flavor!" Happy yelled in excitement but Natsu just gave him a what do you think look.

"That sounds very nice Natsu but I was hoping we could go to the park." Yuuma said looking up into Natsu's eyes.

"Sure why not?" Natsu said as she pulled him outside and toward the park.

The couple walked for a few minutes enjoying the scenery until they came across a large fountain.

"Natsu, can you listen to my request?" Yuuma asked as she walked forward and stood facing Natsu with a smile.

"I don't see why not, so what's your request?" Natsu asked with his signature grin.

"Can you please die for me?" Yuuma said as her voiced changed from sweet to sadistic.

"Huh? Could you repeat that I don't think I heard you?" Natsu asked

"Natsu her voice got scary." Happy murmured as he hid behind Natsu's shoulder.

"I want you to die for me Natsu." Yuuma said smiling maniacally as two black angel wings spouted from her back.

"These last couple days have been really fun but you're too big of a threat to be left alone." Yuuma said as she flew into the air, summoned a spear of light and threw it at Natsu.

"If you want to blame someone blame the Gods that put that sacred gear in you." Yuuma said confidently not even checking to make sure her attack hit.

"**Karyuu no Tekken!**" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Natsu yelled dodging the spear and jumping up to punch Yuuma.

"Huh?" Yuuma muttered turning around but as soon as she did she was met with Natsu's flaming fist.

"If you think I'm gonna die that easy then you got another thing coming!" Natsu yelled as Yuuma glared at him.

"How dare you touch me, I'm gonna make you regret that!" Yuuma yelled throwing another spear toward Natsu.

"Bring it!"

"Hey Natsu I thought you were supposed to die again so Rias could save you?" Happy questioned as Natsu kicked the spear away with a flaming foot.

"Wait was that the plan?" Natsu asked confused turning his back to Yuuma and scratching his head.

"I think so but if she isn't here right now then we should probably not let that…happen." Happy said but as he did Yuuma's spear impaled Natsu.

"Well then I don't know what the fire business was about but now that you're dying it doesn't really matter." Yuuma said with grin as she pushed Natsu down and stepped on his face.

"Leave him alone!" Happy yelled as he charged at her but she just back handed him.

"Don't test me cat I had to listen to your constant babble for the past three days and I am in no mood for you." Yuuma said while flying into the air.

"It's been fun Natsu but this is where I leave you." Yuuma said as she flew off.

"Damn it," Natsu muttered as more blood poured from his wound.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked as ran over to his best friend.

"I don't think so I'm losing a lot of blood Happy." Natsu said as he tried to pick himself up but only managed to flip himself onto his back.

"Please don't die again Natsu I don't want to be alone." Happy said with tears in his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. I just wish we could have at least have talked with Rias." Natsu whispered as he faded between conciseness and unconsciousness but as soon as the words left his mouth a red magic circle appeared next to him and with it Rias.

"So you are the one that called me. Well this just became more interesting Natsu." Rias said as she knelt down and pulled his head into her lap.

"Can you help him?" Happy asked

"Of course I can kitty." Rias said pulling Happy close to her and putting him to sleep.

"I hope to see you very soon Natsu." Rias whispered and that was all Natsu could hear before he lost consciousness completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu, Natsu. Natsu!" Motohama yelled waking Natsu up from his nap at his desk.

"Shut up already Motohama it's too damn early for this," Natsu murmured but was thrown out of his desk by Matsuda.

"It's the middle of the day and class just ended!" Matsudo yelled

"Huh sorry I've been so tired lately." Natsu muttered standing up and punching Matsuda in the arm for pushing him out of his desk.

"You probably spend too much time thinking about that imaginary girlfriend of yours, what was her name again…Yuuma?" Motohama said as Matsuda snickered behind him.

"I know that she was real but I keep having that same dream over and over…" Natsu said placing a hand on his chest exactly where Yuuma sent her spear in the dreams.

"Yeah well it's all just a dream Natsu." Motohama said fixing his glasses.

"But Happy had the exact same dream isn't that a bit odd?" Natsu asked as Happy popped up next to him.

"Aye!"

"He's a cat Natsu," Matsuda said plainly.

"No I'm sure it was real…" Natsu said

"Let's forget this whole Yuuma thing and focus on what's important!" Matsuda yelled as he reached into his bag.

"Schools out now and I just so happen to have my entire collection of Yuri Academy right here." He cheered as he lifted up a box with a picture of a school with a flag that had Yuri printed in big bold letters.

"Uh I think I'll pass guys." Natsu said walking toward the door.

"No way Natsu you can't bail out on us now, you always pass on watching hentai with us but we need to get your mind of that fake girlfriend of yours." Matsuda said as both he and Motohama grabbed Natsu and began to pull him to the exit.

Natsu smiled slightly they had a weird way of showing it but in their own way he knew Matsuda and Motohama were only trying to get him in a good mood again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah don't touch me there!" A female voice moaned from Motohama's TV.

"These get better and better every time I watch them." Matsuda said his eyes glued to the screen with a perverted grin on his face.

"The plot seems flawed but the sex scenes are perfectly executed." Motohama said seriously but he had a perverted grin as well.

"You read way too much into this Motohama just enjoy the yuri." Matsuda said but as they talked Natsu sat back and stared at the ceiling. He usually did this when they hung out although there was a few times in which Natsu got to pick their activity for the day.

"Hey Natsu are you alright?" Motohama asked looking back at him.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just tired I guess."

"Why have you been so tired the past two days Natsu?" Happy asked in concern.

"I think we're gonna go home guys it's late and we got class tomorrow." Natsu said standing up and walking out of the room.

"I don't know Happy." Natsu said as he waved good bye to Motohama's mom and walked out the door.

Natsu stared up at the full moon in wonder, as soon as he stepped out he felt his body fill with energy as he looked up at it.

"Why have I been feeling so weird lately?" Natsu asked out loud to no one.

"Well what do we here? Running into one of you in a place like this sure is unfortunate." A man with a black coat covering his entire body said walking out of the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked glaring at the man as he approached him.

"I'm surprised you haven't run away yet boy but it doesn't make a difference. Who is your master?" The man asked

"I don't have a master buddy I'm my own man!" Natsu yelled but this only made the man grin.

"Really now then I'll be sure to treat you no different than any other stray." The man said as two wings sprouted from his back just like Yuuma's had.

"Natsu this is just like…" Happy said trailing at the end.

"Yeah just like with Yuuma." He agreed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh are you going to fight back? How amusing." The man said as he lifted his hand up and created a spear of light before throwing it at Natsu.

"**Karyuu no Yokugeki!**" (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack) Natsu yelled jumping up and slamming two flaming wings onto the man before him.

"I'm gonna make you regret that you little punk." The man growled as he took off into the air and summoned another spear.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied as he caught Natsu and flew toward the fallen angel.

"Take this you damn stray!" The man yelled throwing his spear down at the pair. Happy was barely fast enough to dodge it but it did manage to cut Natsu across the shoulder.

"Shit that burns," Natsu muttered gripping his shoulder.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's beat this guy down." Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as they flashed toward the mysterious man.

"I don't know what your little cat is but I am going to enjoy ripping those wings of his off." The man said dodging Natsu's fist and kicking him in the side.

"Keep dreaming you freak! **Karyuu no Kakitsume!**" (Fire Dragon's Claws) Natsu yelled his foot bursting with fire as he kicked him straight to the ground.

"Let's finish him Happy! **Karyuu no Koen!**" (Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame) Natsu yelled as he lifted his hands above him, forming a large sphere of fire and then throwing said ball of fire down at the man.

"Heh guess we showed him huh Happy?" Natsu asked grinning at his partner.

"Aye," He replied but before they could continue to celebrate a spear of light soared throw the smoke cloud below them and stabbed into Natsu's stomach.

"Shit," Natsu groaned as he felt it burning his skin.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled but then the man flew up and punched them down onto the ground.

Natsu tried to crawl over to Happy but before he could move he felt someone pull the weapon out of him and begin stepping on the wound.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Natsu," Happy whimpered as he watched his friend being killed by a fallen angel for the second time.

"I see that I missed your vital organs by just an inch but that's fine I'll be sure to kill you this time!" The man yelled as he pressed the spear to his neck.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled but before the man could decapitate him a strange black energy blasted him off his feet.

"Don't lay a hand on this boy." Rias said firmly as she walked up to them.

"I see so this boy is a part of the Gremory's?" The man asked picking himself up and smirking toward Rias.

"My name is Rias Gremory it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. fallen angel." Rias said with a smirk of her own.

"Well I would recommend not leaving your underlings out alone. Someone like me might come along and hunt them down." The man said as he flew up into the air.

"This city is under my jurisdiction I will not forgive more defiance." Rias said as the man laughed.

"My name is Dounashiku I pray that we never meet again." Dounashiku said as he flew away into the night.

"Are you okay Natsu that injury seems pretty bad?" Rias asked as she walked over to Natsu and knelt beside Happy.

"Don't cry kitty I'm going to make him better." Rias said gently as she pet Happy who looked up at her before he passed out just like Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh man what is up with these dreams lately." Natsu muttered as he sat up from his bed rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

"*Yawn* I'm hungry…wait why am I naked!" Natsu yelled as he stared down at himself.

"Where are my clothes!" Natsu yelled as he looked around the room until he heard a slight whine from next to him.

"Red hair…oh my God! Happy Erza's in my bed we gotta run!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out of the bed and scrambled to grab some clothes, he only managed to get his underwear on before the girl in his bed sat up revealing Rias Gremory completely naked in his bed.

"Good morning Natsu." Rias said doing nothing to cover her naked body.

"Natsu I heard you say Erza was here!" Happy yelled barging into the room "I woke up on the couch when I heard y-"

Happy stared at Rias in the bed and then glance at Natsu confused.

"Never mind it's just Rias," Natsu muttered

"Why is she naked?" Happy asked and Rias was about to answer before she was interrupted.

"I think she tried to rape me." Natsu said making Rias sweat drop.

"Um I wasn't-" Rias tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Maybe she's like a perverted version of Erza," Happy said

"Yeah I like that hey Rias we're going to call you pervy Erza from now on." Natsu said with a grin.

"Eh…um well if you just let me explain…" Rias said with a tick mark on her head.

"What did you say pervy Erza I didn't hear you?" Natsu asked turning his head to Rias making her sweat drop again.

"This is going to be a very long day." Rias muttered staring up at the ceiling.

"Cheer up pervy Erza we have fish." Happy said smiling as Rias just face palmed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done. Here's chapter two everyone hope you all enjoyed and if not please leave me some criticism I want to get better at writing and I need your guy's help so please…Fav, Follow, and Review.**

**See you all in two weeks or one depending on whether or not you read The God of Yokai Academy.**


	3. The Dragon and the Nun

**Hello everyone here's chapter three, hope everyone enjoys.**

**To everyone that was concerned by Natsu's sudden drop in strength I wish to say a few things. One both Raynare and Dounashiku were able to hit Natsu by surprise and Natsu only hit Raynare once at no point did I say that she didn't feel his punch but even he isn't strong enough to one hit KO Raynare. Now as for the devil part of Natsu as all Fairy Tail readers know Devils in Fairy Tail use curses not magic so half of Natsu's magic container would be replaced by curses and thus weakening his magic.**

**Jose19-Yes Natsu is definitely going to find Rias and Akeno attractive.**

**Guest-I don't plan on bringing any Fairy Tail girls to Natsu but things may change later. Although if I was going to bring some over the first one would definitely be Erza cause NaZa's my OTP. (Votes should still be limited to Highschool DxD girls though)**

**Current Standings:**

**Asia: 1**

**Rias: 1**

**Akeno: 1**

**Koneko: 1**

**Xenovia: 1**

**Gabriel: 1**

**Raynare: 1**

**Serafall: 1**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu and Rias walked to school together after she had explained that he was now a devil and in her peerage. Natsu did not mention her brother at all and also did not tell her of his previous revival as per Sirzches instructions.

"I must be going now Natsu I will send for you later." Rias said as they arrived at the school.

"Yeah sure, see ya later pervy Erza!" Natsu yelled grinning as he ran into the school.

"Don't call me that!" Rias yelled back with a tick mark on her head.

"Aye sir! Pervy Erza!" Happy hollered back making Rias sweat drop.

"What am I getting myself into…?" Rias muttered continuing her walk into the school.

The day carried on as it normally did Natsu fell asleep in class, Motohama and Matsuda got him into a compromising situation and Happy ate fish throughout it all.

"I'm so glad classes are finally over now time to enjoy our youth!" Matsuda cheered as he and Motohama pulled Natsu along but they were stopped by a polite male voice.

"Pardon but could I borrow Natsu for a while?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Huh what do you want Kiba!" Matsuda yelled as he and Motohama glared at the blonde boy.

"I am retrieving Natsu for Rias." He replied much to Matsuda and Motohama's chagrin.

"Eh! What do you mean? Why would she want to see him?" Motohama asked

"Took her long enough, jeez I have a bunch of questions she still hasn't answered. Like why the hell she was naked in my bed this morning." Natsu said as everyone in hall way froze in shock.

"Eh!" Was the general response to Natsu's statement.

"Come now Natsu we should be going now." Kiba said holding in a chuckle at Natsu's bluntness.

"Yeah best not keep pervy Erza waiting. Let's go Happy." Natsu said following Kiba out of the hall as his friends remained frozen in place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba lead Natsu to the old school building and inside was a sign that read Occult research club.

"We're here." Kiba said opening the door and walking in followed by Natsu.

Natsu looked around to see the room had a magic circle on the ground, a chalk board filled with writing in a different language, and two couches on each side of a coffee table.

"I like this room it reminds me of my house." Natsu said but then he noticed Koneko sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey why did you kick me the other day?" Natsu yelled as she gave him a stoic expression.

"Don't be loud pervert." She said calmly.

Happy laughed as Natsu stomped over to her and sat besides her giving her a glare.

"What the hell! I am not a pervert! Just because I was caught spying on the swimming club, kendo club, and track team doesn't mean-" Natsu said but was interrupted by Happy.

"You're not helping your case Natsu." Happy said jumping off Natsu's shoulder and landing in between him and Koneko.

"It talks…" Kiba said staring down at Happy in confusion.

"Hey I'm not an it I'm a cat!" Happy yelled in protest.

"Oh is Natsu here? Good I'll be out in a minute." Rias's voice came from behind a curtain as the sound of running water stopping was heard.

"Why is pervy Erza in a shower? Or the better question is why's there a shower in here at all?" Natsu muttered as Rias dried herself off with a towel she received from Akeno. She dressed herself and walked out from behind the curtain smiling brightly.

"Sorry for the wait Natsu." Rias said waving at the pink haired boy.

"I didn't get a chance to shower this morning." Rias said as Natsu recalled the events from the morning.

"Yeah well I guess it doesn't really matter anymore." Natsu said

"So you are Natsu Dragneel? Nice to meet you my name is Akeno Himejima." Akeno said smiling.

"Yeah nice to meet you too and I already know Koneko and pervy Erza." Natsu said grinning.

"Pervy Erza?" Akeno asked confused but Rias just shook her head.

"Don't ask…"

"I am going to get straight to the point then Natsu. We are all devils." Rias said expecting to see a look of disbelief on Natsu's face but instead he nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Why are you not surprised or skeptical?" Rias asked

"Cause I've fought devils before. They were pretty strong I guess but they were no match for Fairy Tail." Natsu said standing up excitedly while grinning as Happy waved his paws trying to stop Natsu from talking.

"Fought devils? You we're human only a few days ago how could you have fought with devils? And what is Fairy Tail?" Rias asked now asking questions rather than answering them.

Natsu paled as Happy face palmed, he tried to think of a way to avoid revealing his affiliation with Sirzches but couldn't think of anything until he finally decided to just tell them everything while leaving out Sirzches.

"Uh well it's kinda a long story but I'm from a different world and in that world I was a part of a guild called Fairy Tail. After some unfortunate incidents I ended up here." Natsu answered as Koneko gave him a skeptical look and Rias, Kiba and Akeno tried to make sense of it.

"Do you have proof of this?" Rias asked

"Of course," Natsu said grinning and pulling up his sleeve to point at his guild tattoo "this is Fairy Tail's guild symbol."

Rias looked at the tattoo and noticed that it felt magical as if it were composed of magic itself.

"Well that is nice but it doesn't prove your point." Rias said

"Uh ok here let me show you my magic then." Natsu said standing up and lifting his right hand up igniting it in flames.

"This is dragon slayer magic and I use it to beat the crap out of my enemies. Although ever since I got here my magic has decreased a lot more than half what it used to be." Natsu said as everyone stared at him shocked to see him control fire.

"I see. So you can manipulate fire?" Rias asked

"Yeah even Happy can use magic." Natsu said as Happy jumped up and began to fly again shocking everyone.

"This is definitely more interesting. It seems I have made the perfect decision in my new pawn." Rias said smiling toward Natsu but before anyone could say another word Natsu's right hand began to sizzle and transform until it was replaced by his sacred gear.

"Huh what the hell is this?" Natsu asked staring at his new dragon like hand.

"I see so my assumption was correct then." Rias said smiling to herself.

"This Natsu is your sacred gear. It is a powerful weapon that can be used to harm devils and fallen angels alike. These sacred gears can vary from giving enhanced intelligence to enhancing physical abilities." Akeno said smiling brightly as Natsu stared at his new hand.

"So in other words I can use this to beat people up?" Natsu asked excitedly as Rias rubbed her temple.

"Yes in a simplified version." Rias muttered

"Hell yeah! Now I can finally beat Erza! And maybe even Laxus." Natsu said grinning as Happy flew over to him.

"You could be even stronger than Gildarts." Happy said making Natsu look at him in surprise before he jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah first Erza and Laxus then I'll beat Gildarts and be the strongest wizard ever!" Natsu cheered as Happy made cheering sounds.

The rest of the club member's sweat dropped at Natsu's one track mind.

"Right well as I was saying we are devils and the girl you we're with a few days ago was a fallen angel." Rias said catching Natsu's attention.

"You remember Yuuma!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Yes, she had wiped everyone's memory of her after she killed you." Rias said nodding.

"I knew it! I'm going to find her and this time I'm gonna win no way I can beat Gildarts if some wanna be angel is too strong for me." Natsu said determined "Happy we got to train until we are the strongest there is."

"Aye sir!" Happy replied happily

"Well I'm glad you're so excited now let's all formally introduce ourselves." Rias said

"My name's Kiba Yuuto."

"Koneko Toujou,"

"I'm Akeno Himejima nice to meet you Natsu."

"And I'm your master Rias Gremory."

"So I'm a devil now too?" Natsu asked and as if on cue wings sprouted from his back. "Happy look I have wings too."

"Aye…" Happy said watching him trying to get a good look at his wings.

"Yes now don't forget to call me president in school." Rias said as Natsu turned his attention back to her..

"Aye sir president pervy Erza!" Natsu said grinning as Rias face palmed.

"Well since you're so enthusiastic then let's get to work first I want you to pass these flyers out." Rias said annoyed as Koneko dropped four boxes filled with flyers.

"Alright then if I'm going to get strong enough to beat Gildarts then I got start at the bottom. Let's go Happy!" Natsu aid picking up all four boxes and dashing out of the room with Happy flying beside him.

"Wait I haven't explained the way to become a noble devil!" Rias yelled but he was already long gone.

"Geez what am I gonna do with him." Rias muttered

"You have to admit he is very cute." Akeno said smiling at her master.

"And he does seem to have a lot of magic in him." Kiba said smiling as well.

"I think he's just a pervert. He would probably make a peerage full of women and make them his harem." Koneko said looking away her cheeks slightly red as she imagined being in Natsu's harem.

"No one can possibly be that perverted Koneko." Rias replied nonchalantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted as he stormed into the club room.

"Oh I see very good Natsu." Rias said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah sorry it took so long but me and Happy went off to train a little before we came back." Natsu replied.

"Well let's send you to your first request." Rias said while Akeno readied a magic circle.

"Alright let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled in excitement as he walked into the magic circle.

"Do you remember what to do when you get there?" Rias asked as the magic circle began to glow.

"Yeah make a pact with the summoner and fulfill their wish." Natsu said while Happy jumped on his shoulder.

"Okay then good luck Natsu." Akeno said completing the magic circle and filling the room with light.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Did it work?" Kiba asked the light fading to reveal Natsu clutching his stomach and lying on the ground.

"Huh that's strange your magic is high enough to be able to allow you to teleport." Akeno muttered kneeling down next to him.

"Well Natsu's always had problems with transportation cause he's a dragon slayer." Happy said

"Maybe it was because his magic is different from ours?" Koneko muttered while eating a piece of cake.

"Ugh man my stomach is killing me that was worse than when I had to ride that stupid raft down a river." Natsu muttered standing up.

"Well no matter what the reason is you still have to make the trip." Rias said

"That's fine it's too dark for anyone to see Happy and me fly anyway." Natsu said as he and Happy dashed out of the building grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi you summoned a devil didn't you!" Natsu yelled into the buzzer on the door he walked up to.

"Natsu don't be so loud!" Happy yelled even louder than he did.

"Oh yes please come in." A voice rang from the door as it opened slightly.

As Natsu walked in he noticed the room was dark and posters of a blonde girl with a wand covered the walls.

"What the hell is this…?" Natsu muttered looking around until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for so long." A muscular man said as Natsu turned around he saw that he was wearing the same outfit as the girl on the posters.

"Natsu I'm scared…" Happy muttered

"Me too Happy…me too."

"I want you to give Miru~chan magical powers…" The man said wheezing with every word.

"Who the hell is Miru~chan?" Natsu asked backing away as he talked.

"Miru~chan is my idol she is the protector of the weak, and fights for those in need!" The man said as he posed in a heroic way.

"Happy I'll open the window and you get us out of here." Natsu whispered to his friend as they tip toed to the window.

Natsu started opening it and Happy was able to slip through but then he saw a hand slam it shut.

"Where are you going!" The man yelled as Natsu paled.

"Happy help!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled flying away as fast as his wings could take him.

"Damn it Happy!" Natsu yelled as he was dragged into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That guy was too damn creepy." Natsu muttered sitting on a park bench.

"He kept me there all night…" Natsu muttered as Happy flew next to him with a fish.

"Hey Natsu glad to see you aren't dead." Happy said eating his fish.

"I would be so mad at you Happy if I wasn't so tired." Natsu muttered but before either of them could continue a girl tripped in front of them.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsu asked kneeling down to help her up.

"Ah…thank you very much." The blonde girl said dusting herself off. As Natsu got a good look at her he noticed she was incredibly cute. She had long blonde hair with dazzling green eyes and she had a nun outfit on that made her look even cuter.

"You should be more careful." Happy said forgetting she couldn't hear him.

"Happy she can't hea-"

"Oh my gosh it's a talking kitty!" The girl yelled snatching Happy from Natsu and hugging him tightly.

"Uh…you can hear him?" Natsu asked confused.

"Of course why wouldn't I be able to?" The girl asked petting Happy softly making him purr.

"Natsu I like this girl you need to be more like her…" Happy muttered making a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"Happy shut up!" Natsu yelled making the girl giggle cutely.

"My name is Asia, Asia Argento." Asia said smiling at the dragon slayer.

"Uh I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." Natsu said smiling as well.

"Why are you out here so early Asia?" Natsu asked noticing her bag "did you run away from home?"

"Oh no I am traveling to the church in this area but I got lost on the way." Asia said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Natsu isn't the church next to that fish market we always go to?" Happy asked

"Oh yeah…hey Asia we could take you to the church if you want." Natsu said as she gasped.

"For real! Wow the lord really points the way!" Asia cheered while jumping and accidently hitting Natsu with the cross around her neck.

"Grr." Natsu muttered gripping his head.

'Shit is this what Rias meant when she said holy items are dangerous.' Natsu thought to himself as he felt his head throb.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Asia asked worried.

"Nothing I'm fine…let's get going." Natsu said as he started walking toward the exit of the park.

As they began to walk Asia noticed a boy not far away was on the floor crying and gripping his knee. She quickly ran over to him and knelt down next to him placing her hands just over his knee.

"There there you're going to be fine." Asia said her hands were glowing and the boy had stopped crying.

"There you go your wounds are healed so you should be fine." Asia said smiling at the young boy as she stood up.

"Yoshi where did you go!" A female voice rang as a woman walked up to them.

"This nice lady helped me." Yoshi said smiling but his mother scowled at Asia.

"You shouldn't talk to strange people." The woman said making Asia look down.

"Oi lady what's the big idea Asia was only helping your damn kid and then you go and insult her!" Natsu yelled glaring at the woman who glared back at him.

"Wait Natsu its fine." Asia said

"No it's not fine you helped that boy out selflessly you should be thanked not insulted." Natsu said seriously but when Natsu turned his head back to the woman he noticed she had already walked away.

"Natsu its fine I know what it is like to be disliked…" Asia muttered Natsu frowned at this and thought over what to do next but then he remembered what Lucy told him to do when people were sad.

"Even if no one else does…I like you Asia." Natsu said hugging her as she blushed but smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Natsu…" Asia whispered as they pulled apart.

"That energy from earlier what was it?" Natsu asked

"It's my power of healing granted to me by God." Asia said as Natsu looked down at his hand and grinned.

"Well then let's go." Natsu said smiling

"Yeah we can be at the church in ten minutes if we hurry." Happy said jumping onto Asia's shoulder.

They walked and talked for the next few minutes laughing the whole way until they came across the church.

"Happy I'm feeling nauseous." Natsu whispered as they got closer to the gate.

"It's probably from the church; Rias said we should never enter one under any circumstances." Happy whispered back.

"Well I guess we'll be going now." Natsu said turning around.

"Wait let me repay the favor." Asia said pouting as she gripped his arm.

"Sorry Asia but I got to go but I'll see you around, I promise." Natsu said grinning and walking away.

"I hope to see you soon Natsu!" Asia yelled waving as Natsu waved back with a grin on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You can't go near a church again Natsu. To devils like us a church is enemy territory." Rias said scolding Natsu like a child.

"If a devil were to step into a church then it would become a huge incident that could give them an opportunity to end your life." Rias continued to say.

"Look Rias I know the consequences and I promise I won't go near the church again." Natsu said but Rias wasn't done yet.

"You can't affiliate with anyone related to the church either." Rias said "especially exorcists, they are the mortal enemies of devils."

"Yeah I got it…" Natsu muttered

"By the way where's Happy?" Rias asked as she noticed he wasn't sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"He went back home to take a nap." Natsu replied lazily.

"Oh are you done with the lecturing?" Akeno asked walking into the room.

"Yes Akeno what is it?" Rias asked

"The Archduke has passed down an order of suppression." She replied seriously handing a paper to Rias.

"Wait what does that mean?" Natsu asked confused.

"It means we must terminate a rogue devil." Rias replied as Natsu became excited.

"Yes finally time to kick some ass!" Natsu cheered running out of the building.

"That boy has too much energy…" Rias muttered as she and Akeno followed after Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu I am going to use this opportunity to teach you about the traits of underlings." Rias said as they all walked into an abandoned warehouse.

"After the war most of the pure blooded devils lost their lives, so we started a process to train few elites called evil pieces." Rias said although Natsu wasn't paying since he already heard this from Sirzches.

"Do you know what chess is Natsu?" Rias asked snapping Natsu back into reality.

"Huh yeah it's that game with kings and knights and stuff…but no dragons." Natsu replied saying the last part in a bit of a whine.

"Yes well in chess there are six types of pieces the king, queen, knight, rook, bishop and pawn. Each one has its own traits." Rias said as they entered a dark room that reeked of blood.

"What a delicious scent…" A deep scratchy voice spoke from the darkness.

"Rogue devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!" Rias spoke loudly as the demon began to appear from the darkness.

"Yes I can't wait to taste you blood I bet it's as red as your hair." The demon said as its upper body appeared revealing a decrepit woman as she walked from the darkness her lower body was revealed to be the body of a dog.

"Natsu I want you to watch how we fight," Rias said as Kiba charged at her. In the blink of an eye Kiba was in front of the demon and just as quickly as he appeared he vanished and reappeared above her with two swords in his hands. Kiba cut off the demons arms in one clean slash leaving her defenseless.

"A knight's strength is speed." Rias said

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You bastard!" Vizor yelled trying to stomp her front foot down on Kiba but Koneko jumped in and caught it with ease. Koneko grabbed the demons foot and spun her around before chucking her into the air and kicking her back down.

"A rook's trait is overwhelming strength and defense."

"How can it be…these damn children." Vizor muttered as she coughed up blood.

"And now Akeno, my queen." Rias said smiling toward her black hair friend.

"Yes Rias I will take care of her." Akeno said as her smile turned sadistic.

"Ah still so energetic I see…well I suppose this level of attack will be fine." Akeno said lifting her hand up and dropping a storm of lightning on Vizor.

"Queens have the abilities of all other pieces minus the king and an overwhelming amount of magic." Rias said as they watched Vizor be struck by bolt after bolt of lightning.

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked as she walked up to Vizor.

"Kill…me…"

"Very well then." Rias said unleashing an attack of pure darkness that turned Vizor to dust.

"So Natsu are you impressed yet." Rias asked smiling as she looked back at her pawn.

Natsu had kept a huge grin as he watched in excitement all the different strengths of his allies.

"Now I'm all fired up! I definitely want to fight Akeno!" Natsu yelled as fire began to pour off his body.

"Eh…" the group said simultaneously.

"You want to fight me?" Akeno asked confused.

"Yeah Rias said you were the strongest so I wanna see how I stack up." Natsu said punching his hand.

"Well maybe if you train hard enough you can-" Rias said but Natsu interrupted her.

"How about this if I get a contract then you have to let me fight Akeno!" Natsu yelled "I haven't been in a serious fight in so long that I think I might just lose it!"

"Very well Natsu if you can complete a contract then I will allow you to fight Akeno." Rias said smiling at his motivation.

"Are you sure you should make that promise Rias?" Akeno asked smiling as best she could.

"I see no harm in giving him some motivation." Rias said watching as Natsu took off to get a contract.

"What a restless idiot." Koneko said shaking her head.

"Yes but he's our restless idiot." Kiba said with a grin as they walked out together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed!**

**Please fav, follow, and review! See you all in two weeks **


	4. I will protect my friends!

**Hey everyone here's chapter 4!**

**Doom Marine 54-I know that Natsu is not a killer nor is he okay with it but the demon was completely animalistic by the time they met it. It thirsted for blood and wanted to slaughter anyone to get blood, so even Natsu would make exceptions. For instance in the fight with Lullaby Natsu, Erza, and Gray all had to kill Lullaby to save the guild master's lives.**

**Viewing Civilian-I know Natsu seems weak but that is only because he has had half of his magic removed from him plus he now has to face a weakness that he didn't have to before which is weapons of light. **

**Current Standings:**

**Asia: 2**

**Rias: 2**

**Akeno: 2**

**Koneko: 2**

**Xenovia: 2**

**Gabriel: 1**

**Raynare: 1**

**Serafall: 1**

**Irina: 1**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the clubroom door with an empty satchel.

"Did you finish passing out the flyers?" Kiba asked

"Aye, we passed them out to anyone that would take them." Happy said perched on Natsu's shoulder eating a fish.

"Well I know you just got back but you received a summoning so hurry along." Rias said as Natsu grinned excitedly.

"Alright I won't let you down! And you promise I can fight Akeno if I complete the contract right?" Natsu asked

"Of course, I never go back on my word." Rias said smiling

"Let's go Happy we got work to do!" Natsu yelled rushing out the door leaving the rest of the club members smiling.

"He is just like a child," Akeno said with a giggle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey is anyone home! I'm here on behalf of pervy Erza-I mean Rias Gremory." Natsu yelled as he walked into the old styled home with large sliding doors and an old wooden floor.

"Natsu it smells like blood in here." Happy said holding his nose just like Natsu.

"You're right it does, it smells like…human blood." Natsu muttered walking down the long hallway of the house, the smell of blood getting stronger with every step, until he entered the living room and then he saw a boy crucified onto the wall covered in blood.

"Hey are you okay? Who did this to you?" Natsu asked rushing up to the boy who didn't respond.

"Natsu he's dead." Happy muttered while shaking.

"Welcome devil boy, it's nice to see you here." A boy with white hair and crimson eyes said as he walked into the room.

"Did you do this?!" Natsu yelled glaring at the boy.

"Of course, I'm a priest and it's my job to slay the demons of this world and of course the demon worshippers as well. My name is Freed Zelzan." Freed said smirking at Natsu who only glared at him harshly.

"Happy go hide somewhere. Pervy Erza said priests are dangerous so I can't hold back." Natsu said as his best friend nodded and flew behind the couch.

"I'm the last ranking member of an organization that hunts down devils. Oh and don't worry about telling me your name it won't matter cause you'll be dead soon anyway. You must be a shitty devil if you think you can beat me, I'm-" Freed said but was cut off as Natsu punched him across the room.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and I'm going to make you pay for hurting an innocent person." Natsu said as his body coursed with fire.

"What a shitty devil. This human isn't innocent he willingly gave a devil permission to invade his home. I've done a very kind thing by killing him. Can't you see that shitty d-" Freed said standing back up but once again he was sent flying.

"That's getting really annoying shitty devil." Freed said as Natsu ran at him but he pulled out a gun and light sword before Natsu could touch him.

"Shit," Natsu said ducking as Freed swung his blade at him.

"You are rather fast for a shitty devil, but no devil can with stand the power of God." Freed said smirking keeping Natsu on defense by swinging and shooting at him repeatedly. Natsu dodged Freed's sword skillfully but he slipped on a puddle of blood and Freed took the opportunity to stick his gun in Natsu's mouth.

"Hahahahahahaha I hope you enjoy a bullet in your skull, goodbye shitty devil." Freed said firing the bullet and effectively knocking Natsu to the ground with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"How sad I was expecting a bit more." Freed said turning his back to the unconscious Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled flying to his best friend.

"Father Freed what's all the commotion?" Asia said walking into the room. The first thing she saw was the dead boy on the wall and then she saw Natsu on the ground with smoking coming from his mouth.

"Natsu, why are you here? What's wrong?!" Asia yelled

"Hey what is this you know this shitty devil? Could it be a forbidden romance between a nun and a devil?" Freed said laughing maniacally, "Well even if it was it doesn't matter anymore now that he's dead."

"Natsu is a devil?" Asia muttered holding Happy as he stared in shock at his friend.

"Of course he is, he's the shittiest of shitty devils. So weak and pathetic I can't believe weak devils like him exist." Freed said laughing as Happy glared at him.

"Natsu isn't weak! He's a dragon slayer he could beat you with two hands behind his back!" Happy yelled but Freed just smirked at him.

"How can he fight me when he's-" Freed said but was interrupted by a gasp from Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That hurts!" Natsu yelled as he roared fire and then rolled around the floor.

"Eh…" Freed muttered blinking a few times.

"You stupid white haired bastard if I was a normal devil that might have wounded me!" Natsu yelled glaring at Freed.

"If you were a normal devil you'd be dead Natsu." Happy said but before he could reply Asia tackled Natsu in a hug.

"Natsu I thought you were dead!" Asia yelled hugging him even tighter.

"Hey, how did you survive my bullet?!" Freed yelled angrily as Natsu stood up with Asia still hugging him.

"I told you I was going to make you pay and there's no way I'm gonna let a lucky shot stop me. I'll give you props though it did hurt a lot, but that only wants to make me hit you harder." Natsu said grinning as Asia released him.

"Asia how about you and me go and get some ice cream after I beat this guy." Natsu said but Asia didn't know how to respond she had been taught that devils were evil but Natsu was the nicest person she had ever met. She wanted to be with Natsu more than anything but she still wanted to believe in God.

"And don't worry just cause I'm a devil doesn't mean I'm gonna make you give up on your God, you can live how you want Asia not how others tell you to." Natsu said almost as if he could read Asia's thoughts.

"Don't listen to the shitty devil Asia; get over here so I can kill him." Freed said glaring at Natsu who glared back.

"Father Freed I don't want to hurt anyone that isn't bad. Natsu is the nicest person I've ever met so I want to help him not hurt him." Asia replied

"What the fuck did you say shitty nun?! All devils are shit! Didn't they teach you that in your shitty nun school?!" Freed asked firing his gun at her. Asia flinched but when she opened her eyes she saw Natsu standing in front of her with his right hand transformed and covered in flames.

"Don't you dare attack Asia, you bastard!" Natsu yelled opening his hand revealing that it had been burning from the bullet of light.

"Natsu," Asia whispered with a blush on her cheeks.

"I've had just about enough of you! Die shitty devil!" Freed yelled but before either of them could move a large magic circle appeared next to them.

"Hey Natsu, we're here to help." Kiba said waving at the dragon slayer as he, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias appeared.

"Looks like you got really serious." Akeno said as she watched the fire ripple off of Natsu's body.

"Priest…" Koneko muttered

"I'm impressed Natsu, you stood your own with a priest even if he is a stray it's still impressive." Rias said but Natsu didn't listen he just glared at Freed even harder.

"I'm going to beat this guy on my own you can all leave." Natsu said but before he could move Rias grabbed his arm.

"Let Kiba take care of him," Rias said as Kiba summoned a sword and began to battle Freed blade to blade.

"I will not allow you to touch Natsu again." Kiba said blocking a slash from Freed and kicking him in the stomach.

"Oh so that's it, which one of you is the pitcher and which one is the catcher huh?" Freed said laughing as he dodged Kiba's attacks.

"What a vulgar mouth." Kiba said

"Oi Kiba back off that damn priest is mine!" Natsu yelled but again Rias didn't let him go.

"I'm not going to risk your safety to satisfy your revenge." Rias said but Natsu only frowned.

"You think just cause some damn fallen angels got lucky I can't fight for myself but I am not some weakling you have to take care of." Natsu said pulling his arm from Rias's grip.

'Boost!' a faint voice could be heard just as Natsu faced Freed.

"I can fight for myself! **Karyuu no Hoko!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled unleashing a devastating roar attack that sent Freed through several walls and straight into the backyard. Rias stared in amazement at the power Natsu held.

'He has so much power and yet he said he still only has half of his magic.' Rias thought to herself but then she heard Akeno speak to her.

"Rias a group of fallen angels is approaching we need to leave."

"Let's go Natsu." Rias said as Natsu walked over to Asia and picked her up.

"Natsu what are you doing I'm not hurt." Asia said blushing deeply as he carried her bridal style.

"We're going to take you with us." Natsu said but Rias interrupted them.

"Natsu we cannot take her."

"I won't leave her!"

"She is the enemy!" Rias yelled

"No Asia isn't my enemy she is my friend and I would rather stay here and fight an army of wanna be angels than leave her behind!" Natsu yelled but Asia frowned and jumped down from his arms.

"You don't need to worry about me Natsu; I'll be fine I promise." Asia said but Natsu gripped her hand.

"No Asia I won't leave you." Natsu said but before he could say another word Koneko knocked him out.

"This is the only way we will get him away." Koneko said carrying Natsu to the magic pentagram.

"Happy let's go." Rias said as he walked into the pentagram as well.

"Good bye Asia." Happy said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Bye Happy please thank Natsu for me when he wakes up." Asia replied smiling as best she could before they vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rias!" Natsu yelled bursting into Rias's office his body rippling with fire.

"Yes Natsu." Rias said

"Why did you leave Asia behind?!" Natsu yelled but Rias didn't seem fazed.

"I had to if you had stayed you would have died." Rias said but Natsu wasn't happy with her answer.

"I am going back to save her." Natsu said turning around to leave but Rias got up and grabbed his shoulder.

"No you are not." Rias said firmly.

"I won't let her stay with that damn priest." Natsu said

"If you go to her now you will cause a war between both fallen angels and devils." Rias said as Natsu punched the wall.

"Listen Natsu I understand you are angry but you need to get your mind away from storming into a church go out and skip school, go to the arcade with Happy or something just promise you won't go to Asia." Rias said as Natsu nodded but he was still glaring at the floor as he walked away.

"Natsu, what happened?" Happy asked flying onto his shoulder as he stormed out of the building.

"We're going into town." Natsu replied walking out of the school gates.

"Aren't we going to save Asia?" Happy asked

"Yeah just not yet, but I swear that we are going to get her back." Natsu said firmly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu poked at his hamburger as he slumped in his chair. Happy was next to him eating fish with fries. He was dressed in his normal open vest and baggy pants with his signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Natsu isn't that Asia." Happy said pointing out the window making Natsu's head dart up and catch the blonde girl as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Asia!" Natsu yelled jumping from his chair and running after her.

"Natsu?" Asia said turning around she smiled when she saw him and gripped him in a hug.

Natsu and Asia went back to the fast food place and decided to eat together. After Asia got her food she stared at her hamburger and fries in confusion.

"Um Natsu are there any forks?" Asia asked making Natsu smile.

"Nah you eat this with your hands." Natsu said picking up a fry and eating it. Asia's eyes widen cutely staring at her own hands before she took out a wet wipe and rubbed them clean.

"Alright now I'll pray before my meal. Dear Lord…" Asia said beginning her prayer.

"…And done" Asia said as Natsu slammed his head against the table in pain.

"Eh Natsu are you okay?" Asia said worriedly but he lifted his head and grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry just eat up Asia." He replied, Asia picked up her hamburger and took a bite. Her face lit up and she quickly took another.

"It's so good." Asia said

"I'm glad you like it." Natsu said grinning.

"Um Natsu what's that?" Asia said pointing at an arcade across the street.

"It's an arcade, we should go there." Happy said excitedly

"Yeah it could be fun." Natsu agreed standing up from his chair.

After Asia finished her food they walked over to the arcade together not long after they came across a claw machine filled with Ratchu~kun's.

"Eh they have Ratchu~kun!" Asia yelled out pressing her face against the glass and looking at all the stuffed toys inside.

"Do you like Ratchu~kun?" Natsu asked

"Yes…no…um." Asia muttered pressing her fingers together.

"Alright then I'll have to get it for you." Natsu said grinning but as he stood in front of the machine he looked confused.

"How the hell does this work." Natsu whispered trying to move the joystick around.

"It says you need to give it a dollar." Happy said

"A dollar, oh okay." Natsu said putting a dollar in the machine and watching as the claw began to move.

"Alright let's do this." Natsu said moving the claw to a loose Ratchu~kun. Natsu pressed the red button on the machine dropping the claw and it grabbed the Ratchu~kun until it dropped it an inch before the drop area.

"Oi what the hell?!" Natsu yelled

"Eh its okay Natsu you don't need to worry about it." Asia said but Natsu didn't give up he spent the next hour trying to get the Ratchu~kun.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled grabbing the toy from the drop area. He handed it to Asia with a grin as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Natsu." Asia said hugging the toy tightly.

"No problem…" Natsu muttered glaring at the claw machine as they walked away.

"Natsu what's that machine?" Asia asked pointing toward the photo booth.

"Huh oh that's a photo booth." Natsu replied

"A photo booth? So we can take pictures in there?" Asia asked her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yeah-" Natsu said but was interrupted by a black haired girl who saw Asia's nun outfit and squealed.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute!" The girl yelled pulling Asia into another room covered by a curtain.

"You have to let me try it on!" The girl yelled as shuffling clothes and Asia's squeals could be heard from the other side of the curtain.

"Hey stop messing with Asia!" Natsu yelled pulling the curtain open revealing Asia in nothing but her bra and panties and the other girl in a similar condition.

"Lucy has those same panties…" Natsu muttered looking at Asia's white lace panties.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Both girls yelled as the cosplaying girl kicked him in the stomach.

"That was just stupid Natsu." Happy said

"Lucy never hit me when I saw her naked." Natsu muttered

"Probably cause she wanted you to see her naked." Happy replied as Asia exited the dressing room blushing hard.

"Eh Asia what are you wearing?" Natsu asked seeing her try and cover her panties with the tiny skirt on her neko maid outfit.

"That girl took my clothes…she said this was a cosplay store." Asia replied blushing even harder.

"Well let's go take the picture so we can get your outfit back." Natsu said pulling her into the photo booth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez that girl was violent." Natsu muttered rubbing his cheek as he and Asia walked through the park with the moon shining above them.

"You tried to pull her into the dressing room! Of course she would be violent!" Happy yelled back.

"I needed Asia's clothes back! Besides that what she did to Asia!"

"Natsu, can we sit on that bench over there?" Asia asked pointing to a black bench ahead of them.

"Of course," Natsu replied walking over to the bench sitting down with Asia next to him. Asia took Happy off of his shoulder and placed him on her lap petting him as they looked up at the stars.

"Hey Asia, how did you get your healing powers." Natsu asked nonchalantly but Asia frowned and tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

"Eh Asia what's wrong." Happy asked standing on her lap.

"I didn't realize it was a touchy subject. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No it's fine it's just that when I was a baby I was abandoned by my parents and an orphanage took me in, when I was eight the lord gave me this power and the church took me in. They treated me well and I was happy until I realized I wasn't able to talk to the other kids I became so lonely. One day I found a devil that was badly wounded, he said he was being hunted but when I healed him he killed our town's exorcist and fled. After that I was excommunicated and sent off to live alone. I was alone until I found a fallen angel and they took me in. All I wanted was a friend." Asia said tears rushing down her cheeks as Natsu became furious.

"Listen Asia I am your friend and that's what matters, I promise that no one is going to take you from me again." Natsu said squeezing her hand tightly.

"Oh that's cute did you get over me so quickly Natsu?" a new voice spoke up as Natsu turned his head to look at the person.

"Yuuma?"

"How can you still be alive and you're a devil now? How disgusting," Yuuma said looking down at Natsu from a light post.

"Raynare~sama," Asia muttered as she and Natsu stood up.

"Let's go Asia, don't waste my time." Raynare said landing in front of them.

"No, I don't want to…helping you kill people is wrong." Asia said gripping Natsu's arm.

"I am not here to argue Asia." Raynare replied walking forward.

"She said she doesn't want to go, leave her alone." Natsu said standing between them.

"Oh how valiant of you Natsu, tell me would you have done the same thing for me?" Raynare asked mockingly.

"I protect all my friends no matter what." Natsu replied glaring at her.

"Oh that's cute Natsu, so how does it feel to be a nun's lap dog?" Raynare said forming a spear of light in her hand.

"I don't know Raynare how does it feel to be a wanna be angel reject?" Natsu asked which made her growl at him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you again." Raynare said throwing the spear at Natsu but he kicked it away with a flaming kick.

"I'd like to see you try! Happy!" Natsu yelled jumping up as Happy flew toward him.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled catching Natsu and flying up into the air as they flew Natsu summoned his sacred gear and Raynare got her first look at his new weapon.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Raynare laughed while clutching her stomach

"Looks like the higher ups were wrong when they said your sacred gear was dangerous." Raynare said mockingly as she flew up to his level.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your gear is known as Hand of Dragon it allows the user to multiply there power but even if you multiply it ten or a hundred times I won't be scared." Raynare said smirking but in a flash she was sent across the park and straight into the ground.

"What the hell it feels like I got hit by a train." Raynare muttered getting out of the crater she was in.

"I don't care what this stupid thing is; all I care about is protecting Asia!" Natsu yelled as he dived for Raynare.

"You little freak!" Raynare yelled throwing a spear at him but he dodged it and pulled his fist back.

'Boost!' Again the voice rang through Natsu's ears but again he didn't pay attention to it.

"You said this thing is called the Hand of Dragon right? Well I'm a dragon slayer and I won't let the power of a dragon go to waste! **Karyuu no Tekken!**" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Natsu yelled slamming his fist into Raynare and sending her crashing back into her crater.

"Wow Natsu is you're magic back?" Happy asked astonished that he had around as much power as during his fight with Mard Gear.

"I don't think so I think it's this weapon, right before I hit her I heard a voice well 'Boost!' and then my magic suddenly doubled. It happened against that Freed guy too." Natsu replied staring at the sacred gear.

"You bastard…" Raynare muttered crawling out of her crater her clothes were tattered and her body was covered in burns.

"You lose Raynare." Natsu said plainly walking away.

"How dare you! I am not finished yet!" Raynare yelled standing up and summoning a sword of light.

"Yes you are," Natsu said turning back just in time to dodge her attack he countered it with a punch to her jaw.

"Just stay down R-" Natsu said but then he smelled a familiar scent.

"Shit why is that asshole here!" Natsu yelled turning around toward where Asia was.

"Happy we got to get to Asia now!" Natsu yelled as Happy flew as fast as he could toward Asia.

As Natsu arrived he saw Asia in the hands of Dounashiku who was flying above them by a few hundred feet.

"Let her go!" Natsu yelled glaring at him viciously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that we need this girl." Dounashiku said smirking as he lifted his hand up and a ray of light shined down on him.

"I'll be taking her now goodbye devil boy."

"Like hell you will!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy charged at him but just as they were about to reach them they vanished in a flash of light.

"Natsu!" Asia yelled right before they vanished.

"Asia!" Natsu yelled as Happy landed them and Natsu dropped to his knees.

"Damn it you stupid wanna be angels are gonna pay for taking Asia!" Natsu yelled punching the walkway and shattering the concrete.

"Natsu maybe if we get Raynare we can-" Happy said but was interrupted by Natsu.

"It's too late she vanished just like that other bastard and her scent disappeared with her." Natsu said glaring at floor as he spoke.

"What are we going to do now Natsu?" Happy asked

"We are going to save her no matter what pervy Erza says." Natsu replied standing up from the ground and walking toward the church he first took Asia to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kiba have you seen Natsu at all today?" Rias asked walking up to the blonde boy.

"Eh…uh no I don't believe I have." Kiba replied

"You don't think he would have gone after Asia do you?" Koneko asked

"That's exactly what I think." Rias said "I sent him out to get his mind off of that girl but in the back of my mind I knew he would eventually go after her."

"What should we do if he storms into a church he could cause an all out war?" Kiba asked as Akeno walked into the room and walked up to Rias whispering something into her ear.

"You've found them already?" Rias asked receiving a nod from Akeno.

"Alright I know what I wish to do now. Kiba and Koneko I would like both of you to head to this church and wait until Natsu show's up. Please keep him safe Akeno and I will be there shortly after you." Rias said pointing to a map Akeno handed her and showed Kiba and Koneko where to go.

"Alright president, leave it to us." Kiba said smiling as he and Koneko walked to the exit.

"Good luck you two." Rias said as she and Akeno left through a different door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and as always please review, fav, and follow.**

**See you all in two weeks!**


	5. Forgiving the Fallen Angel

**Hey everyone here's chapter 5, hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Current Standings:**

**Asia: 2**

**Rias: 5**

**Akeno: 5**

**Koneko: 2**

**Xenovia: 2**

**Gabriel: 2**

**Raynare: 4**

**Serafall: 3**

**Irina: 1**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is the ritual going?" Raynare asked sitting on a couch not far from the other five fallen angels helping her with the ceremony. They surrounded Asia who was unconscious and tied to a cross.

"Well enough but we will definitely need more time." One boy with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes said he seemed to be performing most of the ritual only really borrowing energy from the others to maintain the process.

"I see…in that case I'm glad we have that stupid exorcist upstairs to keep any unwanted guests busy." Raynare said but as she spoke another voice chimed in.

"What if that pink haired devil comes back? If you recall he wiped the floor with both that exorcist and even you Raynare." Dounashiku said giving Raynare a glare that made her flinch.

"He got lucky I know I can defeat him." Raynare replied weakly but on the inside she was enraged by the fact that she was being talked down to.

"Well I don't think you can which is why my partner and I are going up there to make sure he doesn't get past…oh and Raynare make sure to not fuck this up like you do everything okay?" Dounashiku said very patronizingly with a smirk on his lips as he and another figure walked up the stairs.

"Yes sir…" Raynare replied looking down. She hated being spoken down to she wanted to be accepted not treated like a pet but now she was finally going to get her chance, all she had to do was get the sacred gear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo fallen angel~sama why are you up here too?" Freed asked confused by the presence of Dounashiku and the black haired man next to him.

"We are only here as a precaution, if it turns out that pink haired boy is too much for you then we will intervene." Dounashiku answered as he and his partner vanished leaving a few black feathers where they once stood.

"I don't need help, that shitty devil isn't getting-" Freed yelled but was interrupted as something crashed into the church from the roof.

"Where is Asia you bastards?!" Natsu yelled crashing in a few feet from Freed.

"It's good to see you again shitty devil, I've never had to meet a devil twice because I'm such a good exorcist that I kill them all before we can meet again but you-" Freed said but was once again interrupted as Natsu punched him across the room.

"That's getting really annoying shitty devil!" Freed yelled as he charged at him with his sword and gun in hand.

"As if I care! All I want is Asia, now give her back!" Natsu yelled dodging Freed's first strike and punching him in the back of the head.

"You want the shitty nun back? Well she's right under that alter but it doesn't matter seeing as how I'm going to kill you!" Freed yelled grinning madly as he charged at Natsu but again he was too slow to dodge Natsu's next attack.

"**Karyuu no Tekken to Kakitsume!**" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Claws) Natsu yelled punching Freed up into the air and then jumping after him slamming his foot down on his stomach sending him straight through the alter.

"Happy the coast is clear!" Natsu yelled as Happy poked his head though the hole Natsu made earlier.

"Aye," he replied flying down but then Natsu jumped up and grabbed him before a spear of light could hit him.

"Shit, why couldn't I smell them before?" Natsu muttered glaring up at Dounashiku and his companion.

"Hello again boy." Dounashiku said summoning a scythe composed of light.

"Get out of my way! Asia is coming back with me!" Natsu yelled jumping at him but Happy pulled him back as another spear soared right past him.

"Careful Natsu there are two of them now." Happy said latching onto Natsu's back.

"Thanks Happy," Natsu replied

"Well let's go pinkie, let's see what you've got!" Dounashiku yelled slashing at Natsu with his scythe but Natsu ducked out of the way. Happy used his aria to keep Natsu air borne allowing him to focus on Dounashiku and not the spears of light that the second fallen angel was throwing.

"You are certainly skilled pinkie but you are no match for me." Dounashiku said slashing for Natsu's stomach believing he had the upper hand but Happy dropped Natsu allowing him to dodge the attack and the spear of light that came at him.

"**Karyuu no Kenkaku!**" (Fire Dragon's Sword Edge) Natsu yelled as soon as he hit the ground and jumped up encasing his body in flames as he head butted Dounashiku in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Dounashiku yelled as he was sent into the roof.

"You little bastard that fucking hurt." Dounashiku said as Natsu smirked at him.

"Well you better get ready cause I'm not even trying yet." Natsu said but then he jumped back in order to dodge the bullet Freed fired at him.

"Don't forget about me you pink haired bastard." Freed said firing randomly at Natsu but before any of them could hit him a white blur jumped in front of him and took all the bullets without getting a scratch on her.

"Koneko," Natsu said confused by the white haired girls presence.

"Hello pervert senpai," Koneko replied in a stoic voice.

"Oi I'm not a pervert!" Natsu yelled making Kiba laugh as he blocked an incoming spear with his sword.

"Hey Natsu what's up." Kiba said as both Kiba and Koneko took fighting stances.

"Heh nice to see you guys too." Natsu said getting in a fighting stance as well.

"We're here to help you save Asia, Natsu." Kiba said charging at Dounashiku who tried to block Kiba's sword with his scythe but Kiba's sword absorbed the light and he was able to cut him across the chest.

"You little bastard! How could your sword absorb divine light?!" Dounashiku yelled as Kiba grinned at him.

"My blade eats all light; it is the perfect weapon for a devil." Kiba replied charging at him again.

"Well I think it's time I get serious! Sacred Gear activate!" Natsu yelled as his right hand glowed bright red until it burst into his sacred gear.

Happy flew Natsu toward the second fallen angel quickly landed a flaming punch to his chest followed by a kick that sent him spiraling toward Freed. Meanwhile Koneko charged at Freed who was unable to land a single attack on her allowing her to land a punch to his jaw sending him up and into the second fallen angel.

"Natsu!" Kiba yelled vanishing from Dounashiku's sight appearing behind him and kicking him into the air and straight into Natsu's fist sending him into the other two.

'Boost!'

"See ya later wanna be angels! **Karyuu no Hoko!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled releasing a devastating breath attack sending all three of them throw several walls and effectively knocking them out.

"That was very well done Natsu." Kiba said smiling at his pink haired friend.

"Why didn't you promote yourself?" Koneko asked confusing both Natsu and Happy.

"Promote…" They said simultaneously.

"You don't know?" Kiba said a bit surprised.

"While in enemy territory pawns are able to promote themselves to any other piece other than the king." Koneko explained much to Natsu's excitement.

"You mean I could be as strong as you or as fast as Kiba." Natsu said receiving a nod from Koneko.

"Alright!"

"Let's get going Natsu." Kiba said walking toward the staircase under the alter.

"Right we have to save Asia!" Natsu yelled running toward the staircase and jumping into it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready Natsu?" Kiba asked placing his hand on the door leading to Asia and the fallen angels.

"Yeah let's go kick some ass!" Natsu yelled kicking the door down before Kiba could open it.

"Hey wanna be angels I'm here for Asia!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu…" Asia whispered looking at Natsu from her spot on the cross.

"We're here to save you Asia!" Natsu yelled

"That's so sweet Natsu, but you're too late." Raynare said as a strange symbol on her chest began to glow and a similar one on Asia's chest also began to glow.

"The ceremony is about to end." Raynare said grinning.

"Let her go!" Natsu yelled running forward but the other five fallen angels tried to stop him.

"We won't let you interfere!" they yelled but Natsu wasn't about to give up.

"Get out of the way! Promotion Knight!" Natsu yelled and with his knew burst of speed he vanished and hit each and every one of them in succession.

"Raynare!"

"You're too late Natsu with this sacred gear I can finally be loved." Raynare said as a bright glowing orb came out of Asia's symbol and floated to Raynare.

"Now I can finally make all those people who made fun of me accept me." Raynare said a tear of happiness running down her cheek.

"Asia!" Natsu yelled catching her as she fell from the cross holding her close.

"Natsu, I'm so happy to see you." Asia said weakly

"It's going to be okay Asia I promise." Natsu said as Happy jumped down from his shoulder and held her hand.

"Yeah we are going to make you better." Happy said

"It's no use; don't you know what happens when this ceremony is completed? The sacrifice always dies. Maybe if she were an angel or a devil she could have survived it but since she's just a human there is no way for her to survive." Raynare said smiling evilly at Natsu.

"Shut up Raynare." Natsu said glaring at her with fire rippling off his body.

"Oh so scary Natsu." Raynare said with a pout but Natsu only glared at her harder.

"Natsu take Asia up stairs now we have to retreat." Kiba said fending off three angels at once.

"I can't leave you guys behind." Natsu said but Koneko gave him a stern look.

"Don't think so little of us Natsu, we are devils too. Now take Asia and go." Koneko said as Natsu picked up Asia.

"Don't you guys dare die on me okay?" Natsu said carrying Asia out of the room. Natsu ran up the stairs and placed Asia on a pew his sacred gear faded away as he held Asia's hand.

"Asia you're going to be okay." Natsu said but Asia could only smile while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Natsu…I'm glad I could be your friend." Asia whispered weakly making Happy start to tear up.

"So am I Asia,"

"If I'm reborn…will you and Happy be my friends again?" Asia asked as Natsu gripped her hand and Happy hugged her tightly.

"What are you talking about you aren't going to die Asia." Natsu said a tear slipping down his own cheeks. He had only known Asia for a short time but he felt like he had known her forever she was just like Wendy always caring about others more than herself.

"I'm so glad you were my friend till the end Natsu…thank you so much…" Asia said as her eyes closed and her chest stopped rising.

"No, Asia don't die!" Natsu yelled

"I told you didn't I? She was going to die no matter what." Raynare said smirking down at Natsu who was kneeling next to Asia's body.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment? Aw that's cute you honestly thought you could save her, but the reality is that she's dead." Raynare said full of confidence.

"With this power I will finally be accepted by Lord Azazel." Raynare said as Natsu stood up with his hair covering his eyes.

"Happy stay with Asia I'm going to get her sacred gear back." Natsu said his sacred gear appearing on his right hand again as he faced Raynare but didn't look at her.

"You think you can just take it? I'm not letting you take anything." Raynare said but when Natsu lifted his head to look at her the glare in his eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"I'm sick of all you selfish fallen angels, Asia just wanted to live a normal life but because of you she couldn't do that." Natsu said walking toward Raynare slowly and she was honestly terrified of the way he was looking at her. His face held no emotion other than pure rage and even before his flames came out the concrete floor shattered with every step he took.

'Boost!'

"I made a promise to protect her and that's what I'm going to do." Natsu said now only a few feet away from Raynare. She was scared but her arrogance had no bounds as she felt herself unable to resist mocking Natsu.

"You already failed to protect her, she's dead and that means you failed." Raynare said but Natsu didn't even seem fazed he just glared at her.

"…I know…and that's why I won't forgive myself, I can't bring her back but I can beat the hell out of the one that killed her." Natsu said much to Raynare's fear.

'Boost!'

"No way could I lose to a low level devil like you." Raynare said trying to remain calm but her actions gave her away as she stuttered and subconsciously began stepping back.

"You are going down Raynare I am going to beat you for Asia! Promotion Rook!" Natsu yelled his body exploding with flames.

'Explosion!'

"**Karyuu no ****Bakuhatsu-monoken!**"(Fire Dragon's Explosive Fist) Natsu yelled charging at Raynare faster than she could keep up with all she could see was Natsu appear in front of her and then she felt an unbelievable pain in her stomach. Natsu punched Raynare straight into the ground her body was bruised and burnt and she could barley even move with just one punch he effectively defeated Raynare leaving both her body and pride shattered.

"Good work Natsu." Kiba said as he and Koneko clapped from the stair way. After defeating the fallen angels downstairs they came back u just in time to catch Natsu's performance.

"Yes very good work." Rias said as she and Akeno came walking into the church. Rias was smiling but Akeno had a more perverted look on her face after seeing Natsu's display.

"The church is in pieces." Akeno said as she noticed all the holes and destroyed pieces in the church. In fact it was a wonder it was still standing at all.

"Yeah guess we got carried away." Natsu muttered looking around at the remains of the church but it was clear he still wasn't back to his usual happy self.

"Yes well let's not focus on that; first let's worry about this girl." Rias said walking over to Asia and kneeling next to her.

"She's already dead," Natsu muttered but Rias only smiled up at him while taking out a bishop from her pocket.

"What does this look like to you Natsu?" Rias asked holding up the bishop.

"It's a bishop,"

"Correct and with this I can do as I did with you and revive Asia." Rias said as Akeno placed a magic pentagram under Asia.

"Can you really bring her back?" Happy asked a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, it's unheard of but I am going to revive this nun as a devil." Rias said placing the bishop piece on Asia's stomach.

"I command thee, Asia Argento return to this world as a devil of my peerage." Rias said focusing her magic into Asia's body.

"Mmm, huh what's going on?" Asia asked looking around but she was tackled by Happy before anyone could answer.

"I missed you so much Asia!" Happy yelled hugging her tightly making her smile. Asia looked up to Natsu and she began to tear up when she saw him.

"Natsu!" Asia yelled jumping up and running to Natsu who caught her in a tight hug.

"I hope you won't mind living as a devil now." Natsu said squeezing her tightly but she only hugged him even tighter.

"If I can be with you and Happy then I don't care what the circumstances are." Asia replied

"I am very touched by your display you two but please save it until we get home, Koneko bring the fallen angel over here." Rias said as Koneko walked over to Raynare and dragged her over to Rias.

"The exorcist and two of the fallen angels were able to escape but we have five angels downstairs." Koneko said receiving a nod from Rias.

"Akeno if you would please." Rias said receiving a nod from Akeno who dropped a bubble of water on Raynare. She gasped as she woke up she looked around and glared at everyone around her.

"You think you've won I have allies-"

"They won't come. I erased them." Rias said making Raynare freeze even Natsu seemed a bit uneasy by the information.

"No, you're lying." Raynare said shaking slightly.

"Fallen angels Karawarna and Mittelt? Yes I definitely erased them all." Rias said "after I found out where they were hiding I simply visited them and talked with them."

"After I greeted them they spilled it immediately, that your plan was an independent action." Akeno said as a spark appeared in her hand as she spoke.

"No, this can't be happening…" Raynare muttered then she noticed Asia from the corner of her eye.

"How are you still alive I thought you were dead?" Raynare asked looking at Asia in shock who in turn hid behind Natsu.

"I revived her, but I have to say your biggest mistake was overlooking Natsu's sacred gear. He possesses the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, it doubled his strength every ten seconds and that was your downfall." Rias said much to Raynare's chagrin.

"Now, time for you to disappear." Rias said looking down at Raynare menacingly.

"Wait please I finally have the power I need to be accepted, I don't want to die." Raynare said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"That is none of my concern." Rias said as her hand began to glow with a crimson energy but before she could kill Raynare Natsu walked in front of her and blocked Rias from attacking her.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Rias asked

"You don't have to kill her," Natsu said firmly then Happy flew off of Asia's shoulder and onto Natsu's smiling at him as he did.

"Aye, killing is wrong that's rule one of being a Fairy Tail mage." Happy said

"Natsu if we don't kill her she will just come back and try and kill you again." Rias said but Natsu didn't budge.

"Let her then, she deserves the right to try and get stronger and fight strong opponents." Natsu replied much to Raynare's shock.

"Can you really forgive her after what she did to Asia?" Rias asked but Asia walked over to Natsu and stood next to him.

"I'm willing to forgive Raynare if Natsu is. Forgiving those that have gone against you is part of God's teaching" Asia said which made Natsu and Happy smile at her. Raynare was in complete shock she couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can't trust her she is the enemy Natsu, move now." Rias said but Natsu still didn't budge.

"I used to feel the same way about a member of my guild but gramps put his faith in him and he proved to be one of my most trusted Nakama so now I'm going to put my faith in Raynare and hopefully she can also be a part of my nakama." Natsu said turning around and kneeling in front of Raynare with a grin.

"What are you doing, leave me alone!" Raynare yelled she had never had someone show her forgiveness it was a new feeling that scared her immensely. As a fallen angel she was never treated equally and never forgiven for her mistakes but rather punished harshly.

"Raynare you said that no one accepted you and that's why I want to say this, if you apologize to Asia and return her sacred gear I will forgive you and even accept you as a friend." Natsu said but she didn't know how to reply.

"Even Asia wants to forgive you." Natsu said grinning but Raynare still couldn't reply.

"Come on Raynare I'll even share my fish with you." Happy said while nibbling on a fish.

"We're willing to give you a chance so why don't you take it; we can all be friends that way." Natsu said and Raynare finally found her voice.

"I don't need friends I am fine while I'm alone!" She yelled tears on the edges of her eyes but she sounded unsure almost as if she wanted Natsu to prove her wrong.

"There are people like you that enjoy being alone Raynare, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude." Natsu said as Raynare shook violently tears running down her cheeks. She hugged Natsu tightly not wanting to let go for anything.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Asia!" Raynare yelled hugging him tighter and tighter with every word. Asia also knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder smiling at Raynare with Happy on her shoulder.

"I forgive you," Natsu and Asia said simultaneously.

"You are just too much Natsu, to think that you could make a fallen angel our ally is amazing." Akeno said smiling down at the pinked haired boy.

"Well even so we do still have one problem, Asia's sacred gear." Rias said her eyes moving from Raynare to Asia.

"What about it? Raynare can just give it back." Natsu said not understanding how dangerous a sacred gear transfer can be.

"It's not as simple as just having her give it back. Even I don't know the exact method for its removal." Rias said

"Um I know a way we can transfer it back to Asia if you're willing to trust me." Raynare said

"I'm not too keen on trusting a fallen angel but that being said considering the circumstances I am going to make an exception." Rias said as Raynare stood up slowly due to the injuries she sustained during her fight with Natsu.

"Raynare~sama, why aren't you healing your wounds?" Asia asked

"This isn't my sacred gear it's yours so I have no right to use it, I see that now thanks to Natsu." Raynare replied smiling at Natsu who had his attention elsewhere before she began explaining how the transfer ceremony worked. After Raynare explained how to make the transfer seal she also explained that it would take a very large sum of magical energy to initiate the ceremony.

"I think Akeno is the best chose for the lead of the ceremony due to her magic abundance." Rias said receiving nods of agreement from her peerage.

"Miss fallen angel are you aware that the ceremony we are about to perform has a high death rate for the one giving up the sacred gear." Kiba said catching Natsu's attention.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked

"Yes I am aware of the risk to my life but this is the only way to atone for what I have done." Raynare replied but Natsu seemed furious.

"Wait Raynare are you saying that if we do this you may die?" Natsu asked receiving a nod from the fallen angel.

"Then we can't do this." Natsu said

"If we don't Asia will never get her sacred gear back." Rias said

"You aren't supposed to die for the people you care about, you're supposed to live for them." Natsu said much to Raynare's happiness.

"I agree with Natsu, I don't want my sacred gear if it means we have to risk Raynare~sama's life." Asia said making Raynare smile as tears fell down her cheeks. She ran forward and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much you are the first people to ever accept me and care so much about me." Raynare whispered "which is why I have to go through with this, I couldn't live with myself if I kept the sacred gear I stole from Asia."

"But Raynare-" Natsu said as Raynare let go of them but she interrupted him.

"Please Natsu let me do this for you and Asia." Raynare begged smiling at them.

"I know you want to protect your friends Natsu but sometimes you have to learn to trust your friends." Rias said placing a hand on Raynare's shoulder.

"Aye…pervy Erza," Natsu said making Raynare giggle as a tick mark formed on Rias's head.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She yelled

"But you're always going to be pervy Erza to us." Happy said smiling as Natsu also grinned.

"You are too much Natsu..." Rias muttered as everyone smiled

"He has a way of making serious moods light huh Koneko?" Kiba asked the small girl who watched everything with interest.

"I've never met someone like him before." Koneko replied maintaining a stoic expression but there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

Akeno finished the magic circle so Raynare and Asia entered it; as soon as they entered a red seal appeared on their chests. Everyone began to feed magic into the circle and eventually Raynare's seal began to glow bright red followed by Asia's.

"Is it working?" Happy asked just as a glowing yellow orb burst from Raynare's seal and slowly began to float to Asia's.

"I believe so…" Rias said as Asia reached out and grabbed the orb, her body began to glow as her sacred gear returned to her. Suddenly Natsu smelled something it was a familiar scent that he hated but he couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from until a bright purple spear soared at Asia.

"Asia, watch out!" Natsu yelled running toward Asia but before he could push her out of the way Raynare jumped in the way taking the spear with her already injured body.

"How dare you conspire with devil's Raynare!" Dounashiku yelled as Raynare lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Raynare~sama," Asia said trying to heal her wound.

"Please Asia call me Raynare." She replied slowly losing consciousness.

"Maybe now you will learn to listen to your masters." Dounashiku said laughing madly as Asia tried her best to heal Raynare's wound and everyone else glared at Dounashiku.

"I won't let you fallen angels continue to take my friends from me…I am not losing another friend!" Natsu yelled running toward Dounashiku until Happy picked him up and flew him toward the fallen angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter **

**See you all next time.**


	6. Taking Pervy Erza's Virginity

**Hey everyone here's chapter 6**

**Current Standings:**

**Asia: 3**

**Rias: 6**

**Akeno: 5**

**Koneko: 2**

**Xenovia: 3**

**Gabriel: 2**

**Raynare: 4**

**Serafall: 5**

**Irina: 2**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled feeling his magic course through him.

"I would love to stay but I really should be going." Dounashiku said as a bright light began to engulf him.

"You aren't going to get away!" Natsu yelled but before he could reach Dounashiku Rias spoke up.

"Natsu we don't have time!" Rias yelled as Natsu continued to charge forward "if you don't help Asia Raynare will die!"

Happy stopped flying as he heard what Rias said looking back at Raynare's body but Natsu was still glaring at Dounashiku who vanished a second later.

"I know you want to stop Dounashiku but if you don't stay then Raynare will most definitely die." Rias said kneeling next to Asia who was trying her best to heal the over whelming amount of wounds on Raynare's body. Natsu glared at his hands as Happy rushed him over to Asia.

"I promise that we will find him." Rias said turning her head to Akeno who immediately knew what she wanted and she nodded in response before she activated her magic and flew off to find Dounashiku.

"Please Natsu don't worry about me…I finally know what it's like to be cared for and…that's all I could ever asked for." Raynare muttered slipping from consciousness to unconsciousness repeatedly.

"Raynare I promise that I'm going to help you. My nakama are more important than anything." Natsu said taking Raynare's hand in his own.

"I'm…glad…you see…me as your…Na…ka…ma," Raynare said as her body became limp and her pulse nearly faded.

"Natsu we don't have much time! You have to activate your sacred gear!" Rias yelled as Natsu followed her order. After ten seconds Natsu heard a familiar voice say boost before Rias spoke again.

"Okay it's been ten seconds now say transfer while placing your hand on Asia's." Rias said as Natsu once again followed her order and said transfer as he placed his hand on Asia's hand. Almost immediately Asia felt a sudden surge in energy and her healing ability doubled.

"Natsu her wounds are healing!" Happy yelled as Raynare's wounds disappeared. The wound made by the spear had almost disappeared as well and Raynare began to breathe steadily.

"Is she okay?" Happy asked looking up at Rias who had a smile on her face; Asia seemed to be tearing up with joy while Kiba wrapped his arm around Koneko with a grin.

"She's breathing normally again…" Natsu said picking her up bridal style.

"That was quite the scare Natsu," Rias said

"Aye…" Natsu muttered looking down at Raynare's sleeping face. Rias noticed the way Natsu looked; he seemed aggravated and depressed at the same time.

"Natsu we will find him," Rias said placing a hand on his shoulder. At that moment Akeno returned.

"Dounashiku is gone," Akeno said

"Natsu," Asia said walking up to the pink haired boy.

"It's my fault this happened, I thought I could settle with the amount of magic I have but now I know that if I don't get stronger I won't be able to save any of my friends." Natsu said

"I will get stronger." Natsu said firmly just as Raynare began to wake up.

"N-Natsu…?" Raynare muttered then she noticed how she was being held and her face turned beat red.

"Eh! Natsu, why are you holding me?" Raynare asked as Natsu grinned

"We are taking you with us!" Happy yelled with his own grin before he jumped onto her stomach.

"So Raynare do you liiiiiiiiiike Natsu?" Happy asked with a laugh as Raynare's face burned and just like that everyone was smiling and laughing again.

"He really is one of a kind." Rias said to Akeno as they watched Asia, Kiba and even Koneko walk over to Natsu and start to laugh with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morning pervy Erza," Natsu and Happy said walking into the clubroom.

"Morning, it's not every day that you come in on time. How's Raynare?" Rias said sipping on a cup of tea completely ignoring the nickname.

"She's fine; she said she was going to enroll into the school with Asia soon too." Natsu replied sitting next to Rias on the couch with Happy in between them.

"That sounds fantastic," Rias said

"Hey Rias I've been wondering, if your evil pieces are like a chess set and you used a pawn on me does that mean we're gonna get seven more pawns like me?" Natsu asked receiving a smile from Rias.

"Natsu, you are the only pawn I will ever need. When I found you your body was so powerful you required all my pawn pieces." Rias said much to Natsu's shock.

"I was amazed that a human at the edge of death still had so much potential and yet you say you aren't even at half your full strength." Rias said picking Happy up and pulling Natsu's head into her lap then placing Happy on her shoulder.

"I know you will be the strongest pawn in existence." Rias said running her hand through Natsu's hair.

"Natsu…" Two voices rang from the doorway both with tick marks on their foreheads. Natsu looked over to them and saw Raynare and Asia standing there.

"I see since the president is pretty Natsu also fell in love with her," Asia muttered blushing but then she gasped at what she said.

"Oh lord, please forgive my sinful heart!" Asia yelled but then her head started pounding.

"Asia you can't pray anymore you're a devil." Raynare said

"Do you wish you were still human so you could pray?" Rias asked her head slightly pounding as well.

"No, I'm glad I can be with Natsu again even if I can't worship the lord anymore." Asia said

"I see, then from this day on you will be my servant." Rias said then she turned her gaze onto Raynare.

"And as for you I don't know what we should do with you." Rias said but Raynare wasn't paying attention she was staring lovingly at Natsu who was laying back on the couch in boredom. Rias noticed this and it made her smile before she wrapped her arm around Raynare's shoulder.

"So Raynare would you like to become a part of my peerage…in spirit." Rias asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't make you an official member of my peerage but you could always be a part of my peerage unofficially." Rias explained making Raynare think for a minute.

"If you join you could spend even more time with Natsu," Rias whispered making her face burn.

"I…I would like to join."

"Fantastic! Now we have two new members." Rias said moving Natsu's feet off the couch and sitting next to the pinkette.

"Now all that's left to do is get you two enrolled in the school." Rias said just as Kiba, Koneko and Akeno walked in.

"Good morning everyone," Kiba said

"Morning," Koneko said while eating a piece of cake.

"Good morning," Akeno said and Asia was the first to respond.

"Good morning!" She yelled in excitement

"Well since everyone is here, let's throw a party!" Rias yelled as she walked into her office and returned with a large strawberry cheesecake.

"Eh! Strawberry cheesecake! I knew you were Erza!" Natsu yelled as Happy nodded in agreement.

"Cut the cake quickly," Koneko said holding her fork and now empty plate. Everyone cut a slice of cake and was talking and laughing together except Raynare she sat in the corner watching as everyone interacted.

"Why are you all alone?" Rias asked bringing her a slice of cake and sitting beside her.

"I caused you all so much pain, how could I just start interacting with you all." Raynare muttered but Rias only responded with a thinking face.

"Hmm you're right you did do a lot wrong." Rias said making Raynare frown "but the only way to make people forgive you is to first forgive yourself."

Raynare pulled her legs to her chest as Rias stood back up and began to walk away.

"Raynare, what are you doing over there? The party is over there." Natsu said with a grin pulling Raynare to her feet and pulling her over to the group. She was nervous at first but eventually she began to see that no one was holding any grudge against her and she began to enjoy the party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Awaken boy, I am speaking to you.**" A deep voice spoke to Natsu as he began to wake up, when he looked around he noticed he wasn't in his room he was in a completely black void.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked looking around.

"**This is your mind, son of Igneel.**" The voice spoke and now it took the form of a large red dragon composed purely of red light.

"A dragon! Wait how do you know Igneel?!" Natsu yelled

"**I would be a terrible dragon to not know the king of the fire dragons. My name is Ddraig, I am your sacred gear.**" Ddraig said much to Natsu's shock.

"How did you know I was Igneel's son?" Natsu asked

"**I would recognize the flames of Igneel anywhere.**" Ddraig replied "**where is your father now boy?**"

"He died," Natsu muttered

"**I see, I am sorry for your loss partner.**" Ddraig said but then Natsu shook off his sadness and looked up at the crimson dragon before him.

"So you said you are my sacred gear does that mean we are gonna be fighting together from now on?" Natsu asked

"**Yes, we are partners and we will be fighting countless enemies together. I wish we could speak more but it seems my time is up.**" Ddraig said as a loud alarm clock like sound rang through the area and forced Natsu awake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu gasped as he woke up he stared down at his hand before he grinned and looked over to the clock then Happy.

"Happy wake up we gotta get going," Natsu said changing into his tracksuit. He noticed Happy wasn't even trying to get up so he walked over to him and picked him up by his tail.

"Noooooo…five more minutes…" Happy whined half asleep.

"Good work Natsu, I'm glad to see you can be on time when you need to be." Rias said as Natsu jogged up to her, Asia, and Raynare.

"Yeah when it comes to training I'm always ready."

"Well let's start with a hundred pushups." Rias said as Natsu started his warm-up but just as he was about to do the first push up Rias sat down on his back.

"Oh I see we are making the training harder by putting the largest amount of weight possible on me." Natsu said doing pushups without breaking a sweat.

"Did you just say I'm heavy?" Rias asked a tick mark on her head.

"Well you are heavier than Asia and Raynare." Natsu replied

"Natsu you should stop talking now," Happy said but it was too late.

"That's it time to make your body burn! Asia Raynare come here!" Rias said now standing on Natsu's back.

"…" Both girls were nervous but they slowly approached the enraged president as she helped them onto Natsu's back.

"Now we're talking!" Natsu said starting to do one handed pushups with all three girls on his back. Rias spent the entire morning making Natsu run and exercise relentlessly but by the end of it she was more tired than Natsu was.

"Man that was a good workout, same thing tomorrow morning right pervy Erza?" Natsu asked as he walked toward the exit.

"That boy has the stamina of a God." Rias said collapsed on the training ground.

"That could be very handy in bed…" Raynare said to herself while blushing.

"Wait up Natsu!" Asia yelled running up to the pink haired dragon slayer with Happy sitting on her head eating a fish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's all this stuff?" Natsu asked as he saw the boxes that were stacked on his door step.

"This is Asia and Raynare's luggage. From this day on they will be living with you." Rias said still a bit winded from catching up with everyone.

"…Eh!" Asia yelled with a huge blush on her face.

"But there's only one guest room in my house." Natsu said

"That's ok; I'll stay in your room Natsu." Raynare said pressing her body into his back.

"It's my room too…" Happy said but he was ignored.

"No I wanna sleep with Natsu!" Asia yelled but then she covered her mouth with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Wow Asia I didn't know you loved Natsu that much." Rias said with a suggestive smile but Asia's outburst made Raynare pout.

"Natsu is gonna sleep with me!" She yelled in defiance not letting go of Natsu as Asia began to pull him as hard as she could.

"Why doesn't anyone ask me what I think?" Happy asked but again he was ignored.

"I'm so lost…" Natsu muttered completely confused by the current situation.

"Everyone's ignoring me…" Happy whined jumping into Rias's chest.

After their game of tug-o-war Natsu took everyone's bags inside. In the end Raynare and Asia decided to share the guest room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days past with nothing special happening, Natsu continued his training and his magic was making improvements but if he was being honest he still wasn't nearly as strong as he should be.

"We're doing softball in PE class today." Asia said walking with Raynare and Natsu. Happy decided to stay home and get more sleep.

"It's my first time and I'm super excited."

"Yeah she hasn't stopped talking about it since yesterday; she kept me up all night asking a bunch of questions." Raynare said much to Natsu's amusement.

"Hey Asia, how are you fitting in with the girls in class?" Natsu asked

"They're all really nice; I've made lots of new friends." Asia said smiling brightly.

"I've made some friends too ya know…although they are always asking me why I hang out with you Natsu. They say you're a huge pervert." Raynare said mockingly making a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"Who said that?! Was it Aika?! She is a liar!" Natsu yelled and at that moment a girl with brown hair tied up in twin tails and glasses walked by but not before sending Natsu a glare.

"Stop spreading rumors about me!" Natsu yelled but she just walked away.

"…don't ignore me!" Natsu yelled but before he could follow after her he was tackled by Matsuda and Motohama. They dragged Natsu away from the girls much to their confusion.

"The rumors say that you have been arriving to school with Asia and Raynare every day," Matsuda said

"And that you three always arrive from the same direction…why is that exactly?" Motohama asked

"They live with me." Natsu said making the boys gasp in horror.

"What's taking so long Natsu?" Asia asked as she walked up to them

"Asia! Do you live with Natsu?"Matsuda yelled

"Of course," Asia answered

"So…do you wake him up in the morning too…?" Motohama asked

"Yes he doesn't like getting up unless there's food or fighting involved, so I always cook him breakfast." Asia replied innocently as Motohama walked over to a tree and sat under it in depression.

"Do you feed him as well?!" Matsuda asked

"Eh, well I usually let him eat for himself…but if he wanted me too I could." Asia said her cheeks bright red making Matsuda walk over to Motohama and sit next to him in depression as well.

"What's going on here?" Raynare asked

"Nothing just Matsuda and Motohama being weird," Natsu said walking away with Asia and Raynare leaving the two perverted boys with anime tears in their eyes.

"Damn you Natsu…" They both muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that's the last one." Asia said dropping the last flyer in a mail box.

"Good work now let's head back." Natsu said as he and Asia began to walk down the street. Before they could get anywhere Natsu stopped and looked back at a pole a few feet away from them.

"I know you're there Raynare." Natsu said making the black haired girl walk out from her hiding spot.

"How did you know?" Raynare said pouting

"I can smell you," He said plainly but it made Raynare blush.

"That's so pervy…" Raynare said clinging to his arm making Asia jealous.

"Hey this is my time with Natsu." Asia said clinging to his other arm.

"Don't be so greedy Asia," Raynare said sticking her tongue out at the blonde girl.

"But I'm supposed to do this job with Natsu," Asia said her cheeks slightly red.

"Where's Happy when you need him," Natsu muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as the trio walked into the clubroom.

"How did it go?" Kiba asked while Koneko glanced at him and noticed how both Asia and Raynare clung to his arms.

"It went fine…" Natsu muttered as Asia and Raynare continued to hold onto him.

"How long has this been going on?" Kiba asked a bit amused by the dragon slayer's position.

"For the past three miles Kiba, three miles…" Natsu replied just as Koneko chimed in.

"Pervert~senpai should learn to control himself." She said biting into a rice ball.

"I'm not a pervert!" Natsu yelled as Akeno giggled before reminding him to let Rias know they were back. The trio walked into Rias's office and Asia and Raynare finally let go of Natsu.

"Rias we're back," Natsu said opening the door to her office but she didn't respond she just kept staring at the wall.

"Hey can ya hear me?" Natsu asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." Rias said

"Are feeling okay, pervy Erza? You've been out of it lately." Natsu said

"Yes I'm fine Natsu, no need to worry." Rias replied standing up and walking out of the room.

"Let's start the meeting everyone." Rias said as everyone took a seat on the couches.

"First things first, let's have Asia make her debut tonight." Rias said smiling toward the blonde girl.

"What does she mean Natsu?"

"She means that you're gonna make your first contract as a devil." Natsu replied

"Akeno please check if she has the magical energy to teleport." Rias said receiving a nod from Akeno.

"Ready Asia?" Akeno said placing a hand on the blonde girls head.

"Yes,"

"Due to unfortunate circumstances Natsu is unable to teleport," Rias said

"Don't remind me," Natsu muttered

"It seems Asia has a great deal of potential in magical energy," Akeno said smiling as she stepped aside to prepare a magic circle.

"Let's have Koneko join you on this request just to be safe." Rias said calling Koneko over.

"Pleasure to work with you Asia~senpai," Koneko said walking over to the magic circle with Asia.

"Yes, the pleasure is all mine," Asia replied

"Alright the circle is ready." Akeno said "good luck you two."

Asia and Koneko vanished in an instant before Natsu decided to call it a night and head back home.

"I'm going home pervy Erza, see ya tomorrow." Natsu said walking out.

"Wait the meeting isn't over! We still have to clean the clubroom!" Rias yelled but he was already gone.

"Geez that boy…" Rias said then she noticed a certain fallen angel trying to sneak out as well.

"Where do you think you're going Raynare," Rias said an evil glint in her eye.

"Um…I was going to meet up with…Natsu…" Raynare replied nervously.

"Well there's really no rush, why don't you help Kiba and Akeno clean up?" Rias asked although it wasn't really a question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hope Asia's doing okay," Natsu muttered lying down on his bed.

"I wonder where Raynare is though…" Natsu muttered and a few blocks away said fallen angel was crying anime tears as Akeno made her mop the entire clubroom.

"Pervy Erza's been acting weird lately too, hope she's okay." Natsu muttered but then a bright red magic circle appeared in his room and then Rias appeared from it but she wasn't wearing anything other than a bra and panties.

"Why are you here and why are you half naked? Did something happen to Asia?" Natsu asked blushing slightly but Rias didn't reply she just walked over to Natsu and tackled him onto the bed placing his hand on her breast under her bra.

"Please Natsu I need you to take me!" Rias yelled pleadingly her cheeks red.

"Please take my virginity." She said looking down at him.

"…Happy pervy Erza's trying to rape me again!" Natsu yelled making Rias sweat drop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's it hope everyone enjoyed it and as always please fav/follow/review.**

**See you all in two weeks!**


	7. Dragneel meets Phenex

**Hey everyone hope everyone is loving the story, and I'll apologize to the people who think Natsu is underpowered but I spent like two or three chapters writing exactly why that is and I don't feel like doing it again.**

**Asia: 3**

**Rias: 11**

**Akeno: 7**

**Koneko: 2**

**Xenovia: 3**

**Gabriel: 5**

**Raynare: 4**

**Serafall: 10**

**Irina: 2**

**Rossweiss: 1 **

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu please, I need you to do this…stop being you for just a minute!" Rias yelled making Natsu look at her noticing the tears on the edges of her eyes.

"Okay pervy Erza, I'll have sex with you." Natsu replied flipping her onto her back.

"Natsu…" Rias muttered confused by his actions, even if Koneko thought he was a pervert she knew he wasn't which is why this plan was such long shot.

"I don't really get why you would want this, but I do understand that you're in pain. You haven't been you for a while now, you've been out of it and different. I can't stand seeing my friends in pain so I'll have sex with you if it means you'll be you again." Natsu said looking Rias in the eyes determined as she stared back shock written across her face.

"I…I…I don't know what to say Natsu…thank you." Rias said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Before either of them could move a bright red magic circle appeared exactly where Rias's had appeared.

"Do you believe that doing this will break the engagement?" A new voice said appearing from the circle. Natsu recognized the woman instantly she was the same woman that woke him up when he first appeared in hell she had some clothes in her hand.

"If I don't do this then Outo~sama and Onii~sama won't listen to me, right, Grayfia." Rias said stilling holding Natsu close.

"If your brother or your father found out about this they would be very saddened." Grayfia said

"My chastity belongs to me; I can give it to whoever I wish." Rias said firmly although Natsu seemed lost by the current situation.

"No matter what happens, you are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't recklessly showing your skin to men." Grayfia said handing Rias the clothes.

"Wait what's going on?" Natsu asked as Rias released him and grabbed the clothes Grayfia was handing her. She stood up and got dressed a frown on her face as she got off the bed.

"That is none of your concern yet, Mr. Dragneel." Grayfia replied

"I apologize for dragging you into this Natsu, just forget this ever happened." Rias said walking over to Grayfia as she activated the magic seal.

"Uh…alright…" Natsu replied sitting on his bed confused as they vanished.

"Natsu I'm back!" Asia yelled as she ran into Natsu's room with Happy on her shoulder and Raynare walking behind her looking completely worn out.

"I'm so tired Natsu…" Raynare muttered wobbling over to Natsu's bed and collapsing on top of him.

"Raynare, what are you doing?! That's indecent!" Asia yelled her cheeks red as Happy laughed.

"She liiiikes him," Happy said making Asia pout.

"I want to be with Natsu too!" Asia yelled jumping onto his bed and cuddling up to the dragon slayer as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu are you alright? The morning training was cancelled; does that mean you're in pain somewhere?" Asia asked Natsu as they walked to the clubroom together Raynare following behind them with Happy on her head.

"I'm fine just tired." Natsu replied

"Well if Asia hadn't jumped on the bed with us we could have had a nice night together," Raynare said making Asia pout.

"I wanted to be with Natsu too," Asia whispered a pout on her face making Raynare smirk.

"Asia, I never knew you wanted Natsu that way, that's so lewd." Raynare said

"Eh! No I-I-I- er it's not like that!" Asia yelled waving her hands in front of her much to Raynare's amusement. They arrived at the clubroom door and were about to walk in when Natsu caught the scent of Grayfia, he didn't know what to think of it so he just opened the door. When the door was open all eyes turned to them making both Asia and Raynare nervous.

"I'm glad everyone is here, I have important news for yo-" Rias said until she was interrupted by a magic circle that spewed fire as it appeared.

"What the heck," Natsu muttered

"It's shooting fire." Happy said

"It's been so long since I came to human world, I forgot how disgusting it feels." A man with blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a red blazer over his white shirt said appearing from the flaming circle with a smirk on his face. "My lovely Rias I have come to see you." He said walking out of the circle and grinning at Rias which made her frown.

"We should visit the place where the ceremony will be taking place, it's better to get these sorts of things over with." The man said wrapping his arm around Rias's shoulder. She seemed annoyed by his actions and quickly unraveled herself from his arm.

"Let go of me Riser!" Rias yelled slapping his arm away, he was going to reach out to grab her again but then he felt someone grab his wrist.

"She said hands off." Natsu said glaring at the man before him. Everyone gasped when Natsu grabbed his wrist and Riser seemed very displeased about it.

"Who the hell are you," Riser said pulling his wrist from Natsu's grip.

"I'm Natsu," Natsu replied simply but it was all that Riser needed to know exactly who Natsu is.

"I see, so you are the Crimson Dragon boy," Riser said raising an eyebrow at him but Natsu didn't reply.

"Well I don't care if you're the damn king of this world you're just a lowly peasant to me." Riser said "I'm the third son of the Phenex family, a high class devil." He said smirking at Natsu who didn't seem to care about what he said.

"He will also be a part of the Gremory clan soon," Grayfia said

"So you're marrying Rias's brother…that's weird but I won't judge." Natsu said waving his hand nonchalantly but everyone in the room stared at him like he was insane except Raynare who giggled at what he said.

"I think it's more likely he's going to marry a girl Natsu…" Happy said

"What? Happy you shouldn't discriminate, if this guy wants to marry Rias's brother then let him." Natsu said making Happy face palm but Rias seemed to be laughing quietly to herself.

"I'm marrying Rias you dumbass!" Riser yelled which made Natsu chuckle then he let out a laugh until he was gripping his stomach laughing at what he said.

"You're….gonna marry her?" Natsu asked jutting a finger toward Rias. Riser nodded which made Natsu laugh even harder..

"What's so funny you little punk?" Riser asked

"I just never thought Rias would fall for a guy with a stupid haircut and way too much cologne." Natsu said making Riser even more pissed off.

"What the hell did you say?!" Riser yelled angrily

"You have way too much cologne, I could smell you before you teleported in." Natsu said holding his nose but Riser just continued to glare at him.

"You asking to be burned," Riser said lighting his hand with fire but this comment made Natsu laugh so hard he almost couldn't breathe with Happy joining in as well.

"He thinks he can burn me!" Natsu gasped out in between laughs.

"Natsu, that's enough!" Rias yelled catching the dragon slayers attention.

"I've told you before Riser, I will not marry you!" Rias yelled walking up to Natsu and standing beside him who was still chuckling to himself.

"Under the circumstances your family has become surprisingly pressing about this." Riser said calming himself down although he was still glaring at Natsu from the corner of his eye.

"It isn't anyone's decision to make but mine! I will be the one to choose my husband." Rias said making Riser frown at her.

"Your family fears that your blood line will go extinct, after the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils majority of the 72 pillars went extinct. It's only logical for two powerful families to join together in order to maintain power." Riser replied but Natsu seemed confused he looked over to Rias for clarification she returned his look and knew exactly what had confused him.

"The 72 pillars were the pure blooded races, the Gremory and the Phenex families are just two of those races." Rias said receiving a nod from Natsu.

"I will not let my household die, but that does not mean I will marry you Riser." Rias said and Riser had finally had enough.

"I came here to this filthy world for you, as the guardian of fire and wind I hate this polluted world. I will take you back with me." Riser said as two large bird like wings made of fire came from his back. "Even if I have to incinerate your servants to do it," He continued looking over to Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Raynare.

"I could probably start with that fallen angel you seemed so keen on harboring, even if your brother permitted it I'm sure I could at least get her and not have to face too many penalties." Riser said with an evil glint in his eyes. Rias was about to speak up but Natsu walked forward before she could. Natsu grabbed Riser by his collar and lifted him up.

"Get your filthy hands-"

"Shut the hell up! I am not letting you touch Raynare or anyone else. If you so much as talk about hurting them again I will personally beat the shit out of you!" Natsu yelled receiving a glare from Riser who placed his hands on Natsu's wrists and pushed him away.

"You little prick you think you can beat me!" Riser barked back but before either of them could take another step Grayfia intervened.

"Both of you stop, if you do not I will be forced to end the fight immediately." Grayfia said, Riser immediately let his flames die out but Natsu wasn't backing down.

"If I hear that from the strongest Queen in existence then I really have no choice but to listen." Riser said although he was still glaring at Natsu.

"Wait, did he say strongest queen? That means you're even stronger than Akeno! You gotta fight me!" Natsu yelled in excitement turning to look at Grayfia.

"Eh…" Grayfia muttered confused by the boy's actions.

"Natsu now isn't really the best time," Rias chimed in placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Aw come on pervy Erza! She's the strongest you know I can't resist." Natsu replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close.

"I'll kick that Riser guy's ass for ya if you want." Natsu said with a toothy grin making Rias blush and smile at him.

"Natsu, my brother's peerage is filled with powerful devils. You shouldn't just jump…into…these…things…" Rias said but she trailed off as she saw Natsu almost jumping at the idea of fighting an entire peerage of powerful devils.

"You should get a leash for your dog Rias; keep him out of other people's way." Riser said and Natsu shifted his head back toward him.

"Right I'm the dog, I forget was I the one that ran away with my tail between my legs when Grayfia said she'd fight?" Natsu asked mockingly

"If you're so prepared to fight Mr. Dragneel, then why don't we settle this in a rating game?" Grayfia asked

"That sounds perfect!" Rias yelled smiling as she reached her hand out for Riser to shake. "We can settle this with a rating game."

"You're really accepting? Fine I won't decline but I guarantee you will lose." Riser said with a smirk as he shook Rias's hand.

"I'm all fired up! Let's get this started!" Natsu yelled grinning

"Rias, are these all your servants?" Riser asked snapping his fingers. "Cause if so then this game will be a joke." He continued as another fire circle appeared but this time fifteen girls appeared from it. Natsu's eyes drifted over the new girls with a bored look on his face until he saw a girl with blonde twin tails, he walked forward and stood in front of her examining her face. The girl blushed at how close Natsu had gotten and Riser glared at him.

"Yo Happy doesn't this girl look kinda like Lucy?" Natsu asked looking back at his friend who immediately flew over to him and perched himself on Natsu's head.

"Yeah, except Lucy's breasts were way bigger," Happy said making the girl turn even redder while Riser grabbed Natsu by the back of his collar and pulled him away.

"Get away from my sister you little punk!" Riser yelled

"Tch, I can do what I want!" Natsu yelled

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." Riser said

"Riser, cease this at once," Grayfia said making Riser let Natsu go he glared at Riser before walking away and back over to Raynare and Asia.

"We will have the rating game in ten days' time." Grayfia said with finality.

"Sounds fine to me," Riser said walking toward his peerage.

"What! No way, I wanna kick his ass now!" Natsu yelled

"We need the time Natsu," Rias said

"We'll be sure to train hard with you; we can even have that fight you wanted." Akeno said smiling at the dragon slayer who grinned back.

"I will help you learn how to use the speed of a knight." Kiba said with a smile as well "and Koneko can help you train in hand to hand combat. Right Koneko?" Kiba asked looking over to the white haired girl.

"Hai,"

"And I'll be there to cheer you on!" Raynare yelled jumping onto his back "but don't forget about Asia," Raynare added as Asia also wrapped her arm around Natsu's arm.

"Well in that case we gotta train hard for ten days straight!" Natsu yelled "I'm all fired up!"

"How pathetic, you think you can win. I'll see you all in ten days." Riser said as he and his peerage began disappearing.

"Are they really that small Nii~sama?" Riser's sister asked her hands cupping her breasts before they vanished into the magic circle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nine hundred ninety eight…nine hundred ninety nine…one thousand," Natsu muttered as he collapsed onto the gymnasium floor from his workout. Ever since the meeting with Riser, Natsu has been training as much as his body could handle without using magic.

"Alright next up is…" Natsu said looking over to Asia sitting on the bleachers waiting patiently with Happy.

"Hey Asia, do you wanna head back? It's gotten pretty late." Natsu muttered stretching out his body.

"You don't need to stop for me Natsu. I know you love training." Asia replied smiling.

"I wanna go home!" Happy whined

"Alright let's head back ya big baby." Natsu said picking Happy then he looked over to Asia and grinned. "No need to worry Asia, I'm gonna train crazy hard at the camp we're going to tomorrow with pervy Erza." Natsu said reaching out to help Asia up and she accepted but as she stood up her foot got caught in the bleacher and she fell onto Natsu sending them both to the floor.

"Are you okay Asia?" Natsu asked looking up at her as she sat up on his lap. Asia looked down at the way they were positioned and it made her face turn red.

"Kya!" Asia yelled jumping up and running out of the gymnasium.

"That seemed over dramatic…" Happy muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nothing beats a shower after a long day of training, right Happy?" Natsu asked as he walked toward his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered as Natsu opened the door to the bathroom and they walked in casually. As soon as he took a step in he saw Asia with her bare back turned to him bent over trying to pick up a towel off the floor. She turned her head to see who had walked in and she blushed at seeing Natsu.

"N-N-N-Natsu…what are you doing in here?" Asia asked trying to cover her body with the towel but Natsu had seen practically everything and even he couldn't help but blush.

"S-Sorry I'll just get out," Natsu said turning around to walk out but Asia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Wait…I recently heard that its customary in Japan to bathe with those close to you. It's called skin ship." Asia muttered much to Natsu's interest.

"Really?" He asked turning around and facing Asia. Asia nodded in response but she couldn't help but be nervous.

"Is that why Erza always used to do this?" Happy asked Natsu with interest.

"That explains so much!" Natsu yelled jumping up in excitement accidently causing him to drop his towel. Asia's face was completely red as she saw everything Natsu had to offer.

"Kya, I can see it." Asia muttered covering her eyes as Natsu looked down at her confused.

"You said we were gonna do skin ship, so can you explain what that is exactly?" Natsu asked completely unashamed of being completely naked.

"I think so-" Asia said trying to walk with her eyes covered but she tripped on Natsu's towel and accidently pushed him down in the same position as earlier. Asia looked down seeing her towel had fallen off as well leaving her completely naked while on top of Natsu.

"Wow, maybe we could call Asia pervy Lucy." Happy said laughing at the current situation.

"That doesn't make sense Asia can't be pervy Lucy if Lucy was already a pervert, she would be just Lucy." Natsu replied but as he spoke someone else walked into the room.

"Hey Asia, are you done ye-" Raynare said but then she saw the position Natsu and Asia were in and she smirked. "Oh I see so you wanted some alone time with Natsu huh?" Raynare asked loosening her grip on the towel wrapped around her.

"No you're mistaken! We were only doing skin ship!" Asia yelled waving her hands in front of her.

"I wanna do skin ship too!" Raynare yelled jumping onto the pair her towel falling down behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rias I'm so tired…" Raynare whined as everyone walked up the steep hill leading to the training ground. Rias, Akeno, and Asia had small backpacks but Raynare had a much larger one on her back as she struggled to get up the mountain.

"If you hadn't packed so much stuff you wouldn't be so tired." Rias replied as Raynare forced herself off her knees and took a few more steps before collapsing again.

"But I need all of this," Raynare argued

"Why can't you be as enthusiastic as Natsu," Rias said and as if on cue Natsu came running down the hill with an enormous backpack on his back.

"Why are you running back down?" Asia asked Natsu making him stop and jog in place.

"Well I went ahead and realized you guys were way behind me when I got to the top so I decided to run back down and come back up." Natsu replied before returning to his run down the hill.

"See that, Natsu is carrying the entire group's heaviest luggage plus his own and yet he still got there first." Rias said making Raynare fall in defeat.

"Keep it up Raynare you're almost half way there!" Natsu yelled as he disappeared down the hill.

"Half way!" Raynare yelled as anime tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aye!" Came Happy's voice as he soared after Natsu.

"This hill is going to be my grave," Raynare muttered collapsing onto the road.

"Weak…" Koneko muttered as she walked past Raynare with a backpack even bigger than Natsu's, although it was all her own luggage she over prepared even more than Raynare. Kiba strolled right next to Koneko looking down at Raynare as they walked past her before looking back up to Rias.

"Why is Natsu running back down?" Kiba asked

"He said something about getting to the top early and wanting to run it again," Akeno replied smiling

"I see, then should we slow down?"

"No I'm sure he can catch up by the time we get to the top." Rias replied but Asia seemed tempted to follow after the dragon slayer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally!" Raynare yelled collapsing onto the ground as she reached the top.

"Very good everyone, let's begin training immediately." Rias said walking until she reached a tall building with the words training ground on the door.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled grinning

"First we should change," Rias said walking into the building with Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Raynare.

"Don't peek Pervert~senpai," Koneko said

"I ain't gonna peek!"

"Natsu, I'm going to change as well but…don't peek," Kiba said a blush on his cheeks as he looked away.

"I especially ain't gonna peek on you!" Natsu yelled as he and Kiba walked into the changing room. Rias and the girls walked out of their changing room relatively quickly but when they did Natsu and Kiba were still inside.

"Hurry up you two!" Rias yelled

"No Natsu, don't peek!" Kiba yelled

"I ain't peeking my shirts over there!" Natsu yelled back walking out of the room a few seconds later Kiba coming shortly after.

"Alright now let's start our training!" Rias yelled

"Aye sir!" Happy, Natsu and Asia yelled in unison. Natsu and Happy looked at Asia in confusion, and Asia couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I think it's cute…" Asia said blushing

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's chapter seven! Hope everyone enjoyed!  
See you all again in two weeks!**


	8. Training begins!

**Hey everyone here's chapter 8.**

**JMK2: I have a few ideas for the near future but mainly around Erza, I like the other Fairy Tail girls but Erza's always been my favorite.**

**Wacko12: This is a Natsu/END story but his END abilities won't be appearing until later on.**

**DragonMcLovin: Hell yeah! Ravel is adorable let's give her more votes!**

**Asia: 3**

**Rias: 11**

**Akeno: 8**

**Koneko: 6**

**Xenovia: 4**

**Ravel: 1**

**Gabriel: 5**

**Raynare: 5**

**Serafall: 14**

**Irina: 2**

**Rossweiss: 1 **

**Kuroka: 1**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii~sama shouldn't we start training?" Riser's sister asked as she walked into her brother's room but as she did she saw him holding a girl from his peerage on his lap his lips pressed to hers.

"Eh, there's no need I already know I'll beat them, don't worry yourself, Ravel." Riser said as Ravel frowned at him.

"If you didn't want time to train why did you ask for a ten day extension?" Ravel asked

"I just wanted some time to enjoy my peerage before I get married." Riser said pressing his lips to the girl on his lap's neck his hand moving into her shirt to her breast. Ravel frowned at her brother but walked away without saying a word. She knew her brother was strong, but he was becoming arrogant.

"Someone needs to take him off his high horse." Ravel said to herself but then she remembered Natsu. He was cocky and stupid but for some reason thinking of him made her feel flustered.

"Stop, bad Ravel he's gonna lose anyway so it doesn't matter." Ravel said to herself slapping her cheeks softly. 'Although he was really cute…' a voice in the back of Ravel's mind muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Too slow," Kiba said as he dodged Natsu's punch and circled around him in the blink of an eye swinging his wooden sword for Natsu's back but before he could hit him Natsu ducked and kicked him.

"Very impressive, you knew where I was going to attack from." Kiba said then he noticed Natsu had his eyes closed. "Why are you closing your eyes?" Kiba asked charging at him thrusting his sword at Natsu's chest.

"My eyes can't follow you, but my ears and nose can." Natsu said grabbing the sword an inch from his chest with his boosted gear, pulling it and by extension Kiba using his momentum to send him flying. Kiba was training Natsu on stalling so he could use his gear to the fullest. It was going well except for the fact that Kiba was beginning to lose.

"I see well I'm very impressed by you Natsu. This means I don't have to hold back!" Kiba yelled jumping off a nearby tree and aiming a strike for Natsu's head but he blocked it and landed a punch to Kiba's stomach.

'Boost!'

"I've beaten plenty of opponents that were faster than me Kiba; I'm ready for whatever you have to offer." Natsu said throwing a flurry of punches at Kiba who dodged them until he felt a tree behind him. Kiba gasped as Natsu landed a kick on his chest sending him through the tree and tumbling down a hill. Before Kiba could get up Natsu jumped in front of him and threw a punch for his face but stopped inches away all Kiba could see was a crimson fist just inches from his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kiba with a grin.

"You forgot to keep track of your surroundings Kiba." Rias said walking up to the boys with Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Raynare. Natsu helped Kiba up and grinned as the blonde boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was so set on dodging Natsu's attacks I forgot we were in the forest." Kiba chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Either way that was a great fight, let's keep up the training." Natsu said slapping Kiba on the back but then Akeno intervened.

"Actually Natsu it's my turn." Akeno said pulling Natsu's arm into her chest as she pulled him away. "Time for you to train your magic," she said as Natsu let his gear fade away.

"I wanna help train Natsu too," Asia muttered pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

"Don't worry Asia; we can cook dinner for everyone that way you can make all of Natsu's favorite foods." Raynare said as she pulled Asia away.

"Alright Natsu are you ready?" Akeno asked making Natsu grin.

"Of course!" Natsu yelled excitedly "I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

"Well I'll be sure to not disappoint you," Akeno said as she began to float into the air lightning flying off her body. Akeno pointed at Natsu and fired a bolt of lightning but Natsu dodged it and ran toward the black haired girl jumping up to her. Natsu threw a flaming punch at Akeno but she flew away firing lighting at him relentlessly.

"Hope you're ready Akeno cause I'm going all out!" Natsu yelled as soon as he landed dashing forward and jumping off a tree to get behind Akeno. "**Karyuu no Hoko!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled as he fired a powerful breath attack at point blank range sending Akeno to the floor.

"You're faster than I thought Natsu." Akeno said getting up she used her lighting to try and block the attack but the amount of magic Natsu could fire at once was overwhelming. Natsu ran forward to try an attack Akeno but as he did he noticed multiple magic circles appearing on the floor and as he stepped on them he was blasted with lightning. Natsu back flipped away from the circles and then jumped off a few trees to get to Akeno but she was ready for him as a storm cloud appeared exactly where Natsu was going to jump to blasting him straight into the ground.

"You have to be less predictable, there was only one path leading to me using the trees and because of that I was able to set traps exactly where I knew you'd be." Akeno said pointing her hand out and charging up another attack.

"Heh, I'm nowhere near done!" Natsu yelled jumping back on his feet and charging at Akeno who fired her lightning at him. Natsu ducked under the lightning bolt as it soared past him pulling his fist back and throwing it at her but she seemed very calm as he closed in. Natsu gasped when he felt lightning strike him from behind sending bolts through him, Akeno's attack had returned hitting Natsu while he was distracted.

"Don't forget to cover your back Natsu," Akeno said placing a hand on Natsu's head and blasting him once again sending him tumbling across the floor. "I thought for sure you would dodge that."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled getting back up and brushing himself off much to Akeno's surprise. "No need to hold back Akeno, I've been hit with way more lighting than that before." Natsu said charging at her and jumping up into the air.

"**Karyuu no Tekken to Kakitsume!**" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Claws) Natsu yelled landing a flaming punch to Akeno's face and then spinning around to kick her away and into a tree. He didn't let up, he quickly charged at her again dodging all her lighting as he got closer.

"Hope you're ready Akeno! I'm putting everything I got into this one! **Karyuu no Yokugeki! **(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack) Natsu yelled jumping up his arms being covered in flames. Akeno pressed her hands together forming a ball of lightning pulling them apart. She thrust it up spreading her arms out to form barrier around herself. Natsu's attack landed colliding with her shield, Akeno put all her energy into the shield but Natsu's attack was overpowering it rather quickly. Her barrier shattered like glass as Natsu's flames drew in but before they could hit they all vanished.

"That was a great fight." Natsu said grinning as he reached out to help Akeno up. She looked at him amazed not only had he overpowered her but he seemed completely ready to fight again if he had to.

"You never cease to amaze me, Natsu." Rias said as she walked up to the pair Natsu helping Akeno to her feet. "You both fought well, Akeno let's work on your close range spells. When an enemy gets in too close you begin to lose effectiveness." Rias said making the black haired girl smile.

"Hai,"

"How about you rest Natsu, I'm sure you're exhausted." Rias said but Natsu frowned at her.

"I still haven't fought Koneko yet." Natsu said "she's gonna help train my regular body." He continued looking over to the petit girl with a grin.

"Are you sure Natsu? You've already been training for a few hours, using the sacred gear and then a large sum of magic back to back has to be strenuous." Rias said but Natsu had a determined look in his eyes that Rias could never say no to.

"I don't mind," Koneko said as she stepped forward.

"Ready Pervert~senpai?" Koneko asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't hold back Koneko, I'm not going to let you forget it if you lose." Natsu said grinning making a giggle escape Koneko's lips but she quickly covered her mouth as her cheeks turned red.

"I don't think I've ever heard her laugh before," Kiba said to Rias just as Koneko and Natsu began.

"She is very relaxed around Natsu; it is very interesting that he could have that affect on her." Rias replied watching as Koneko threw Natsu across the forest. Natsu recovered quickly landing on his feet blocking Koneko's next punch.

"You're open," Koneko said plainly ducking down and swinging for Natsu's head but he grinned at this and dodged it landing a punch to her cheek.

"I see, you purposely left yourself open in order to form an opening in my guard." Koneko said holding her cheek.

"You have a pretty solid defense, but that doesn't mean you got me beat." Natsu said just as they both charged at each other. Natsu slid onto his knees to dodge her punch landing a few to her stomach but she seemed unfazed as she grabbed him and threw him into the air.

"You are crazy strong Koneko," Natsu said as Koneko jumped up to try and land a kick on him but he was able to catch and spin her around before throwing her onto the ground.

"It is my job to be a wall for my friends," Koneko said getting back up and catching Natsu's fist making him chuckle.

"I know how you feel, my friends are important to me too." Natsu said as Koneko swung him around and slammed him into the floor. Koneko tried to do it again but she was surprised when Natsu flipped himself around to land on his feet and then chuck her across the forest.

"No matter how strong you are Koneko there's no denying that you are really light which makes it easier to counter." Natsu said grinning as Koneko spun around in air and landed on her feet. She took in what he said before looking down at her chest. "Light…" she muttered before a tick mark formed on her head and she attacked Natsu with full force.

"Yikes, did I say something wrong…" Natsu wondered as he barely dodged a punch from her but he was unable to dodge her next kick sending I'm straight into a tree.

"I think that's enough you two," Rias said breaking up the fight. Natsu picked himself up and stretched while Koneko just walked away with a frown on her face.

"You did very well considering Koneko is far stronger than you physically." Rias said smiling but Natsu only grinned back. "If you had used magic or your sacred gear you would have definitely won." She continued

"So is this how it's going to be every day?" Natsu asked

"No I think you should also try and learn how to use magic from your gear. Akeno could help you with that." Rias answered

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Natsu said excitedly making Akeno giggle as she walked up to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man I'm starving!" Natsu yelled as the group walked into the main building the smell of food filling the halls.

"Natsu!" Asia yelled as she ran up to the dragon slayer hugging him tightly.

"What's up Asia?" Natsu asked patting her on the head.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon." She said smiling as she pulled him away with her and into the dining room to see a large amount of food spread out along the table. Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at all the food, Raynare walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face as he gawked.

"Did you two cook all this?" Rias asked amazed by all the food.

"Well it was Raynare's idea; she's a really good cook." Asia said with a blush. Natsu looked over to Raynare who blushed as their eyes met.

"Thanks a lot Raynare!" Natsu yelled as he sat down at the table ready to dig in.

"What time is it?" Happy said as he walked into the room rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. As soon as he saw all the food he was wide awake and he flew straight to Natsu and sat on his shoulder.

"So much food!" Happy yelled excitedly reaching out for it but Natsu slapped his paw away.

"This is only for people who are training." Natsu said grinning evilly making Happy tear up comically.

"Wha-but I was training too!"

"You slept till noon then got up to get fish and then took another nap!" Natsu replied

"Asia Natsu's being mean!" Happy yelled flying into Asia's arms making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry Happy; I made a special smoked fish just for you." Raynare said making Happy's eyes widen before he dived into Raynare's arms.

"Raynare is my new favorite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu walked through the halls of the training building, it was past midnight; he entered the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before heading out but as he was going to leave Rias entered the kitchen.

"Natsu…why are you still awake?" Rias asked noticing his attire, all he had on were a loose pair of sweats his torso was completely bare which made Rias blush slightly.

"I was getting a glass of water, why are you up?" He asked

"I'm doing some late night studying," Rias said turning to walk out the door signaling for him to follow her. Rias lead Natsu to a large room with book shelves filled with books, a large desk by the back wall and a couch right beside a coffee table. On the coffee table were books about war strategy, combat styles, and magic.

"Come sit with me Natsu." Rias said sitting on the couch as Natsu sat beside her.

"I'm feeling a bit uneasy."

"Why is that? Are ya worried about the rating game?" Natsu asked receiving a nod.

"If our opponent was anyone else I may not have felt this way but since we are facing a Phenex…" Rias muttered lying against the arm of the couch much to Natsu's confusion. "Oh my apologies I forgot that you don't know a lot about the pure bloods." Rias said turning to face Natsu.

"The Phenex family is for lack of a better word invincible. They are immortal; any wounds that befall them heal almost instantly." Rias said "defeating him won't be easy…if it's possible for us at all."

"Hey Rias, why do ya gotta marry that creep anyway." Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"It's because I'm a Gremory, his family is very powerful and so is mine and so it is common sense to have us wed." Rias said "it infuriates me; they have no consideration for how I feel. It's to be expected though after all I am a Gremory. I'm so tired of being known as Rias Gremory though; I want to be Rias just Rias." Natsu looked at Rias who had pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on them.

"Listen, I don't know a lot about this whole demon class stuff, but I do know that you can be whoever you want. Even if they try to tell you who you are you have to go out and find your own identity." Natsu said

"It's not as simple as just saying no to their proposal Natsu. No matter where I go all anyone sees is my family name." Rias said looking up "I feel so alone, even when I'm around a group of people." She continued but the look in Natsu's eyes made her blush.

"Whenever you're alone all you have to do is this," Natsu said doing the Fairy Tail sign with his hand. "It means that even if I can't see you, even if you've gone far away, I'll always be looking out for you. When you do that I'll be there to help you no matter what, and if anyone tries to interfere in your life they'll have to answer to me." He continued giving Rias a toothy grin that made her heart skip a beat she had tears in her eyes as she tackled Natsu in a hug pushing him onto his back.

"I'm so glad I met you Natsu," Rias said crying as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Natsu blushed slightly when Rias lifted herself up, her hands on either side of his head, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were slightly dazed as she leaned in.

"Natsu where are you!" Happy yelled as he walked around the halls, he opened a door and walked in only to see Rias on top of Natsu her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"What are you doing in here Happy?!" Natsu yelled but Happy just grinned evilly.

"Well I was still hungry cause I didn't get to eat all the food Asia and Raynare cooked…" Happy said as his wings pooped out of his back.

"Happy this isn't what it looks like…"

"Asia, Raynare! Natsu and Rias are doing pervy stuff!" Happy yelled as he took off toward Asia and Raynare's room.

"Damn it Happy!" Natsu yelled as he got up and ran after the blue cat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After eight days of intense training the rating games were only a day away and everyone had managed to get stronger over the last few days.

"Alright since this is our last day of training I want everyone to push themselves to the absolute limit." Rias said while Natsu grinned, his sacred gear activated as he stared down Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno.

"Alright remember no holding back!" Rias yelled as Kiba charged in slashing at Natsu with his sword. Koneko circled around going for Natsu's back as Akeno flew up aiming a lighting attack at him.

'Boost!'

"Alright let's do this!" Natsu yelled ducking under the incoming slash and catching Koneko's fist using her momentum to send her into Kiba. The lightning came crashing down but Natsu jumped back readying a breath attack.

'Boost!'

"**Karyuu no Hoko!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled as his breath attack blazed toward Koneko and Kiba but Kiba grabbed her and moved them out of the way.

"Come on guys! No holding back remember!" Natsu yelled charging at Kiba and Koneko taking them both on at the same time while also dodging Akeno's attacks. It was becoming apparent that despite their best efforts Natsu was overpowering the three until a crimson energy blasted Natsu off his feet and into one of Akeno's attacks.

"Ow…" Natsu muttered "Hey what the hell Rias!" Natsu yelled a tick mark on his head.

"I thought they could use a hand." Rias said as she aimed another attack at Natsu but this time Natsu jumped out of the way.

This went on for a bit but with Rias's power added in even Natsu couldn't fend them off forever, they had all gone through intense training together and they knew how Natsu fought.

"Damn I gotta pull out all the stops!" Natsu yelled seeing Akeno's lightning approaching. Natsu let the lighting hit him head on, he felt it send volts through him but he endured it. Natsu lifted his hand in front of him as everyone charged at him the gem on his gear began to glow as the number twelve appeared in roman numerals.

'Explosion!'

"No holding back!" Natsu yelled crossing his arms over his chest before pushing them out causing a giant explosion of fire and lightning to send everyone around him flying back.

"Heh…it worked…" Natsu said as he began to wobble before he collapsed onto the floor.

"What was that?" Rias muttered as she forced herself up, Natsu's attack felt like getting hit by a building and her body was aching.

"That was Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon mode," Happy said as everyone got up Raynare and Asia helping each other to lift Natsu off the ground.

"He hasn't been able to do that in a while but it looks like he finally has some of Laxus's lightning back." Happy said

"He really is the strongest pawn I could have ever hoped for that attack could have even made Nii~sama surprised." Rias said smiling down at Natsu who was finally getting a full sleep, the past ten days he had been training almost nonstop even staying up at night to get extra training done.

"Let's all take a break; I don't think any of us want to move too much after taking that attack." Akeno suggested making everyone smile as she walked over to a nearby bench and picked up a picnic basket.

"Shouldn't we wait for Natsu before eating?" Asia asked

"No it's fine; this food is only for people who are awake…" Happy said grinning evilly as he sat on Natsu's chest.

"You can really hold a grudge." Rias muttered but Happy didn't reply he just happily ate his fish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*knock**knock*

"Come in," Natsu said fixing his open vest as the door opened.

"Natsu…how are you?" Asia asked

"I'm fine," Natsu said but when he looked over to Asia he noticed she was shaking slightly. "Are you okay Asia?" Natsu asked as Asia hugged his arm.

"I'm scared…thinking about the battle is really scary." Asia said making Natsu grin.

"Don't worry even though Raynare and Happy can't join us I know that they'll be cheering you on, plus I'll be there to keep you safe." Natsu said making her look up at him with a blush.

"Let's kick Riser's cocky ass together Asia." Natsu said patting the blonde girl on the head.

"Yeah," Asia replied smiling up at the pink haired boy, he was about to stand up but Asia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I just want to stay like this for a little longer," Asia said cuddling into his arm.

"Sure," Natsu said a small blush dusting his cheeks as he looked down at the blonde girl.

Natsu and Asia walked out of the room together heading to the main room of the clubroom, Natsu was dressed in his usual open vest and baggy pants, Asia had a nun outfit on, while everyone else was dressed in their usual attire.

"The battle will begin in ten minutes, has everyone finished their preparations?" Grayfia asked as she teleported into the room.

"We're all set Grayfia."

"Please do remember that your Nii~sama will be watching Rias." Grayfia said as she teleported out.

"So he is going to watch the fight…" Rias muttered

"Let's show em who you really are Rias." Natsu said as he walked over to Rias and stood next to her "let's show them the real pervy Erza." Natsu said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Natsu," she said

They all stepped over to a magic circle that appeared in front of them and in an instant the room was bathed in light only to reveal the clubroom once again.

"Did it fail?" Natsu asked until a voice spoke over the loudspeaker.

"_Hello everyone, I will be refereeing this match._" Grayfia said "_the arena shall be a replica of the Kuoh academy that Rias attends. Good luck everyone._"

"Wow, so all of this is fake?" Natsu asked looking around the room in awe.

"Yes, now take this Natsu," Akeno said handing Natsu a small communicator.

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator; we use them to stay in touch." Kiba said as he placed one in his own ear.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Rias asked receiving nods from everyone except Natsu.

"There's a plan…" Natsu muttered making Rias sweat drop and Akeno giggle.

"Yes, we are splitting up into teams to take out Riser's pieces one by one. We will be starting with pawns and move up as we progress." Rias said receiving a nod from Natsu.

"So what I'm hearing is that you want me to take out anyone I find right?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yes Natsu that's the gist of it, Kiba can you lay out the map for me?" Rias asked receiving a nod as Kiba followed her order.

"Riser's base is the student council building so using the forest would be very dangerous because he has a clear view of it. Our best method of attack would be to send two powerful pieces to secure the gym." Rias said as she pulled out a few normal chest pieces and placed a rook and pawn onto the gym of the map.

"Wait, that's me and Koneko right?" Natsu asked

"Yes, you two will secure this spot for us. It will be crucial that we have it considering how close it is to our base." Rias said as Natsu grinned and walked over to Koneko.

"Come on let's go kick some ass!" Natsu yelled slapping her on the back.

"No touching Pervert~senpai…" Koneko said grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back.

"Ow…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all everyone, but guess what? We got a double chapter this week I had some spare time so I decided to write another chapter for all of you!**

**So go ahead and push the next chapter button and get reading.**


	9. Dragon vs Pheonix

**Hey everyone enjoy the chapter.**

**Asia: 3**

**Rias: 11**

**Akeno: 8**

**Koneko: 5**

**Ravel: 1**

**Xenovia: 4**

**Gabriel: 5**

**Raynare: 5**

**Serafall: 14**

**Irina: 2**

**Rossweiss: 1 **

**Kuroka: 1**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright we're finally here!" Natsu cheered as he and Koneko reached the gym together.

"Hey look Koneko, I found a door." Natsu said as he pushed it open. They walked forward and found a second door that led to the gymnasium they were about to enter but Natsu stopped them, "Wait, there's an enemy inside," Natsu said, he could smell their scents each and every one of them was drenched in Riser's cologne.

"We should go about this…ca…tious…ly." Koneko said but she trailed of as Natsu kicked the door down and jumped in.

"Boosted gear!" Natsu yelled as his gear activated on his hand yelling out boost as it did.

"So loud…" A girl with buns in her hair said

"I don't like him Nel," A girl with green hair said to her sister.

"Me either Ile," She replied "can we cut him up Xuelan?" Nel asked the older girl with buns in her black hair.

"Yes as long as you let Mira join in," Xuelan answered pointing to a girl with pigtails and a staff.

"3 pawns and a rook…" Koneko muttered as she walked out to stand next to Natsu before hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You don't give away your position to the enemy." Koneko said "you get the pawns I'll take the rook."

"Aye," Natsu muttered as Koneko ran toward the other rook and jumped up slamming her foot down on Xuelan.

"If you think you can beat us then you are gonna regret it!" Nel yelled as she and Ile charged at him with chainsaw's. Mira circled around and lunged at him with her staff trying to jab it into his back.

'Boost!'

"Heh, too slow." Natsu said as he vanished and reappeared behind Nel and Ile. They turned around quickly trying to cut Natsu in half but he just caught their chainsaws with his geared hand and broke them.

"Eh!" They yelled at the same time before Natsu smirked down at them.

"Sorry but I gotta end this quickly so I can take down Riser." Natsu said pushing his geared hand out. "**Doragonshotto!**" (Dragon Shot) Natsu yelled firing a massive blast of crimson energy which blasted both Nel and Ile back and through the wall of the gym. Both girls faded away as they fell unconscious.

"_Two of Riser's pawns have been defeated,_" Grayfia said over the loud speaker.

"So…who's next?" Natsu asked grinning evilly as he glanced over to Mira who was shivering in fear and Xuelan who was tied up by Koneko.

"Guess you're the only one left." Natsu said stalking up to Mira, she tried to thrust her staff into his head but he caught it and snapped it in half. "Ready?" Natsu said with the same evil look as he held his glowing dragon hand closer to Mira. Mira was shaking as Natsu's hand got closer, she closed her eyes and waited for her end but all she felt was a light tap on her head. She opened her eyes to see that Natsu had only lightly chopped her on the head.

"Alright we're done here," Natsu said as he began to walk toward Koneko. "Let's get out of here," Natsu said receiving a nod from Koneko.

"Why didn't you end me…?" Mira asked as Natsu looked back at her.

"Why would I end you when I've already won?" Natsu asked making Mira blush beat red.

"_Akeno's preparations are complete, continue with the plan._" Rias said through the communicator.

"Aye!" Natsu yelled as he and Koneko started running out of the building.

"Hey get back here and fight us!" Xuelan yelled before looking over to Mira. "Mira hurry up and untie me!" she yelled at her comrade but Mira was too busy watching Natsu leave with a blush on her cheeks. Natsu and Koneko made it out of the building seeing Akeno standing there readying her attack.

"Bye bye," Akeno said as she activated her spell blasting the gym to smithereens. Natsu let his gear fade as he grinned at the black haired girl.

"_One of Riser's pawns and a rook have been retired,_"

"Good work everyone." Natsu said grinning as he smacked Koneko on the back again.

"I said…no touching." Koneko said flipping him onto his back again.

"Stop doing that!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Natsu you should go meet up with Kiba. Koneko and I are going to set up forest traps." Akeno said smiling at the dragon slayer as he lies on the ground.

"Aye," he replied getting up and jogging off to meet up with Kiba.

"Akeno let's get moving." Koneko said just as Natsu disappeared into the forest. Before either of them could start moving someone blasted Koneko in the back sending her to the floor.

"Fufufu, there is no point in struggling. We will come out victorious in the end." A girl with purple hair said as she soared above them.

"Koneko are you alright?! Akeno asked kneeling next to her friend. She held Koneko as she began to glow.

"I wanted to help everyone more," Koneko muttered as she faded away. Akeno glared at the floor before moving her gaze to the girl floating above.

"_Rias's rook has been retired_,"

"Oh what a scary look, Thunder Priestess Akeno…" she said mockingly smirking at Akeno as she floated down onto the floor. "If you glare so intensely like that you'll get wrinkles at a young age." The girl mocked before she started laughing.

"I won't let you leave now that you've hurt one of my friends Yubelluna. Oh and please don't worry about my complexion, worrying will make you get gray hairs and we don't want you to get any more of those do we." Akeno said as lightning began to spark off of her hands and her wings sprouted from her back. A tick mark formed on Yubelluna's head as she glared at Akeno.

"How rude, I will enjoy putting you in your place." Yubelluna said as she aimed her hand at Akeno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Three more of Riser's pawns have been retired._"

"Three pawns, I wonder if Koneko retired them." Natsu muttered standing by a building not far from the council room but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu…" Kiba said as the pink haired boy turned around.

"Yo Kiba, where's Koneko I thought you two were gonna meet up?" Natsu asked making Kiba frown.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what? I was running through the forest…did Koneko knock out more of Riser's pieces?" Natsu asked making Kiba frown as he shook his head.

"She was retired…"

"What! By who?!" Natsu yelled angrily

"I don't know but someone knocked her out a little while ago." Kiba replied as Natsu turned around to head back to where he had left her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find whoever did this and beat the shit out if them," Natsu said but Kiba grabbed his shoulder again.

"Natsu I know you're mad but we can't be reckless, if we lose because of this Koneko would never forgive us." Kiba said making Natsu cool down a bit but he was still fuming. "You'll get your chance but you have to be smart, after all you're the one that's going to beat Riser." Kiba continued as Natsu finally calmed down.

"Thanks Kiba," Natsu muttered as he activated his sacred gear. "There's a group coming, there's about six of them." Natsu said just as a new voice spoke up.

"Pink haired buffoon and knight please step out immediately and fight me! My name is Karlamine, I am a proud knight and I wish to fight a warrior!"

"Well ready to kick some ass?" Natsu said grinning as Kiba grinned back.

"Always,"

"I see you aren't as spineless as I first believed." Karlamine said as she watched the two boys walk toward her. Her attire consisted of a knight's armor minus the helmet which let her short brown hair fall down to her shoulders.

"I am the pawn Natsu Dragneel,"

"I am the knight Kiba Yuuto," Kiba said as he summoned his sword.

"Very impressive, I did not think Rias had warriors with good etiquette. Although you are walking into your end, I am glad to see idiots like you two still exist." Karlamine said smirking at them.

"You are just too tomboyish…" Ravel said standing next to a girl with brown hair and red streaks in it; she had half a mask covering her face with a leather biker outfit on.

"Yeah you gotta learn to be lady like." The girl said but Ravel just shook her head.

"My name is Ravel Phenex and this is my Nii~sama's rook Isabela." Ravel said but before anyone could say a word three more people joined in.

"Hope we haven't missed all the fun." A girl with red hair and cat ears said standing beside a girl with identical hair minus the color and a dark green haired girl in a kimono.

"Well I see a knight for you and few extra pieces for me." Natsu said grinning as he placed his hands behind his head and began to walk toward Isabela and Ravel.

"Think you can handle it?" Kiba asked but he didn't really need to ask, he knew Natsu would win.

"Of course,"

"You are a very cocky pawn," the girl with a kimono said

"Aw come on let him have his fun Mihae, he's just an idiot who's gonna get retired." The cat girl with blue hair said.

"Fair enough Ni, are you and Li willing to finish him?" Mihae asked but she was interrupted as Isabela jumped in.

"Hey I'm the one who's gonna retire him!" Isabela yelled angrily

"No need to fight, I'll take you all on!" Natsu said punching his hand as he smirked at them.

"What an idio-" Mihae said but she was interrupted as Natsu vanished and appeared right in front of her punching her in the stomach.

"Don't under estimate me!" Natsu said grinning as Ni and Li charged at him but he easily pushed them back. Isabela came up behind him but he was too fast as he circled around her and kicked her in the back.

"He's so fast…" Ravel muttered as she watched Natsu beat all three of the girls easily, even when Mihae joined in they couldn't match him. Natsu caught Ni's next punch using her as a club to hit Li away before throwing her into Isabela.

"Come on I ain't even started trying yet!" Natsu mocked as he continued to beat them effortlessly.

Back with Kiba, Karlamine was taking on Kiba's light eating sword and even pushing him back.

"Your sword is perfect for defeating angels but it doesn't work against me, my sword of fire is my perfect weapon." She said slashing at Kiba and shattering his sword.

"Heh, well then I'll just have to change things up a bit. Freeze! Activate flame deletion blade!" Kiba yelled as his sword turned to ice and he attacked Karlamine who tried to block the attack but her fire was absorbed.

You posses multiple sacred gears!?" Karlamine yelled jumping back to avoid the blade but Kiba just grinned as his sword vanished and he slammed his hand down on the floor.

"Wrong my sacred gear allows me to create swords. Activate Sword birth!" Kiba yelled multiple blades flew out of the ground impaling Karlamine.

"Damn it…" she muttered as she faded away. Just as Karlamine was defeated Isabela was sent flying right across where she had been.

"Kiba you done yet?" Natsu asked as he sent Ni, Li, and Mihae back.

"Yes,"

"Good I wanna get to beating Riser anyway." Natsu said as he vanished and appeared behind each of the girls and kicked them into a pile one at a time before he jumped up and aimed his gear down.

"See ya'll later! **Doragonshotto!**" (Dragon Shot) Natsu yelled blasting them all into the ground with a crimson blast.

"_Riser's last rook and pawns have been retired as well as a knight and bishop_."

"Now where did that Ravel girl run off to?" Natsu asked aloud noticing that her scent had disappeared into the council building only a few hundred feet away.

"Who knows but we should get moving,"

"You two are going nowhere." A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail said as she drew a sword from her belt and stared down both Natsu and Kiba. "Riser~sama shall be defeating Rias and you shall both be defeated by me." She said pointing to the roof of the council building.

"No way…Rias I said I wanted to beat the shit out of him!" Natsu yelled a tick mark forming on his head as he ran toward the building but he had to stop as the girl tried to stab him.

"You're faster than I thought you'd be." Natsu said dodging her slashes which were much faster than anything her teammates hand managed but Natsu was still too fast.

"Natsu, you should go to Rias. I got this," Kiba said as he jumped in blocking her next strike with his sword.

"Are you sure, she's pretty fast…" Natsu said watching as Kiba struggled to hold her back.

"I got this Natsu just go." Kiba said forcing the girl back and slashing at her but she ducked down and then attacked. Natsu looked at Kiba for a minute but then he took off toward the council building.

"You are quite skilled; I will give you my name before I end you. I am Siris." Siris said as she and Kiba clashed swords.

"Well I am Kiba Yuuto, nice to meet you." Kiba said vanishing and reappearing above her aiming a slash for her neck but she also vanished and reappeared behind him.

"You seem to forget that I am also a knight." Siris said cutting Kiba across the back. "That will be your downfall." She continued hitting Kiba in the head with the handle of her blade and punching him in the face before spinning around and trying to cut him across the chest but he blocked and vanished.

"I'm not going to let you get through me." Kiba said as he summoned a second sword.

"I see, so you are ambidextrous. No matter I will not be defeated." Siris said blocking his first strike and pivoting away from the second. Siris swung for Kiba's head trying to decapitate him but he blocked it thrusting his second sword toward her stomach. Once again Siris dodged it, they both jumped back before charging forward. Kiba swung quickly each blade moving as fast a bullet but Siris was keeping her own as she blocked them repeatedly.

"This is where I end this pointless squabble." Siris said as Kiba swung both swords at her but she vanished reappearing behind him thrusting her sword forward. Kiba's swords vanished as he ducked down to avoid the blade, he slammed his hands down on the ground and then multiple blades began seeping out of the ground right under Siris impaling her.

"Heh, looks like I win," Kiba said grinning watching as Siris vanished with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes this is my loss, thank you for the thrilling match Sir Kiba." Siris said as she disappeared. Kiba was going to turn around to head to the student council but then he realized that he felt light headed. He reached behind him and touched the wound on his back; he looked at his hand to see it was drenched in blood.

"Darn, I wanted to see Natsu fight Riser." Kiba said the adrenaline had left his body and he finally felt the effect of his wound. Kiba collapsed and vanished shortly after.

"_Both Rias and Riser's last knights have fallen_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu was walking into the student council room as he heard the announcement. He frowned a little but then he smiled.

"Thanks Kiba," Natsu muttered

"Are you still going to fight?" Ravel asked leaning against a pillar in the building.

"Of course I am," Natsu said getting ready to fight her but she quickly dismissed him.

"No need to power up, I don't fight." Ravel said much to Natsu's confusion.

"Then why would you come to a battle…" Natsu asked making Ravel blush in embarrassment.

"I-I wanted to watch my Nii~sama fight!" She yelled but Natsu just ignored her. "Hey don't ignore me!" Ravel yelled as Natsu walked to the stairway leading to the roof.

"You can watch him fight all you want but I'm going to kick his ass." Natsu said grinning back at her as he walked up the stairs. Ravel followed after him.

"But you have reached your limit, my Nii~sama is immortal also both me and Yubelluna have the phoenix tears which can cure any wound. Face it you've lost!" Ravel yelled but Natsu just kept walking until he reached the door leading to the roof.

"And?" Natsu asked much to Ravel's confusion. "Even if I was at my limit, even if you and that Yubelluna person have special tears, and even if he was unbeatable I am going to try. If I don't at least try then I couldn't call myself a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said giving her a toothy grin that made her cheeks turn red.

"Fairy Tale…?" Ravel questioned

"Yes Fairy Tail is my guild and we fight for our friends and that's why I will always fight on, your brother hurt Rias and that's why I'm going to defeat him." Natsu said kicking the door down and off its hinges.

"Yo Rias I'm here!" Natsu said Rias and Asia looking back at him smiling brightly.

"Natsu!" They yelled in unison.

"Tch Dragon boys here too, guess I should've seen that coming but why are you here Ravel?" Riser asked seeing his sister standing right behind Natsu.

"I wanted to watch you fight." She replied

"Well it's been pretty boring up till now but whatever…" Rias said but this pissed Rias off and she blasted him in the face.

"Fuck you!" She yelled but he just stood there as his face regenerated.

"Give up Rias, you've lost. Your last pieces are a pawn that has been fighting relentlessly the entire game and a bishop with no actual fighting capabilities. Face it its over." Riser said but then Natsu walked forward standing between Riser and Rias.

"So you think I'm running low on energy?" Natsu asked grinning as he let the sacred gear fade from his arm. "Well here's a little info for ya. I've been using my gear this entire fight so I could save my magic just for you." Natsu said Riser was about to ask what he meant but he stopped because Natsu began to course with fire.

"Fire…?" Riser muttered before he began smirking, he chuckled a bit until he started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hahahahahahahaha you think you can use fire to fight me? You dumbass I'm the Phoenix, keeper of fire and wind!" Riser yelled while clutching his side.

"No I don't think I can beat you with fire…I know I can." Natsu said smirking as he and Riser stared off both of them letting off flames. Riser had two large wings twice the size of his body made of fire while Natsu just let his flames off wildly.

"Well then, by all means come and get me." Riser said smirking but as soon as the words left his mouth Natsu appeared in front of him and kicked him in the head slamming him into the concrete.

"You're faster than I thought but that doesn't mean-" Riser said getting up but as soon as he did Natsu punched him across the roof. Riser recovered and then fired a blast of fire but Natsu smirked as the flames came closer.

"You may be a Phoenix but I'm a Dragon!" Natsu yelled as the flames hit him. Riser just smirked seeing his flames enclose around Natsu.

"Natsu…" Rias muttered feeling her heart sink as she watched Riser's flames devour Natsu.

*Chomping* "You know these flames actually don't taste half bad." Natsu said as he ate Riser's flames much to everyone's shock.

"What the hell!" Riser yelled but before he could do anything Natsu vanished reappearing behind Riser and grabbing onto his flaming wings. "Thanks for the meal!" Natsu yelled as he began to eat Riser's wings.

"What are you doing? Get hell off of me you prick!" Riser yelled flailing around and trying to reach Natsu but he couldn't stop Natsu from finishing.

"Heh, hope you got more than just that otherwise this fight isn't gonna last very long." Natsu said pressing his foot onto Riser's back and kicking him forward.

"What the hell are you?!" Riser yelled turning to face the dragon slayer.

"I told ya didn't I? I'm a Dragon!" Natsu yelled grinning.

"A dragon…" Ravel muttered as she watched her brother glare at Natsu. Rias stared at Natsu in amazement but Asia was smiling brightly as she watched Natsu fight.

"Beat him Natsu!" Asia yelled happily.

"You got it Asia." Natsu said but before he could move Riser charged at him throwing a punch that Natsu easily caught.

"You are a cocky little bastard but I am not going to lose!" Riser yelled trying to punch Natsu again but he ducked down and uppercut him. Riser back flipped to get back on his feet before he jumped at Natsu throwing wild aimless punches that Natsu could easily dodge.

"Stop moving!"

"Alright," Natsu said stopping in his tracks and then sucking in a breath. "**Karyuu no ****Hōkō****!**" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled letting out a powerful breath attack that blasted Riser back and across the roof. As Natsu roared an announcement came on to inform everyone that Akeno had been retired but Natsu and Riser couldn't hear it

'No way, he's beating Nii~sama with fire…' Ravel thought in awe. 'No, no he probably couldn't even feel those flames I'm just exaggerating.'

"Fuck! How the hell does this fire burn me?!" Riser yelled angrily once again charging at Natsu. Just like before Natsu dodged every attack thrown at him but this time he threw his own flaming punches in.

"Come on Riser, I trained for ten days straight to prepare for this. If I had known you were this weak I would have beaten you when we first met." Natsu said in a bored tone which only further enraged Riser. He began to course with even more fire, the ground began to crack under the heat but Natsu couldn't even feel it as he continued to dodge all of Riser's attacks.

"I won't be beaten by a low class devil!" Riser yelled jumping back and lifting his arms above him. A large ball of fire began to form on his hands; Riser smirked at Natsu who could only watch as the ball of flames began to take shape until it was the shape of a phoenix.

"This attack will turn you to ashes, no one can survive it!" Riser yelled thrusting his hands out to fire the flaming phoenix at Natsu but he just took a fighting stance.

"I'm fighting for Rias; I won't lose to you when I have someone I am protecting." Natsu said which made Rias blush as Natsu began to exceed flames until lightning also began to spark off.

"**Raienryū no Hōkō!**" (Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu yelled unleashing another breath attack with lightning sparking off. The attacks collided and pushed each other back and forth for a moment but Natsu's then pushed Riser's back and Riser was hit with Natsu's roar dead on.

"It's over Riser! I win!" Natsu yelled he was a bit drained after activating the lighting fire dragon mode but he had enough energy to finish off Riser. Natsu jumped up and aimed a flaming punch cover with lightning at Riser who was still on the floor after taking the previous attack. Before Natsu could hit Riser he heard an explosion and then an announcement rang through the speaker.

"_Rias Gremory has been retired, Riser wins the rating game._"

Natsu looked up and saw Yubelluna floating behind Rias who was glowing and falling over.

"Rias!" Natsu yelled running toward her and catching her before she could fall.

"Thank you for fighting so hard Natsu," Rias muttered as she began to fade away. "I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"No wait it's not over, I'll win and then we can show them the real you." Natsu said a bit frantically but Rias didn't reply she only lifted her hand up and made the Fairy Tail sign before she vanished. Natsu began to shake in anger his gear appeared on his hand and began to crack as he looked up at Yubelluna who was smirking down at him.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Natsu yelled as his sacred gear shattered with a bath of light. As the light faded it revealed a larger gear with bigger claws.

'Dragon Booster Second Liberation!'

"Get down here!" Natsu yelled but before he could attack Yubelluna they all began to fade away until everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed that's all for this week!**

**See you all in two weeks!**


	10. I object!

**Thanks for the awesome feedback guys and please keep it coming.**

**I do want to say one thing though; everyone seems to misunderstand Natsu's strength in Fairy Tail. I've heard a lot of people say that Natsu can destroy entire towns without trying but you all seem to forget that Natsu never holds back in anything. When he fights in towns and ends up destroying them it's because he doesn't hold back on any attack no matter what and so he ends up destroying his surroundings.**

**And now my final announcement let's get some more Asia votes she's falling behind fast and at this rate she'll be left out completely.**

**Asia: 3**

**Rias: 16**

**Akeno: 10**

**Koneko: 7**

**Ravel: 4**

**Xenovia: 4**

**Gabriel: 5**

**Raynare: 5**

**Serafall: 15**

**Irina: 3**

**Rossweiss: 2 **

**Kuroka: 3**

**Yasaka: 1**

**Yubelluna: 1**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rias!" Natsu yelled as he materialized in the club room. He looked around and saw all of his friends except Rias.

"Where the hell is Rias?" Natsu asked as he looked over to Grayfia who was standing in the center of the room.

"She has been teleported to the Gremory household, she will be wed tomorrow." Grayfia replied as Natsu seethed.

"No she isn't, that bastard cheated and I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu yelled angrily glaring at Grayfia as flames seethed off his body.

"Natsu you need to calm down." Kiba said but to no avail, Natsu turned to look at him the fire around him not dying at all.

"How can I calm down when Rias is being forced to marry that creep? I'm not just going to let it happen, I am going to save Rias!" Natsu yelled but before anyone could say anything else Grayfia hit him with a spell effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Natsu!" Happy, Asia, and Raynare yelled as they ran toward Natsu catching him before he could hit the floor.

"Please return him to his home, you three may come to attend the ceremony if you so wish." Grayfia said looking over to Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno before she teleported out of the room.

"How could things have turned out this way?" Happy muttered, the atmosphere was very cold and depressing no one said a word as Asia and Raynare carried Natsu onto the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Awaken partner,**" Ddraig's voice rang through Natsu's ears as he began to wake up. Natsu looked around and quickly sprang to his feet. He looked up to see Ddraig once again; the dragon's body was completely composed of a crimson energy.

"Where am I?"

"**In your mind son of Igneel, do you not recall the events that took place before you awoke here?**" Ddraig asked

"I remember fighting Riser, then…Rias! I have to go save her!" Natsu yelled

"**You already tried; when you awoke from the game you went rampant** **and tried to get her** **back but the silver haired woman knocked you out before you could destroy anything.**" Ddraig said as the memories began to return to Natsu.

"I'm not going to give up just like that!" Natsu yelled angrily as his body began to exceed flames.

"**I know partner and that's why we're gonna go and get her back,**" Ddraig said as he smirked at Natsu.

"We're going to get her back? Then what are we waiting for let's go already!" Natsu yelled a impatiently.

"**As soon as you awaken we can rescue her, in fact I believe you could access my full power it will only cost you majority of your magic energy.**" Ddraig said making Natsu grin in excitement.

"Well then there is no time to waste." Natsu said with a serious expression.

"**There is one thing I'd like to discuss with you partner,**" Ddraig said

"What is it?"

"**One day the White one will appear and we will be locked in combat.**" Ddraig said but then he noticed the confused look on Natsu's face.

"**The White one is also a dragon, he and I have been fighting for as long I can remember. Very soon you and I will meet the host of the White one which will inevitably end in a fight.**" Ddraig said expecting to see Natsu be hesitant or even afraid but he seemed excited.

"That sounds awesome!" Natsu yelled grinning "I am so ready to kick that guy's ass!"

"**Never have I had a partner so enthusiastic to fight the White one. Normally they seem hesitant and afraid.**"

"No way, fighting strong opponents is what I do. Besides with you by my side we can't lose." Natsu said with a grin. Ddraig also grinned at this before he started laughing.

"**I am glad you are my partner son of Igneel; now let's go save your woman.**" Ddraig said laughing and grinning down at Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he looked over to his bed side and saw Grayfia kneeling by his bed.

"I see you have awakened." Grayfia said

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know what I'm going to do now that I'm up." Natsu said getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Yes I am aware of what your intentions are." Grayfia replied standing up.

"Then are you going to try and stop me? Even if I have to fight Sirzches and his entire peerage I won't stop until Rias is back with us." Natsu said seriously but Grayfia shook her head.

"You're friends have gone to the engagement party, the only ones that remain are you, Asia, the cat and the fallen angel they are currently asleep they spent all their energy taking care of you. I am not here to stop you from taking back Rias in fact it's the opposite, I am here to give you this." Grayfia said making Natsu look at her in surprise as she handed him a magic circle.

"If you want to save my sister, come crash the party and take her' those were Sirzches's exact words." Grayfia said smiling as Natsu looked down at the magic circle.

"Then I'm going now." Natsu said grinning

"Should I wake the other three?"

"No let them rest, I don't want them to worry anymore than they already have." Natsu replied

"I see, very well then I will see you shortly." Grayfia said smiling as she teleported out of the room.

"Alright…now how do I use this?" Natsu asked himself looking down at the paper with the magic circle on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look stunning Rias." Riser said as Rias stood in a red dress with ruffles along the chest, arms and the bottom of the dress. Rias sighed, she didn't reply, all she could do was follow along in silence as Riser pulled her along to gloat to the other pure breads at the party. All of Riser's peerage was here along with a few other families and even Sirzches himself. She hadn't talked to any of her friends since the party started since Riser had kept her so close.

"Give back Rias!" Natsu yelled crashing in through the main door sending it off its hinges. Rias stared in shock and joy that Natsu had arrived she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the look of determination on his face.

"Who do you think you are?!" A guard yelled as he and a few others ran up to Natsu but they were stopped as Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko jumped in front of him.

"Leave these guys to us." Kiba said

"…You're late," Koneko muttered

"I am glad you've finally arrived." Akeno said smiling as Natsu nodded and ran past them to stand at the center of the room. All eyes were on him each one held a glare except for Rias and Sirzches.

"You bastard, what do want?" Riser asked glaring at Natsu fiercely.

"I'm taking pervy Erza back!" Natsu yelled glaring back at Riser, Rias's face turned red from embarrassment while the other people in the room gave Natsu confused looks.

"You think you can just waltz in here and do as you please? I am her fiancé-" Riser said but he was interrupted by Natsu.

"I don't give a damn! She isn't some property you can own!" Natsu yelled

"What is the meaning of this?" A man from the audience asked

"What is this about Rias~Dono?" Another asked

"I set this up, its entertainment." Sirzches said walking forward to stand next to Riser.

"Wha-What do you mean?" someone asked

"I wished to see the power of the dragon so I set this up. The rating game was very enjoyable but I didn't get to see the dragon in action. I believe we can settle everything with a simple game." Sirzches said smiling

"A game?" A man with shoulder length red hair asked.

"Yes father I wish to see the Dragon fight the Phoenix, it would be the perfect event for my cute little sister's party." Sirzches answered

"So will you do it Riser?" Sirzches asked

"Well…I don't really see the point…I already won so I shouldn't have to fight him again." Riser muttered hesitantly. The crowd seemed surprised by his answer it sounded like Riser was afraid.

"Why not just crush the boy and be done with it?" A man from the crowd asked, Riser cursed to himself, he hated looking like a fool and so he had no choice but to except.

"Well if it is for Rias I suppose I wouldn't mind."

"Splendid! Now Natsu, do you accept the challenge?"

"I'll play your little game, but only on one condition. I want to fight Riser's entire peerage." Natsu said seriously but everyone in the room nearly collapsed in laughter except for Rias and Sirzches.

"What an idiotic boy."

"You should put him in his place Riser."

"How ridiculous," The people in the crowd said as they laughed, "What do you think Riser? Are you willing to except this term?" Sirzches asked glancing over to Riser.

"It doesn't matter either way."

"Very well, if you win Natsu what do you want as a prize?" Sirzches asked

"I want you to return Rias to me and I never want you to force her to marry anyone she doesn't want to again." Natsu answered

"That is fine, I will set the stage." Sirzches said as a magic circle appeared under Natsu, Riser and his peerage. They all appeared in a large castle like arena; four large stone walls enclosed them. The room was a mile across on each side and Natsu stood dead center with all of Riser's peerage and Riser facing him.

"The rules are simple, fight until your opponent can no longer continue." Sirzches's voices rang through the arena. Natsu looked over to one of the corners to see a glass wall separating the arena and the audience.

"Do you really think you can win Dragon boy, you have my entire peerage plus me staring you down." Riser said but Natsu didn't seem fazed he just took a fighting stance with a serious expression on his face.

"I chose to fight all of you at once to prove something to you Riser," Natsu said "I am going to show you that you are not invincible and I'm going to show all these stuck up pure bloods what happens when you mess with Rias." He continued making the audience and Riser's peerage burst out in laughter.

"If you think you will win then you are a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Ni said as she and Li fell over laughing.

"Begin!" Sirzches yelled signaling the start of the fight. Ile and Nel ran at Natsu chainsaws in hand but he didn't move he waited till they were just a few feet away before advancing.

"Sacred gear activate, promotion queen!" Natsu yelled he dodged the oncoming attacks and tapped the two girls on the back before he vanished and reappeared behind Ni and Li tapping them on the back as well. Natsu managed to tap every single member of Riser's peerage except for Ravel and Yubelluna before landing right in front of Riser and Yubelluna.

"What was that? All you did was tap me!" Xuelan yelled

"Us too! What the hell you pervert!" Nel and Ile yelled

"**Doragonkuresto,**" (Dragon Crest) Natsu said closing his hand and then everyone he had tapped was engulfed in an explosion. Everything behind Natsu turned to smoke and flames, his silhouette stood before the flames and smoke as it rushed forward. Ravel watched in amazement and slight fear, she knew he purposely did not attack her and it made her blush slightly.

"I am not going to lose Riser." Natsu said as two glowing red eyes appeared from the smoke before Natsu walked out of it. Natsu looked over to Ravel making her shake in fear "you said you don't like to fight so I won't make you but you two on the other hand are going down." Natsu said pointing at Riser and Yubelluna. The smoke cleared slowly and with every second a new body was revealed lying unconscious on the stone floor.

"How dare you!" Yubelluna yelled flying up into the air and firing multiple explosions at and around Natsu. He dodged them and then jumped up aiming his gauntlet at her "**Doragonshotto!**" (Dragon Shot) Natsu yelled firing a massive crimson blast at Yubelluna. She took the attack head on and came plummeting toward the ground, about to recover but before she could Natsu appeared right next to her and pointed his hand at her.

"This is for attacking Rias! **Doragonshotto!**" Natsu yelled as he blasted her off her feet again and sent her flying across the arena, she lie unconscious as Natsu turned to face Riser who was almost shaking.

"You little punk! You think you can humiliate!" Riser yelled as flames began to pour of his body but Natsu didn't seemed fazed he looked down at Ddraig and then started talking. "Hey Ddraig, you ready?" Natsu asked

'Of course partner,'

"Stop talking to yourself!" Riser yelled as he charged forward throwing a flaming punch at Natsu but he caught it, his entire arm transformed and the rest of his body began to gain crimson dragon armor. Each arm had a crimson gauntlet; the rest of his body grew a dragon styled armor with a tail sticking out of his upper back.

'Remember partner you only get thirty minutes,'

"This is it Riser, I'm taking you down." Natsu said as a red helmet covered his head and face. Riser jumped back and fired a blast of fire but Natsu dodged it and in the flash of an eye punched Riser so hard it tore his body apart.

Natsu zigzagged back and forth each time hitting Riser with a punch that tore him apart. Riser couldn't heal as fast as Natsu could hit him. Suddenly Natsu stopped and let Riser heal but continued his attacks shortly after.

"I'm not going to lo-" Riser yelled but Natsu continued his onslaught. Natsu stopped directly in front of Riser and uppercut him and then grabbed his leg to slam him into the floor.

"Riser is losing!" A man from the audience yelled in shock.

"What is this monster?" Another said

"Riser!" Natsu yelled landing a punch to Riser's gut dragging him along the ground and into a wall. Natsu lifted him up and punched him straight into the wall, he let Riser slump forward before punching him again.

"I won't let you take Rias! She deserves to live her life the way she wants to and I won't let anyone take her free will away!" Natsu yelled punching Riser relentlessly each punch slamming him deeper into the stone wall. Rias blushed at what Natsu said, he fought so hard just for her, she had never had someone care so much for her.

"I…won't lose…" Riser muttered falling out of the wall as Natsu backed up. Riser stumbled forward standing on shaky legs, his pride had taken a big hit and he was beyond pissed. "This isn't over!" Riser yelled firing his phoenix flames at Natsu but he just let them hit. The flames died down and Natsu was standing completely unfazed, he knelt down and took a knee placing his fist on the ground.

"I'm done fighting Riser this ends now!" Natsu yelled his back grew two spikes that let out flames to propel Natsu forward. "I'm taking you down Riser!" Natsu roared as he raced toward Riser landing a devastating punch to his torso that sent him flying back.

"For me to be defeated by a low class weakling…" Riser muttered trying to pick himself up but Natsu walked forward and pulled his fist back ready to punch him again but this time Ravel jumped in the way.

"Stop!" Ravel yelled staring down the crimson armor clad dragon before her. "You won already just stop." She said as Natsu let his hand drop to his side the helmet of his armor retracting into the armor.

"Don't ever mess us again." Natsu said seriously "but if ya ever wanna fight again I'm always ready." Natsu continued a toothy grin on his face that made Ravel turn beat red. Natsu turned around to face the audience and his boosters propelled him forward shattering the glass as he broke through. The booster was just strong enough to strengthen Natsu's jumping capabilities but not enough to allow him to fly.

"Let's get out of here pervy Erza!" Natsu said with a smile as he jumped toward Rias and picked her up bridal style making her blush. "Time to go back home." He continued before looking over to the audience specifically Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba.

"We'll be waiting in the clubroom." Natsu said before taking off and launching himself out the door.

"That was pretty fun don't ya think Rias?" Natsu asked smiling down at the girl in his arms who looked back at him with a soft smile. They landed and Natsu jumped again but then Ddraig started talking. 'Only a few more seconds left.'

"Natsu thank you so much," Rias whispered leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips much to Natsu's surprise. Just as Rias pulled away Natsu landed ready to jump again but then the armor faded away and Natsu came tumbling forward he pulled Rias close to keep her from being injured.

'Time's up partner.' Ddraig said making Natsu laugh.

"Looks like we're gonna need a new way home Rias," Natsu said grinning as he and Rias sat on the ground. Rias blinked a few times before laughing and lying back onto the floor.

"I really think I've fallen in love with you Natsu," Rias said sitting back up and pulling Natsu into a hug before falling back pulling Natsu on top of her.

"You have my first kiss…would like to have my virginity too?" Rias asked smiling but Natsu just gave her a confused expression.

"I thought the whole point of me stopping the marriage was so you could keep your virginity." Natsu said making Rias sweat drop.

"You are just too cruel Natsu, to make me fall for you and not return my feelings is so mean." Rias said pulling Natsu closer. Rias was just about to kiss Natsu when something in his pocket began to glow.

"Hey, what's this?" Natsu asked pulling the paper Grayfia gave him out of his pocket and watching as it began to glow bright red until it flew out of his hand and expanded taking the form of a griffon composed of red energy. The energy faded and all that was left was a real griffon.

"A griffon? Grayfia must have given you that." Rias muttered

"Wow it's like a giant Happy!" Natsu yelled getting up and running toward the griffon before hopping on it. Rias frowned but then smiled at Natsu's excitement; she climbed onto the griffon as well directly in front of Natsu.

"Do you like the griffon Natsu?" Rias asked looking back at Natsu but then she saw he was lying on his back in pain.

"Ugh…I hate motion sickness." Natsu muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord Phenex, sorry for it turning into a mess like this. I know this is rude but about the turn of events this time…" A man with shoulder length red hair said walking onto the balcony of the mansion Natsu just took Rias from.

"Do not worry yourself Lord Gremory; the marriage was more from our own greed than anything else. We have to be more progressive, our families already have pure-blooded grandchildren we were only being greedy with our decisions." Lord Phenex said

"I am also to blame, that boy with the red dragon came a long distance to retrieve my daughter for that I should thank him."

"I owe him my thanks as well, my son lacked defeat. He was so confident in his ability he became flamboyant. He needs to realize the power of the Phenex is not absolute, this defeat will teach him this important lesson." Lord Phenex said "Your daughter has good servants. The underworld won't be as boring now that we have that." Lord Phenex said as he continued to stare off the balcony.

"I never would have thought my daughter would pick that up. The Red Dragon…until I saw it with my own eyes, it was difficult to believe that it would come over to our side." Lord Gremory said

"I agree, now it is only a matter of time before the two dragons meet once again. The Red Dragon and White Dragon…I hope I am granted the pleasure of seeing these two confront each other." Lord Phenex said turning around to exit the balcony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all everyone hope you guys enjoyed Natsu beating the shit out of Riser. **

**If you got the time go check out my friend Wacko12's new story Tales of a Nephilim!**

**As always Fav/ Follow/ Review, see you all in two weeks!**


	11. Natsu, the knight?

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for loving this story; it's even more popular than my other one which although a bit discouraging is pretty cool.**

**END: Um…I don't really see the point in giving everyone ten votes; it wouldn't change the outcome at all since it's only the top eight. **

**Asia: 9**

**Rias: 17**

**Akeno: 12**

**Koneko: 8**

**Ravel: 5**

**Xenovia: 4**

**Gabriel: 6**

**Raynare: 5**

**Serafall: 15**

**Irina: 4**

**Rossweiss: 4 **

**Kuroka: 5**

**Yasaka: 2**

**Yubelluna: 2**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Natsu's alarm clock rang forcing the dragon slayer from his peaceful slumber. He reached over lazily to shut it off but it was just out of his reach. He started to get irritated and just settled for scorching the loud nuisance and returning to his dreams most of them involving fighting and bragging about his sacred gear to his friends in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu that's the fifth alarm clock you've destroyed." Rias said waking up as well which made Natsu jump slightly as he sat up in his bed abruptly. "Don't leave Natsu, you're so warm." Rias whined wrapping her arms around Natsu and pulling him back under the blanket. It was then that Natsu noticed Rias's lack of clothing.

"Rias? Why are you in my bed…and naked?" Natsu asked blushing as Rias crawled onto Natsu's chest and pressed her bare bust against him. He could feel everything pressing against him and even he couldn't help but turn red.

"I got cold last night and decided to come over and snuggle up to my pawn. You're so warm Natsu that I can't help but love being pressed against you." Rias said seductively leaning in closer her lips only inches from Natsu's.

"If you guys are gonna do pervy stuff you could at least do it somewhere else!" Happy yelled awoken by the sounds of the two "lovers". "I swear ever since we got here it's been nothing but naked girls and training!" Happy continued to yell as he climbed out of bed taking a blanket and pillow with him and storming off angrily down the hall.

"Happy isn't very happy in the morning." Natsu said as Rias watched Happy walk away from her spot on top of Natsu until he slammed the door.

"I can see that, but that doesn't matter all that does matter is that now were alone…in your bed…and just one article of clothing away from being naked." Rias said looking down at Natsu's sweats as she put two hands on each side of Natsu's head and stood on her knees which were planted on either side of Natsu's waist.

"Natsu, it's time for morning training, Happy is resting on the couch again. Are you still in bed?" Asia's voice came from the door as she knocked lightly.

"I completely forgot about training," Rias said sitting down on Natsu's lap.

"Alright Asia, I'm coming!" Natsu yelled back but Rias pouted at this and trapped him by lying down on him.

"Don't leave Natsu; I want to stay a bit longer." Rias said

"Hurry Natsu we need to get going or else Rias is gonna-" Raynare said opening the door only to see a naked Rias pressed up against Natsu. Raynare reacted the only way she knew how.

"Hey don't just let Rias into your bed!" Raynare said pulling off her top and jumping onto the pair. Asia's face was beat red as she watched her friends fighting over Natsu.

"Please stop fighting…" Asia said crawling onto the bed as well but with all the movement she slipped and collapsed in between Rias and Raynare accidently landing on Natsu. Asia opened her eyes only to see Natsu's eyes with a look of surprise then she noticed her lips were pressed against his.

"Eh!" Asia yelled jumping up in embarrassment but Rias and Raynare had tick marks on their heads. "Oh lord, please forgive me! I have lost my innocence out of wedlock!" Asia yelled referring to her first kiss. Of course her head started throbbing in pain as she prayed to God but it didn't stop Raynare from attacking her.

"No fair I want a kiss too!" Raynare yelled tackling Asia and by extension Rias.

"I'm the one that get's to kiss him. He's my pawn!" Rias yelled pushing back against Raynare.

"I wonder if this is normal for pawns in this world…" Natsu said watching as Rias and Raynare wrestled on top of him with poor Asia trapped in between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What a great work out!" Natsu yelled happily as he entered his house with an exhausted Rias following. It was like this every morning now, they'd get up at five train for an hour then return to Natsu's home to eat breakfast and bathe. Although usually Rias would return to her own home.

"How do you have so much energy?" Rias asked panting as she collapsed on Natsu's couch.

"That's an easy question, its cause Natsu's a dragon." Happy answered sitting on the couch arm of the couch Rias just collapsed on.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before breakfast." Natsu said walking toward the bathroom followed by Raynare and Rias. "…alone!" Natsu yelled as they sighed and turned back around.

"Come on Raynare let's get cooking so we can bathe after Natsu is done." Asia said walking over to the kitchen and washing her hands and face in the sink.

About an hour later everyone had bathed and the food was finally ready. Natsu sat at the table grinning as he picked up his plate with Asia sitting on his left and Rias on the right. Raynare had drawn the short straw and ended up the furthest away from the pinkette.

"Thanks for the food!" Natsu yelled before he started to dig in.

"I was hoping we could hold the club meeting here today." Rias said eating her food with more etiquette than Natsu.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked

"The clubroom's going through its annual cleaning." Rias said much to Asia's excitement.

"That sounds so fun! I'll make tea for everyone." Asia said happily jumping in her seat.

"Thank you Asia," Rias said smiling at the blonde.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh I'm so bored, nothing fun's happened since I beat Riser." Natsu muttered staring out the window with his head on his desk.

"Natsu!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled slamming their hands on Natsu's desk but Natsu hadn't been surprised he had smelled them coming long before they got close.

"Hey," He replied sitting up straight.

"You know, I've heard some sketchy rumors lately." Matsuda said with a smirk.

"Rumors?"

"Yes rumors that the villainous Natsu Dragneel has been taking the pure and innocent beauties of the academy and doing lustful things to them." Motohama answered with a snicker.

"You've used blackmail to take Rias and Akeno, but your lust hadn't been quenched so you moved on to the undeveloped and innocent mascot of the academy Koneko." Matsuda said but Natsu only gave him a confused look.

"Thirst…?"

"And if it weren't bad enough already you had also taken the innocent Asia and Raynare into your home to release your primitive desires." Matsuda continued but Natsu had stopped listening, he got confused and decided to ignore them.

'I wonder where Happy ran off to,' Natsu thought as he saw Matsuda and Motohama smirk at him to which he replied with a bored expression.

"Are you even listening?!" Matsuda yelled slamming his fist on the desk only to recoil in pain.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm listening…" Natsu replied "we were talking about fighting right?" Natsu said grinning as he got up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm always ready for a good spar!" Natsu yelled making Matsuda and Motohama shiver in fear.

"No we were talking about the rumors we spread!" Motohama yelled but the pair was stopped as a girl with brown hair in twin tails and Asia walked up.

"I don't know why you would want him as your boyfriend Asia, he's a total perv." Aika said pointing at Natsu which made a tick mark form on his head.

"Oi what the hell!" Natsu yelled as Asia turned beat red.

"Eh! N-no N-N-Natsu's not my boyfriend!" Asia said defensively but as soon as she did Raynare swooped in and hugged Natsu from behind.

"Really Asia? Then I guess that mean's Natsu is all mine." Raynare said happily but said dragon slayer was still glaring at Aika who was returning it even stronger.

"Cherry boy," Aika spat turning to face Asia "you should really reconsider who you connect with every night Asia." Aika said as Natsu and Asia gave her confused looks.

"Connect?" They said simultaneously.

"I wanna connect with you Natsu!" Raynare yelled much to Matsuda and Motohama's dismay.

"Stupid Natsu…" They muttered as Natsu stood confused.

"Connect…" Natsu muttered blinking in confusion.

"I hate you so much Natsu," Matsuda muttered watching as Asia tried to pry Raynare off the dragon slayer.

"You seriously can't figure it out?" Aika asked raising an eyebrow at Natsu.

"…"

"So stupid," Aika muttered rubbing her temple.

"Hey! I am not stupid!" Natsu yelled but just as he was about to walk forward Asia finally pried Raynare off of him which sent him tumbling forward. Natsu opened his eyes and looked down to see he was on top of Aika their faces inches apart and his hands on either side of her. Her skirt was slightly flipped up revealing more of her legs but not her panties.

'My heart is beating so fast,' Aika thought feeling her cheeks burn.

"Sorry," Natsu muttered about to get up but Aika blushed beat red and then punched him across the cheek.

"Get off perv!" Aika yelled as Natsu got up, he was unfazed by the punch but Aika didn't notice she just took off running out of the class.

"I don't understand this world at all." Natsu muttered before being tackled by Raynare, she hugged him tightly again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Natsu," Kiba greeted as Natsu passed him in the hall. Natsu looked over to the blonde and grinned.

"Hey Kiba I've been meaning to talk to you," Natsu said walking over to the knight.

"What about Natsu?" Kiba asked, Natsu pulled him to the side of the hall and spoke quieter to avoid anyone hearing them.

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword." Natsu said which surprised Kiba at first but he smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure thing Natsu," Kiba replied turning to leave but then he turned back. "I almost forgot, Akeno wants to talk to you in the clubroom during lunch." Kiba said to which Natsu replied with a nod.

Natsu walked away to his next class he slept through it but no one had noticed. As soon as the bell rang he started to walk toward the clubroom, Asia and Raynare asked to join him but he refused saying that he wouldn't take long.

Natsu knocked on the clubroom door waiting for someone to answer but no one did so he just walked in.

"Hey Akeno I'm here," Natsu said but the first thing he saw was Happy tied up on the couch and Akeno sitting next to him with a happy smile on her face.

"What did you do to Happy!" Natsu yelled but Akeno only smiled.

"I caught him trying to steal fish from the cafeteria, I had to punish him." Akeno said "but I'm glad he did I wanted a reason to talk to you Natsu." Akeno said standing up and walking over to the dragon slayer.

"Sure but let's untie Happy first." Natsu said meeting Akeno halfway to take a seat on the couch using his fire to cut off the rope.

"Freedom!" Happy yelled trying to rush out the door but in the blink of an eye Akeno was there with one of her famous sadistic smiles.

"Don't run off so fast Happy," Akeno said picking him up and holding him close. Happy was shaking as much as he does when Erza is angry.

"Geez what did you do to him Akeno?" Natsu said with a chuckle as she sat down on the couch next to Natsu.

"Oh nothing, we just had fun together." Akeno said smiling brightly again while petting Happy who was still shaking.

"So what did you need to talk about Akeno?"

"I was wondering how it is you were able to use the power of the dragon against Riser?" Akeno asked

"Hmm, Ddraig said that he could use the magic in my body to power the dragon. It took almost all of it but it was worth it." Natsu said lifting his right hand up.

"That's amazing Natsu," Akeno replied "do you finally have your full power back?"

"No, every time I think like I'm getting closer I begin to feel how much weaker I am than before. I may have been wrong when I said I have half my full power, my body doesn't have second origin yet so it could way below half." Natsu answered clenching his fist.

"You really are something special Natsu." Akeno said smiling as she scooted closer to Natsu. She let Happy go and he took the opportunity to rush over to Natsu's side, Akeno wrapped her arms around Natsu pulling him closer.

"You know seeing you battle Riser was an amazing sight. You kept beating him down your drive being to save Rias. I'd like to see someone defeat the odds and save me." Akeno whispered her cheeks turning red.

"Akeno…" Natsu muttered "if you are ever in danger I promise I'll be there." Natsu said determined "If anyone ever takes you from us I'll break down every wall in my way and beat anyone involved."

Akeno stared at Natsu in surprise blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Is this love…" Akeno muttered under her breath as she leaned up to Natsu but before she could continue someone walked into the room.

"Natsu what's taking so long?" Asia asked Raynare walking in beside her. "Eh!" Asia yelled her face turning red as she saw how close Akeno and Natsu were.

"Yo," Natsu said with a wave.

"Oh Asia am I keeping Natsu too long my bad." Akeno said smiling as she stood up, her eyes drifted to Raynare and her smile turned to a scowl but it was only for a few seconds. No one but Raynare noticed and it made her frown slightly.

"I'll just get going," Akeno said smiling as she walked out, Natsu stood up and stretched.

"Well let's get g-" Natsu said but he was interrupted by Asia who tackled him.

"Why was Akeno so close?!" Asia yelled clinging to the dragon slayer. "I can get close too!" Asia yelled not letting go even when Natsu tried to walk.

"Not this again," Natsu muttered as Raynare jumped onto him as well, Raynare clung to his back as Asia clung to his chest making it extremely difficult for the dragon slayer to walk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright so this month we've gotten eleven contracts from Akeno." Rias said sitting on Natsu's bed with everyone except Raynare sitting in a circle. The meeting had been going on for about an hour; they covered everything that needed to be covered and were just finishing up.

"That's right." Akeno said smiling.

"Ten from Koneko,"

"So close…" Koneko muttered

"Eight from Kiba,"

"Aye," Kiba's replied happily.

"Three for Asia, very good for a beginner," Rias said smiling and clapping slightly.

"Nice work Asia," Akeno said

"Good work for a newbie." Koneko said

"And finally Natsu…zero." Rias muttered making the dragon slayer collapse.

"I always get weird requests, plus they never believe that a devil has to use the front door." Natsu muttered defeated.

"You'll never become a high-class devil if you don't start completing the contracts." Rias said shaking her head.

"In our defense, the last three requests we got were from the guy that likes to dress as a magical girl." Happy said making himself and Natsu shutter.

"I had noticed that…but someone had to get his requests." Rias said with a shrug.

"Eh! You mean you gave those requests to us on purpose!" Natsu and Happy yelled making the others giggle even Kiba…which was strange.

"Oh don't be angry Natsu, think of it like training. Now you're prepared if we're ever attacked by magical men." Rias said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'd take those requests for you Natsu…" Asia said blushing "if it's for you I don't mind."

"Thanks Asia but it's not that bad…" Natsu lied as he shuddered again.

"I have tea and snacks everyone!" Raynare yelled happily as she walked in carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"Yay!" Happy yelled flying up but he frowned at what he saw. "No fish…" Happy muttered to which Raynare smiled at him.

"I made you some fish Happy I couldn't fit it on this tray though it's still in the kitchen." Raynare said as he thanked her before he took off toward the kitchen.

"Cookies," Koneko said her eyes' twinkling as the tray was placed in the middle of the group.

"Thanks Raynare," Natsu said smiling at the fallen angel who blushed and set next to him smiling to herself. Everyone happily ate their cookies and drank some tea together, everyone except Akeno. She sat with a frown on her face as she watched Raynare laughing with Natsu.

"Why are ya all alone Akeno?" Natsu asked as everyone looked at her. When Raynare's eyes met Akeno's she scowled again before standing up.

"I think we've covered everything for this meeting right Rias?" Akeno said not looking at anyone as she began to walk to the exit.

"Yes Akeno," Rias said, she knew what was bothering Akeno but she couldn't say anything at least not yet.

"Akeno…" Natsu trailed standing up to follow her but Rias stopped him.

"Its fine Natsu, she's just busy today." Rias said

"Why don't we start on your training Natsu?" Kiba asked smiling at the dragon slayer who grinned back at him.

"Aye,"

"Training?" Rias questioned

"I want Kiba to teach me how to use a sword." Natsu answered much to Rias's surprise.

"What brought this on Natsu?" Rias asked as everyone stood up to start leaving, Raynare was going to take the tub of cookies that were left over with her but Koneko had snatched it and continued to eat them.

"I got a friend back home who uses swords better than I have ever seen anyone use them. I wanna learn how so I can beat her." Natsu said smiling remembering all the fights he and Erza had whether it was together or against each other.

"I see; you must really respect this friend of yours." Rias said a bit jealous.

"Yeah, Erza's the only person I am afraid of but that only makes her even more respectable." Natsu said walking out of the room. Rias blinked a few times realizing Natsu had nicknamed her after someone he respected, even if it was because he thought she was perverted.

'Well I've been naked with Natsu; there is no way this Erza person can beat that.' Rias thought to herself not knowing how wrong she was.

The group relocated to the outskirts of the town in order to give Natsu and Kiba a chance to go all out.

"Alright Natsu to begin we must start with the basics. A knight always fights for a cause; they dedicate everything to that cause no matter what." Kiba said making two swords and tossing one to Natsu.

"Everything starts with your stance. Keep your stance wide; keep your body lowered as you're moving forward balance is the key." Kiba said helping Natsu fix his stance and hold the sword correctly.

"Right foot," Kiba said showing Natsu how to move backward. "Left foot," he said showing Natsu the step.

"Now you try." Kiba said as Natsu tried to mimic the movement but it came out sloppy. Despite this he kept trying doing it over and over until he finally got it right.

"Good," Kiba said moving to stand in front of Natsu placing his sword against Natsu's.

"Advance," Kiba said as Natsu took a step forward but Kiba noticed him mess up.

"Stance wide," he said pushing Natsu back forcing him to start moving backwards.

"Remember right foot, left foot, stance wide and body lowered." Kiba repeated pushing Natsu back as he took the correct steps.

"Now go even faster." Kiba said as he started to push Natsu back even faster. "As you're moving backwards keep your eyes on me." Kiba said a determined look on his face.

"Keep my stance wide, keep my body lowered." Natsu repeated starting to push Kiba back. They were still only doing beginner steps but it still impressed Kiba to see Natsu picking up on it so fast.

"Good," Kiba said "always keep your eyes on the opponent." Kiba said noticing Natsu looking down at his feet. They continued to train for hours until the sun began to set.

"I think that's good for one day." Kiba said smiling at Natsu as their swords vanished. "You're doing very well Natsu," Kiba continued receiving a grin from the dragon slayer.

"Thanks Kiba," Natsu replied watching as Kiba turned around started walking away but then he remembered something Kiba had said. "Hey Kiba, earlier you said a knight always fights for a cause. What's the cause you fight for?" Natsu asked which made Kiba stop in his tracks. He looked down clenching his fists.

"M-my cause…" Kiba muttered

"Kiba?" Natsu asked confused by the boy's action until he turned back around with a forced smile.

"Oh I'd have to say my friends." Kiba said making Natsu blink a few times before he gave him a toothy grin.

"Me too,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez I got a request so late at night." Natsu said as Happy flew him above the city to the destination of his summon.

"Yeah but pervy Erza said we need to start completing these." Happy said speeding up as they neared the building.

"Alright let's drop down by that tree." Natsu said as Happy flew over to said tree and landed. "This guy's probably gonna wonder why a devil has to use the front door like the rest did." Natsu muttered as he rang the door bell. Not long after a man with gold and brown hair answered the door.

"Hello, did you summon a devil?" Natsu asked

"Come on in." The man said letting Natsu enter.

Natsu whistled in an impressed manner as he walked in seeing the nice furniture that decorated the room. "Nice place ya got here sir," Natsu said

"Thank you," The man replied walking over to a door and entering as Natsu took a seat on a couch.

"Have a drink." The man said entering with a tray of alcohol and ice.

"Alright," Natsu replied as the man sat down in the chair across from him setting the tray on his coffee table. He poured two cups and passed one to Natsu; they tapped their glasses together and started to drink.

"Hey, aren't you a minor?" The man asked amused but Natsu gave him a confused look.

"Tch I can still out drink you old man." Natsu said with a grin.

"Really, I'd like to see that." The man replied as they downed their first cups. They went on for a good hour before the man had to end it; dragon slayers were unable to feel the effects of alcohol due to their strong stomachs so Natsu won.

"Hehehe told ya old man." Natsu said grinning.

"I give you props…you beat meh." He replied grinning back at Natsu. "So what do you want as payment for my request?" The man asked as Natsu thought it over.

"Your soul," Natsu said making the man and Happy collapse.

"You can't ask him for his soul on such a small request." Happy whispered to which Natsu frowned.

"Hahahahaha, I like you boy why don't you take that painting over their it's not a copy, it's the real thing." The man said pointing to a painting on the wall.

"That's boring but okay." Natsu replied as he got up and took the painting off the wall. Natsu was about to walk out when the man called out to him.

"See ya soon pinkie." He said making a tick mark form on Natsu's head as he stomped out.

"Damn old man calling me pinkie." Natsu muttered as Happy picked him up and took off into the sky.

"He was a weird guy." Happy said "but at least we got a contract."

"Yeah," *beep* "Huh, oh it's that pager thing Rias gave me." Natsu muttered as he took a small device out of his pocket. As soon as he fed it a small amount of magic a mini map popped up that showed him where he needed to go.

"Looks like we got another stop Happy," Natsu said

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he took off toward the target.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo pervy Erza what's up?" Natsu asked as he landed neck to Rias and the gang minus Raynare who was left home.

"I'm glad you made it Natsu, we've received orders to slay a stray devil that is hiding in this abandoned building." Rias said making Natsu grin.

"It could be a very dangerous stray devil." Akeno added smiling

"This is gonna be great!" Natsu yelled excitedly. "I'm gonna take that thing down before you guys even get chance to look at it!" Natsu yelled smirking as he took off toward the building.

"He is so restless." Koneko muttered watching him run off.

"That's what makes him so entertaining." Rias said as they followed after the dragon slayer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not gonna lie guys a lot of that Kiba training Natsu scene was taken from a Steven Universe episode. I feel stupid for using a kids cartoon as inspiration but whatevs that show is awesome!**

**See ya guys next time, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if so don't be afraid to push that review button! **

**As always Fav/ Follow/ Review, see you all in two weeks!**


	12. Natsu and the Holy Sword Wielders

**Hey everyone, I have big news! This story is currently in fourth place in the Fairy Tail and High school DxD archive by number of reviews. We're only about twenty reviews away from third place so in order to move up I think the best way to go about this is to write even better chapters! I hope that you all review and help me out in becoming the story with the most reviews in this archive. **

**Jacob Stone Claw: Thank you so much I really appreciate hearing such awesome reviews. I have plans to bring in Erza she is my favorite Fairy Tail girl and of course NaZa is my OTP as well so I promise she will make an appearance. **

**Guest: Yes Erza will be coming it will just take time.**

**Guest: I will try to make Koneko and Happy interact more but I gotta find the right moments. I'm thinking once Natsu and Happy find out she's a Nekomata would be the perfect time for Happy and her to bond.**

**Temsen: Hahahahahahahaha! Oh my God yes! I hope you don't mind if I use that joke at one point, if you do mind then let me know but even so…Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Guest: Sona will arrive…this chapter actually lol enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: I agree that Mira would be a great choice to add to the story but as a huge GraMi shipper I would want to bring Gray in as well…actually thinking it over he would be great in this story too. Geez now I got a lot of thinking to do well what I can say for sure is Erza is a definite yes.**

**Remember the poll is still up and running so keep the votes coming!**

**1] Rias: 19**

**2] Serafall: 18**

**3] Akeno: 13**

**4] Asia: 9**

**5] Koneko: 8**

**6] Ravel: 8**

**7] Gabriel: 8**

**8] Rossweiss: 7 **

**Xenovia: 6**

**Raynare: 6**

**Irina: 6**

**Kuroka: 6**

**Yasaka: 3**

**Yubelluna: 2**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo stray devil where are you?!" Natsu yelled busting into the warehouse and looking around his gear was active on his right hand as he stared into the dark room. Koneko and Kiba followed him in with Happy, Asia, Rias and Akeno waiting outside.

The plan was still fresh in Natsu's mind all he had to do was help Koneko and Kiba get the creature out of the building so Akeno and Rias could finish it off.

"It's empty…" Natsu groaned looking around the dark empty room. "…wait no, there is something in here." Natsu muttered as his nose began to pick up a scent.

"There in the corner," Koneko said as a silhouette appeared from the darkness. It walked forward and all Natsu could see at first was a girl with gray hair covering her face.

"A girl?" Natsu questioned but his confusion was short lived as the girl charged forward revealing a monstrous lower body. It was similar to a spider but the legs were larger and more like a dogs legs. The girl roared as her hair swept behind her revealing a large mouth opened wide to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"Watch out Koneko its fast!" Natsu yelled jumping over the creature to avoid its bite. He came down slamming his foot into its back like a ton of bricks but it forced him off and continued advancing forward. It charged straight for Koneko who pulled her fist back and punched it in the jaw.

"Kiba hit it now." Koneko said but Kiba was spacing out which gave the creature time to recover. "Kiba?" Koneko questioned glancing over at Kiba but when she did the creature fired a web from its mouth straight at Koneko.

"Watch out!" Natsu yelled pushing her out of the way. The web hit Natsu on the arm beginning to burn his skin. "Shit that hurts." Natsu hissed lighting his hand on fire and burning the web off.

"Kiba wake up!" Natsu yelled snapping Kiba back from his trance; he looked up and saw the stray devil charging at him so he disappeared and reappeared behind it swords in hand. He cut the creature across the back just as Koneko punched it into the air.

"Natsu are you alright?" Koneko asked concerned as she ran over to the pinkette.

"I'm fine, my skins stronger than normal humans." Natsu said hearing his gear scream boost for the sixth time. He grinned at Koneko before he started running toward the devil which had landed back on the ground. "Alright Ddraig explosion time," Natsu said as he sped up.

'Explosion!'

"**Karyuu no Tekken!**"(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Natsu yelled upper cutting the stray devil back into the air. "Koneko! Now!" Natsu yelled as Koneko ran toward him and jumped up; Natsu pulled his fist back and punched Koneko's feet as she sailed over him sending her rocketing toward the stray. With the added speed Koneko punched the creature strait through the glass skylight; she kicked off of it to get away from it just as Akeno blasted the devil with lightning.

"I gotcha Koneko!" Natsu yelled as he caught her smiling his usual smile. Koneko's face lit up with a bright blush and she immediately jumped down calling Natsu a pervert before walking out of the building. Natsu glanced over to Kiba who was zoned out again; he blinked a few times before walking over to him.

"Hey Kiba you okay?" Natsu asked placing a hand on his shoulder but Kiba didn't reply he just started walking toward the exit. Natsu followed him and exited the building to find everyone present except for the stray devil.

"Where'd the stray go?" Natsu asked looking around.

"We took care of it Natsu don't worry." Rias replied which made Natsu uneasy this did not go unnoticed by Rias.

"We didn't kill her. I know how killing makes you feel so I sent her to my brother." Rias said much to Natsu's relief. Natsu was about to speak again but Asia noticed the chemical burn on his arm and immediately spoke up.

"Natsu are you okay?" Asia asked running up to him and using her gear to begin healing him. He let out a chuckle as the skin began to heal.

"I'm fine Asia no need to worry." Natsu said but before anyone could say anything Rias walked over to Kiba and slapped him across the cheek.

"Did that wake you up a bit?" Rias asked a frown on her face as Kiba looked at the ground his cheek slightly red. "Being distracted during a fight can lead to someone's death." Rias said seriously but Kiba just kept looking down.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Rias said concerned but Kiba still didn't look her in the eyes.

"This hasn't been my best day." Kiba said before he began walking away. Natsu noticed this and started to jog after him, they made it just outside of the gates of the building before Natsu caught up.

"Yo Kiba what's up with ya? Are ya feeling okay?" Natsu asked as Kiba stopped walking his back facing Natsu.

"It's none of your business." Kiba said coldly.

"I'm worried about you,"

"Worried…about whom? Devils are naturally self-centered beings." Kiba replied much to Natsu's shock.

"What are ya talking about Kiba?" Natsu asked placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Never mind Natsu, I'm sorry for what I just did but I need to leave." Kiba said but Natsu gripped his shoulder tighter as he tried to walk forward.

"Wait; if something is bothering you I want to help we're nakama after all." Natsu said but Kiba slapped Natsu's hand off his shoulder as he turned around.

"Nakama…it's nothing Natsu I just remembered what I'm truly fighting for." Kiba said giving Natsu a serious look.

"What you're fighting for? Isn't it your nakama?" Natsu asked confused but Kiba looked away again.

"No. I live and fight for vengeance. The Holy Sword Excalibur…its destruction is what I fight for." Kiba said as he began to walk away again.

"Vengeance…" Natsu muttered as Kiba disappeared down the dark street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A Holy Sword is a devil's worst enemy." Rias said to Natsu, Happy, and Asia who were seated on the floor of Natsu's room as Rias sat on a chair. "It burns a devil just from touching it and can obliterate them with a single slash." Rias continued with a small frown.

"They are dangerous but only a select few can use these powerful weapons." Rias said as Natsu and Asia listened intently. "It's because of this that the church attempted to create a being that could use the Holy Sword Excalibur. It was called the Holy Sword experiment."

"I never heard anything like that when I was in the church." Asia said a frown grazing her lips.

"That's not surprising, it happened a very long time ago. I'm told it was a complete failure." Rias said her eyes glancing to Natsu.

"How do these swords tie in with Kiba?" Natsu asked which made Rias frown again.

"He is a survivor of this incident." Rias answered much the three's shock.

"I had no idea…" Natsu muttered looking down Rias noticed this and stood up.

"It's getting late Natsu how about we go to bed." Rias said as she unbuttoned her top followed by her skirt. Natsu and Asia's cheeks blazed as they noticed this.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked

"You know I can't sleep with my clothes on, and it's raining so I don't want to head back home." Rias said as she unbuttoned her bra.

"I'll just sleep in the living room." Happy said with a sigh as he walked out, he knew exactly where this was going and he wanted no part of it.

"If Rias is sleeping here then I am sleeping here as well," Asia said removing her own clothes.

"What's going on in here? Happy is on the couch…" Raynare said poking her head in and as soon as she saw a naked Rias and a half naked Asia she immediately put the pieces together.

"You guys were gonna sleep with Natsu and not invite me, how rude." Raynare said pulling her shirt off and jumping onto Natsu.

"He's mine!" Rias yelled jumping in between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two figures walked in the storm as they came closer to a large run down church one of them carried a large sword on their back wrapped in a black clothe while the other had a large rain coat. They entered and removed their hoods as they looked around.

"This church is quite run down." The girl with blue hair said looking around.

"I've heard that a Devil and a Fallen Angel fought here…but everyone has different theories as to how it ended." The girl with light brown hair said holding a finger to her lips as she thought about all the different versions she had heard. "There was even this crazy one where the fallen angel joined the devil's side." The girl said with a giggle.

"Anyway…are you sure this is the place, he is awfully late." The girl with blue hair said.

"Of course I am, I used to live around this are after all." She replied receiving a sigh from the blue haired girl.

"Then we'll just have to wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba walked alone in the pouring rain, he had a blank expression as he paced forward aimlessly. He had been walking around ever since he talked to Natsu, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care.

"H-help me!" A man yelled running out of an alley just in front of Kiba. The man was dressed in priest clothing, he was about to call out for help again but a sword stabbed through his chest before being pulled out.

"Hahahahaha serves you right shitty priest!" Freed laughed before he noticed Kiba who had a hard glare fixed on Freed.

"Eh…oh it's the pretty boy devil that plays catcher for that other shitty devil." Freed said laughing as he smirked at Kiba.

"Freed," Kiba hissed as he summoned a sword.

"Do ya wanna fight pretty boy?" Freed asked swinging his sword flamboyantly which gave Kiba a good look at it. "I doubt you'll even be a challenge now that I have Excalibur!" Freed yelled laughing maniacally, Kiba began to shake with anger as he glared at the sword that Freed carried.

"That glow…" Kiba hissed "it is definitely a holy sword." Kiba continued charging at Freed and swinging his sword but Freed was able to block it and send Kiba back.

"**Holy Eraser!**" Kiba yelled slashing at the air and sending a dozen black tendrils at Freed's blade. They began to wrap around it but with just one swing they were destroyed.

"That ain't gonna work…sorry, Hahahahahahaha." Freed laughed as Kiba charged forward again.

"I was just testing your sword." Kiba said ducking under Freed's slash and aiming his own blade for Freed's neck but the white haired boy jumped away at the last second.

"Too slow," Freed mocked kicking Kiba as hard as he could sending him tumbling backwards. Kiba got back up and began to slash at Freed fiercely but Freed blocked each and everyone, with Kiba's new found ferocity also came sloppiness which gave Freed the chance to cut his on the arm after blocking an attack.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kiba yelled in pain as devil energy began to seep out of his wound.

"This sword was made to kill you shitty devils, I love it so much." Freed said with a crazy smirk.

"I know! As if I'd forget!" Kiba yelled head butting Freed in the stomach and then punching him across the cheek.

"Cheater!" Freed yelled picking himself up and dodging Kiba's next attack, he ran around him and glared as Kiba turned around.

"Devilish aren't I?"

"Touché," Freed said dodging another slash but just as he was about to counter a magic circle appeared on his shoulder.

"Eh…well looks like it's time for me to go." Freed said jumping away from Kiba and throwing a marble on the floor causing a huge explosion of light. When the light faded Freed was gone which made Kiba growl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's game over Erza!" Natsu yelled his body encased in his dragon armor as he slammed his fist into Erza's purgatory sword. The sword cracked under the pressure until it finally snapped allowing Natsu to land a punch straight for Erza's armored stomach.

"So strong…" Erza muttered requipping into her black wing armor and taking to the sky. She came back down to try and cut Natsu down but he dodged and hit her with a hammer fist once again shattering her armor.

"This one's gonna finish it!" Natsu yelled lunging at Erza faster than she could keep track of but before he could hit her everything faded to black and Natsu fell forward no longer wearing the armor.

"What the hell?"

"**Hello partner,**" Ddraig said appearing next to Natsu.

"Did ya really have to interrupt my dream? I was just about to beat Erza and become an S class wizard." Natsu whined which made Ddraig laugh.

"**I'm afraid I did partner.**" Ddraig replied "**recently I've been sensing a large amount of power around this area; it could very well be the White one.**" Ddraig said much to Natsu's surprise.

"The White one…as in the one I gotta beat the crap out of?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"**Precisely, the White one known as the vanishing dragon.**" Ddraig said making Natsu's grin grow as he jumped up in excitement.

"Well then let's hurry up and find him so I can kick his ass." Natsu said smirking.

"**I can't verify the location of this power I am sensing nor can I guarantee **it** is the white dragon.**" Ddraig answered much to Natsu's disappointment. "**I've only decided to warn you in order to make sure you are prepared for whatever may happen.**"

"Don't worry Ddraig I'm a dragon slayer and I won't lose to anyone especially this white dragon guy." Natsu said with a smirk.

"**Glad to hear it.**" Ddraig said with his own smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu, Happy, Raynare, and Asia were walking down the hall of the clubroom. For once they were going to be on time but as they walked down the hall each of them gawked at how clean the floor was.

"Hey Natsu look I can see my reflection in the floor." Happy said pressing his face to the floor in excitement.

"He's right," Natsu said dropping to the floor and laughing at his distorted reflection.

"It looks really nice." Asia complimented as she walked beside them a happy smile on her face.

"Natsu if you keep your face that low you might accidently see my panties." Raynare said with a devious smirk as she tilted her skirt up in order to give Natsu a better view. Natsu looked up as soon as Raynare talked and saw her panties which made his face grow hot.

"You're so naughty Natsu." Raynare said tackling him to the floor and straddling him. "If you want to see my panties all you have to do is ask." Raynare said leaning in closer but as she did Asia tackled her.

"Raynare we can't do lewd things in the hallway!" Asia yelled her cheeks bright red making Raynare pout.

"But I want to do lewd things with Natsu…and I bet you do too." Raynare whined before her lips formed a smirk.

"Eh!" Asia yelled her face growing even redder. "Lewd things with Natsu…" Asia muttered looking over at the dragon slayer. As soon as their eyes met Asia's face grew an unhealthy shade of red before she collapsed with steam coming off of her.

"Hey calm down Asia…" Raynare muttered "I was only joking…" Raynare continued getting off the floor and helping Asia up.

"You guys are weird…" Natsu trailed as he started walking away. The girls and Happy followed after him until they reached the door to the clubroom.

"Yo pervy Erza we're here." Natsu said as the four walked into the clubroom to see Koneko and Rias sitting on the couch. Natsu looked around and noticed Kiba wasn't present.

"Where's Kiba?"

"He was absent today," Koneko answered her voice etched with a small bit of worry.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Holy swords?" Natsu asked worry etched in his voice as well.

"It could have something to do with it…he has always been filled with a need for vengeance." Rias answered with a sigh. "He wasn't the only child in the Holy Sword Experiment but he is the only survivor. All he lives for now is the destruction of all seven Excalibur's."

"Seven?" Asia questioned

"Yes the original Excalibur was destroyed but with the use of alchemy seven new Excalibur's were formed." Rias answered "when the experiment to make artificial Excalibur users failed the subjects were to be killed luckily Kiba was able to escape but it cost him everything and he was lying in the snow half dead when I found him."

"It was then that I first saw the passion for vengeance in his heart. I wanted to put that potential to use as a devil." Rias said but Natsu finished for her.

"So you revived him as your knight."

"Correct," Rias answered but before anyone could speak someone entered the room.

"My, my, we're all gathered already," Akeno said smiling.

"Akeno…you're late."

"I'm sorry; but I've brought guests." Akeno said stepping to the side to let a girl with black hair and a boy with light brown hair walk in.

"Eh…who are these two?" Natsu asked tilting his head in confusion.

"You don't know the student council president Sona?" Asia asked Natsu which made him and Happy freeze.

"This school has a council…" Natsu and Happy asked their faces slightly pale.

"Yes the student council." Asia answered confused by Natsu's behavior. Natsu looked over at Sona before walking over to them.

"It's nice to meet you…" Natsu said nervously much to everyone's shock.

"Why are you so tense Natsu?" Rias asked but Happy was the one to answer.

"We have bad memories of the council where we come from…the idea of one of those in this school is scarier than Akeno." Happy said shaking "the council back home is full of stuck up jerks that are jealous of how much fun we have I'm sure this council is the same."

"Happy shut up they'll hear you…" Natsu whispered

"Don't worry only people with magic in their bodies can hear me remember." Happy said smugly.

"It's nice to see you have such interesting new devils Rias…and a new pet too." Sona said fixing her glasses as she looked directly at Happy.

"Happy Natsu I'd like you to meet Sona Sitri, she is the next heir of the high class devil family of Sitri." Rias said making Happy pale before he flew straight under the couch.

"I didn't mean what I said please don't arrest me!" Happy yelled from under the couch which made Rias, Asia, and Akeno giggle.

"I'm not going to arrest you…" Sona said stoically but Happy remained under the couch shaking in fear. "It's nice to meet you Natsu, like the Gremory and Phenex families the Sitri family is one of the seventy two pillars that survived the Great War."

"The members of the student council run this school during the day so you can enjoy a peaceful school life; as long as you don't go against us you won't be punished." The boy with brown hair said rolling his eyes at Natsu.

"This is the student council secretary Saji he is my pawn." Sona said pointing to the boy with brown hair who waved at Natsu.

"Ooh, to think there is a pawn just like me in this school." Natsu said with a grin which made Saji scowl.

"Tch, don't compare me to you. It hurts my pride to be compared to one of the perverted trio." Saji said which made a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"Oi what the hell did you say!" Natsu yelled as he and Saji butted heads comically.

"You wanna go punk? I took four pawn pieces which means I can kick your ass any day of the week!" Saji yelled back with a smirk.

"Saji stop it." Sona said making Saji freeze.

"B-But Sona…"

"We came here today to speak with Rias about the incident. Besides you cannot defeat Natsu as you are now. He took all eight of Rias's pawn pieces, he also defeated the third son of the Phenex family and his peerage single handedly." Sona said much to Saji's shock.

"No way, I thought it was either Kiba or Himejima~sempai who defeated Raiser." Saji said looking over to Natsu who had a large smirk.

"So…do ya still wanna fight?" Natsu said smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"Well, moving on. The reason we're here Rias is to inform you that two affiliates of the church arrived at the school this morning." Sona said turning the mood serious. "They asked to talk to you, Rias."

"Church affiliates wanted to meet with a Devil?" Rias asked surprised "this can't be good, how did you reply to them Sona?" Rias asked which made Sona sigh.

"I accepted. Tomorrow after school they will arrive at your clubroom, however there is something that worries me." Sona answered removing her glasses and using her magic to clean the leans.

"Those two affiliates each had Holy swords with them." Saji said making Natsu frown.

"Holy swords…" Rias muttered her voice trailing.

"Yes, please handle this with care Rias. If something were to go a miss then we could be in for another war." Sona said receiving a nod from Rias.

"Don't worry Sona…we'll be careful." Rias muttered.

"Well then we'll be on our way." Sona said as she and Saji began to walk toward the door.

"Thank you for the help Sona." Rias said as they walked out.

"There are two holy sword wielders coming here?" Asia asked her voice slightly shaking.

"It seems that is the case. I think it would be best if you stayed home Raynare." Rias said glancing over to the fallen angel.

"Huh? Oh yeah that makes sense…" Raynare muttered looking away with a frown before looking back with a large smile. "I'll wait at home and bake some cookies for afterwards." Raynare said making Rias smile slightly.

"Thank you for understanding Raynare,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We appreciate your cooperation." Xenovia said sitting on one of the couches of the clubroom next to Irina. Across from the pair sat Rias and Akeno with Asia, Koneko, Natsu, and Happy standing behind them.

"My name is Xenovia and this is Irina." Xenovia said pointing to her partner.

"For what reason would servants of God wish to meet with me?" Rias asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"Recently three Holy swords have been stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina said making Rias's peerage gasp in surprise.

"Stolen?" Asia muttered.

"Yes, the one's we have are the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction and Irina's Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic." Xenovia said pulling her sword from behind her and holding it in front of her still wrapped in clothe while Irina pointed to a bracelet tied to her wrist.

"So, what do you want from us?"

"This problem is between us and the fallen angels, we wish for you devils to stay out if the conflict." Xenovia answered with a stern look as she looked Rias in the eyes.

"So your fear is that we will side with the fallen angels?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow at Xenovia.

"I would not call it a fear, more of a nuisance we do not wish to deal with." Xenovia answered making Rias scowl.

"Well you have nothing to worry about; I am not going to side with thieves." Rias said "I will never do something to shame my brother."

"Glad to hear it, all we want is for you to remain neutral in this conflict." Irina said smiling as she and Xenovia stood up. "Thank you for your time." Irina said bowing with a smile as they turned to leave.

"We'll take our leave now." Xenovia said as they began to walk away but before they left Xenovia glanced over to Asia.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked making Asia jump slightly.

"Y-Yes,"

"I'd never thought I'd see a witch here." Xenovia said making Asia look down with a frown.

"Oh, you're the ex-nun who became a witch. I'd heard that you were exiled for healing a devil but I'd never thought you'd become a devil." Irina said innocently but Asia began gripped her skirt as she began to shake.

"To think a saint became a devil…I suppose no one is perfect." Xenovia said frowning at Asia.

"Hey leave Asia alone!" Natsu yelled glaring at Xenovia who glanced at him before turning back to Asia.

"Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia, she's a devil now." Irina said

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. So I'll ask again do you believe in our God" Xenovia asked seriously as she eyed Asia.

"I-I can't quite let it go. I believed in him all my life." Asia said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"In that case let us kill you now. God will forgive you if you accept your punishment" Xenovia said but before she could say another word Natsu spoke up again.

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu yelled stepping forward but before he could move Koneko stopped him. He looked down at her with an angry look but she just shook her head. Natsu sighed angrily but didn't move he just placed a hand on the wood of the couch.

"I would not expect a devil like you to understand. If Asia wishes to return to God's love then I will help her repent by ending her life." Xenovia said letting the clothe around her blade fall revealing her Excalibur.

"This is your chance to return to God; even a witch such as yourself should know the error of her ways." Xenovia said completely serious. Natsu was gripping the couch harder and harder as Xenovia spoke it was beginning to crack from the pressure.

"I-I do miss my faith sometimes but I love my fri-" Asia said but was interrupted by Xenovia.

"The love of God is all you need; I will punish you in the name of the Lord." Xenovia said and as soon as the words left her mouth the wood Natsu was gripping shattered.

"I've heard enough!" Natsu yelled breaking from Koneko's grip and rushing at Xenovia. He threw a punch at Xenovia but she used her blade to block Natsu's punch. Even with the sword she was pushed back a bit from the force of the punch.

"You have no right to talk to Asia like that! If your God thinks that someone as kind as Asia is a witch then screw your faith and your flippant God!" Natsu yelled as he pulled his fist away. The skin on his knuckles was letting off smoke from the contact with the holy blade but he kept his glare fixed on Xenovia.

"Do you realize what your action will cause?" Xenovia asked but Natsu didn't seem fazed.

"I know exactly what I'm doing but I won't let you belittle Asia anymore!" Natsu yelled as flames began to course off his fist.

"Belittle? I only want to save her immortal soul." Xenovia said but Natsu growled at her.

"You're an idiot for not understanding Asia's kindness!"

"What are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked her expression turning stoic.

"I'm her friend, her ally, and her nakama! If you so much as talk about hurting her again, I will fight everyone of you till my last breath!" Natsu yelled glaring at Xenovia even harder.

"What a bold statement from such a feeble devil." Xenovia said holding her sword up.

"Natsu, stop-" Rias said but was interrupted by a new voice.

"I will be your opponent." Kiba said from the door. Everyone looked over at him and all of his friends noticed how uncharacteristically somber he looked.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked

"Someone who hates Holy Swords more than anything, I will fight you right now." Kiba said glaring at Xenovia.

"Very well, I accept."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man I can't wait to write that fight! Xenovia and Irina vs. Kiba and Natsu it's gonna be so much fun! Anyway see ya guys next time, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if ya got the time leave a review.**

**Oh and as a side note not gonna lie guys but as I wrote this chapter I couldn't resist playing the Excalibur song from Soul Eater. If you don't know it look it up trust me when I say it's worth the effort.**

**As always Fav/ Follow/ Review, see you all in two weeks!**


	13. Holy Knights vs Devils

**Yay second place in the achieve! Thank you soooo much guys! I love all the feedback and especially the compliments and it makes me love writing for this story so thank you all!**

**As I'm sure you can all see I've decided to move the harem up to ten girls, mainly because there are so many that it would suck to see some of them disappear. The poll has gotten two ties so I would love for you guys to keep voting and hopefully break up these ties. **

**If it were up to me I would pick Rossweiss and Ravel but it's not so yeah…please vote.**

**1] Serafall: 25**

**2] Rias: 24 **

**3] Akeno: 16**

**4] Gabriel: 14**

**5] Asia: 13**

**6] Koneko: 12**

**7] Xenovia: 11**

**8] Raynare: 10**

**9] Kuroka: 9**

**9] Ravel: 9**

**10] Rossweiss: 8 **

**10] Irina: 8**

**Yasaka: 5**

**Yubelluna: 3**

***IMPORTANT NEWS!* for those of you that don't read the author notes this is important. The harem is up to ten now thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hope you're ready to begin devil," Xenovia said standing a meter away from Kiba with Irina next to her. Facing Irina stood Natsu staring down both the knights while standing alongside Kiba. Kiba chuckled at Xenovia's comment which made her look at him in confusion.

"You're laughing?" Xenovia questioned as Kiba smirked at her.

"Yes I'm laughing…after so long I finally have the thing I want to destroy right in front of me." Kiba said before slamming his hands on the floor making blades stick out of the floor all around him. He picked up his light eating blade and pointed it at Xenovia.

"Sword birth…I see, so you have this rare sacred gear." Xenovia said pulling her own blade from the grass which she had stabbed it into. "Never the less no matter what sacred gear you posses I will defeat you."

"Is this really okay Rias?" Akeno asked looking at her friend who had her eyes fixed on the three knights and Natsu.

"This is an unofficial match, I'm sure it will be fine." Rias said smiling at Akeno before she noticed the worried expression on her friends faces. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine he's stronger when he's fighting for his friends." Rias said reassuringly making Akeno and Asia look at her surprised before smiling unlike Koneko who had to hide the faint blush she got from being caught worrying about Natsu.

"Are you ready pinkie?" Irina asked smiling at Natsu as her bracelet began to change into a blade.

"I'm ready…but I want you both to agree to one thing before we start." Natsu said seriously much to Xenovia and Irina's confusion.

"Oh and what may that be?" Irina asked curious to hear what Natsu was going to say, he was a strange devil in her opinion but not in a bad way. He seemed more caring than any devil she had ever gotten to know, not that she knew many to begin with but even so he was definitely strange.

"If we win you have to apologize to Asia." Natsu said making Xenovia frown.

"Apologizing would be like admitting I was wrong, my intentions were to save her and I stand by my word." Xenovia said which made Natsu clench his fist.

"I have to agree with Xenovia, God's love is always the correct course. We can't apologize for wanting to help Asia." Irina agreed by which point flames began to course off of Natsu.

"Who are you to judge Asia? She tries so hard to make friends and get along with everyone but all you people think about is the fact that she's a devil! You shouldn't judge her for what she is; devil, angel, fallen angel, human who gives a damn Asia is Asia and that's what matters!" Natsu yelled more flames pouring off his body with every word.

"Natsu…" Asia muttered feeling her heart flutter.

"If you won't apologize to Asia for hurting her then I will beat you and show you that you are wrong." Natsu said taking a fighting stance as his gear appeared on his arm. Irina was absolutely confused by Natsu; everything he's said since she met him was nothing like what a devil was supposed to say. Even Xenovia was astonished by his words; that's not to say she doesn't still stand by her word, but never had she met someone like him.

'Boost!'

"I will beat you for Asia! **Karyuu no Ken!**" (Fire Dragon's Fist) Natsu yelled charging at Irina and pulling his dragon fist back before slamming it into Irina. She blocked it using her blade but she couldn't hold him for long and was sent tumbling back.

"Please lord, bless my sword and let me show this sinful devil the error of his ways." Irina said as she regained her balance and kissed the cross around her neck before placing both hands back on the blade grip. "Amen!" She yelled charging forward but Natsu ducked under the slash and punched her in the stomach. Before she could recover Natsu was behind her grabbing her foot to throw her into the air.

"**Karyuu no Hoko!**" Natsu yelled roaring at Irina and firing a blast of fire; she landed and immediately dived out of the way to avoid the attack. She managed to dodge it but Natsu was on her again throwing punches and kicks she could barely dodge or block.

"It seems your partner has gotten serious." Xenovia said as she noticed Kiba charging at her. She was going to counter but he vanished before she could step forward. She looked around but couldn't find Kiba it wasn't until he was right behind that she noticed him. "You're very fast; against a normal opponent you may have been able to get a good strike in." Xenovia said stabbing her blade into the floor causing a large explosion of holy energy that sent Kiba flying back and shattered his sword.

"But I am no ordinary knight, I fight for God and he returns my love by blessing me with Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said pulling her blade out of the floor and slashing at the air which sent a wave of energy at Kiba. He jumped out of the way and pulled his fire and ice blades from the floor before advancing.

"Shut up! My only reason for fighting is destroying your Holy Swords and I refuse to fail!" Kiba yelled forming an X with his blades. "Burn and Freeze by my blades!" He yelled rushing forward and spinning to slash at Xenovia with both blades but she blocked them and shattered both swords before her blade let out a holy explosion which again sent Kiba flying back.

"Then attack me devil boy, show me the resolve of a devil living for vengeance." Xenovia said as Kiba picked himself up and grabbed two new blades from the ground and ran at her again. The fight dragged on with Kiba not landing a single blow on the blue haired knight, he picked himself again and again but to no avail.

On the other hand Natsu was dominating in his fight. Irina couldn't keep up with his strength and speed, "**Karyuu no Yokugeki!**" (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack) Natsu yelled slamming his flaming arms down on Irina who barely had time to jump out of the way.

'He just keeps getting fast and stronger! What do I do?' Irina thought as she watched Natsu walk out of the flames he created he vanished before her eyes and appeared behind her. She turned to swing at him as soon as she noticed him.

'Boost!'

Irina's swing sliced straight throw Natsu's stomach, or at least she thought it did but after a few seconds she realized she had attacked an after image. She jumped around to see Natsu's fist just inches from her face. Natsu's fist connected with her cheek and sent her flying across the grass he was about to move in again but he had to jump back when a wave of holy light shined right in front of him.

"I see you are stronger than your friend but even no matter how hard you fight God's might will smite thee." Xenovia said as Natsu glared at her. He glanced over to Kiba and saw that he could barely stand up but not from lack of trying. He was still trying to force his body up but with little success. Natsu rushed forward to try and help him but Xenovia aimed her blade for him forcing him to stop.

"You have sullied the lord's name for that I have to defeat you." Xenovia said as Natsu charged at her.

"God this! Lord that! Why can't you live for yourself?" Natsu asked throwing a flurry of punches at Natsu faster than Xenovia could keep track of. A few of the punches landed with Xenovia's body but she shrugged off the pain and kept fighting.

"God's love is my reason for living." Xenovia answered jumping away from Natsu. She looked at Natsu to see if he had taken any damage but she could see no scratches on him. The only injuries he had sustained were from her blocking his fist with her blade. Irina stood back up and walked over to Xenovia's side, together the two knights stared Natsu down.

The two knights separated, Xenovia charged from the left while Irina charged from the right. Xenovia was able send a wave of holy energy that forced Natsu to dodge but in his distraction Irina was able to cut him across the chest.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled as a black energy began to flood from the wound. It was a rather deep cut, nothing fatal but it hurt more than Natsu could have imagined.

"Natsu!" Asia yelled watching in horror as Natsu fell to his knees clutching the wound. He could see his blood stain his hand but despite the pain he stood back up.

"You should give up on trying to change my beliefs, devils are evil that is the undeniable truth." Xenovia said slamming the blunt side of her blade on the weakened dragon slayer and sending him to the floor.

"No," Natsu growled slowly picking himself back up. "No way in hell." He continued slamming his fist into the floor as he stood. "I won't give up! I won't give up until your entire church understands that just because Asia's a devil doesn't mean she's evil!" Natsu roared upper cutting Xenovia and ducking under Irina's slash. He jumped up and drop kicked Irina into the grass.

"A true holy nun would never become a devil, that is why Asia Argento is a witch, a devil like you could never understand," Xenovia said standing back up and charging at Natsu but just as she reached him he was gone. Irina recovered as well standing on shaky legs; she turned to see Xenovia standing next to her but no sign of Natsu.

'Explosion!'

"You're right I don't understand." Natsu said appearing behind Xenovia and landing a punch straight to her back. "But if understanding your God means I have to forgot about my friends just because they're devils then I don't want to understand him!" Natsu yelled kicking Irina toward Xenovia "because my friends are everything to me! **Shinku****ryuu no Hoken!**" (Crimson Dragon's Crumbling Fist) Natsu yelled running forward and slamming a flaming fist with crimson energy flowing off of it into both Xenovia and Irina sending them tumbling across the field.

Xenovia and Irina lay on the floor both their bodies and pride beaten. Xenovia was trying to pick herself up but could only barely sit up, Natsu was still standing tall even if he was panting slightly she knew he was on a completely different level. Irina was also forcing herself up but when she saw Natsu she expected to see an evil smirk or even just a cocky one but in place of this was a stoic expression.

"Asia was your nakama once; even if she isn't anymore you should respect her wishes; that's all I want." Natsu said offering a hand to the female knights. Xenovia made no move to accept the gesture but Irina carefully accepted and Natsu helped her up before offering the same to Xenovia. She scoffed slightly and picked herself up before turning away from the dragon slayer.

"We're done here Irina, let's go." Xenovia said walking away despite her bodies injuries her pride forced her to move forward, Irina followed the bluenette but not before sneaking a glance at Natsu. Natsu's sacred gear faded and immediately Natsu started to feel disoriented.

'**Careful partner you took a big hit to the chest, and with how recklessly you used both my power and your magic you need to rest.**' Ddraig said as Natsu chuckled.

"I'm all about reckless Ddraig," Natsu muttered back as the girls ran to his side apart from Rias who walked over to Xenovia and Irina before they got too far and Koneko who ran to check on Kiba.

"Natsu are you okay?" Asia asked summoning her gear and healing his wound. It was slowly healing but not as fast as usual due to the cut coming from a holy sword.

"Yeah I'm fine Asia just a scrape." Natsu said grinning at the blonde making her smile slightly along with Akeno.

"That was an amazing fight Natsu." Akeno said much to the dragon slayer's delight.

"Heh well what can I say Ddraig and I are a perfect combo." Natsu said holding his right hand up with a toothy grin plastered on his face. While Akeno and Asia conversed with Natsu Rias began to speak to the two holy knights.

"Before you leave if it's alright I would like to ask you if you know who stole the holy swords." Rias said making Xenovia glance at her with a frown.

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel, was directly involved." Xenovia answered surprising Rias.

"You were planning to fight an opponent that powerful alone?" Rias asked she was completely astonished that the church would only send two knights to defeat such a powerful opponent.

"Yes we will either take the swords back or destroy them. That is our mission and we will carry it out no matter what." Xenovia answered before she started walking away again with Irina behind her. Rias sighed unaware that Natsu and by extension Ddraig heard everything.

A few feet away from Natsu Koneko was standing next to Kiba helping him stand back up, his face held both anger and self loathing for losing against a holy sword.

"Kiba are you okay?" Koneko asked concerned for the knight but he didn't respond he only pulled his arms from her hold and started walking away.

"Wait Kiba let me heal your wounds." Asia said walking over to him after Natsu's wound had mostly healed.

Kiba signaled for her to stop by holding up his hand before he spoke "don't…don't heal me, from this day on I am no longer a part of the Gremory household. I am a stray devil." Kiba said much to everyone's shock.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said jogging over to his friend but before Natsu could reach him he vanished in an impressive burst of speed.

"Senpai…" Koneko muttered obviously saddened by Kiba leaving.

"Kiba!" Natsu said running in the direction that Kiba took off in. He could still smell his scent and he planned to find him whatever the cost.

"Natsu wait!" Rias yelled making the dragon slayer stop in his tracks; he looked back at Rias confused. "Give Kiba some time to clear his head he just needs some alone time." Rias said making Natsu sigh. He didn't want to let Kiba run away again, he wanted to help Kiba anyway he could.

"Alright Rias…" Natsu said clenching his fists.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu walked through the halls of the school completely downcast he didn't even have the energy to argue with Aika for calling him a cherry boy, which in turn made her assume she was being ignored and storm off angrily.

'**Partner, are you okay?**' Ddraig asked Natsu throw his mind.

'Not really, Kiba's been acting weird.' Natsu thought back.

'**Yes you are correct but he has good reason to act the way he is. He has been through a lot.**' Ddraig replied making Natsu sigh.

'I know but I just wish I could help him.'

'**I know but the only way to help him is destroying the Excalibur's which you cannot do because of the church affiliates.**' Ddraig said making Natsu stop walking

'Hey Ddraig, do you think they would let us help in destroying them?' Natsu asked the crimson dragon.

'**Under normal circumstances no but in this case it is possible albeit not very. The church only sent two knights to retrieve three Excalibur's, it is quite obvious they are out matched.**' Ddraig answered making Natsu grin.

'Then we gotta find them.' Natsu thought 'so we can help Kiba.'

'**Very well but even you can't defeat three holy swords and a leader of the Grigori alone. You will need help.**' Ddraig said knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to convince Natsu to not help Kiba.

'Okay but who?'

"Get back here you damn cat!" Saji yelled as he chased after Happy who was running with a fish in his mouth. Happy spotted Natsu and curved toward the left to hide behind him.

"Natsu hide me!" He yelled as he cowered behind the dragon slayer.

"Yo Saji what's up?" Natsu asked waving at the devil boy but he just frowned at Natsu.

"Your cat stole a fish from the cafeteria." Saji said making Natsu shrug.

"He likes fish." Natsu said nonchalantly before he remembered that Saji was a devil just like he was and according to him he was as strong as four pawns.

"That doesn't mean he can just steal it!" Saji yelled pointing at Natsu but he gave the pawn a stoic expression.

"Saji I need to ask you for a favor." Natsu said seriously, Saji was going to yell at him for changing the subject but then he noticed the look in Natsu's eyes and he rethought his words.

"What kind of favor?" Saji asked raising an eyebrow at the dragon slayer. Natsu looked around at all the other students in the hall and then turned back to Saji.

"I think we should relocate, I don't want anyone to hear us." Natsu said making Saji groan in annoyance before he nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This had better be important if Sona finds out I ditched school she'll kill me." Saji complained as he, Happy, and Natsu stood in an alley a few blocks from the school.

"It is I need your help." Natsu said before explaining the situation and his plan for getting Kiba back. Hearing Natsu ask for help was amazing to Happy he had never heard the dragon slayer ask anyone for help let alone someone like Saji.

"Are you insane?! Forget ditching! If Sona finds out I was involved with holy swords she'll kill me then revive me just so she can do it again!" Saji yelled "I am not getting involved with this." He continued as he stormed off but just as he was about to exit the alley someone picked him up and carried him back.

"I knew you would try something like this." Koneko said dropping Saji near Natsu and looking over at said boy.

"I had no choice Kiba is my friend." Natsu said making Happy nod.

"Natsu is right we have to help him." Happy agreed.

"I want to help Kiba as well Natsu, I'm worried about him which is why I am going to join you." Koneko said grabbing Saji by the shirt and yanking him back when he tried to crawl away. "The first thing we have to do is find the two church affiliates." Koneko said turning to exit the alley.

"I can probably find them using their scent; the only problem is that there are a ton of people in this city so it may take a while." Natsu said following after her with Happy still on his shoulder. "Hey Happy why don't you search from the sky, one of the girls has blue hair so she should stand out. Just make sure to stay high enough so people don't realize you're a cat."

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled excitedly before shooting up into the sky to look for Xenovia. Saji hesitantly walked alongside Koneko and Natsu, he tried to run again but Koneko was stronger than she looked. The group walked around for a while looking for the two holy knights but to no avail, Natsu could only distinguish that they were within a two mile radius of them but due to the multitude of scents from people, food, and cars around them it was a difficult task.

"This may take some time; they would not just be out in the open especially since they are on a stealth mission." Koneko said but just as they turned a corner they heard a familiar voice.

"Um…please help two lost souls in need of sustenance." Xenovia muttered as she and Irina stood on the street corner in their white robes with a sign that read 'Help the hand of love!'

"God bless you!" Irina chirped when an elderly woman left a dollar in their offering tin.

"Yo Xenovia Irina we've been looking for ya!" Natsu said grinning making them look up in surprise. As soon as Xenovia saw Natsu she scowled at him as he walked over to them.

"What is it that you want?" Xenovia said coldly but Natsu's grin didn't falter.

"Oh well I-" *grumble* Natsu said but was interrupted by Xenovia and Irina's stomachs grumbling loudly making the two girls blush slightly.

"You guys must be starving, why don't we stop by somewhere to eat so we can talk." Natsu offered but Xenovia immediately declined.

"We will not accept the help of a-" *grumble* Xenovia spat but she was interrupted by a louder grumble from her stomach.

"You were saying?" Natsu asked with a shit eating grin.

"Come on Xenovia we don't have a choice we haven't eaten since we got here." Irina pleaded making Xenovia sigh in defeat.

"Fine," She grumbled making Natsu and Irina cheer.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu cheered but before he could move a blue blur ran toward him. "Natsu I couldn't find them!" Happy yelled distraught by his failure but then he noticed Xenovia standing beside them. "Oh wait guess what Natsu I just found them!" Happy said smiling at his partner who sighed in response.

"Good work Happy…couldn't have done it without ya." Natsu said sarcastically but before anyone could say another word Irina snatched Happy from Natsu.

"Aw he's so cute!" Irina yelled rubbing her face against Happy's fur.

"Help…she's strangling me…" Happy cried but it fell on deaf ears as Natsu only chuckled at his misfortune.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's so good!" Irina cheered as she and Xenovia ate from the multiple plates in front of them. They ordered even more than Natsu usually does and that's an impressive feat.

"The food in this country is amazing!" Xenovia yelled eating a bowl of ramen before swapping to curry.

"Watching them eat is making my stomach hurt." Saji muttered amazed by the amount of food two girls could eat.

"All it means is that they were hungry." Koneko said scooping a spoonful of her ice cream sundae. A few minutes later the plates were cleared of food and Irina and Xenovia sat back sighing happily until Xenovia realized what she did.

"What have I done? Even if it's to build faith, the world must be ending if I've been saved by a devil." Xenovia muttered clenching her fist which made Natsu roll his eyes.

"We've sold our souls to the devil." Irina muttered in defeat. "Lord, please have mercy on these kind devils." Irina said kissing the cross around her neck but as soon as she said this Koneko, Natsu, and Saji started gripping their heads in pain.

"Hey watch where you toss your blessings!" Natsu yelled slamming his head against the table.

"Oh I'm sorry I did it out of habit." Irina apologized but then Xenovia slammed her cup on the table although not hard enough to break it.

"Well? Why did you contact us?" Xenovia asked her eyes fixing on Natsu.

"We wanna help destroy Excalibur." Natsu said seriously much to both knight's shock.

"What?" Xenovia questioned raising an eyebrow at the dragon slayer. He went on to explain the situation to the knight's so they would understand why they wanted to help.

"I see…I don't mind letting you take care of one sword." Xenovia said making Irina turn to her in surprise.

"Wait Xenovia we can't do that." Irina argued but Xenovia shook her head.

"We are hopelessly outmatched, the other side even has the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, with them. Our chances of success are nearly zero, the higher ups sent us knowing full well that we may have to sacrifice our lives for this the church." Xenovia said frowning at the table.

"That is a believers dream isn't it? To die for the Lord," Irina said seriously but before Xenovia could answer Natsu slammed his fist on the table.

"Bull shit!" He yelled standing up from his chair. "What the hell kind of God has his followers die just to feel loved!" Natsu yelled making the other people in the restaurant look at him as if he were insane. Koneko shushed him and he complied by lowering his voice.

"A church that would sacrifice its members just for a few swords is more corrupt than any devil I've ever met." Natsu growled while clenching his fists. Both Xenovia and Irina were shocked by his words.

'Devils are supposed to be selfish and greedy in nature, why does he care so much about what the church does?" Xenovia asked herself before she sighed.

"We will accept your assistance." Xenovia said with authority although by the tone of her voice it sounded less like her accepting help and more like her granting them permission to help. Natsu, Happy, and Xenovia all smiled at this the only one not smiling was Saji.

"Damn it I thought they'd refuse for sure." He whimpered as the group stood up and prepared to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's all folks. **

**Hope the chapter was good and please leave a review if ya got the time. **

**Oh and also I feel like the fight scene was not as good as it could have been. It was fun writing it but still it feels poorly written to me, if you agree please leave some criticism on it and the rest of the chapter.**

**See you all in two weeks!**


	14. Kiba vs Excalibur Rapidly

**I'm so sorry everyone, I know this chapter is late but I was out of state all of last week and had no time to write. I hope the chapter is okay enough to make up for the inconvenience. **

**Man the Beast 666: Natsu will get his abilities soon but I don't want to spoil anything so that's all I will say.**

**Guest: Natsu will unlock his second origin later on but I don't like spoilers so I can't say when.**

**Guest: I can't wait for Erza to appear either but (I swear I repeat this way too much lol) I don't like spoilers.**

**1] Rias: 29**

**2] Serafall: 27**

**3] Akeno: 20**

**4] Kuroka: 17**

**5] Raynare: 16**

**6] Gabriel: 15**

**7] Rossweiss: 15**

**8] Xenovia: 14**

**8] Koneko: 14**

**8] Asia: 14**

**9] Irina: 13**

**9] Ravel: 13**

**Yasaka: 5**

**Yubelluna: 4**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba walked along the park his hair covering his eyes as his mind replayed his earlier loss over and over again. He clenched his fist as his remembered how helpless that sword made him, its swing was stronger than he could block and its wielder was skilled enough to predict his movements as they fought. He wished he could be stronger so he could destroy the Holy Swords but despite how hard he had trained he still wasn't strong enough.

Kiba sat on a bench next to a large fountain the grass around him sparkling with droplets of water. Kiba sighed in annoyance, he hated himself for losing but also for letting the innocent lives he had grown up with die just so he could live.

"I should have been the one to lose my life that day not them." Kiba muttered staring down at his lap. As Kiba continued to sulk he didn't notice the footsteps approaching him.

"Yo Kiba we've been looking for ya!" Natsu yelled as he neared the knight. Kiba looked up to see Natsu, Koneko, Saji, and the two holy knights. When he saw them his mood turned foul almost instantly. "We got some important stuff to tell ya." He continued grinning his usual grin.

"Natsu I'm a stray now, you don't need to come looking for me." Kiba said harshly but Natsu seemed unfazed.

"The hell are you talking about? You're my friend first and a devil second, of course I'm gonna come and bring your ass back to the school." Natsu said his grin not faltering whatsoever.

"Why are they here?" Kiba growled glancing to Xenovia and Irina.

"Well thanks to those two we're allowed to hunt and destroy the Holy swords that were stolen." Natsu said excitedly wanting to fight another Holy sword user.

"Destroy? What kind of Excalibur wielder would permit devils to destroy Holy swords?" Kiba asked which made Xenovia glare at him.

"Stray devils shouldn't run their mouths; I am well within my right to slay you." Xenovia said reaching or her blade as Kiba glared back at her and a magic circle appeared on his hand.

"Xenovia you shouldn't fight him, you said we need their help." Irina said placing a hand on Xenovia's shoulder.

"Listen stray I understand why you despise the Holy Sword Experiment. That project is viewed with great repugnance even among us. That is why the person responsible for the experiment was branded a heretic and excommunicated." Xenovia said seriously.

"Valper Galilei, the man known as the Archbishop of Annihilation." Irina said "There is a high possibility he may be involved with this whole ordeal."

"Valper…the man responsible for the Holy Sword Experiment is involved…" Kiba muttered under his breath. "If that's the case then I can't refuse."

"Very well, we will repay you or the meal one day devil. Meet us at the broken down church at midnight." Xenovia said as she turned to walk away. Irina waved at them happily before following her partner.

"That went very well." Natsu said with a grin as he looked down at Koneko. "Don't you agree?"

"Hai," Koneko replied but then Saji smacked Natsu on the back of the head.

"No it did not! Now we have to hunt down a holy sword that could kill us with one swing!" Saji yelled but Natsu laughed it off.

"I know isn't it awesome!" Natsu cheered

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed "I bet the wielder will be super strong!"

"According to Xenovia a super crazy strong fallen angel is involved too; I can't wait to kick his ass!" Natsu cheered punching his palm as Happy jumped excitedly next to him.

"Natsu…I need you all to stay out of this." Kiba spoke while staring down at the floor.

"What?" Natsu asked as everyone gave Kiba confused looks.

"This is my own personal vendetta, you guys shouldn't get involved." Kiba said but Natsu shook his head.

"We're a family though Kiba." Natsu argued

"Not right now, right now I'm a stray…which is why I have to do this alone."

"I don't know a lot about what it means to be in a peerage but I do know that it's similar to a guild. In my guild we stick together no matter what, even if you're no longer a member we're still with you because that's what family does."

"So stop being stupid and let us help ya." Natsu said wrapping his arm around Kiba's shoulder and grinning at him.

"I want to help you too Kiba…I would be sad if you let again." Koneko said making Kiba sigh in defeat before he smiled at his friends.

"I guess I have no choice then." Kiba replied smiling at Koneko.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Saji asked disappointed that Kiba had agreed to accept their help.

"Of course we are; I've been itching for a serious fight for a while now." Natsu said with a grin which made Saji whine.

"Damn it…"

"Alright let's go kick some ass!" Natsu cheered jumping up in excitement.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu, Koneko, Kiba, and Saji walked up to the church, Happy stayed home with Asia and Raynare to cover for Natsu and make sure they didn't come looking for him. They entered the destroyed church and looked around for the two holy sword users.

"Where are they?" Koneko questioned looking around but her question was answered almost immediately as they stepped into the room with Irina waving happily and Xenovia remaining stoic.

"Put these on." Xenovia said throwing priest robes at each of them.

"If you wear these then you're more likely to run into the thief since he's been targeting priests in this area." Irina said to answer the confused faces the devils had.

"A devil dressing up as a priest…I never thought I'd see the day." Saji muttered as Natsu, Kiba, and Koneko pulled the priest robes over their bodies. He looked down at the robes in his own hands and sighed before he pulled the robes over his head. The robes were black with the usual white around the collar, they also had hats to try and cover their faces

"Just think of it like a wolf in sheep wool." Xenovia said as she and Irina waited for them to put the robes on. "Alright now that you are dressed I will tell you the plan, we will split into two groups. Irina and I will be taking the east part of town while you four take the west." Xenovia said receiving nods from everyone Natsu being the only one that seemed excited.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Natsu cheered as he and his friends began to leave the church but before Natsu could leave Xenovia pulled him aside and out of ear shot of the others.

"Natsu Dragneel I wish to inform you of something before you leave."

"What is it?"

"Due to the kindness you have shown us I want to inform you that the White one has awoken." Xenovia said making Natsu's eyes bulge.

"Wait what! You mean the white dragon!" Natsu yelled grinning from ear to ear. "Where is he! I've wanted to fight him from the minute I heard about him."

"I do not know much about the white dragon; all I do know is that he has been drawn here by the crimson dragon's awakening." Xenovia said pointing to Natsu's right hand. Natsu was nearly jumping up and down from his excitement, thinking about the ensuing battle made Natsu all fired up.

"Thanks Xenovia now I'm even more excited than I was before." Natsu said grinning at Xenovia before he turned back to return to his group.

"What did she want Natsu?" Koneko asked as Natsu joined them.

"She was just thanking me for the food from earlier." Natsu said with a grin making Koneko nod understandingly before the group began to walk away from the church. The group trudged along the town for a while before they decided to head to a less populated area. They walked along the edge of the town with little luck.

"Ugh this is so boring!" Natsu complained as he walked beside his friends.

"This is supposed to be a serious mission idiot." Saji said making Natsu growl at him.

"The hell did you just call me!" Natsu yelled but before the argument could escalate he smelled a familiar scent nearby and approaching fast.

"I called you an idi-hey don't just walk away from me!" Saji yelled but Natsu was still trying to track the scent.

"Wait I smell something…it's familiar but I can't put a face to it…" Natsu said closing his eyes in concentration.

"Smell? What the hell does that mean?" Saji questioned but before he could say another word Natsu's head darted toward Koneko and he immediately tackled her to the ground just as a blur passed by her.

"Damn I thought I had that midget priest for sure." Freed said smirking at the group as Kiba glared at him and Saji took a defensive stance.

"Are you okay Koneko?" Natsu asked hovering above her with a hand on each side of her head.

"I'm fine," Koneko muttered slightly flustered as she pushed Natsu back. Natsu stood up and helped Koneko onto her feet before turning to glare at Freed.

"I don't know how you saw me coming shitty priest but it doesn't matter I'm going to kill you all anyway." Freed said cockily but Natsu stepped forward a smirk grazing his face.

"I'd love to see ya try." Natsu said knocking the hat off his head and pulling the robes over his head leaving him in his usual open vest and trousers. He activated his sacred gear and pointed his crimson hand at Freed.

"Shitty devil? Oh this night just keeps getting better now I get to kill you for humiliating me back at the church." Freed said pointing his Excalibur at Natsu.

"Wait Natsu let me fight him." Kiba said taking off his disguise as well. Natsu looked at him surprised and also hesitant.

"No way, I've been looking forward to a serious fight with an Excalibur all day." Natsu countered but Kiba looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Natsu…I need to be the one to destroy Excalibur." Kiba said his expression telling Natsu he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine but you owe me a spar after this." Natsu said grinning as Kiba smiled before turning serious again. He summoned a sword and pointed it at Freed "I will be your opponent." Kiba said as Freed gave him a bored expression.

"I want to fight pinkie not you." Freed said but Kiba didn't respond with words he vanished and swung at Freed who was barely able to block the attack.

"Your speed used to be really annoying but now I am even faster." Freed said smirking as he vanished just to appear behind Kiba kicking him in the back. "My Excalibur is known as Excalibur Rapidly, it enhances my speed to whole new levels…try not to get too out classed shitty knight." He mocked as he and Kiba vanished.

"Shit they are both crazy fast." Saji muttered as both knights vanished and reappeared to clash blades only to vanish once again. Natsu used his senses to keep track of the fight but he wasn't liking the way it was going, Kiba was slower. It was only a tiny bit but it made all the difference.

"Having trouble their shitty knight?" Freed asked mockingly as he appeared behind Kiba swinging his blade only for it to be blocked by Kiba's blade.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled trying to kick Freed but he dodged it and began to run circles around Kiba laughing all the way.

"Come on shitty knight I want to see your real strength."

"We need to help Kiba," Koneko said watching as Kiba tried in vain to land a hit on the exorcist.

"If only we could slow Freed down I could transfer some power to Kiba." Natsu said which made Saji grin.

"Leave it to me! Line activate!" Saji yelled as his left hand began to glow until a black dragon like head appeared on his wrist. As soon Freed and Kiba entered another clash of blades Saji shot a bright blue line at Freed lathing it onto his leg leaving him immobilized.

"What the hell is this?!" Freed yelled trying to cut the line attached to his leg but to no avail, "damn it another dragon type sacred gear!" Freed yelled frantically slashing at the line to try and free himself.

"That's a dragon?" Natsu asked as he looked at Saji's sacred gear.

"Of course, you aren't the only one with a badass weapon." Saji replied smirking but Natsu wasn't given the chance to reply because Koneko grabbed his left hand and chucked him toward Kiba.

"Whoa!" Natsu yelled as he landed right next to Kiba face first. "Give me a warning next time Koneko!" Natsu yelled a tick mark forming on his head.

"Just hurry up and boost Kiba." Koneko said as Natsu placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder with an annoyed expression on his face. Natsu was about to transfer his power but Kiba grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Natsu I need to do this with my own power." Kiba said seriously but Natsu just grinned at him.

"I guess you still don't understand do ya Kiba? A family fights together our power is your power, you shouldn't be ashamed to have us help you." Natsu said forcing his hand onto Kiba's shoulder again. "No one should have to fight alone, which is why we will always help ya out."

"Thank you Natsu…" Kiba replied with a smile as Natsu muttered transfer and added his power to Kiba's.

"Let go of me you shitty devil!" Freed yelled as he continued to slash at the line.

"Sure thing!" Saji replied pulling Freed by the line and whipping him around to throw him toward Kiba and Natsu.

"You stupid devil's!" Freed yelled barely avoiding the slash that Kiba sent him but as soon as he hit the ground swords began to fly out of it a few cutting him across the torso and arms but he managed to recover quickly.

"Don't think you've one shitty knight!" Freed yelled vanishing and trying to slash at Kiba but he blocked it and vanished as well. The battled raged on with both knights vanishing and reappearing to cross blades just like before but this time Kiba had the speed advantage.

Freed jumped into the air and tried to slash down at Kiba but he jumped back and summoned multiple swords where he was landing. Freed destroyed them but he was unable to block the oncoming attack from Kiba. Kiba landed a devastating kick to Freed's head while he was distracted and then continued to attack him with his blade.

"Damn it!" Freed yelled jumping away from Kiba to gain some distance, as he landed it was obvious he had sustained even more damage. The clothes around his arms and legs had tears and patches of blood as opposed to Kiba who had no cuts anywhere.

"You devils get so annoying! But it doesn't matter since I still haven't played my ace card!" Freed yelled laughing manically as his sword began to glow a bright yellow, the holy energy that surged off of the blade seemed to glow brighter by the second.

"Now that I've transferred all the holy elements in my body into this sword no one can beat me!" Freed boasted as Kiba charged at him but Freed had become even faster and managed to get behind Kiba landing a round house to his back.

"Too slow!" Freed mocked as he continuously attacked Kiba from every direction. The fight had become completely one sided as Kiba took almost every hit head on. "Come on shitty knight, if you keep taking these attacks my holy sword will kill ya!" Freed laughed as he kicked Kiba in the back of the head and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Hey are you done already? You're no fun." Freed said smirking as he swung his sword around flamboyantly. "Who's next?"

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba yelled forcing himself up.

"Oh? Good then I'll just put you down like a dog!" Freed laughed as he vanished and reappeared right next to Kiba trying to stab his blade into the fallen knight but before it could hit Natsu caught it.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone." Natsu said as squeezing the blade harder with his dragon hand.

"Oh, so you're my opponent now?" Freed asked as he pulled his blade back and jumped away.

"Natsu I have to be the one to beat him."

"I'm not gonna let you die Kiba, you're my friend and I always protect my friends." Natsu said turning to grin at the fallen knight before looking back to Freed.

"Well how about we get sta-" Freed said but he was interrupted as two new figures joined the group.

"Freed Zelzan you are charged with misuse of a holy sword. We will be taking you into custody now." Xenovia said pointing her sword at Freed with Irina in a fighting stance.

"Eh? Two more holy swords? Well this just got a lot more fun!" Freed yelled smirking but before anyone could move a magic circle appeared on Freed's shoulder. "Huh?" Freed muttered as faint whispering could be heard from the magic circle.

"Old man Valper? The hell do you mean I can't win!" Freed yelled as more whispering came from the magic circle. Xenovia and Irina charged forward but Freed just growled and took a small ball out of his pocket.

"Well it's been fun and all but looks like I gotta go!" Freed said throwing the ball on the ground and causing an explosion of light that allowed him to escape.

"Irina we can't let him escape!" Xenovia yelled as they took off toward where Freed's steps had disappeared. Natsu was about to follow after them until he saw Kiba stand back up.

"He said Valper…as in Valper Galilei…" Kiba muttered as Natsu gave him a concerned look but before Natsu could move Kiba took off like a rocket.

"Kiba!" Koneko yelled as Kiba disappeared in the direction Freed went.

"We have to go after them!" Natsu said turning Koneko and Saji but before they could leave two magic circles appeared on the floor a few feet away.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?" Rias said as she and Akeno appeared from one of the circles while Sona and Tsubaki appeared from the other.

"Saji you have a lot of explaining to do." Sona said fixing her glasses as Saji began to sweat nervously.

"It was his idea!" Saji yelled pointing at Natsu making his face palm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have to apologize again, I'm so sorry this chapter was late and that it's pretty bad quality wise too. I had a lot going on this week with summer vacation ending and all that but now I'm back so hopefully I can do better next time.**

**See ya all in two weeks! (Hopefully)**


	15. Natsu and the war

**I'm really sorry for again a late update but things have been hectic for me. T****hank you to every one of my reviewers for the constant support, you make it even more fun to write these chapters. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**John: I totally agree that Gray would be awesome in the DxD universe but I can't promise anything except that Erza will definitely make an appearance.**

**Guest: Maybe, I'm not too sure how many characters I plan to add.**

**Gosick5233: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism I really enjoy being told how I can write better.**

**1] Serafall: 31**

**2] Rias: 30**

**3] Akeno: 22**

**4] Irina: 19**

**5] Koneko: 19**

**6] Kuroka: 18**

**7] Xenovia: 17**

**8] Asia: 17**

**9] Raynare: 17**

**10] Ravel: 16**

**Gabriel: 16**

**Rossweiss: 15**

**Yasaka: 7**

**Yubelluna: 4**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu I know you can't help but rush into these things but I asked you to let Kiba be." Rias said standing before Natsu and Koneko who were on their knees. "You said that Kiba ran off after Freed to find the man responsible for the Holy Sword experiment which means he's out there alone with revenge clouding his mind." Rias continued as Natsu stared at the ground.

"Hai…" Natsu muttered his reply.

"I know that you were only trying to help but you need to start listening to me Natsu." Rias said

"I'm sorry pervy Erza but I couldn't just sit by and let Kiba leave your peerage, he's our friend and he needed our help." Natsu said seriously which made Rias smile.

"I know Natsu, which is why your punishment is going to be minor," Rias said walking over to Koneko and Natsu "you will not be allowed to spar with any of us for a month." Rias continued which made Natsu gasp.

"What! No sparring! That isn't fair you know I love sparring pervy Erza!" Natsu yelled like a child as he stood up.

"Which is exactly why you won't be able to spar for a week." Rias replied with a playful grin.

"Can't I at least fight Akeno one more time!" Natsu begged as Rias placed her arm under her bust and pressed a finger to her lip in a thinking position.

"No." Rias said making Natsu collapse in defeat.

"You're ruthless pervy Erza." Natsu muttered lying on the cool grass as Rias and Akeno giggled at his expense. Just a few feet away Saji was also receiving punishment but in a much different way.

"You will be cleaning the student council building everyday by yourself for a year, I don't want to see a speck of dust anywhere in the building or I will add an extra month." Sona said to a kneeling Saji.

"What! But it was all the dragon kid's idea!" Saji yelled pointing at Natsu only a few feet away and glaring at him before looking back at Sona.

She glared at him menacingly making him shrink down in fear "don't talk back when I'm punishing you Saji." Sona said before her hand began glowing with red energy.

"Hai…" Saji breathed in fear.

"I think you need a bigger punishment."

"So Koneko why did you decide to join Natsu?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow at the petit girl.

"I didn't want Kiba to leave…" Koneko muttered with a frown donning her lips.

"I see, very well Koneko I suppose I should punish you too." Rias said seriously but Natsu stood back up and jogged over to Koneko's side.

"You can't punish her pervy Erza it was all my idea, she was only there to make sure I didn't blow something up." Natsu said with a grin making Koneko look up at him with a surprised expression.

"All your idea huh? Well then you're right I can't punish Koneko...but I think I should add an extra month to your punishment Natsu." Rias said making Natsu collapse again.

"What!"

"I'm glad we were able to come to a mutual understanding Natsu." Rias said with a grin as Natsu sank in depression.

"Rias please punish me as well, I helped Natsu of my own free will." Koneko said, the pairs selflessness made Rias smile.

"You two are so cute." Rias said as she dropped onto her knees and hugged the pair lovingly.

"How about this then, Koneko you will take a week off of Natsu's punishment." Rias said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Wait...a week...that means I got over a month and a half with no sparring!" Natsu yelled in dismay.

"Exactly." Rias replied smiling brightly making Natsu groan lifelessly.

"It's okay Natsu how about instead of sparring you spend time with me." Rias said a bit of seductiveness laced in her voice.

"Eh? But what can we do alone other than sparring?" Natsu asked as Rias reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"We can do a lot of things Natsu, I can even cook you food." Rias said sweetly but the look in her eyes said her intentions were anything but innocent.

"Really? Wait I thought I was being punished?" Natsu asked confused by the turn of events.

"Oh did you want an extra month?" Rias said making Natsu pale.

"No no no that's okay…" Natsu said with a nervous chuckle.

"So then quality time with me it is then." Rias said smiling as she stood up and walked toward Akeno.

"I'm glad this all turned out well, Natsu." Rias said turning and smiling at the dragon slayer, "Akeno why don't you take Koneko home, I'm going to spend the night at Natsu's." Rias said smiling at her black haired friend.

"Alright Rias." Akeno replied as she activated a magic circle. Koneko walked over to it but stopped before entering and turned to look at Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu…" She muttered before stepping into the circle and vanishing. Before she disappeared she heard Natsu reply with a grin.

"No problem Koneko."

"I will be leaving as well Rias I have to deal with my pawn." Sona said pulling Saji by his ear toward Tsubaki's magic circle.

"Now then Natsu let's get going I'm sure Happy, Asia, and Raynare are worried about you." Rias said as the pair began walking toward the edge of the forest.

"I told them I had a devil request so I think they'll be fine." Natsu replied walking alongside the scarlet haired beauty with a bored expression.

"So…you weren't serious about the no sparring thing right?" Natsu asked making Rias giggle to herself.

"You have a one track mind Natsu, I think it's really cute but yes I was very serious. I may be a kind master when it comes to you but I still have to stick to my punishments." Rias said making Natsu groan in annoyance.

"Come on pervy Erza can't we at least spar once?' Natsu asked making Rias smirk at him before suddenly tackling him to the ground. Natsu was surprised but he didn't have time to contemplate what happened as Rias rubbed her breasts against his chest.

"You were wide open Natsu." Rias purred but then as soon as the words left her mouth Natsu flipped her over and pinned her to the ground on her stomach one arm pulled behind her back and the other forced to the ground.

"You're the one that was wide open, you weren't even pinning my arms down." Natsu said grinning as Rias let out an annoyed sigh.

'Only Natsu would mistake my attempts at seducing him for fighting.' Rias thought to herself struggling against Natsu's grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man I'm beat; it's been a long night." Natsu said as he and Rias entered his apartment.

"Welcome home Natsu!" Asia and Raynare chirped happily dressed in little more than two small aprons, both girls had the knot that was supposed to tie around the waist untied leaving it dangling on the sides. Raynare leaned forward slightly showing off her large breasts contained in the small apron.

"What the?" Natsu muttered confused by girl's lack of clothing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Natsu asked making Asia turn slightly red as Raynare clung to his arm.

"Raynare said that this was the best way to help you get your energy back after working so late." Asia muttered embarrassed

"Really?" Natsu asked surprised as Raynare gave him a seductive grin.

"That's right, you can have dinner, a bath, and…then…me." Raynare purred leaning in closer and lightly biting Natsu's ear.

"This is a splendid idea!" Rias cheered rushing forward and forcing Raynare and Natsu apart "I think I will help to ensure Natsu get's all his strength back." She continued smirking at Raynare who pouted at the intrusion.

"Nice try Raynare but I won't let you win that easily." Rias whispered to Raynare as she pulled her toward the kitchen.

"Sure is a weird way of giving me my energy huh Asia?" Natsu asked with a grin making Asia turn a darker shade of red.

"No weirder than the other stuff they do." Happy interjected popping up next to the dragon slayer with a tired expression.

Natsu laughed at Happy's statement before replying, "You got that right Happy." He agreed as he and Happy snickered together.

"Natsu, do you not like this?" Asia asked as she grabbed Natsu's arm squeezing it lightly.

"Hm…I don't think it matters what you where Asia in the end you're still you." Natsu replied making Asia smile brightly before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Natsu." Asia said hugging him even tighter.

"No problem but um…how serious was Raynare about the food cause I'm starving." Natsu chuckled as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Asia giggled cutely at Natsu's antics "very, we cooked a lot of food." Asia said pulling Natsu slightly so they could start walking but as she did he tripped on the string that was supposed to be wrapped around her waist forcing the knot around her neck undone and sending them tumbling to the floor.

Natsu landed on his back with Asia on top her apron lying a few feet away leaving Asia completely naked. Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes his hands squeezing something soft but firm that was lying on top of him. A small moan escaped Asia's lips as Natsu's hands squeezed her rear; as soon as Natsu realized what he was doing he blushed.

"Wow Natsu, first Koneko and now Asia? You have really changed since earth-land, changed into a huge pervert." Happy said with mock disappointment.

"I have not!" Natsu yelled his hands subconsciously clenching not realizing he hadn't released Asia's cheeks from his grip making her moan louder.

"What's going on he-" Rias said popping in with Raynare dressed in a naked apron as well.

"Asia what the hell! I'm gone for a minute and you're already tackling him! This was supposed to be a team effort!" Raynare yelled as Asia blushed harder.

"What I would never do that." Asia muttered trying to get up which gave Natsu a clear view of her breasts "um…Natsu…can you…let go off…my…b-butt." Asia stammered as Natsu remembered that's what he was squeezing and immediately released her from his grip.

"You can grope me Natsu!" Raynare cheered forcing Asia off and lying down on Natsu.

"If anyone is going to be groped by Natsu it's me!" Rias retorted as she also jumped onto Natsu as well.

"Happy help me!" Natsu yelled as Raynare and Rias fought over him using his vest like a tug-o-war rope.

"I wonder if there is any fish left." Happy said walking away as Natsu screamed traitor.

"Um you guys this is really embarrassing." Asia said her apron back around her body. As Asia spoke Rias and Raynare looked at her with evil glints, they pulled her in and started a three way cat fight with Natsu's body as the ring.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's my pawn!"

"Please no more violence!"

"How is this restoring my energy?!" Natsu yelled as Asia tried to escape but was forced back in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Irina yelled as a blast of holy energy burst through the tree she was hiding behind, she tumbled across the ground and saw a shadow soar above her as a new voice spoke up.

"Found ya!" Freed yelled as he charged at her his holy sword in hand. Irina barely blocked the oncoming attack but Freed was too fast and he was immediately behind her swinging a kick for her back.

"You can run all you want but we'll found ya, now that you got separated from your friends that is." Freed mocked as Irina got back up and used her sword like a whip which Freed blocked.

"Excalibur mimic, that's one I wanted for myself too." Freed said vanishing and landing a kick to Irina's head, she stumbled but didn't fall. He repeatedly vanished and reappeared landing a slash on Irina's arms, legs, back, and torso leaving non lethal cuts but still painful ones.

"Xenovia will stop you!" Irina panted as she screamed trying to swing her blade but Freed side stepped and landed a roundhouse to her stomach sending her into a tree.

"Oh you mean Excalibur Destruction? I wanted that one too; maybe I'll find her after I'm done with you." Freed said with a smirk as he picked Irina up by her neck and slammed her against the tree.

"I wonder what I should do with you? Would you like to become my swords next victim? Or maybe you want to be my concubine?" Freed asked as he laughed psychotically. Irina was barely conscious as she felt the rough bark of the tree dig into her skin and Freed's grip tighten around her neck.

"Leave her; all we need is the sword everything else is almost in place." A powerful voice spoke as the shadow of an angel with multiple wings covered the two. The shadow smirked as Freed laughed forcing Excalibur mimic from Irina's hand and letting her drop to the ground. Irina's eyes drifted from open to shut as she watched Freed walk away she tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her, she watched as Freed and the shadow vanished before her eyes remained shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu ran toward the club room as fast as he could, Happy had come to find him after classes ended saying that there was an urgent call from Rias. Happy didn't have many details but he did say it was related to Kiba.

"Did Kiba contact you yet?" Natsu asked as he burst into the club room Happy on his shoulder. He looked around the room seeing everyone including Raynare and except for Asia before looking at Rias.

"He hasn't...I was worried about him this morning so I sent my familiar to try and find him." Rias said making Natsu perk up slightly.

"Did you find him?"

"No but we did find something else." Rias replied as she stood up from her spot on the couch and signaled for everyone to follow her. They followed Rias to the center of the room and as they did she activated a magic circle teleporting them out of the room.

The group appeared on the edge of the forest overlooking the town, a few feet away Asia could be seen crouching beside a girl with several cuts along her arms, legs, and body; Asia was healing her but it didn't seem to be helping very much. Natsu ran forward and when he was close enough he realized the girl was Irina and that she was unconscious.

"Irina!" Natsu yelled kneeling beside Asia and looking down at the fallen knight, her breathing was slow and weak but she was definitely alive.

"Natsu," Asia muttered looking over at the dragon slayer seeing his vexed expression.

"Did that exorcist do this." Natsu growled as Rias walked up behind the pair.

"Most likely." Rias replied as Natsu clenched his fists tightly. As Natsu glared at the ground another magic circle appeared and three more students appeared, Saji, Tsubaki, and Sona.

"Sona thank you for coming," Rias said as the student council president walked forward.

"Of course, I came as soon as I received your message." She replied as she knelt down beside Irina as well. "The damage is pretty bad isn't it?" Sona asked looking up at Asia.

"Hai, Twilight Healing can only restore her body but her stamina is completely drained."

"There is equipment to treat her at my home, Tsubaki please take her." Sona said looking over at her queen.

"Hai," she replied kneeling down and reaching out for Irina but as she did Irina let out a small murmur.

"N…su…"

"Is she awake?" Saji asked surprised as Irina began to open her eyes slowly.

"Nat…su…please…" Irina gargled as she struggled to stay awake.

"Irina you're wasting your energy just rest." Happy said but Irina didn't stop.

"Natsu…please…protect…X-Xe…Xenovia…" Irina muttered before she passed out again. Tsubaki immediately picked her up and began activating a magic circle but before it disappeared Natsu spoke up.

"I promise that I am going to crush that damn exorcist and I won't let anyone hurt Xenovia no matter what." Natsu said and a small smile could almost be seen forming on Irina's lips as they disappeared.

"Natsu…" Koneko muttered as Natsu stood up with a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to find that exorcist and make him pay for what he did." Natsu growled as he turned away from the group and began walking forward.

"Natsu I know you're angry but calm down and think critically, that exorcist wouldn't have just left Irina here for us to find if he had nothing to gain." Rias said placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"That's absolutely right!" Freed yelled as he burst from the tree line and stopped about twenty feet from them.

"How are you shitty devils today? I see that Asia~chan has really joined you devils and accepted her new life as devil scum…oh and also fallen angel~sama is here too. The fact that you joined those scum is sickening," Freed said tilting his head and spitting "talking about it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"You bastard don't you dare talk about my friends!" Natsu yelled charging forward his crimson fist out and flames covering his body. As Natsu approached he pulled back his fist but before he could land a punch a blast of holy energy sent him flying back.

"Natsu!" Asia, Raynare, Akeno, and Koneko yelled as Natsu groaned tumbling to the ground right beside Asia and Raynare.

"Oh looks like my boss is here." Freed said as the shadow of an angel appeared above them revealing a man with ten black wings on his back.

"K-Ko-Kokabiel~sama…" Raynare stuttered staring up at the menacing angel in complete fear, she was trembling at the sight of him.

"Nice to finally meet you Rias Gremory of the Gremory house," Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"Good afternoon, leader of the fallen angels." Rias said "I am, as you know, Rias Gremory, glad to make your acquaintance."

"Your hair is as beautiful as the rumors, as red as blood, just like your brother." Kokabiel said smirking "just thinking of that man puts me in a foul mood." He continued a scowl replacing his smirk.

"What business do you have with us?" Rias asked frowning as Kokabiel's smirk returned.

"Well I merely wish to inform you that your school has been granted the honor of being used as a catalyst."

"Our school?" Sona muttered

"Exactly! Your school young Gremory and young Sitri will be the catalyst for the impending war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils!" Kokabiel laughed as he waved his hand in the air extravagantly.

"The war..." Rias muttered in slight shock.

"I thought if I stole the Excalibur's then Michael would come after me but all I got were low level exorcists and two Holy sword wielders." Kokabiel said "It was disappointing really, very disappointing."

"So then your goal from the beginning has been to start a war." Rias stated a slight glare crossing her usually smiling face.

"Of course! I've been so terribly bored since the war ended; Azazel was being too passive about the war, he didn't want to start another one." Kokabiel said grinning madly.

"The equilibrium between the fallen angels, God, and the devils is just barely stable, which means just one push in the right area can start a war." Kokabiel said as Rias and Sona gasped "and that push is of course the school in which the daughter of the Gremory house and the daughter of the Sitri house."

"You war maniac!" Rias growled glaring up at him.

"Let's enjoy this new war I will start devils!" Kokabiel laughed firing down a blast of holy enegy that caused an explosion of light. When the light faded both Freed and Kokabiel were gone and heading for the academy.

"He's heading for the academy." Akeno said

"He's going to destroy the school." Asia muttered

"No, he'll most likely start with the school…but his power is so immense that it wouldn't be a stretch to say he'd level this entire area." Raynare said her body still trembling. Everyone seemed to either be petrified or angry but no one had made a move yet, until Natsu stepped forward.

"Well, let's go kick his ass then." Natsu said grinning.

"What?" Rias said surprised

"I said let's go kick his ass."

"Didn't you hear how powerful he is!" Saji yelled grabbing Natsu by the collar.

"Yeah, which exactly why I wanna fight him." Natsu said grinning as Saji released him "first I gotta take down Freed but as soon as I do…" Natsu said cracking his knuckles "…I'll pay that asshole back for that attack ten times over."

Everyone stared at Natsu in shock and silence until Rias cracked a smile.

"Natsu's right, we have to save the academy." Rias said grinning as well "so …let's go kick his ass!" Rias said making Natsu jump up in excitement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry again for the late update guys but it's been really weird this week, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **

**See you all…whenever I can update.**


	16. Devil's vs the Guard Dogs of Hades

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Nick Terakidan: Natsu's magic will change eventually change but whether or not he will have different colored flames is too big of a spoiler so I'm not going to say. **

**Guest named Natsu: I love that idea, I really hope you wouldn't mind me using it for the story. Of course if you do mind then let me know right away because I would hate to steal an idea as amazing as the one you came up with.**

**Leon Kirigaya: Hehehe Natsu will always be Natsu, but I do see your point and I will definitely take that into consideration for future chapters. Thank you so much for pointing that out I had completely missed my error there when I was rereading this for mistakes.**

**Guest named Tony: I think you're right but I think that Natsu is pretty innocent to seduction.**

**1] Serafall: 34**

**2] Rias: 33**

**3] Akeno: 25**

**4] Koneko: 21**

**5] Irina: 20**

**6] Kuroka: 19**

**7] Xenovia: 18**

**8] Asia: 17**

**9] Raynare: 17**

**10] Ravel: 17**

**Gabriel: 16**

**Rossweiss: 16**

**Yasaka: 8**

**Yubelluna: 4**

****REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS! PLEASE READ!** The poll is now officially closed! Meaning the winners are…Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Kuroka, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, and Ravel! I hope that everyone is pleased with the outcome and if not I am truly sorry. **

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rias and the group made it back to the school in record time; they approached the school seeing the rest of Sona's peerage waiting by the gates of the school.

"Rias I hope you and your peerage are ready for the fight of your lives, this will not be an easy fight to win. I can already feel Kokabiel's power from within the school." Sona said much to Natsu's confusion.

"Are you saying you're not joining the fight?" Natsu asked receiving a nod from Sona.

"That is correct my peerage and I will be using our power to form a barrier around the school, nothing will be able to get in or out while we are here." Sona replied "our top priority is to protect the town; it will be up to all of you to fight Kokabiel" Just as she finished a magic circle appeared a few feet away and from the circle Tsubaki appeared.

"How is Irina?" Natsu asked as soon as she appeared and she replied with a faint smile as she walked over toward Sona.

"She will be fine thanks to Asia's treatment."

"Thank goodness." Asia muttered smiling.

"Our barrier is powerful but I cannot protect the school from being damaged." Sona said looking over at Rias.

"Thank you Sona I will not let the school be destroyed." Rias replied as she began to walk toward the school.

"Rias…I implore you to ask your brother for his assistance." Sona said making Rias freeze in her tracks, she turned to face Sona with a faint frown.

"In order to defeat a leader class fallen angel we will need his help." Sona said as Rias let out a sigh.

"No need to worry, I already contacted him; his forces will arrive in an hour." Akeno said making Rias look at her in shock.

"Akeno, why would you do that?" Rias asked a frown forming on her face.

"I understand that you don't want to be a bother to your brother but we need his help, the enemy is too powerful for you alone. Besides he loves you so he wouldn't hesitate to help." Akeno replied as Rias let out an annoyed sigh before she smiled at Akeno.

"Thank you for understanding Rias." Akeno said smiling at her.

"Well since all the boring stuff is over let's go kick some ass!" Natsu cheered as he excitedly started running toward the school before Rias grabbed his arm.

"Wait Natsu this isn't an opponent we can't blindly rush in to attack." Rias said seriously "I think we should spend our time stalling until Nii~san can help us." Rias muttered frowning sadly which did not go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Cheer up pervy Erza we won't even give your brother chance to help us cause I'm gonna kick that fallen angels ass for you." Natsu said grinning which made Rias blush.

"Thank you Natsu." Rias replied hugging him tightly.

"Alright now let's go!" Natsu cheered walking through the gates of the school everyone following closely behind, as soon as they entered Sona and her peerage activated a barrier to surround the school.

Everyone seemed a bit nervous aside from Natsu but no one was as terrified as Raynare "Natsu can I talk to you for a minute?" Raynare asked grasping Natsu's sleeve nervously.

"Huh? Sure Raynare." Natsu replied letting Raynare pull him away as everyone else entered the occult research building to quickly plan an attack strategy.

"Natsu...I want you to please not fight Kokabiel~sama..." Raynare stuttered referring to Kokabiel as her master out of habit. Natsu looked at her in confusion as he scratched his head.

"Not fight him? Why would I do that?" Natsu asked as Raynare clung to him trembling.

"He-he's unbeatable...he fought against some of the strongest devil's and angel's in the war...and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you..." Raynare said her body shivering as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Raynare..." Natsu muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a hug. "I know that you're scared but I have to fight him, if I let him hurt any of you I would never forgive myself."

"You don't get it Natsu! He's not someone that you can just hit with a few punches and walk away unscathed!" Raynare yelled pushing Natsu back a bit to look at him with misty eyes "He'll kill you before you can even charge him." Raynare muttered the tears finally spilling from her eyes.

"No matter what happens in this fight I promise I won't die, I know what it's like to lose someone you love and I won't let it happen to anyone I care about ever again." Natsu said seriously placing a reassuring hand on Raynare's shoulder. Raynare looked up and met Natsu's eyes, her cheeks turned slightly red as she stared up at the determined Natsu.

"I promise Raynare, I'll beat this guy before you can even blink." Natsu said a grin on his lips that made Raynare's heart skip a beat.

"Oh Natsu!" Raynare cheered hugging him tightly, she still felt scared but Natsu somehow made her believe there was a chance. They headed back over to the rest of the group and Natsu immediately ran toward Rias.

"Come on Rias let's go fight!" Natsu yelled excitedly and Rias replied with a smile.

"First let me explain the plan." Rias said patting him on the head.

"I want you to be our support." Rias said receiving a confused look from Natsu.

"Support?"

"It may be a bit strenuous for you but I want you to build up power in your sacred gear and transfer it to us while using your magic to fight alongside us." Rias clarified as Natsu contemplated the information.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to have Natsu fight that fallen angel guy head on?" Happy asked but Rias shook her head as she glanced over at him.

"Natsu is strong but from what I know about his strength it won't be enough," Rias said before turning to face Natsu again "Your magic is strong but it's not at Kokabiel's level and when you enter your dragon mode you lose all that magic to maintain that form, although it is powerful I don't think it'll be enough to beat him."

"Our best chance is to raise all of our powers to their peaks and outnumber him." Rias said causing Natsu to get an annoyed look.

"I can totally take that guy." Natsu retorted with an annoyed grumble making Rias giggle.

"Don't be so stubborn Natsu, I know you're strong but I need your help to make everyone as strong as you." Rias replied making Natsu grumble again but he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Great now everyone, remember to stall as long as you can so Natsu can build up power." Rias said receiving nods from everyone.

Rias looked over at Raynare and noticed she seemed a bit shaken, "I know this will be a difficult thing for you to do Raynare; I would think no less of you if you decided to stay out of the fight." Rias said making Raynare look toward her.

"Thank you, but I want to help all of you even if it means fighting against my old master." Raynare said making everyone smile happily except for Akeno who was frowning, no one noticed except for Raynare.

"Thank you Raynare," Rias said before she turned to face the exit of the club room "now let's go stop Kokabiel!" Rias cheered as Natsu gave his signature line.

"I'm all fired up now!" He yelled slamming a flaming fist into his hand as Happy hopped up onto his shoulder.

"Aye sir"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well I'm glad you could finally make it." Kokabiel said smirking as he sat on an extravagant floating throne high above the group's head "will your brother be joining us? Or perhaps Serafall?"

"We're here in their place." Rias said with confidence but Kokabiel just smirked at her. "How boring." He said raising his hand up from the arm rest and waving it toward the school gym. In an instant an enormous lance composed of light crashed down on it and destroyed it completely. The force of the blast made everyone stumble as a huge rush of air flew past them.

"The gym." Asia muttered staring at the empty crater where the gym used to be.

"Well since you're here how about you play with my pets, they have been so lonely recently." Kokabiel said firing a large blast of light toward the ground leaving a crater as it vanished, from the crater cracking could be heard and the ground began to shake as the cracking grew louder.

"What is this?" Happy asked as he clung harder to Natsu's shoulder. As Happy finished loud growls began to tear through the air and with the growls came five Cerberus's crawling out of the ground before the group. When the dogs were finally freed from the ground they towered over them like buildings snarling and barking viciously.

"D-dogs!" Happy yelled rushing over to Asia's side and hiding in her arms.

"Not exactly...they're Cerberus's, the watch dogs of Hades." Rias muttered staring up at the three headed monsters with a serious expression.

"Let's go, Akeno, Koneko!" Rias yelled as she took off into the air with Akeno following her up and Koneko rushing in from the ground. "Natsu activate your gear and start building up power." Rias said making Natsu grin.

"Aye! Let's do this Ddraig!" Natsu yelled as his sacred gear activated with a loud cry of boost while he rushed forward. As Natsu charged one of the Cerberus's rushed at him, he jumped just as the hound pounced flying high above its heads.

"Heh, way too slow!" Natsu yelled as his foot began to let off flames.

"**Karyuu** **no** **Saiga**..." (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang) Natsu yelled crashing his foot down onto the center head "...**and Karyuu** **no** **Enchu**!" (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow) Natsu continued ramming his elbow into the left head. As Natsu completed his attack the right head turned to him and unleashed a powerful roar of fire that completely encased Natsu. Kokabiel smirked as he watched the hell hound blast Natsu with fire but he was a bit surprised when he began hearing chomping sounds.

"Not bad, the fire doesn't taste all that bad but let me show you what a real roar looks like! **Karyuu** **no** **Hoko**! (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu roared as he blasted the Cerberus's heads with a powerful blast of fire.

As Natsu fought the hound Rias, Akeno, Raynare, and Koneko all tried to keep their respective dog in check but some were less successful than others. Rias was keeping it at bay but she was clearly not causing it very much damage as it kept pouncing at her faster and angrier. Raynare seemed to be effective with her light based attacks but even she was unable to keep the Cerberus down. Akeno and Koneko were working together and doing much better than the others, Akeno kept a steady assault of thunder, ice, and water based attacks to keep the hounds down as Koneko landed physical hits to wear down their defenses and make Akeno's job easier.

Just as Natsu landed he heard a cry of pain come from Rias and his head darted toward her. "Rias!" Natsu yelled running toward her as he saw her hit the ground after being hit by a clawed paw. Natsu arrived just as the Cerberus was about to cut Rias down with its claws, he landed a flaming punch to the Cerberus's rib sending it flying across the school yard.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked kneeling down beside Rias as she clutched her arm.

"I'm fine, he barely hit me." Rias said but Natsu could smell Rias's blood from where her hand was clutching. Natsu placed a hand on the hand clutching her wound and looked at her seriously as he moved her hand out of the way. He looked at the gash; it was deep but not fatal.

"I'm taking you to Asia." Natsu said but just as he finished he heard Asia let out a scream as well.

"Shit." Natsu cursed as he saw Rias's Cerberus attacking Asia, Happy was flying her around to avoid the attacks but he wasn't able to get away from it. Natsu was about to charge forward until he noticed his own Cerberus charging at him, he barely had the time to react but he managed to turn and charge forward with a fire dragon's sword horn to send it flying back.

"Natsu!" Asia and Happy yelled just as the Cerberus was about to scorch them with a blast from all three of its heads.

"Asia, Happy!" Natsu yelled too far away to save them, he started running toward them but just as it seemed they were goners a figure with dark blue hair cut the Cerberus in half landing a few feet away from Natsu looking down at the ground.

"I've come to provide my assistance." Xenovia said looking toward Natsu with a small smirk. Natsu sighed in relief before he grinned at her.

"It's good to see you again Xenovia." Natsu said as the Cerberus began to glow and expand until it exploded into light. Happy and Asia landed beside Rias as Natsu walked over to them, Asia immediately began to heal her and in a matter of seconds her wound was gone. Rias stood back up and smiled at both Natsu and Asia before hugging them tightly.

'Boost!' Natsu's gear yelled as a dragon like symbol appeared on it 'we're ready to transfer partner.' Ddraig said as Natsu grinned.

"Hey Rias, Akeno, its ready!" Natsu yelled as Akeno looked down to look at him. Rias flew up toward Akeno with Happy flying Natsu up too "transfer!" Natsu yelled as he reached Akeno and Rias transferring all the power he stored up to them.

"This power feels amazing!" Akeno and Rias cried out simultaneously. Natsu rolled his eyes at them with a smile on his lips but then he noticed Xenovia fighting his Cerberus and he grinned.

"Happy drop me." Natsu said not taking his eyes off of the hound as Happy gave him a confused look before noticing his grin.

"There is no arguing with you when you're like this." Happy said letting Natsu go. Natsu fell and crashed down on the Cerberus much to Xenovia's shock.

"Can't let ya have all the fun." Natsu said grinning as he jumped off of the Cerberus's back and pulled his flaming fist back. Xenovia grinned back at him before charging toward the left head slamming the face of her blade into its jaw just as Natsu punched the right head. The two attacks forced the Cerberus's heads to slam together. Xenovia spun in the air and cut all three heads off in one stroke landing with Natsu as the Cerberus exploded into light.

"You know, I'm really against killing." Natsu said seriously as he turned to face Xenovia but she gave him a confused look.

"The Cerberus's are servants of the Underworld, they cannot be killed they merely return to the underworld after being defeated." Xenovia said as if it were obvious making Natsu sigh in relief.

As Natsu and Xenovia fought together Akeno and Rias split up with Akeno landing beside Koneko and Rias landing beside Raynare.

"Let's take them out Koneko." Akeno said smiling at the petite girl.

"Hai," she replied as Akeno took to the air again and Koneko jumped up to kick the first Cerberus in the jaw spinning in the air and punching the second Cerberus in the back of the head. She landed and started running away from the monsters but they chased after her quickly, Koneko dived under one of the Cerberus jumping up and kicking it into the air with both feet.

"Thank you for the help Koneko." Akeno said blasting the Cerberus with a tremendous amount of lightning and sending it crashing into the other one. The first Cerberus faded away but the second tried to get up only to feel spikes of ice tear into its body from above.

"That was exciting." Akeno said as she landed beside Koneko who was panting as she gave Akeno a stoic expression.

A few feet away Rias and Raynare fought against the Cerberus with Raynare throwing light spears at it and Rias flying over head readying her attack.

"Raynare come here!" Rias yelled as Raynare avoided a slash and took off into the air. She glanced over to Rias before rushing up toward her the Cerberus roaring at her as she flew.

"Hit him with everything you've got." Rias said as Raynare gave her a confused and slightly annoyed look.

"What do you think I've been doing!" She yelled but Rias gave her a serious expression.

"I mean hit it with one more attack and hold nothing back." Rias clarified as Raynare grumbled in annoyance before she lifted her hand up causing a bright purple glow to emit from it.

"Here I go!" Raynare yelled throwing three slightly larger than normal spears toward the Cerberus, as the attack neared Rias fired a blast of black energy toward the Cerberus's legs from both sides forcing it onto its stomach. She then proceeded to activate a magic circle just over the Cerberus and as soon as Raynare's spears entered the attack they seemed to grow in size and strength striking the Cerberus with enough force to destroy it.

As Raynare marveled at the strength of her attack Rias turned to look at Kokabiel who only watched in amusement as everyone fought. She pushed her hands out toward him and sent a massive blast of energy toward him, it was bigger and stronger than any attack she had produced before but as it closed in Kokabiel smacked it away with one hand.

"So this is the extent of your power with the Red Dragon Emperor's power running through you? Impressive, or I should say it would be if I weren't a leader class fallen angel." Kokabiel said smirking as he stood from his thrown.

"I am truly excited to see how far you will push yourself, I think it's time I push you even further." Kokabiel said snapping his fingers causing a bright flash of light to shine through the area and from the light appeared Valper Galilei and Freed. He seemed to be in the process of a ritual as all the swords he had collected floated before him bathed in light, they floated for a few seconds before they began to spin around each other until they melded together letting off a blinding light.

"You summoned me just in time, the sword is finally complete." Valper said as he stared up at his creation with a psychotic look.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It's finally time for me to get my new toy!" Freed laughed as the sword floated down and into his grip, the blade began to glow as the power coursed through him.

"So which one of you shitty devils is first?" Freed asked as he faced the group with a smirk on his lips he was about to take a step forward and begin charging but he had to use his sword for a guard as another knight slammed their blade into his new sword.

"I am!" Kiba yelled as he glared at Freed his sword clashing with the new Excalibur blade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and if so please leave a review. I'm so glad I could update on time and I hope you all can leave a review in celebration.**

**I have to say I love that last scene of Kiba butting swords with Freed anyway see ya all in two weeks!**


	17. Defeating Freed and Exaliburchan

**Heyo everybody! I'm glad everyone liked the previously chapter and I hope this one is up to snuff.**

**Leon Kirigaya: Thanks for the help and I hope I can incorporate your suggestion into the story well.**

**Ultima-Owner: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha you had me laughing for like a solid ten minutes.**

**Guest: I know people want to see Natsu fight Kokabiel and especially Vali but all good things come to those who wait, although I hope to not keep you guys waiting for very much longer.**

**Anime-Master 1000: Thanks I'm glad there are others who appreciate Steven Universe just as I do.**

**Neovilus: I'm sorry to hear you say that, I will definitely try harder to bump up the quality of the story and keep the OOCness to a minimum. And as a side note...I will admit I have been thinking of doing lemons for the pairs but probably not as a part of the story, maybe as an Omake or even just a bunch of lemon one shots. Not sure yet but it's a possibility.**

**Guest: I'm sorry guest but I can't just add Rossweiss to the bunch, I know she is an amazing character but it would be a kick to the fans that voted if I just threw in anyone I thought deserved to be in the harem. Again, I am truly sorry but the harem shall remain as is.**

**Guest named Tony: I would have to agree with you on that statement but I think that since Natsu wouldn't know what to make of pheromones. Igneel spent his time training Natsu with magic, he didn't teach much else besides that, and since the rest of his life was spent with humans he wouldn't know how to react to pheromones. I always assumed he would just brush it off as the girl smelling good.**

**1] Serafall: 34**

**2] Rias: 33**

**3] Akeno: 25**

**4] Koneko: 21**

**5] Irina: 20**

**6] Kuroka: 19**

**7] Xenovia: 18**

**8] Asia: 17**

**9] Raynare: 17**

**10] Ravel: 17**

**Gabriel: 16**

**Rossweiss: 16**

**Yasaka: 8**

**Yubelluna: 4**

****REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS! PLEASE READ!** The poll is now officially closed! Meaning that the winners are...Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, and Ravel! I hope everyone is pleased with the outcome and if not I am truly sorry.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You really wanna die that bad shitty devil?" Freed asked as he tried to push Kiba back, Kiba's sword could be seen cracking and so he jumped back avoiding Freed's swing. Kiba was about to summon a new sword and head back in but he didn't have the time as Freed vanished and appeared behind him.

"You're too slow!" Freed laughed as he swung his blade toward Kiba. Kiba barely managed to dive out of the way but he had no time to rest because Freed was on him again swinging quickly and sporadically. Kiba kept dodging the attacks using his damaged sword to try and block strikes but it was obviously starting to break from the strain.

"I won't lose to you Freed." Kiba growled but just as he finished this sentence Freed appeared behind him with a smirk.

"Wrong shitty devil!" Freed laughed as he swung the blade across Kiba's back, Kiba had jumped forward to try and avoid it but Freed had managed to graze his back and Kiba could immediately feel his demonic energy seeping from the wound. Freed didn't let up he kept attacking Kiba who attempted to dodge the attacks but he only succeeded in stalling as more cuts managed to graze his arms and legs.

"A shitty devil like you can never beat a super powerful Excalibur~chan like mine, all you can do is run around and beg for mercy!" Freed mocked as he rushed toward Kiba, he appeared beside him swinging his blade toward the weakened knight. Kiba managed to use his blade to try and block the attack but it cracked loudly until it finally snapped and Freed's attack came rushing in. The sword managed to black most of the blow but Kiba was still sent flying across the field skidding roughly as he landed.

"Kiba!" Natsu yelled before he began glaring at Freed, he was about to charge at the Excalibur using knight but he saw Xenovia rush past him heading straight for him. Natsu stared at her as she locked blades with Freed before his eyes drifted back to Kiba still lying on the ground, he rushed toward his fallen friend kneeling beside him to help him get up.

"Kiba are you okay?" Natsu asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his back helping him sit up.

"I'm fine," Kiba grumbled as he tried to force himself to get up but Natsu didn't let him.

"Kiba you're hurt, let me go get Asia." Natsu said but Kiba shook his head.

"I have to beat him, for all the friends I lost that day...I have to beat him for them." Kiba choked out but the cuts running along his arms, legs and back were taking a toll on his energy.

"Kiba I know you want to beat him but rushing in like this isn't going to do anyth-" Natsu replied but he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Then what am I supposed to do! I'm weak and pathetic and yet I was the only one allowed to live that day! I can't let the man responsible for their pain continue to live and research the fucking sword that caused all of our suffering!" Kiba yelled as he forced himself onto his feat and this time Natsu didn't stop him he just stared at Kiba with a sad expression.

"Kiba," Natsu muttered as he reached out for his friend placing a hand on his shoulder but before he could say another word someone else spoke up.

"I see, so you are the boy from that day all those years ago. I thought I recognized you but I never would have thought you'd become a devil." Valper said as he walked forward standing a few feet away from the pair.

"I can't seem to remember your name boy...although, that's to be expected since most of you subjects didn't last long enough for me to remember anything about them." Valper continued as Kiba clenched his fists in anger fixing glare on the older man.

"I am grateful for you subjects though, I was able to complete my research because of your blind faith."

"Blind faith…" Kiba growled his reply as Natsu gained a similar glare on his face.

"You subjects didn't have enough of the gene to use the Holy Swords. With that knowledge I was able to conclude that I could extract the gene from you and use it on a worthier subject." Valper said as he reached into his pocket.

"This here is the crystallized form of the gene, this is what all you pathetic subjects gave your lives for." Kiba gasped as he looked up at the crystal in Valper's hand, he held it over his head allowing it to shine in the light.

"It really is sad though, the hypocrites in the church excommunicated me and yet they still continue to use my research. I'm sure they don't kill the subjects but shamelessly using my research is absolutely despicable." Valper said a smirk forming on his lips.

"There wasn't a need to kill us…?" Kiba choked out seeing the faces of his friends in back of his mind.

"No, but why would we need useless subjects that couldn't use the Excalibur? You were merely trash that needed to be removed." Valper replied laughing as Kiba began to shake, Natsu noticed this and immediately charged forward.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Natsu yelled slamming a punch into Valper's stomach, he gasped as the fist sank into his stomach making him release his grip on the crystalized essence. Valper flew back as Natsu stood where he had just been, the crystal rolled across the floor to Kiba's feet and he slowly knelt down and picked it up.

Kiba held the crystal in his hand staring down at it as memories of his friends flashed through his mind. "Valper Galilei...how many lives did you toy with for the sake of your research?" Kiba growled but Valper couldn't respond he was struggling to sit up after Natsu's punch. As KIba spoke a blue light began to radiate off of the crystal and with it blue figures began to appear around Kiba.

"What are those?" Asia asked as they began to take shape.

"People?" Koneko muttered her reply as each figure began to form a face.

"Kiba's pain must have set them free from the crystal." Akeno muttered

"All these years I've thought about why I was the only one allowed to live, there were kids who were kinder than me, kids with more faith than me, kids...with bigger dreams than me." Kiba muttered out as tears fell from his eyes, the figures around him each stepped closer placing their hands on his shoulders and back.

As Kiba spoke one girl in particular stepped closer, she looked about ten and had a smile on her face as she reached up to grip Kiba's sleeve tugging it slightly. "_It's okay Kiba...we want you to be happy, to live on and not be sad anymore. That's all we want for you_." She said as their bodies began to emit a bright blue glow. Kiba clenched the crystal tighter as he began to shake.

"_No more tears Kiba, we're always going to be with you_." Another girl whispered as they slowly began to glow brighter.

"_Be happy for us Kiba_."

"_Make lot's of friends for us_."

"_And please live for us_." They whispered as their bodies faded away and turned into small flakes of blue energy.

"Everyone…" Kiba croaked as the flakes fell onto his body seeping into him.

"The knight has finally peaked." Ddraig's voice came from Natsu's hand.

"Peaked?" Natsu asked glancing down at Ddraig as he continued.

"When the user's thoughts and feelings go against the natural flow their sacred gear peaks. This is the Balance Breaker." Ddraig clarified as the last of the energy merged with Kiba's body.

"My friends didn't want me to live for revenge, they wanted me to live my life how I had always dreamed. Which is why I am going to defeat you Valper, so that I can finally move forward." Kiba said as Valper finally stood back up on his feet, he froze at the sight of Kiba. Kiba pushed his hand forward and a sword with a black blade and a gold hilt appeared before him which he grabbed immediately.

"Today is the day that I face my past head on." Kiba said as he pointed the blade at Valper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Natsu helped Kiba Xenovia locked blades with Freed.

"Do you really think a single Excalibur can match my cute Excalibur~chan?" Freed asked laughing as he blocked Xenovia's strike pushing her back. Xenovia recovered and swung her blade for Freed's head but he vanished and appeared behind her holding his blade above his head.

"See what I mean?" Freed mocked as he tried to slice Xenovia in half but she dove out of the way just in time, she spun around and landed a solid kick to Freed's face sending him tumbling back.

"How dare you kick my face!" Freed yelled as he dashed at her.

"I won't let you get away with hurting Irina." Xenovia said but before she could attack Freed he jumped up into the air.

"Oh you mean that other girl? She sure was fun but still too weak for me." Freed laughed back to his insane persona, he swung his sword down on Xenovia which she blocked. "But I did get something out of it. Mimic!" Freed said as his blade began to change and from the top shot out four tendril like blades. Xenovia jumped back as the tendrils stabbed into the floor where she once stood.

"Thanks to that girl I can do this!" Freed laughed as the tendrils flailed around swinging at Xenovia, she blocked them with her sword but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Oh, you're a lot stronger than she was guess I'll just have to step it up. Transparency." Freed said as his blade seemed to vanish. Xenovia stared in confusion until she realized the blades were invisible, before she could even react one of the tendrils grazed her shoulder. She flinched in pain but jumped out of the way of the other blades despite the pain.

Xenovia was light on her feet, she had to be in order to avoid and block the oncoming blades. She only had a split second between each dodge to react as the next one tried to skewer her. She was relying on her hearing in order to predict where each tendril would strike, it was effective but not without flaws she still felt a few of them cut into her skin but she had to ignore it and continue to dodge.

"You really are good, looks like I can test out all my abilities!" Freed yelled grinning madly as he charged at Xenovia his blades still keeping her busy. "Nightmare!" He yelled just as Xenovia managed to glance at him but as soon as she saw him he began to look distorted. All of a sudden she could see five Freed's charging at her and she could hear five times as many blades swirling around her.

"Ah!" Xenovia yelled as the four tendrils cut across her arms and legs, they made multiple small painful incisions along her skin before Freed finally reached her landing a kick to her stomach that sent her flying back.

"Aw, are you finished already?" Freed asked as he stepped toward Xenovia who was forcing herself back onto her feet. As he stepped closer he noticed a blue glow from the left he glanced over to it and noticed Kiba standing among a group of his friends souls.

"Eh? What's going on over there?" Freed wondered out loud but before he could ponder on the subject any longer the souls all merged into his body and he pointed a sword at Valper.

"Damn it old man I was having fun here." Freed growled before vanishing. Xenovia looked over to where Kiba was and saw that he turned to block Freed's attack before it could connect and he managed to push the maniac back as well.

"I can't defeat him with just my Excalibur, I'm going to need to use that other blade." Xenovia muttered before she stalked toward Natsu and Kiba.

"I'm going to destroy the Excaliburs Freed and I will defeat you." Kiba said as his sword began to glow with a white and black energy that mixed together across the blade.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're going to beat me? If you remember I mopped the floor with you shitty devil and I'll be glad to do it again." Freed said as he pointed his blade at Kiba.

"My sword draws on holy power and devil powers, try and stop me if you can." Kiba said as he started walking toward Freed.

"Both devil and holy energy?!" Rias muttered in surprise.

"Heh, so this is it huh? Your balance breaker." Natsu said grinning as he punched his hand with a flaming fist. "Well then, how about we take this guy out together?" Natsu asked as he stepped forward to stand beside Kiba.

"I apologize Natsu, but I am the one that must destroy the Excaliburs." Xenovia interrupted as she stepped in between Kiba and Natsu. She seemed to be standing much better than after Freed had defeated her. "It is my mission to stop the person responsible for taking them and I must follow through." She said as Natsu looked at her annoyed.

"What no way, I haven't gotten a good fight at all yet! Those puppies were just a warm up I wanna fight the super sword!" Natsu barked making Xenovia look at him seriously.

"I ask you Natsu, not as a holy knight but, as an associate I need to do this." Xenovia said as Natsu looked at her surprised.

"You know, you could just say friend." Natsu replied with a grin. "But I guess I can back off just this once, don't lose to him again. That goes for you too Kiba." Natsu said as Kiba and Xenovia continued to step forward toward Freed with Natsu stopping his advance.

"Will you really destroy that sword?" Kiba asked as he and Xenovia stood just a few feet away from Freed.

"Yes I must destroy it, it is no longer a holy sword it's an abomination." Xenovia answered as Freed laughed at them.

"Beat me? Hahahahahahaha how can either of you come close to my strength and my super cool mega Excalibur ultra!" Freed laughed as Xenovia stretched her arm out to the left.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysus, and the Blessed Virgin Mary...bestow onto me your divine power." Xenovia said as a magic circle appeared at the tip of her fingers and the hilt of a sword began to exit it. "In the name of the saint living in this blade...I set you free!" She yelled as a blade covered in chains fully exited the magic circle, she gripped the blade tightly before pulling it free and shattering the chains.

"Holy Sword Durandal!" Xenovia finished as she held the blue blade with a gold edge in front of her.

"Durandal!" Valper yelled in shock as he stared at the holy blade.

"My research never delved into that blade." Valper said making Xenovia smirk.

"I'm one of the few naturals, I can wield this blade without anyone's assistance. I'll warn you now, Durandal will cut anything in front of it down to pieces and your sword is just within sight." Xenovia said seriously as Freed growled at her.

"Don't try and show me up!" Freed yelled as his mimic ability activated and the long tendril blades soared toward Xenovia.

"I warned you!" Xenovia yelled as she cut the blade to pieces in one stroke of her blade. Freed stared in shock but he didn't let up and charged straight for Xenovia.

"Don't think you can beat me so easily!" He yelled as he vanished and appeared behind Xenovia but before he could land a strike Kiba rushed in slamming his blade into Freed's.

"Tch stay out of this shitty devil, you're too weak to beat me!" Freed yelled vanishing and appearing at Kiba's back but just as his sword was about to stab into the blonde's back he spun around hitting Freed's sword with a devastating slash. As Freed recovered from the impressive attack a large crack formed at the base of his blade.

"You shitty devil! You cracked my toy!" Freed yelled rushing in blindly, Kiba was about to counter until Xenovia jumped in slamming her sword down on Freed which he blocked with his sword but it cracked loudly again.

Freed growled at the two knights but he didn't have the time to say a word as Kiba rushed at him blade swinging giving Freed only the bare minimum of time to block. With every block the blade seemed to be cracking and breaking faster and faster while Kiba's blade remained unscathed.

"That's it! I'm not going to let you live after what you did to my Excalibur!" Freed yelled jumping back and then pushing forward his blade at his left. He swing it at Kiba as hard as he could but Kiba just held his own blade horizontally and let the strike hit. As soon as the Excalibur made contact with Kiba's sword it shattered leaving Freed with no weapon.

"Game over." Kiba said as he jumped up and round housed Freed in the head sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it, you shitty devil...I'll make you pay for this." Freed muttered as he picked himself back up but just as he did a fish bone smacked him in the face.

"You can't beat us!" Happy yelled as he floated over Freed's head with his tongue out.

"Why you little...!" Freed yelled trying to snatch Happy out of the air but Happy avoided him easily.

"Not so fast without your sword huh?" Happy mocked as Freed chased him around cartoonishly flailing his arms but while looking up he didn't notice someone standing in front of him and he bumped into them.

"Looks like I get to help after all." Natsu said with a grin as he pulled his fist back and sent Freed onto his back.

"That's for what you did to Irina." Natsu said as he stood over Freed's unconscious body. Kiba on the other hand stood a few feet away running his hand along his sword with a smile on his face.

"We did it everyone, we defeated Excalibur." Kiba said before turning to look at Valper with a glare. Valper flinched and tripped falling backwards from the force of his glare.

"Fallen angel~sama please help me!" Valper cried but Kokabiel just laughed as he stood from his throne, he waved his hand toward Valper and a large javelin stabbed the old man straight through the chest. Valper lay frozen as he looked at the javelin stuck in his chest, he collapsed just as his body began to turn to light.

"What a useless old fool. Now then how about you entertain me now peerage of Rias Gremory...and others." Kokabiel said smirking but it faltered as he said others his eyes falling on Raynare and she froze as he looked at her.

Rias was about to answer but Natsu spoke up first, "wasn't that guy your friend…and you just killed him..." Natsu growled as Kokabiel glanced at him.

"Friend? I have no use for a trivial thing such as friendship." Kokabiel said as he flew off of his throne and floated over everyone. "Anyone who is weak should die, Valper lost so he died it's as simple as that."

"I hate people like you." Natsu said as he glared up at Kokabiel.

"Do you think you can just treat people like trash just because you're stronger?!" Natsu asked as flames began to course off of him. "If that's how you think then I'm going to knock you off your pedestal and defeat you before anyone else can even jump in!" Natsu yelled as he charged forward jumping up just as Happy grabbed onto him flying him up toward Kokabiel.

"Big words from such a small pawn." Kokabiel replied waving a hand down at Natsu sending a barrage of smaller javelins at him but Happy was able to avoid them and fly Natsu high above Kokabiel's head.

"Don't underestimate a pawn!" Natsu yelled as Happy dropped him, he used his fire to launch himself down but Kokabiel just moved to the side. "Heh, especially when that pawn is a dragon!" Natsu yelled using Kokabiel's throne as a base launching himself back up to throw a flaming punch at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel caught his fist with ease, "A dragon indeed, and yet these attacks are still as worthless as your masters." Kokabiel said as he slammed a punch to his gut. He spun Natsu around before he threw him to the floor.

Natsu crashed into the floor hard as Rias and Akeno stared in shock, they ran to where Natsu had landed but only found a smirking Natsu standing in the crater with dust on his torn up clothes.

"Looks like I can't pull any punches with you." Natsu said as he stepped out of the crater. "I know I said this earlier but this time I really mean it, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled as he smirked at Kokabiel who landed on the battlefield finally ready to fight and luckily so was Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's all folks, hope this chapter was good and looks like next chapter will be the fight people have been waiting for.**

**See ya all in two weeks!**


	18. Natsu vs Kokabiel

**Hey everybody, there was a lot of confusion over the polls last chapter so I'll correct myself now. Kuroka IS a part of the harem I just accidently left her, I promise that it was not intentional and I'm sorry for the confusion.**

** .98: Natsu cannot enter Dragon Force at will as of yet, it is possible through outside means though.**

**Gh0stRec0n: Erza will appear in soon actually so I hope that gives you some motivation to read on.**

**Gosick5233: Natsu and Happy have fought together numerous times and I personally think that even if Natsu gained the ability to fly on his own he would still fly with Happy because of the bond they share.**

**ChaosDragonslayer777: Natsu hasn't quite regained the amount of magic necessary for him to use the lightning flame dragon mode recklessly; he has to save that power for heavy hitters like Kokabiel.**

**Guest named Jon: Natsu will tell everyone about his guild at one point but for now let's enjoy the fight between Natsu and Kokabiel. **

**1] Serafall: 34**

**2] Rias: 33**

**3] Akeno: 25**

**4] Koneko: 21**

**5] Irina: 20**

**6] Kuroka: 19**

**7] Xenovia: 18**

**8] Asia: 17**

**9] Raynare: 17**

**10] Ravel: 17**

**Gabriel: 16**

**Rossweiss: 16**

**Yasaka: 8**

**Yubelluna: 4**

****REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS! PLEASE READ!** The poll is now officially closed! Meaning that the winners are...Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Kuroka, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, and Ravel! I hope everyone is pleased with the outcome and if not I am truly sorry.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you're so excited Red Dragon Emperor, it will make it all the more fun when I crush you." Kokabiel said smirking as Natsu smirked back at him.

"Crush me? I dare you to try!" Natsu yelled as his body burst with flames and lightning. He charged forward his fist drawn back before swinging for a devastating punch to Kokabiel's gut, despite the overwhelming power behind the punch Kokabiel still blocked it with a light based shield.

"Impressive, this may actually be entertaining after all." Kokabiel said as Natsu threw another punch which was again blocked by a sword made of light.

Natsu jumped back and dodged a swing form the blade and then sucked in a breath "**Raienryu no Hoko!**" (Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu roared sending a blast of flames and lighting toward Kokabiel but he evaded it by dashing to the side. While he was dodging Kokabiel didn't immediately notice a certain pair of knights running up behind him, both Kiba and Xenovia managed to close in on him swinging their blades for Kokabiel's neck. They were just inches away from their target when he blocked both strikes with a pair of light based swords.

"Nice try but I'm not going to be beaten by a pair of-" Kokabiel mocked but he was interrupted by a another voice.

"Don't talk down to my peerage!" Rias yelled using the rest of the power Natsu bestowed upon her to send a large blast of black energy toward Kokabiel. As Rias attacked Akeno also closed in on the fight, she flew up above Kokabiel's head and activated a magic circle sending a barrage of lightning strikes toward him.

"Why wouldn't I talk down to all of you?" Kokabiel asked as he pushed both Kiba and Xenovia back and summoned two massive javelins sending them toward the incoming attacks. They easily broke through them and continued to soar upward toward his attackers. Both Rias and Akeno evaded the attacks but just barely.

"Your entire peerage is full of weaklings." Kokabiel said but before he could say another word he felt a fist collide with his cheek, it wasn't able to send him to the floor or even knock him off his feet but it landed nonetheless.

"You sure do love to talk don't ya?" Natsu asked grinning as he swung a kick for Kokabiel's head, the fallen angel blocked it and used his other fist to punch Natsu back.

"You managed to hit me…" Kokabiel muttered before he broke out laughing.

"I must say, it's been a long time since someone actually managed to hit me," Kokabiel said before he vanished and appeared beside Natsu with his arm raised "but I guarantee it won't happen again." He said landing a chop directly at Natsu's side sending him tumbling to the ground, he picked himself back up only to be hit by a kick and punch.

Both Kiba and Xenovia charged in to try and help Natsu but they were easily blocked, Koneko tried to charge at him from behind but he sent her flying with his wings.

"They're losing…" Asia muttered watching as Akeno and Rias tried to attack him as well only to fail miserably.

"I knew it…we can't win…" Raynare muttered falling to her knees as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Raynare, don't give up. I know it looks bad now but Natsu can beat this guy." Happy said although he wasn't so sure himself as he watched his best friend being beaten relentlessly by the fallen angel. Kokabiel was blocking everyone's attacks and sending his own attacks in as well but he seemed to be focusing majority of his power on Natsu making sure to land hard blows on him before he could recover from previous ones.

"Where did your confidence go, Dragon boy?" Kokabiel asked as he walked toward Natsu who was trying to pick himself back up.

"Leave him alone!" Akeno yelled as she aimed a blast of lightning toward Kokabiel, he glanced in her direction and put a hand up blocking the attack with his palm.

"Are you trying to stop me? With the power of Barkiel?" Kokabiel asked with a smirk.

"Don't lump me in with that thing!" Akeno yelled increasing the amount of lightning but to no avail.

"Barkiel...could it be...the leader class fallen angel?" Xenovia muttered as she watched Akeno continue to attack Kokabiel but with no real effect. Akeno ran out of power just a few seconds later, she began panting as Kokabiel flew up to join her in the air.

"You've fallen so low as to become a devil now? What an amusing peerage you have, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said smirking as his eyes drifted to Natsu who finally managed to get back up.

"The Red Dragon Emperor…" he said as Natsu looked up at him with a glare "a ruined Holy Sword Project subject…" he continued his eyes falling on Kiba "and, of course Barkiel's daughter!" Kokabiel laughed as Natsu, Asia, Happy, and Raynare all gasped.

"She's...the daughter of a fallen angel!" Asia yelled in surprise.

"Oh but let's not forget about the most disgusting of all; Raynare the fallen angel that became nothing more than a devil's servant." Kokabiel said making Natsu growl under his breath.

"I didn't understand at first how a fallen angel could degrade herself by associating with devil's but then I realized who you were. You were the fuck up that never managed to do anything right, you were weak and pathetic just like you are now." Kokabiel continued making Natsu clench his fists tightly.

Natsu was about to charge in and attack until he heard Raynare speak up, "y-you're wrong...I joined Natsu because he cared about me. No matter what you say I will never regret my choices!" Raynare yelled shaking slightly from fear, she had never spoken up to her superiors like this and it terrified her but she faced her fear and spoke anyway.

"What a waste of fallen angel blood you turned out to be." Kokabiel spat but before he could say another word Natsu rushed in.

"You're wrong about Raynare!" Natsu said with a smirk as he threw a kick at Kokabiel, he blocked it and tried to grab Natsu but he dodged the attack and jumped back a few feet.

"She's stronger than anyone gives her credit for, she may not be able to blow up a city like you but she had the strength to open up to us when she needed help and that's what really matters!" Natsu yelled rushing in again.

"**Raienryu no ****Dangan Ken!**" (Lightning Fire Dragon's Bullet Fists) Natsu yelled throwing multiple punches at Kokabiel. Each one had the force of twice his normal attacks and with three times the speed, even Kokabiel had to focus on blocking the attacks.

"**Raienryu no ****Hanmā**** Ken!**" (Lightning Fire Dragon's Hammer Fist) Natsu yelled pulling a fist back with even more magic power than the previous attacks, this time Kokabiel had to block using all ten of his wings and one of his arms but in his distraction Koneko was able to rush in and land a kick to the back of his head. Kiba came in next and Kokabiel blocked his attack with his one free hand but Xenovia rushed in to land a strike as well.

Kokabiel reeled from the damage he took, it didn't cause much damage to him but it definitely hurt his pride to be struck by the holy knight. Xenovia's sword did far more damage than Koneko's kick, it had landed a cut along his side and he could feel his skin burning from the wound.

"Enough!" Kokabiel yelled as a blast of light sent everyone flying back, including Natsu.

"You dare to cut me? A knight who blindly follows a non existent God...how despicable." Kokabiel growled but what he said caught Xenovia off guard.

"Non existent? What are you talking about?" Xenovia asked with a glare as Kokabiel blinked a few times realizing what he had said.

"Oh, that's right...you don't know." Kokabiel said his smirk returning. "Well then, why don't I enlighten you."

"The God you so diligently follow...died in the war between devils, fallen angels and angels." Kokabiel said making Xenovia and Asia freeze and the rest of the group gasp.

"D-Died…" Asia muttered falling to her knees.

"That's not possible, I haven't heard about God dying." Rias said but Kokabiel just laughed.

"Of course not! Michael wanted to keep it secret after the war ended and with all the casualties that befell the other two sides it was decided to remain secret." Kokabiel replied as Xenovia began to visibly shake.

"No way, I-I can't believe this…"

"He's been fulfilling the role of God ever since the war and I must say, he's done a good job of fooling you gullible little followers." Kokabiel said as Asia began to tear up.

"Archangel Michael...is acting as God's disciple." Xenovia muttered as Asia gripped the dirt beneath her, Raynare knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down but she was clearly bawling by this point.

"That's right, that hypocrite angel is your God now and he's been lying to you this whole time." Kokabiel laughed his words causing Asia to faint and Xenovia to drop down to her knees. Raynare caught Asia and held her unconscious form worriedly.

"This can't be true...it just can't." Xenovia muttered with her head low. Xenovia felt a tear well up in her eye but before it could roll down her cheek she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Xenovia, the Xenovia I've gotten to know wouldn't let some asshole wanna be angel make her cry." Natsu said as Xenovia lifted her head to see Natsu kneeling beside her.

"Natsu…" Xenovia muttered as Natsu stood up straight.

"I've already told you that your life is yours not some God's, you need to live for yourself Xenovia." Natsu said as he began to walk toward Kokabiel.

"And you," Natsu said pointing his gauntlet covered finger at Kokabiel.

'Boost!'

"I am so sick of your insults toward my friends, first you threaten my school and friends, then you insult Akeno, Kiba, and Raynare...and now you have the nerve to make Xenovia and Asia cry." Natsu growled as the flames and lighting began to spark off of Natsu's body harder.

Kokabiel was about to reply until he felt Natsu's fist sink into his cheek, that attack came faster than he could see and it actually hurt him.

'Explosion!'

"I've heard enough from you! I'm going to beat you into the ground for all the pain you caused my friends!" Natsu yelled finally combining the power of his magic and his boosted gear. Kokabiel picked himself up off the floor and glared at Natsu as a trail of blood rolled down the side of his mouth.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Kokabiel yelled forming a light sword to block Natsu's next punch, the two forces collided with Natsu's flames and lightning flowing wildly around him as Kokabiel's light pushed against the flames. Kokabiel managed to push Natsu back a bit but as soon as he did the dragon slayer vanished from Kokabie's line of sight only to apear behind him landing a punch to his back.

"Natsu's moving so fast." Kiba muttered as he watched Natsu land hit after hit, despite the damage he was recieving it was obvious that Kokabiel was landing hits as well causing a great deal of damage as well.

"He is, but...it's not enough." Raynare muttered

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked

"I've seen Kokabiel fight...it's amazing that Natsu could draw this much power out of him, but he's not fighting with his full power yet...not even close. I don't think Natsu stands a chance."

"I believe in Natsu, I know he can win" Rias said seriously as Natsu and Kokabiel jumped apart from a collision of attacks.

"I must say, you surprised me boy. I never would have thought a weakling like Rias Gremory would be able to house such a powerful devil but nonetheless I can already see that I will be victorious." Kokabiel said to a panting Natsu who was glaring viciously at Kokabiel.

"You aren't going to win anything you bastard!" Natsu yelled charging in again but before he could get close Kokabiel threw an enormous javelin straight for him. Natsu jumped back but the explosion that came from the attack sent him skidding back.

"On the contrary, I've already won." Kokabiel said flicking his hand in Natsu's direction sending a multitude of smaller javelins for him. Natsu immediately began dodging them but then he noticed that they weren't exploding around him, they were sinking into the floor.

"What the hell?" Natsu muttered but just as he was about to look up and question the fallen angel multiple chain like constructs jutted out of the ground and gripped Natsu's arms and legs. Natsu could feel the light burning his skin and tried to break free but he couldn't manage it, he had used up so much magic from both his body and Ddraig's that he could barely keep his lightning fire dragon mode active.

"Hold on Natsu we're coming!" Rias yelled as she, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare and Kiba rushed in to help but before they could get close Kokabiel sent attacks toward them as well. Happy was the only one who managed to get through but the others had to dodge the barrage of attacks that were sent toward them.

"Enjoy your eternity in hell dragon boy." Kokabiel said as he charged up another javelin, he sent it spiraling toward Natsu who continued to struggle against the chains.

"Natsu!" Rias yelled as Happy reached him. Happy gripped Natsu's collar and began pulling as hard as he could trying to free him from the chains.

"Happy you need to get out of here!" Natsu yelled as the javelin approached getting closer and closer with every word.

"I can't! I don't want to lose my best friend again!" Happy yelled pulling even harder his wings flapping faster and faster. Natsu looked back at Happy about to tell him to run until he heard chains snapping and next thing he knew they were flying out of the way of the javelin.

"I did it!" Happy yelled excitedly but Natsu looked back at where the javelin was about to hit only to see a blue haired figure with her sword where the chains once were.

"Xenovia!" Natsu yelled as the javelin hit her, right before the impact Natsu saw her mutter a thank you. Natsu immediately jumped out of Happy's grasp and rushed to Xenovia's fallen body, he knelt down beside her and held her. Her body was cold and motionless.

"A holy knight saving a devil...how amusing." Kokabiel laughed as Natsu began to shake leaning over Xenovia's body.

"Ddraig...balance breaker...now." Natsu growled

'Partner, your body can't sustain the balance breaker. You used up a lot of magic and my power as well.' Ddraig replied but Natsu didn't like his answer.

"Ddraig, I don't care what you have to do...just do it." Natsu said as he stood up putting Xenovia down.

'Partner...if I activate the balance breaker, it will cost you your right hand.' Ddraig replied as Natsu started slowly stalking toward Kokabiel.

"Do it Ddraig." Natsu replied and as soon as the words left his mouth his right hand began to burn until Natsu could barely feel it.

"What's this? Are you angry dragon boy?" Kokabiel mocked as he landed on the floor a few meter away from Natsu.

"Koka...biel…" Natsu growled as his body began to gain the crimson armor of his balance breaker.

"Very persistent dragon boy but no matter what you try you will lose." Kokabiel laughed as Natsu slowly approached the armor now completely covering his body.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to make you pay!" Natsu yelled suddenly rushing forward and implanting a fist deep into Kokabiel's stomach. The fallen angel coughed up some blood and then growled as he readied an attack but he didn't get the chance as Natsu slammed another fist into his face. Natsu began to slam his fists into Kokabiel rapidly not holding back an ounce of power as every punch collided with the leader class fallen angel.

"Natsu's actually beating him." Akeno muttered as they rushed over to where Xenovia's body lay. Rias and the group watched with utter amazement as Natsu planted punch after punch into Kokabiel's body.

"He's...actually doing it…" Raynare muttered as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I promised Irina that I would protect Xenovia! She trusted me and now Xenovia is dead!" Natsu yelled dodging a swing from Kokabiel's axe and landing a kick to his chest, he followed up the kick with another barrage of punches. Natsu was about to hit him again but he managed to block it with his wings and jump back before taking off into the air.

"How dare you injure me! I'm going to turn this whole city to a pile of rubble!" Kokabiel yelled raising his hands over his head. Above his head Kokabiel began charging the biggest javelin any of them had ever seen and it just kept getting bigger.

"I will not be defeated by some low class devil scum!" Kokabiel yelled getting ready to launch his attack on the town below as Natsu using his enhanced jumping ability to soar toward him. Just as Kokabiel was about to throw the weapon something shattered the barrier that rested over their heads and slammed down in between Natsu and Kokabiel. The force of the impact sent Natsu flying back to the ground.

The figure was similar to Natsu with a white dragon armor, the only difference being the large blue and white wings on his back. Without saying a word the figure pointed a hand at Kokabiel and immediately his javelin shrunk down in size, then he slammed a punch into the fallen angel's face sending him to the ground below as well.

"Kokabiel, you're wanted for acts against the peace between devils, fallen angels, and angels."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry for how late it was.**

**See ya all in two weeks! **


	19. Xenovia the Holy Devil

**Hey everybody, I'm glad you all tuned in for this week's chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Gersus: Yeah Erza is showing up soon, I already have an idea for how she pops up but...I'm not too proud on how uncreative it was. I feel like it's pretty lazy on my part so sorry in advance.**

**FledglingFanFicAuthor: I'm really sorry to hear that, I hope I can flip things around with this chapter. If you have any criticism for how I can improve that would be great.**

**Wacko12: I feel like it would be cramming way too much in one fight if he entered Dragon Force too.**

**Guest: Yeah it's closed just wanted to be absolutely sure that everyone knew it was closed.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Vanishing Dragon? Don't get in my way you basta-" Kokabiel yelled glaring up at the white dragon but he was interrupted by said dragon appearing behind him and tearing two wings off of his back.

"Ah!" Kokabiel yelled in pain as he felt his wings being torn from his body.

"No way, I couldn't even follow his movements." Kiba muttered in disbelief.

"Your wings are disgusting, like a filthy crow's. Azazel's wings are darker, more like everlasting darkness." The white dragon emperor said as Kokabiel glared at him viciously.

"What are you trying to do you bastard?" Kokabiel asked in a gruff growl like voice.

"Someone who has fallen lower than the dirt doesn't need wings." He replied making Kokabiel clench his fists in rage. Kokabiel flew up using his remaining wings to propel himself above the school, everyone watched as he began to charge up a javelin that kept growing until it was the size of a small building.

"I won't be made a fool of, especially by the likes of Azazel's pet!" Kokabiel yelled getting ready to throw the monstrous javelin but the white dragon merely pointed his hand at Kokabiel and in a flash of light his attack began to shrink.

'Divide!' Natsu heard a voice similar to Ddraig's say from where the new dragon was standing.

"No! I won't let you beat me!" Kokabiel yelled throwing the javelin as hard as he could, it kept shrinking as it approached the floor and eventually ir shatter before it could reach it's target.

"Divine Dividing is my ability, with it I can halve the power of whatever I want to sustain my own." The white dragon said as he began to fly up toward Kokabiel. "After being hit twice you are almost as weak as a human." He continued as Kokabiel began to shake with pure rage.

"I was expecting a more thrilling battle, but you're very boring." The white dragon said as he charged at Kokabiel and planted a fist into his gut forcing the air out of his lungs and with it a small amount of blood. He didn't stop though, he landed a few more devastating punches before grabbing him by the neck and flying up at full speed.

"You've forgotten your place Kokabiel, I will make sure to show you where you stand." He said changing direction and heading straight for the ground with Kokabiel screaming the entire way down.

"Azazel!" Kokabiel screamed as he neared the ground, as soon as he hit the ground a large magic circle appeared around them followed by a huge dust cloud. As the dust settled it was evident that only one figure remained, Kokabiel had been sent back to Azazel.

"We have a few questions for the stray priest as well, so I'll be taking him too." The white dragon said as he flew over to Freed's unconscious body.

"Oi, what the hell! I was in the middle of fighting that asshole until you showed up!" Natsu yelled standing only a few feet away clad in his crimson armor and staring down the white dragon.

"Azazel wanted to speak with him so I sent him to him, whether or not it interrupts your fight is irrelevant."

"It's relevant to me ya white bastard, he killed one of my friends...I wasn't done beating him." Natsu growled glaring at the white dragon emperor.

"Anyone who dies on the battlefield is too weak to live, that isn't any of my concern."

"What the hell did you just say, did you just call Xenovia weak?" Natsu growled out his question as he stepped toward him slowly.

"If she died against a weakling like Kokabiel then yes." Was the white dragon's reply but he didn't have time to say anything else as he had to block a punch from Natsu with his arm.

"Don't talk about my friends like you know them! You don't know anything!" Natsu yelled pulling his other fist back ready to attack his opponent but at that moment he felt his entire body go limp, his armor vanished and he collapsed to the floor with almost no energy left.

"Damn it Ddraig, why now." Natsu groaned struggling to pick himself back up.

"You can't take much more of this partner." Ddraig replied out loud for everyone to hear from Natsu's hand which now permanently carried the dragon armor.

"You're still alive Red one?" A voice from the white dragon's wings asked.

"Yes, we are fated to battle after all." Ddraig replied as Natsu continued to pick himself up.

"Our battle will be a grand one Ddraig, but today is not the day for it. It seems your host has exhausted his body." The voice said as Natsu finally managed to sit up straight.

"We've fought hard against that fallen angel Albion, but don't underestimate Natsu you may just end up being the one on the floor if you do." Ddraig replied as Albion laughed.

"We shall see my eternal rival." Albion said just as his host spoke up.

"I hope to battle you soon Natsu, perhaps when you are at your peak. Until then I will be taking this stray priest." He said as he grabbed Freed by the back of the collar and prepared to take off. "Oh, and one more thing...my name is Vali." Vali said and not a second later he blasted off into the sky.

"Damn it, that guy really pisses me off." Natsu groaned before he forced himself onto his feet. He stared up at the sky, he could still feel remnants of Vali's power. Natsu turned around and faced the direction Xenovia's body lay, he staggered toward her and knelt down beside her with everyone else around him as well.

"Rias, you brought Asia back to life with one of those chess pieces right? Please use one on Xenovia." Natsu pleaded as he looked up at Rias who was standing on the other side of Xenovia.

"Natsu, it's not that simple. Reviving a nun that is no longer affiliated with the church is one thing but a Holy knight, and a natural born excalibur wielder no less, that's not something that the church would just let slip by." Rias said as Natsu looked back down at Xenovia's body.

"Rias you have to bring her back. She died because of me, I wasn't strong enough...just like last time." Natsu muttered recalling when he stormed into that church to save Asia only to fail to save her. Kiba knelt down beside Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think we should do it Rias." Kiba said much to everyone's surprise. "She sacrificed herself for Natsu she deserves a second chance." Kiba said as Asia joined the pair.

"I didn't really get a chance to know her but I would really love to be given the chance." Asia said smiling up at Rias.

"I think pervert~senpai is right." Koneko said and for once Natsu let the nickname go, although he still had a tick mark on his head.

"You guys are unbelievable." Rias said smiling as she knelt down in front of her friends and Xenovia.

"Natsu, if I do this there's a chance that Xenovia will hate you forever. Becoming a devil is not exactly smiled upon in a church." Rias said making Natsu frown slightly. He wanted to save Xenovia, more than anything he wanted to see her smirk at him in that sly way she did, and see her swinging her blade at him in a practice match once again...but what he didn't want was for her to have to live as a devil if she didn't want to.

"Natsu." Rias said as said dragon slayer continued to stare down at Xenovia's face.

"If she hates me because of this then I'll take full responsibility and accept her resentment." Natsu replied making Rias nod before she placed a knight from her pocket on Xenovia's stomach.

Natsu watched with anxiousness tracing his features as Rias spoke her incantation calling Xenovia back from where ever it was that souls went after death. He watched as the familiar red magic circle appeared below Xenovia's body and the knight piece disappeared into her body. It was only a few seconds later that she began to slowly open her eyes; the first thing she saw when she did was Natsu staring down at her with a grin.

"N-Natsu…" She muttered "how am I alive?" Xenovia asked as she sat up slowly, she remembered seeing Natsu chained down by Kokabiel. As if on instinct she had charged toward him freeing the dragon slayer from his chains, she also remembered muttering her thanks for all he had done for her and then it all went dark.

"Xenovia...before I tell you I want to thank you for saving me." Natsu said as Xenovia looked away in embarrassment. "You're welcome…" She muttered her reply.

"As for how you're alive…" Natsu said trailing as Xenovia turned to look at him "we brought you back as a devil." Natsu muttered making Xenovia jump slightly, and as if on cue two black devil wings sprouted from her back.

"A d-devil." Xenovia stuttered in surprise, she reached back and touched her new wings hesitantly and much to her dismay she could feel her hand against the wing. In that moment Xenovia didn't know how to feel. She knew she should feel disgusted to have been turned into a devil or rather she wanted to feel disgusted because that's what an agent of God would feel...but there was no longer a God, she was an agent of nothing now, and that thought alone was terrifying.

"I know you're probably going to hate us for this Xenovia, but if I could just say one thing." Natsu said as Xenovia turned to look at him. "I'm the one that wanted to revive you Xenovia, so please don't hate all devils just because I wasn't strong enough to protect you. If you have to hate someone for making you a devil then hate me." Xenovia was lost in a sea of emotions but she knew one thing for sure, Natsu was one of the few friends she had and he genuinely cared for her well-being.

"I don't hate you Natsu…" Xenovia muttered as she turned her gaze to the sky "now that I know there is no God watching over us, and that the church has been lying to us for years now, I don't think becoming a devil is a terrible turn of fate." Xenovia said which made Natsu grin.

"That's great to hear Xenovia!" Natsu said as Happy jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Aye sir! Xenovia is one of us now!" Happy cheered which made Xenovia smile slightly.

"I'm so happy to know that you will be our friend Xenovia." Asia said smiling as Xenovia turned her head to meet Asia's smile with a small frown.

"Asia Argento, I wish to apologize for what I said to you when we first met. I had no right to call you a witch nor did I have any right to want to make you repent. I'm truly sorry. You can hit me if it makes you feel better." Xenovia said looking down at her lap.

"You don't have to apologize Xenovia, I am really happy with my life. Even if I'm a devil I've made a lot of friends that I can cherish forever." Asia replied making Xenovia look up in surprise before her surprised expression turned into a small smile.

"I hope you will allow me to clash swords with your Durandal sometime, I want to use my holy-devil sword against it." Kiba said grinning much like Natsu would.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn Kiba, Xenovia already promised me a fight." Natsu said standing up quickly and punching his palm but as he tried to use some magic he felt his body go stiff and he fell back. "But I guess it can wait until my body stops feeling like a ton of bricks." Natsu muttered lying motionless on the ground as Xenovia laughed slightly.

"Are you forgetting about your punishment Natsu? You didn't think I'd just forget about your suspension from sparring did you?" Rias asked playfully as she sat down beside the dragon slayer poking his chest lightly.

"What! No way pervy Erza! I wanna spar!" Natsu cried still unable to lift more than a finger.

"You sure are acting lively for someone with absolutely no energy left in their body." Ddraig said from the boosted gear making Rias notice that it still hadn't disappeared.

"Natsu, why is your gear still out if you have no energy?" Rias asked placing a hand on the crimson gauntlet.

"Oh, well that's kind of a funny story." Natsu said with a nervous chuckle. "I kinda gave up my arm in order to activate my balance breaker after Xenovia died." Natsu continued making Rias gasp.

'He gave up his hand because of me…' Xenovia thought a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"You idiot…" Rias muttered lightly bonking the dragon slayer on the head "I can't believe you'd do something like that...who am I kidding I absolutely believe that you would do it." Rias said smiling down at her pawn as he grinned up at her. Everyone continued to talk and laugh around Natsu, everyone except for two fallen angels.

Akeno was sitting under a tree a few feet away just poking at the dirt with a distant look on her face, she didn't want everyone to know her secret...at least not this way. She didn't look up until Raynare walked toward her and sat down beside her although the look she gave the pure fallen angel was not exactly friendly.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now...or ever to be honest but I just want to say one thing to you Akeno." Raynare said not returning Akeno's gaze instead she stared at the dirt at her feet.

"I think I finally understand why you hate me so much, it's because you hate the fallen angel part of yourself." Raynare said as the two fallen angels stared at the rest of the group. "I won't pretend to understand what you went through to get where you are now but one thing I do understand is hating yourself."

"So many of my superiors hated me because I wasn't very powerful...Kokabiel was the most vocal but I could see the disgust in the other's eyes as well. It got so hard for me that I began hating myself for being so useless...I hid it behind hate for devil's, angels, and humans but it was all a farce, just a hoax that helped me cope with my self hate." Raynare muttered hugging herself tightly as she spoke. "For a long time I thought I would never find people who accepted me...but, then I met Natsu. He was so accepting and kind, someone like me didn't deserve that...or at least that's what I thought but he showed me how to love myself again." Raynare said a smile befalling her lips as she stared lovingly at the dragon slayer.

Raynare stayed quiet for a minute lost in her own head until she shook head and continued on "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant like that, all I really wanted to say was…" Raynare said turning her head to look at Akeno whose expression had remained stoic as she watched her friends interact. "You can hate me all you want, I don't mind at all but please don't hate yourself." Raynare finished as she smiled slightly and stood up.

"Thank you for listening Akeno." Raynare said before walking over to the group with a smile on her face. Akeno watched the fallen angel walk away still looking emotionless, she let her eyes drift back to the dirt in front of her sighing softly to herself.

"Yo Raynare nice to see ya smiling again." Natsu said as the black haired girl knelt down beside him.

"I can't help but smile, you've done so much for me. You even gave me the strength to stand up to Kokabiel." Raynare said smiling down at the imobile dragon slayer. Natsu was about to reply until Raynare leaned closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Natsu's eyes were wide when Raynare pulled back which made her smile lovingly down at him.

"I love you Natsu." Raynare whispered before she felt Asia and Rias's hands grip her shoulders and pull her off of him.

"Raynare you can't do things like that so suddenly!" Asia yelled her cheeks bright red as she gripped Raynare's arm.

"Natsu is mine!" Rias added with a pout before she jumped onto the dragon slayer, Raynare quickly broke from Asia's grip and joined the scarlet haired devil in hugging Natsu with Asia watching them nervously. Xenovia watched with a slight blush on her cheeks as Raynare and Rias pressed themselves against the dragon slayer, she felt a slight pang in her chest as she watched but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm glad to see all of you are getting along so well..." Sona said as she and her peerage walked toward the group. Rias turned to look at the black haired girl and then got off of Natsu.

"Well, what can I say? We're so happy Kokabiel has been defeated." Rias said

"Yes, I can see that. I never would have thought that the white dragon would show up here." Sona replied with a slight frown.

"Yes, it surprised us as well." Rias said glancing over to the crater he had made when he slammed Kokabiel into a magic circle. "The power he emitted was felt overwhelming." Rias muttered just loud enough for Sona to hear.

"That guy got lucky!" Natsu yelled from his spot on the ground, his enhanced hearing allowing him to hear Rias's comment. "Next time I see that Vali asshole I'll kick his ass!" Natsu yelled still unable to get up.

"I don't know Natsu, you can't fly like him when you have your dragon armor." Happy said still sitting on his shoulder.

"What are ya talking about? I have you to help me fly around." Natsu said making Happy sweat drop.

"I can't carry that heavy armor around." Happy said making Natsu shake his head.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to get some wings of my own." Natsu said grinning.

"But you already have wings Natsu." Happy replied making Natsu shake his head again.

"No, I mean I'll have to get some dragon wings. I already promised you that you were the only one that would help me fly around but as a dragon I'm gonna need to fly just like Igneel did." Natsu said looking up at the stars over head remembering his time flying around with Igneel. Happy smiled as Natsu reminded him of the reason he refused to fly with his devil wings, he knew that the dragon slayer didn't really need him for transportation but he still relied on him because of the faith they have in each other.

"Aye sir! I know you'll get the best dragon wings any dragon has ever had!" Happy exclaimed making Natsu grin at him. Rias and her peerage watched the two with smiles on their faces until Sona spoke up again.

"Yes well, even with the white dragon's help it seems the school has sustained quite a bit of damage." She said looking around at the craters and destroyed buildings.

"We can help you clean it all up if you want Sona." Rias offered but she shook her head in response.

"Don't, you and your peerage should rest after that fight." Sona said making Rias smile.

"Thank you Sona." Rias said as Asia, Raynare, Koneko, and Xenovia stood up and walked toward Rias. The only one left beside Natsu was Kiba who was smiling slightly but Natsu could see a glint of guilt in his eyes.

"Yo Kiba, how about when I get my energy back we keep up that sword training?" Natsu asked grinning at the blonde knight. Kiba looked down at him in slight surprise before looking away and frowning to himself.

"Natsu...after what I did I shouldn't be allowed to teach you anything." Kiba muttered but Natsu just scoffed.

"What are ya talking about Kiba? Do you have any idea how many times I've rushed into things because I wanted to fight for my friends?" Natsu asked making Kiba look down at him. "That's all you were doing."

"No Natsu, I abandoned all of you. You would never do something like that." Kiba said but Natsu just frowned at him before whispering something into Happy's ear. Kiba was about to say something until he saw Happy fly up and hit him on the head with his paw.

"Stop being stupid, even if you try and run away as long as you're still breathing you'll always be a part of our family." Natsu said which made a smile graze the knight's lips.

"Thank you Natsu…" Kiba said as he stood back up "I can't wait to continue our training." Kiba said smiling as he started to walk toward Rias and the others.

"Neither can I." Natsu said excitedly, he couldn't wait to master swordsmanship so he could use it against a certain scarlet haired knight. 'You better watch out Erza, when I get back to earthland you're the first one I'm gonna fight.' Natsu thought to himself picturing Erza in her heaven's wheel armor swords flying around her elegantly, fighting against him in his dragon armor.

"Natsu are you thinking about fighting Erza again?" Happy asked snapping Natsu from his fantasy.

"Huh? How did you know?" Natsu asked looking at the blue furred feline.

"Cause you get the same look on your face everytime you think about fighting her...sometimes I start to think you liiiiiiiike her." Happy laughed as Natsu turned slightly red from the implication.

"What are you talking about Happy I just wanna fight her!" Natsu yelled but Happy flew up and continued to laugh at the dragon slayer.

"I think you're a pervert just like Matsuda and Motohama, always thinking about Erza in her armors." Happy mocked as Natsu struggled to get up but to no avail.

"If I could move you'd be in so much trouble Happy." Natsu growled making laugh as he continued to circle Natsu.

"But you can't so I guess I win." Happy said with a smirk as he reached into his little backpack and pulled out a marker. He landed on Natsu's forehead and opened the marker to start writing.

"Happy, what are you doing? You better not!" Natsu yelled but he didn't listen and began writing Erza on Natsu's forehead.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as the blue cat flew off of him toward Rias and the group who had just glanced toward Natsu to see what made him yell. They all came rushing over to him only to see Erza written on his forehead with a heart shaped a at the end, no one could help the laughter that came after they saw Natsu which made him groan in annoyance.

"It's not funny!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All four of the excalibur cores have been retrieved and with alchemy they will be forged back into excalibur's." Xenovia said as she and Irina stood in the airport face to face.

"You have completed your mission Irina."

"I know, I just wish it was 'we'" Irina replied glancing away from her friend.

"So do I." Xenovia muttered making Irina yell out at her.

"Then why would you become a devil!" She yelled quiet enough for no one else to hear. "I can't believe the church would just accept it either!" Xenovia glanced down at the floor thinking back to the last time she spoke to the church, they had called her a heretic for learning about the truth about God and then becoming a devil.

Irina clenched her fists tightly as she waited for a response from Xenovia but she never got one. "Traitor…" irina muttered as tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to walk away from her ex-friend. Xenovia turned in the opposite direction toward the exit with a frown on her face, she couldn't bring herself to say a word to Irina about what she knew. She loved her too much to do something like that.

"I'm sorry Irina." Xenovia whispered to herself as she walked out of the airport.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez, why does this guy have to summon me so late at night." Natsu groaned as he and Happy flew toward Natsu's only regular customer.

"Who knows, but why did you have to wake me up! You could have walked!" Happy yelled annoyed as he flew them down near a tree beside the apartment building they always entered to meet up with their client.

"Cause you wrote Erza on my forehead!" Natsu yelled back making Happy laugh to himself.

"It was worth it. Happy laughed as they landed.

"Anyway let's see what this geezer wants so we can get back home, I'm still stiff after what happened yesterday and Akeno said that she'll need to suck the energy from my gear again soon. Wouldn't want it popping up during school after all." Natsu said as he and Happy walked toward the usual apartment.

"Yo we're here!" Natsu yelled knocking on the apartment door.

"I see you still haven't learned any manners." The man laughed as he opened the door. He let Natsu in and he noticed that the room smelled different than usual, most of the time it always smelled like cheap cologne and alcohol but now it smelled like...fallen angels. Natsu turned around as the door shut seeing the man who frequently summoned him smiling his usual smile as he walked toward him.

"I heard that you had a great sense of smell so I usually sprayed the room with all sorts of things to keep you from figuring out my secret, but today I thought I'd tell you the truth." The man said as ten black wings sprouted from his back.

"I'm the leader of the fallen Angels, Azazel." Azazel said making Natsu tense up.

"I have something important to tell you Natsu."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all folks, hope this chapter was good and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry about the delay but I needed a little more time to finish it.**

**See ya all in two weeks!**


	20. The Ocult Research Club by the Pool

**Hey everybody thanks for correcting me about Azazel's wings I don't know what I was thinking to make such a dumb mistake.**

** .98: It will depend on the situation, Natsu will use his magic mixed with his gear more often than not because the balance breaker still uses up all of his magic for only thirty minutes of power.**

**Alber breaker: ****Natsu x Erza siempre será la pareja principal, así que usted no tiene que preocuparse. (Natsu x Erza will always be the main pairing so you don't have to worry.)**

**I have an announcement everyone, I've decided to switch all the magic attacks to english. It seems more practical this way, so from now on Karyu no Hoko will be just Fire Dragon's Roar.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel."

"I have something important to tell you Natsu."

"Azazel?" Natsu muttered as he stared at the twelve winged fallen angel.

"_With this power, I will finally be accepted by Lord Azazel._" Raynare's words rang through Natsu's head as he clenched his fists tightly.

"You're Azazel…?" Natsu growled as he stepped toward the fallen angel while looking at the floor "you're the reason Raynare had to hurt Asia…?" Natsu spoke again slowly lifting his head up "you're the reason Raynare was so sad!" Natsu yelled charging at Azazel and pulling his fist back. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled throwing a flaming punch at him, Azazel blocked the attack with his forearm as Natsu pulled his other fist back.

"You've caused my friends so much pain! You and that bastard Kokabiel!" Natsu yelled throwing flaming fist after flaming fist but Azazel blocked each and every one with ease.

"Natsu I know you're angry but allow me to explain myself before you continue this pointless barrage of attacks." Azazel said but Natsu just growled and jumped back a few feet.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Natsu yelled jumping forward to continue his assault, "**Fire Dragon's Claw…**" Natsu yelled attempting to slam a kick into Azazel's side only to be blocked by his wings "**and Roar!**" Natsu yelled sucking in a breath and roaring at Azazel but unlike the previous ones this attack was blocked using a light based dome that blocked the flames and kept the room relatively unscathed.

"Natsu stop! Rias said Azazel is the strongest fallen angel there is, you couldn't even beat Kokabiel!" Happy yelled grabbing the back of Natsu's collar and flapping his wings to pull the dragon back, he pulled just enough to force the dragon slayer into a sitting position.

"I can't just forget what he's caused, Happy." Natsu replied glaring at Azazel who sighed slightly annoyed as he let his shield disappear.

"I know you may not believe me Natsu but I had nothing to do with Kokabiel's actions." Azazel said as Natsu clenched his fist.

"You're right, I don't believe you!" Natsu yelled as Azazel walked over to a lounge chair and sat down reaching over to an end table for a glass liquor bottle and two glasses.

"Listen Natsu, what Kokabiel did was appalling and I would never have allowed it to happen had I known what he was doing but I didn't call you here just to apologize." Azazel said as he poured himself and Natsu a drink. "I need you to tell Rias about a summit between the devils, fallen angels, and angels." Azazel said sliding Natsu's drink across his center table.

"A summit?" Natsu asked as he stared down at the drink in front of him.

"Yes, after all that has happened we have decided to hold this summit for...diplomatic reasons. It would be best if both Dragon Emperors were present which is why I need you to tell Rias." Azazel said as he drank. Natsu continued to stare down at the drink with his fists clenched tightly.

"Natsu...don't fight him." Happy muttered as Natsu placed his hand over his drink, he slid it back across the table and then stood up.

"I'll tell her, but I won't forgive what you and your fallen angel subordinates did to Raynare so don't think this is over." Natsu said as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him as he left.

"That could have gone better…" Azazel muttered as he looked around the room specifically the burnt parts "but I guess it could have been worst, he could have wasted this bourbon" He continued grinning as he picked up Natsu's drink and drank it all on one swig.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Azazel infiltrated my territory and now there will be a meeting between the angels, devils, and fallen angels." Rias muttered as she leaned against her desk with Natsu and Happy beside her and the rest of the club members filling out the couches.

"Yeah, that's what he said…" Natsu muttered as he clenched his fist on the edge of the desk "Azazel said he came to keep an eye on Kokabiel." Natsu said as Rias noticed the look in Natsu's eyes.

"Is something bothering you Natsu?" Rias asked as Natsu looked up from his glaring at the floor.

"It's nothing, I just really want to kick that Azazel guys ass…" Natsu replied his eyes drifting to Raynare as he spoke. This did not go unnoticed by said fallen angel and it made her frown sadly, Rias noticed the exchange of glances and immediately put the pieces together.

"I know it will be difficult Natsu but I need you to contain yourself during this meeting. If you attack Azazel and the White Dragon Emperor intervenes then it could lead to disastrous side effects." Rias said making Natsu sigh.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered as he released his grip on the desk.

"Well, let's get back to the topic at hand. I have confirmed it with my brother, the leaders of the three clans shall be meeting just as Natsu said. We have been invited to go due to our involvement in the battle against Kokabiel and so I have decided that we will all be attending the summit." Rias said turning her head toward Raynare. "Including you Raynare." Rias said making Raynare look up to her and then nod her head.

"Is that all the news for this meeting president?" Kiba asked making Rias shake her head.

"No, I also have a message from the student council I wish to convey to all of you." Rias said "Sona has asked us to clean the campus pool to prepare for the summer whether." Rias continued making Natsu and Happy groan.

"Is it the pool by the gym?" Happy asked as Rias nodded her head which made Happy and Natsu sweat drop.

"That pool looks more like a swamp…" Natsu muttered as his friends laughed at his antics.

"Don't worry Natsu, Sona has given us permission to use the pool for a while after we've cleaned it." Rias said making a few of the girls perk up in excitement.

"Really?" Asia asked with an enthusiastic smile as Rias nodded her head with an equally enthusiastic smile on her face.

"But I wanna train…" Natsu groaned as Rias rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so stubborn Natsu, you can train after we have fun. After that long battle we could all use a break." Rias said as Natsu sighed dropping his head low. "How about this then, if you can help clean the pool in under thirty minutes then I'll shave a whole month off your punishment." Rias said making Natsu spring up with a grin as he rushed toward the door.

"Come on guys, we gotta clean up that swamp of a pool!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the door leaving a giggling Rias behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's even worst than I remember…" Natsu muttered as he lay beside the pool in defeat.

"Only twenty five minutes left Natsu." Rias said making Natsu bolt up. He looked around the room of the large indoor pool hurriedly checking to make sure there was no one else around before calling Happy over.

"Happy I need a lift!" Natsu yelled as Happy flew over to him with a confused expression.

"What for?" Happy asked as he grabbed Natsu's collar and began to fly up into the air.

"Just trust me buddy," Natsu said as they flew up to the ceiling directly over the pool "I need you to drop me." Natsu said much to Happy's shock.

"What?! But you'll land in that nasty pool!" Happy yelled making Natsu smirk.

"That's the plan." He replied making Happy sigh before he released his grip on Natsu's collar.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Asia asked from the ground as she watched Natsu begin to dive toward the pool.

"Cleaning!" Natsu yelled just as he was about to hit the green water. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu yelled as flames picked up around him disappearing into the mucky water.

"Natsu?" Raynare muttered looking over the edge of the pool into the water, as she stared into the water it as it began to boil and before she could say a word a surge of fire burst out from the depths of the pool boiling away all the water.

"Heh, piece of cake." Natsu said from the bottom of the now empty pool grinning up at his friends. Rias smiled and clapped as she stared down at the dragon slayer before she jumped down to join him.

"Well then, all that leaves for us to do is clean up the gunk that has built up along the bottom and edges of the pool." Rias said smiling as she approached Natsu.

"Then let's get to work!" Natsu cheered which in turn made his friends unable to resist cheering with him.

"Aye sir!" They all cheered making a tick mark form on Happy's head.

"Hey! That's my line!"

Everyone got to work right away with Natsu rushing as fast as he could to clean every inch of the pool. In just twenty minutes they managed to clean the entire pool of any and all muck that had accumulated over the past year since it's last use.

"Yes! Finally done!" Natsu cheered as he and his friends stepped out of the pool. Akeno turned around once everyone was out and with one spell filled the entire pool up with clean water.

"And just under twenty nine minutes, I'm impressed Natsu." Rias said as Natsu jumped up in excitement.

"Hell yeah! One month off of my punishment!" Natsu cheered making the girls and Kiba laugh.

"Well, after all that hard work I think we should enjoy the pool for a little while." Rias said before she noticed how dirty everyone had gotten after the cleaning. "I beleive the shower rooms are open today, we should all clean ourselves up before we get in." Rias continued as she began walking toward the girls shower room. After the group showered and changed they began to file out of the shower room one by one.

"Where's Natsu? I wanted to show him my bikini." Rias asked as she walked out of the shower room wearing a two piece red bikini that hugged her figure perfectly. Koneko looked over at her before speaking, "I think pervert~senpai is still changing." She replied wearing a blue one piece swimsuit. As Koneko answered Akeno stepped out of the shower room wearing a very small yellow bikini tied loosely to her buxom form.

"I hope he finishes soon, I really want to hear what he thinks of my bikini as well." Akeno said with a sly smile as Rias stared at her with a blush of jealousy.

"I'm sure he'll love it…" Rias trailed as she looked over the revealing bikini "it's very...interesting." Rias muttered as Akeno giggled.

"Is Natsu out yet?" Asia asked with a blush as she peaked out of the door to the shower room, she was hiding herself behind the door trying to conceal her body.

"Not yet." Rias answered but before Asia could reply she felt someone push her out of the shower room playfully.

"Come on Asia, don't be so nervous." Raynare said smiling as she pushed Asia forward and stepped out as well. Asia was dressed in a two piece green bikini while Raynare wore a black two piece.

"This bikini is so embarrassing Raynare…" Asia muttered as she tried to cover her chest with her arms.

"Oh come on Asia, I'm sure Natsu will love it!" Raynare cheered as they heard footsteps from the boys shower room. Just a few seconds later Natsu walked out wearing a pair of orange and red swim trunks with his signature scarf tied around his forehead.

"Hey guys what's up?" Natsu waved with Happy waving as well as he sat on Natsu's head. Kiba followed Natsu out smiling as he noticed the girls were already out.

"Natsu!" Rias and Raynare yelled in unison as they rushed over to the dragon slayer each hugging one of his arms making Natsu blush as their soft breasts pressed into his arms.

"How do you like my swimsuit Natsu?" Rias asked rubbing her breasts against him which made Raynare pout before she started doing the same.

"Mine's better, right Natsu?" Raynare asked as she leaned closer to Natsu, he was about to reply when he felt a burning pain in his right hand.

"Shit," Natsu cursed as Rias noticed that the arm she was holding began to throb and glow a light shade of red "it's happening again." Natsu muttered as Akeno stepped toward the group.

"We should take care of this now Natsu so we can spend time in the pool." Akeno said smiling as she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him along with her toward the boys shower room, Happy jumped off and landed on Raynare's head as Akeno took the dragon slayer.

Natsu sat on a bench as Akeno sat beside him placing her hands on his dragon hand. "You remember how this works, right Natsu?" Akeno asked as Natsu nodded with a sigh. "Good, it'll just be a minute." Akeno said as she began to release the energy from Natsu's hand, her hands began to glow with two red magic circles that slowly drained the power from Natsu's hand.

"Thanks for doing this for me Akeno." Natsu said as Akeno smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to be able to help you Natsu." Akeno said making Natsu grin. They sat in silence as Akeno drained the power from Natsu's hand, neither one said a word until Natsu decided to speak.

"So...Akeno, I've been meaning to talk to you about what Kokabiel said during the fight." Natsu muttered as Akeno looked away. "Are you really the daughter of a fallen angel?" Natsu asked looking at Akeno seriously, her frown and silence were all the answer Natsu needed.

"It's true…" Akeno replied "I'm the daughter of a fallen angel." Akeno said looking down at Natsu's hand.

"Guess that's why you don't really like Raynare huh?" Natsu said trying to lighten the mood but Akeno didn't smile or laugh, she just continued to frown.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me that you're a fallen angel Akeno." Natsu said pulling his hand from Akeno's magic circles and placing both hands on her shoulders. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; devil, angel, fallen angel, or human, none of that matters to me. All that matters is that you're a good person Akeno." Natsu continued as Akeno glanced up at him.

"Natsu...how can I be a good person when fallen angels are inherently evil?" Akeno asked as Natsu squeezed her shoulders.

"There are always going to be people like Kokabiel, Akeno. People who only care about themselves, that only want to hurt people, that only want to destroy." Natsu said as Akeno sighed. "But just like there are always bad people, there is always gonna be good people too. Just because almost all the other fallen angels we've met have been evil doesn't mean you aren't a good person Akeno, if anything it shows just how amazing you really are." Natsu finished as Akeno met his gaze with a slightly stunned expression.

"I'm sure you've gone through a lot in your life up to this point, things I wouldn't really understand." Natsu said before he stood up. "But no matter what happens I promise Akeno, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll take down Azazel himself if I have to." Natsu said with a grin. Akeno stared up at Natsu for a few seconds unable to form a response, her heart was throbbing in her chest from Natsu's words, she had never thought someone could make her feel this way.

"Natsu…" Akeno trailed as she tackled the dragon slayer onto the bench. She pressed herself against him as she lay on his chest pressing her voluptuous bust against Natsu. Natsu looked down at her and his face immediately grew a bit hotter as he stared into Akeno's eyes her breasts pressed against him and one of the straps on her bikini hanging loosely off the side of her arm.

"A-Akeno, your bikini…" Natsu muttered as the tiny triangles concealing her breasts came dangerously close to releasing the heavenly orbs. Akeno noticed Natsu's blush and immediately smirked at the dragon slayer.

"Oh? Is this making you uncomfortable Natsu?" Akeno asked with a seductive smile. "Is it making you feel…" Akeno whispered as she ran a hand down Natsu's body to his waist "aroused?" She asked as she reached the hem of Natsu's swim trunks.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well." Rias said as she made her presence known. Akeno and Natsu looked at Rias who was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed under her chest, she raised an eyebrow at them as Akeno smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck snuggling closer into him.

"Don't worry Rias, Natsu and I were just bonding is all." Akeno replied with a smile that made a tick mark form on Rias's head.

"Yippee." Rias muttered sarcastically as she kneeled down and pulled Natsu out of Akeno's grasp dragging him out of the locker room leaving a smiling Akeno behind. She got off the floor and dusted herself off as she thought about what Natsu had said.

"_Devil, angel, fallen angel, or human, none of that matters to me. All that matters is that you're a good person Akeno._" Akeno could help but blush slightly as she recalled the memory.

"Thank you Natsu."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't go cheating on me Natsu, I'm your master and no one else but me can have you." Rias said as she dragged Natsu back toward the group, he scratched his head in confusion before he jumped onto his feet.

"Cheating? I have no idea what you mean, what am I cheating at?" Natsu asked confused but before Rias could answer a certain fallen angel tackled Natsu.

"I missed you so much Natsu, let's get in the water already." Raynare said making Natsu grin with excitement.

"Aye sir!" Natsu yelled picking Raynare up bridal style and jumping into the the water much to her surprise. The two resurfaced a few seconds later with Natsu laughing and Raynare wiping some water off her face.

"You're so mean Natsu!" Raynare squealed as she hugged Natsu's arm. "You shouldn't just jump in with me like that." Raynare said with a cute pout. As the two talked Rias stared at them with a tick mark on her head but before she could say a word a certain ex nun spoke up.

"Um...Raynare...you promised that you'd ask him…" Asia muttered from the edge of the pool, she was blushing and fidgeting nervously as Raynare seemed to remember something.

"Oops, sorry I completely forgot." Raynare apologized before looking back to Natsu. "Natsu would you be willing to teach Asia how to swim?" Raynare asked making Natsu look up to the blonde with surprise.

"You don't know how to swim?" Natsu asked in surprise making Asia blush harder.

"I never had a chance to learn…" Asia trailed looking away, Natsu sighed before he swam to edge of the pool and lifted himself out.

"Well then I'll teach ya." Natsu said with a smile as he offered a hand to Asia, she looked up at the dragon slayer placing her hand into his somewhat hesitantly.

"Thank you Natsu…" Asia whispered as said dragon slayer laughed.

"Don't thank me yet..." Natsu said pulling Asia close and picking her up much like he did Raynare "I haven't taught you to swim yet." Natsu said before jumping in, unlike last time he jumped into the shallow end so that Asia's head wouldn't sink below the water. Asia clung to Natsu as she shook, she was still in his arms holding onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry Asia, I wouldn't let you sink." Natsu said as Asia looked up at him with a deep blush, she looked down and noticed that his hands were securely holding her which only made her blush harder.

"She can't learn if she's not in the water…" Raynare muttered as she stared at Natsu carrying Asia with a pout.

"Heh, right." Natsu said as he slowly lowered Asia into the water, she hugged him tighter as the water began to rise above her stomach. "I'm gonna let you stand on your own feet Asia." Natsu said making Asia nod, he let her go and she stepped on the tiled floor of the pool with the water just under her shoulders.

"Alright, first I'll teach ya how to float." Natsu said as he walked around Asia and placed a hand on her stomach. "Lean forward Asia, I'll make sure you don't sink." Natsu said but Asia wasn't moving. "Come on Asia, trust me. I got you." Natsu said leaning closer to Asia which made her shiver. Asia leaned forward hesitantly and Natsu held her. Natsu helped Asia swim for a while making sure she knew the basics and helping her swim back and forth across the pool. He held her hands as he walked backward letting her paddle herself toward him.

"So Asia, where's Xenovia?" Natsu asked making Asia glance up at him in surprise.

"She was having trouble with her swim suit and asked me to go on ahead." Asia replied making Natsu glance over to the girls shower room.

"I hope she's alright." Natsu muttered before he noticed that Asia was floating on her own. "Asia you're swimming!" Natsu yelled with a grin as Asia began to paddle on her own.

"Natsu I'm really swimming!" Asia yelled excitedly as she hugged Natsu tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem Asia, I'm just glad I could help." Natsu replied as Rias and Koneko walked over to where they were swimming. Raynare swam toward them as Asia began to try to swim more on her own.

"It's so sweet of you to teach Asia how to swim," Rias said smiling at the three as Natsu swam over to the edge and smiled up at the girls "and since you're so good at it I was hoping you could do the same for Koneko."

"You can't swim either?" Natsu asked making Koneko look away with a blush.

"No...I can't." Koneko muttered making Natsu chuckle.

"I don't know why you guys get so embarrassed about it, I didn't learn how to swim until I was fifteen." Natsu said lifting himself out of the water again. Rias couldn't stop herself from staring at Natsu as the water trailed down his muscular body.

"Really?" Koneko asked as Natsu wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, my dad never really got around to teaching me. Actually it was Erza that taught me how to swim, she's taught me a lot of stuff." Natsu said as he got a distant look with a smile on his face, he missed Fairy Tail quite a bit and all of his friends too. Rias snapped out of her gawking and pouted at hearing Erza's name.

"Do you have feelings for Erza? Cause you sure do talk about her a lot." Rias asked as she clung to Natsu's arm.

"Feelings? Well I have a lot of feelings when it comes to Erza. She makes my blood boil with excitement whenever she's around and I want nothing more than to fight her with everything I've got." Natsu replied making Rias let out a cute whine.

"I would fight you Natsu." Rias said making Natsu laugh nervously.

"I know, but with Erza it's always been different." Natsu said smiling to himself. "She was my reason for training, I wanted nothing more than to catch up to her and one day beat her in a fight." Natsu whispered as he remembered Erza in her flame empress armor facing him in front of the guild.

"Even now I don't think I could beat her if she went all out." Natsu said much to Rias's surprise.

"She's stronger than you?" Rias asked as Natsu nodded.

"Maybe, I know if I used my balance breaker she'd have to go on the defense but she would totally outlast the thirty minute limit and if I didn't use my balance breaker I don't think I could stall her long enough to gain enough power to beat her."

"There's really a human that strong…" Rias muttered as the space around them went silent. It wasn't until Natsu snapped from his nostalgic trance that he spoke again.

"Anyway, how about I teach ya to swim Koneko." Natsu said as Koneko followed Natsu toward the edge of the pool. He hopped in and then turned to face Koneko who was still standing on the edge.

"Just jump in, I'll catch you." Natsu said but Koneko seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry Koneko I got ya." Natsu said but before she could move she felt two paws grip the back of her swimsuit and lift her up.

"I have you Koneko, no need to worry." Happy said as he flew her up a bit and lowered her into the water. "I wanna help teach Koneko too." Happy said as he finally placed her on the pool floor and then flew up onto her head.

"Alright Happy, I'll keep her upright while you hold her back to make sure she doesn't sink when I help her onto her stomach." Natsu said before he glanced down to Koneko. "The first step is floating Koneko, so just lean forward." Much like with Asia Koneko was hesitant but after awhile she leaned forward and allowed Natsu to help. It took a bit longer than with Asia but after a while Koneko began getting the hang of it, as Natsu helped the white haired girl Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all got in to join Asia and Raynare in the pool.

"I think you've finally got it down Koneko." Natsu said grinning as he used the same method he used with Asia in which he walked backwards and Koneko paddled herself forward while holding his hands.

"You're doing awesome Koneko." Happy said sitting on Natsu's shoulder as he walked backward. Koneko was about to speak until she noticed Natsu glancing toward the girls locker room, in his distraction Natsu didn't realize he was just about to walk into the edge of the pool and he hit it suddenly.

"Wow." Natsu muttered as he hit the edge but before he could say another word Koneko accidentally swam into him pressing herself against him. Koneko blushed bright red as she placed her hands on Natsu's chest to stop herself. Natsu looked down at Koneko as she slowly looked up letting their eyes meet.

"Koneko." Natsu muttered as Koneko looked away.

"Senpai...thank you for teaching me how to swim…" Koneko muttered as Natsu's surprised expression turned into a smile.

"No problem, I don't mind at all." Natsu said as Koneko looked back up to him. Koneko was staring into Natsu's eyes as he grinned at her, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she smiled.

"I helped too!" Happy yelled as he jumped on Koneko's head making her jump back a bit. Koneko laughed a bit as she looked up at Happy with a small smile.

"Thank you Happy." Koneko said as she reached up and grabbed Happy, she pulled Happy into a hug which made Natsu smile.

"Come on Koneko let's go join everyone else." Happy said excitedly pointing toward the rest of the girls and Kiba. Koneko glanced over to Natsu before she started swimming toward them. Natsu was about to join them until he noticed a certain blue haired knights absence.

"Xenovia still isn't here…" Natsu muttered as he lifted himself out of the pool and walked toward the girls shower room.

"Xenovia, you in here?" Natsu asked looking around the room, he could smell her scent mixed in with the others but there was quite a bit of strong soap scents that it was hard to pinpoint her location. His voice fell on deaf ears and the only response he got was silence, he continued to look around until he turned a corner seeing Xenovia sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Xenovia? Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he walked over to her and sat beside her. When she heard his voice she lifted her head from hands and looked over to him.

"I'm fine Natsu, I've just been thinking." Xenovia said with a sigh as she sat up straight.

"About what?" Natsu asked as Xenovia turned to look at him with serious expression.

"I've spent my whole life following a God that no longer exists, up until now I've never had the choice of living a normal life since I'm a natural Holy sword user." Xenovia said looking down at the bench with a frown "I thought that attending your school would make me feel better but...something is missing, I want to live a normal woman's life." Xenovia said looking up to meet Natsu's gaze.

"Which is why I need to ask for a favor Natsu," Xenovia said as she scooted closer to him "I want you to impregnate me." Xenovia said much to Natsu's shock.

"What!" Natsu yelled as Xenovia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"Being a mother is one of the joys of living a normal life. I want my child to be strong and kind much like you Natsu, so having the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor would be the best way." Xenovia said leaning in even closer, Natsu tried to place his right hand on the bench behind him but he slipped and fell back on the bench pulling Xenovia with him. Natsu stared into Xenovia's eyes, her beautiful golden eyes, and couldn't help but blush, just then he noticed how revealing her blue bikini was barely covering her voluptuous chest. Her breasts were pressed into his chest as she tried to lift herself closer to his face.

'Deja vu…' Natsu thought before he snapped out of his daze. "Xenovia...I can't impregnate you." Natsu muttered as Xenovia gave him a blank expression.

"Why not? Are you infertile?" Xenovia asked making a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"No! Taking care of a child is a huge responsibility Xenovia, you have your life ahead of you with no one here to tell you how to live it." Natsu said much to Xenovia's surprise, she sat up a bit on his lap and stared down at him. She had always thought that devils were more pleasure driven than anything else, Natsu hadn't seemed like much of an exception when she met him either. He enjoyed fighting so he sought out strong opponents it was as simple as that...so why was this any different.

"If you really feel like something is missing we could always go around town and just hang out, maybe we'll find something that you'll love to do." Natsu said which made Xenovia blink a few times, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You'd do that for me?" Xenovia asked as Natsu tried to sit up.

"Of course, you're a part of my nakama now after all." Natsu said grinning down at Xenovia who was still seated on his lap.

"Thank you Natsu." Xenovia whispered as she hugged him tightly. Natsu tensed up just a bit before he loosened up and wrapped an arm around Xenovia.

"No problem." Natsu replied but just as he finished he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"You're just getting along with everyone today, aren't you Natsu?" Rias asked as she stood a few feet away with her arms crossed just like last time.

"Oh, is Natsu cheating on us Rias?" Akeno asked popping up behind Rias and resting her head on her shoulder with a smirk. "Fufufu, such a naughty boy." Akeno giggled as Natsu chuckled nervously. Rias stomped toward Natsu and quickly grabbed him by the ear pulling him away from Xenovia.

"Ow hey, Rias that hurts." Natsu muttered as she pulled him along with her.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment Natsu." Rias said pulling him out of the shower room.

"More...punishment…" Natsu muttered

"Yes, maybe a whole year without sparring this time."

"No!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez, Rias was so ruthless yesterday." Natsu muttered as he, Asia, and Raynare walked toward Xenovia's apartment.

"You shouldn't have been getting so cozy with Xenovia…" Raynare muttered with a pout.

"Cozy?" Natsu asked as Raynare turned her head giving him the cold shoulder.

"Anyway, I wonder why Xenovia isn't out here." Natsu muttered as they reached the front of Xenovia's apartment building.

"She must have overslept." Asia said looking up at the tall building. "Maybe I should go up and see if she's up." Asia said turning to look at Natsu and Raynare.

"You want me to go with you?" Natsu asked but Asia shook her head.

"No I think I'll be fine, I don't think Xenovia would be very happy if I let a boy into her house without her permission." Asia said with a giggle as she walked up the steps leading to the apartment. "Do you want to come Raynare?" Asia asked turning around at the door.

"Hmph, sure." Raynare muttered as she stomped over to the entrance, Natsu sighed as the girls walked into the building.

"Geez, she's gonna be mad all day…" Natsu muttered as he started walking toward the school again, he walked for a few minutes in silence until he smelled a familiar scent.

"Wait, this scent is familiar." Natsu muttered as he approached the school gate, he looked toward the school and saw a boy with gray hair and blue eyes standing beside the gate.

'Partner, be careful.' Ddraig said as Natsu began to feel his right arm throb.

"Hello Natsu Dragneel or should I say Red Dragon Emperor?" Vali said with a smirk as Natsu tensed up, he clenched his fist as Vali walked forward.

Vali stopped a few feet in front of Natsu "I'm the White Dragon Emperor, Vali." He said as Natsu growled and ran forward.

"You son of a bitch!" Natsu yelled throwing a punch at Vali, he blocked the punch and continued to smirk at Natsu as the students around them gasped at seeing Natsu attack someone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this week guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was a week late but I had a lot of big stuff happen this week. (Damn it, I was just fifteen words away from six thousand words…) **

**See ya all in one week! **


	21. Time to go home?

**What's up everyone, hope you all had a good week. Here's chapter 21 enjoy!**

**Reemikz: Natsu is definitely stronger than Issei, Vali on the other hand I would say is his equal while they do not have their balance breakers on. With Vali being who he is he has an enormous amount of strength and of course Natsu is a powerhouse so them fighting in public without the aid of Balance Breakers would be pretty even.**

**Wacko12: They are at around the same power while not in Balance Breaker since Natsu can't use magic in front of the other students.**

**Alber Breaker: Erza is coming soon, I don't have a specific chapter as of yet.**

**Anonymous: Lucy was an option I thought about for a while but honestly I wanted majority of the harem to be DxD girls, Erza is in it cause...it's Erza, her and Natsu were meant for each other. **

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've got a real solid punch Natsu." Vali said as he attempted to keep Natsu back but he just kept pushing his fist harder making it increasingly difficult to stop the fist.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Natsu yelled pulling his other fist back and throwing another punch at Vali. He threw his arm up to try and block it but then Natsu seemed to move faster than he had expected allowing him to land the punch on Vali's jaw. Vali stumbled back a bit as he reached up to touch his jaw, Natsu half expected to see an enraged expression on his face but instead he was met with a large, almost victorious, grin.

"I'm so glad my eternal rival will be someone powerful." Vali said smirking as he walked toward Natsu, the people around them were whispering things to each other and pointing at the pair but neither one of them payed the spectators any mind.

"But I didn't come to fight you." Vali said as he stopped in his tracks. "I'm here to talk to you." Vali said but as he spoke Natsu ran at him throwing another punch.

"As if I want to talk to you!" Natsu yelled as Vali dodged his punch throwing one of his own, he was surprised when Natsu blocked it with his forearm and spun to throw a kick toward Vali's side. "Not after what you said about Xenovia!" Natsu yelled as he felt his kick land on Vali but the White Dragon Emperor used that to his advantage and wrapped his around Natsu's foot knocking him off his other foot and onto the floor.

"You really are entertaining." Vali said as Natsu pushed off the ground with his arms and jumped onto his feet. He looked around at the students that had stopped to watch them, he couldn't do much with them around. Natsu rushed forward and uppercut Vali continuing to jab him in the chest a few times, it took him a few seconds to recover but once he did he dodged a swing from Natsu and jumped back. Before Natsu could charge at him again Vali was already in front of him planting a foot into Natsu's chest and sending him back onto the floor with his foot pressed on the dragon slayer's chest.

"I came here to talk to you Red Dragon Emperor but now I see that's impossible, I'll be leaving now but just know that you and I are completely different levels." Vali said in a whisper as he lifted his foot off of Natsu and began to walk away.

"Don't forget that." Natsu turned around as Vali spoke and walked away watching as the crowd cleared a path for him. Natsu glared at him as he disappeared before he stood back up and stalked toward the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The White Dragon Emperor was here!" Rias yelled as she and Sona stood with Natsu in the clubroom.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to me but I attacked him before he could say a word. He pretty much just left after that." Natsu muttered as Rias pressed a hand on her chin.

"Could it be that the fallen angels are trying to obtain both dragons?" Rias asked out loud to herself.

"The reason doesn't matter, I don't want him to be looming around the school." Sona interjected

"I agree, it's very dangerous to have both him and Natsu in the same area together. It's for that exact reason that I'm nervous about the summit." Rias said before she noticed how Natsu was staring off at the ground.

"That will be troublesome but as long as the leaders of the three races will be there I don't believe that the White Dragon would just start attacking Natsu, especially since he is affiliated with the fallen angels." Sona replied before she turned to head toward the door. "Anyway, thank you for informing me of this incident notify me if anything else happens." Sona walked out of the door leaving Rias and Natsu alone.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Rias asked snapping Natsu from his staring at the floor. He blinked a few times before he grinned at her.

"Of course pervy Erza, I'm fine." Natsu said but Rias wasn't very convinced. "I think I should head to class though, I'm gonna be late." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. He quickly turned his back to Rias and began to walk toward the door.

"If something is bothering you Natsu you know you can tell me right?" Rias asked as Natsu stopped at the door. "You may be my pawn but you're my friend first Natsu."

"I know, thanks pervy Erza." Natsu said as he walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

'So what's really bothering you partner?' Ddraig asked as Natsu walked out of the club building.

"Vali...even without seeing him use the balance breaker I could feel it...that amount of power he has." Natsu replied as they trekked toward the main school building.

'Didn't you feel it when we saw him in the fight with Kokabiel?" Ddraig asked but Natsu shook his head.

"I was running on pure adrenaline then, my focus was using the balance breaker and my magic not sensing his power...or, at least not all of it."

'Yes, he is extremely powerful. He uses the complete balance breaker as opposed to our incomplete version and with the divine diving ability no matter how long we stall we'll never reach his power. If we were to fight him at our current full power we would still pose a minimal threat.' Ddraig said as Natsu stopped walking clenching his fists in the process.

'What will you do now partner? Now that you've seen the enemy we're destined to battle.' Ddraig stared up at Natsu who was staring down at the floor with his hair over his eyes.

"Only one thing we can do Ddraig…" Natsu said as he lifted his right hand up to his face "we're gonna have to train so we can kick his sorry ass." Natsu said grinning at the crimson dragon making him laugh loudly.

'You really are an amusing partner son of Igneel.' Ddraig laughed as Natsu began to walk toward class again. 'But don't think our odds are completely hopeless, if you can become powerful enough to sustain the balance breaker while using magic then you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Albion is a dragon after all and you partner, are a dragon slayer.'

"Damn right I am, let's take down those cocky bastards together Ddraig."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu sat in class staring out the window wondering when Happy was gonna show up. "That lazy cat...I shouldn't have let him sleep in." Natsu muttered as two familiar figures raced toward him.

"Natsu! Are the rumors true!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled in unison as they slammed their hands hands on his desk.

"What rumor?"

"The one about you fighting some guy at the school gates!" Matsuda yelled making Natsu sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah it's true." Natsu replied before turning his head to look out the window again.

"I heard you got your ass kicked." Aika said walking into the conversation and making Natsu growl.

"I did not get my ass kicked!" Natsu yelled standing up in his chair and glaring at Aika but she just smirked at him.

"Guess the infamous pervert Natsu Dragneel finally got what's coming to him." Aika mocked as a tick mark formed on Natsu's head.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"I doubt that, after all from what I've heard that whole scene in front of the school had something to do with that new girl Xenovia." Aika said much to Natsu's confusion. He thought back to the fight and remembered what he had yelled at Vali.

"_As if I want to talk to you! Not after what you said about Xenovia!_"

"Are you serious! Another girl!" Motohama yelled pulling at his hair.

"How many will you take before you're satisfied?!" Matsuda yelled "you've taken all the sexiest women for yourself!"

"I suppose since she has been involved with two men she must be a raging pervert like you." Aika said as Natsu goaned.

"Xenovia isn't like that, she's not a pervert." Natsu said as Xenovia walked over to the group, she was alone with neither Asia nor Raynare in sight.

"Natsu, I'm glad I found you. I was told that these were customary for when a male and female decide to spend time together."Xenovia said as she placed a pack of condoms on the table. "Are we still going around town today?" Natsu looked down at the strange looking package wondering what was inside.

"Extra large for extra pleasure…" Natsu read out loud making Aika turn bright red and Matsuda and Motohama gasp in shock.

"Lewd activities…" Aika muttered as Natsu glanced toward Xenovia with a confused expression.

"What is this stuff?" Natsu asked holding the box in his hands looking it over much to everyone's surprise.

"You don't know what a condom is?" Aika asked as Asia and Raynare walked toward the group.

"Hello everyone." Asia said as she and Raynare noticed the box in Natsu's hands.

"Ooh, is Natsu throwing a party?" Raynare asked as she walked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Am I invited?"

"Who said anything about a party?" Natsu asked as Aika face palmed.

"What are those?" Asia asked pointing at the box of condoms making Raynare smirk.

"Well Asia you use these for when you wanna have night time fun with the boy you love." Raynare replied as she pressed her breasts into Natsu's back making him blush slightly but his curiosity outweighed his embarrassment.

"What do you mean by night time fun? Like fighting at night?" Natsu asked as Aika rolled her eyes at him.

"God you are such an idiot."

"Don't be so mean to my Natsu Aika, he's just a little innocent...but that's okay because I think it's really sexy." Raynare whispered into Natsu's ear making Matsuda and Motohama's jaws drop.

"Raynare that isn't fair! I still don't understand what those are and you're way too close to Natsu!" Asia yelled as she jumped onto Natsu's arm.

"Fine I guess I'll tell you…" Raynare said as she leaned in to whisper into Asia's ear, she whispered so softly that Asia could barely hear it and even with his enhanced senses Natsu couldn't catch the exact words she was saying.

"Eh! No way!" Asia yelled blushing bright red.

"Wait, what are they?" Natsu asked but he didn't get an answer instead he received Xenovia wrapping her arms around the arm Asia was not holding.

"Let's go see the town Natsu, then I will tell you how to use these." Xenovia said but Asia and Raynare didn't let her pull him away.

"Wait one second Xenovia, I'm the one that should show him what they are!" Raynare yelled as the three girls began to pull on him from each direction.

"Natsu...you lucky bastard…" Matsuda and Motohama muttered as anime tears ran down their cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hah!" Natsu yelled as he swung his blade at Kiba but the skilled knight blocked the attack and swerved around him slamming the blunt side of his blade into Natsu's side.

"You're still leaving too many openings, this isn't like fighting hand to hand Natsu. Countering with a blade takes more time and distance between yourself and the enemy than you're used to." Kiba said as he dodged a swing from Natsu.

"Damn it (pant) this is a lot harder than I thought it's be…" Natsu panted as he charged at Kiba slicing at afterimage after afterimage.

"You've improved a lot Natsu but you're still using too much energy on each swing, you're already panting." Kiba said as he continued to dodge the oncoming swings, he had been doing this for just under two hours now. Natsu could feel the bruises that were forming from Kiba slamming the flat side of the blade every chance he got.

"I haven't gotten good enough! I'm going to master this and beat Erza!" Natsu yelled as he subconsciously let off flames, as he did his blade began to gain a red glow as if it were being melted. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with a grin as he swung the blade causing a wave of flames to tear its way toward Kiba. The blonde knight barely had time to dive to the side as the attack tore through the air and ground where he had been standing, he looked back to the path the attack took and saw a large steaming slash indented into the floor.

"Oops, sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to use my magic Natsu said as he held the now melted sword, all that was left was the handle off the blade.

"Natsu you just released a large amount of magic from the blade." Kiba said staring at Natsu in shock. "I've never seen anyone do something like that before." He continued as he picked himself off the ground and walked toward Natsu making his sword disappear.

"Really?" Natsu asked in surprise as Kiba reached him and took the now ruined sword.

"Yes, it was amazing. If you had a stronger sword, possibly one with the ability to store magic, you would be able to combine the power of your sword and your magic to fight." Kiba said as he fixed the sword.

"Sadly I can't make a sword that could help you with that." Kiba said as Natsu looked down a bit disappointed by this. "But don't worry, I'll continue to teach you everything I know so that when you find the right sword you'll be able to use it perfectly." Kiba continued as he summoned himself a sword and took a stance.

"Heh, hope you're ready Kiba. I'm not gonna hold back at all!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the knight.

"I would be insulted if you did." He replied clashing his blade with Natsu's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, I'm always so sore after training with you." Natsu said as he and Kiba walked into Natsu's room only to see that everyone else was present.

"Huh? What's going on in here?" Natsu asked looking around the room at all of his friends.

"I just received news from my brother, he said he'd be coming here today to discuss...something." Rias answered as Natsu walked over to his bed, more specifically to where Happy was sitting on Koneko's lap with her hands petting his fur.

"Sirzech~sama said he wanted to meet in the place where Rias sleeps every night, and as I'm sure you know that is here." Akeno said smiling before her smile turned into a teasingly seductive smirk. "I hope he doesn't find out about your naked cuddling." Akeno teased as Rias blushed.

"I should be the one that is cuddling naked with him…" Raynare muttered with a pout.

"It's only natural that I am the one that is closest to Natsu, he is my pawn after all." Rias said confidently as she walked over to Natsu and pulled him into a hug.

"I think that Natsu is closer to Erza, Rias." Kiba said with a smile that made Rias pout angrily.

"No way! Natsu is only mine and no one else's!" Rias yelled hugging him tighter and pressing her impressive bust into his chest.

"I'm glad to see you're all so lively." A deep voice spoke up as a red magic circle appeared by the door. From the circle appeared Grayfia and Sirzechs, the latter standing beside his stoic wife with a bright smile. As soon as he appeared Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba bowed their heads with Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Natsu, and Happy remaining upright.

"Hello onii~sama." Rias said as she let go of Natsu.

"It's good to see you again Rias." Sirzechs said as she faced him.

'This is the leader of the devils and Rias's big brother.' Asia thought to herself as she stared at the scarlet haired devil.

"You must be Asia Argento, the bishop that has helped my dear sister with her amazing healing ability." Sirzechs said making Asia jump a bit.

"Um, I don't think it's amazing…" Asia muttered in embarrassment making Sirzechs laugh.

"I hope you're doing well Raynare." Sirzechs said as said fallen angel nodded turning her head to look at the wall.

"I'm doing well Sir Lucifer." Xenovia watched as Sirzechs greeted the members of Rias's peerage and waited until he was done before speaking up.

"I would like to formally introduce myself Sir Lucifer." Xenovia said as she stepped forward. "My name is Xenovia Quarta, a newly reborn devil."

"I'm pleased to meet you, I never would have expected the Durandal user to join our side." Sirzechs said as Xenovia nodded her head in understanding.

"I may not have become a devil by my own will but I do not regret being reborn, even with the Durandal I shall serve the Gremory house." Xenovia said making Natsu smile to himself. He noticed that Sirzechs had spoken to everyone except himself and so he decided to step forward.

"It's good to see you again Natsu, I believe that the last time we saw each other was when you came to save Rias from her marriage." Sirzechs said making Natsu nod his head.

"Yeah, the night I beat Riser." Natsu said as Sirzechs nodded.

"I remember the event well, you were very impressive. " Sirzechs said before he turned his attention back to Rias.

"So brother, is there a reason for your visit?" Rias asked as Sirzechs laughed to himself.

"Actually there is, I came here today to tell you something very important Rias. I'm going to be attending your school's open house along with father." Sirzechs's said much to Rias's shock.

"What! How did you find out about that?!" Rias yelled as her face lit up with embarrassment. She held her cheeks to try and cover the blush until she noticed Grayfia standing beside her brother. "You told him didn't you Grayfia!" Rias yelled as Sirzechs laughed at her embarrassment.

"No need to be so embarrassed Rias, I just want to see my adorable little sister in action when she's at school." Sirzechs said as Rias stared down at the floor her face somehow growing even hotter. As Rias continued to blush Akeno stepped forward and decided to interject.

"Pardon the intrusion Sirzechs~sama but is it really a good idea to leave hell for something like this?" Akeno asked as the leader of the devils smiled at her.

"Well actually, this whole thing is work for me. We are thinking about holding the summit in your school and I have come to see if that would be possible." Sirzechs said much to everyone's surprise.

"Our school?" Asia asked quietly but Sirzechs still heard it.

"Yes, that is correct." Everyone was surprised by the information but they said nothing about it.

"So then where will you be staying until the open house?" Rias asked as an ominous feeling crept up her spine.

"We were going to stay here." Grayfia interjected much to Rias's dismay.

"I was afraid you would say that…" Rias muttered hanging her head low, Natsu noticed and decided to speak up.

"Don't worry Rias, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides this will finally give me a chance to fight the strongest queen." Natsu said grinning at Rias before he slammed a punch into his palm. Rias glanced up at Natsu before she giggled and hugged him.

"Fighting really is the only thing on your mind huh?" Rias asked as Natsu smirked.

"Of course it is." He replied as Happy jumped onto his head screaming out his signature line.

"Aye sir!" With just those two words everyone was smiling and talking once again, Sirzechs watched as Natsu was surrounded by his friends each of them happily laughing together. Grayfia noticed her husband watching them and she frowned a bit at the sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh! What do you mean I can't sleep with Natsu tonight!" Rias yelled standing in the doorway to Natsu's room in her nightgown, in front of her stood Natsu who had a bored expression, Happy who was sitting on Natsu's head, and Sirzechs who was smiling somewhat nervously.

"It's just for one night Rias, I wanted to talk with him tonight." Sirzechs said as Rias let out a whine before she wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"Are you going to be able sleep tonight without my body beside you Natsu? Because I won't survive the night without you!" Rias yelled as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Come now Rias, we will be sleeping in miss Argento's room." Grayfia said as she walked into the room and placed a hand on Rias's arm. Rias reluctantly released her grip on Natsu letting Grayfia pull her out of the room.

"I love you Natsu!" Rias yelled just as they left making Natsu chuckle as he scratched his cheek. Asia and Raynare walked past Natsu's room as Rias were dragged out, they stopped to say goodnight to Natsu.

"I'll be staying in my room tonight as well Natsu." Asia said smiling as Raynare rushed past her and hugged Natsu.

"I have to share my bed with Asia to make room for Rias and Grayfia, Natsu I think I need a goodnight kiss to get me through it all." Raynare said with a suggestive smile as she leaned closer to Natsu.

"Now isn't the time for that stuff Raynare!" Asia squealed as she tried to pull the fallen angel off of Natsu.

"Hmph, it's never time for it…" Raynare said with a pout as she tightened her grip on Natsu. Asia continued to pull until Raynare finally let go albeit reluctantly.

"Fine Asia I'll stop, but next time I want your full support." Raynare said with a pout as she and Asia began to walk out. Asia waved goodbye one last time before she followed Raynare out.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you...or your harem, Natsu." Sirzechs said as Natsu and Happy turned to look at the devil leader.

"It's not a big deal." Natsu replied as Sirzechs walked over to Happy's bed sitting down. Natsu sat down on his bed with Happy preparing to go to sleep until Sirzechs spoke up.

"Natsu, there is another reason besides the open house that I have decided to come to see you and my sister." Sirzechs said as Natsu and Happy looked at him.

"What is it?"

"As I'm sure you figured out already. The reason I brought you here was to save Rias from her arranged marriage." Sirzechs said as Natsu nodded.

"I had been very surprised when I learned about you having the Red Dragon Gauntlet, and on that night you had stormed out with Rias in your arms before I could say a word. Now that you've saved her from that fate...I can return you to earth-land." Sirzechs said much to Natsu and Happy's shock.

"We can go back! They yelled in unison receiving a nod from the crimson haired devil.

"Yes, if you wish to I can send you back to earth-land."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this week guys hope you all enjoyed it!**

**See ya all in two weeks!**


	22. Open House and Magical Girls

**Hey everybody, glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will all enjoy this one as well.**

**Wacko12: Zeref will be showing up later on in the story but not quite yet, the same could be said for the other Fairy Tail mages. Albion being a dragon as well will mean that he will know about Igneel and some of the other Fairy Tail dragons. I plan to add Acnologia but, just like Zeref, not quite yet.**

**PersonaQeminod1: I guarantee they will find out about Natsu and Erza's bath time fun but don't worry about any cat fights breaking out, Erza will take em out with a single punch. And about the cake not being destroyed...no promises.**

**I don't own High school DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We could go back…back to Fairy Tail..." Natsu muttered almost at a loss for words, this was what he had wanted since the first day he arrived here. He wanted to go home, see all of his friends again and hopefully rebuild the guild that they all loved.

"This is great Natsu...we can finally go back home…" Happy said looking up to Natsu with a slightly conflicted expression "it's great isn't it?" He asked almost as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Yeah, we'd get to see Lucy, Erza, and even that ice prick Gray." Natsu replied placing a hand on Happy's head. Sirzechs noticed the conflicted tone in Natsu's words and it made him smile to himself.

"You know Natsu, whether I send you back tonight, tomorrow, or a year from now won't make a difference. You could stay here for as long as you want, I'm sure my sister would love for you to stay." Sirzechs said as Natsu said as he looked up with a slightly surprised expression.

"I can clearly see that you miss your guild Natsu, and forcing you stay was never my intention, but if you wanted to stay here with my sisters peerage for a bit longer I wouldn't reprimand you." Sirzechs added as Natsu thought about everything he had gone through since he got here. He loved his friends here, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Raynare, Xenovia, Kiba, they were all a part of his nakama just as Fairy Tail is. He had fought alongside them, protected them, he'd even been protected by them and through it all he truly felt like they cared about him as much as he did them.

"Hey Sirzechs, if you don't mind me asking, what's been happening with my friends since I left?" Natsu asked making Sirzechs think for a second.

"Well, your friend Lucy got a job as a reporter for the weekly sorcerer, Gray and Juvia moved in together outside of Magnolia, and Erza was training in the boundary forest." Sirzechs answered as Natsu took in the information.

"The boundary forest...that's where I was training before I died…" Natsu muttered before he stood up abruptly knocking Happy off of him unintentionally. "Did Erza run into Zeref?!" Natsu asked loudly as he gripped Sirzechs collar pulling him up as well. The leader class devil allowed Natsu to pull him up as he stared into the boys worried expression.

"I'm not sure Natsu, Zeref disappeared from my view shortly after you died." Sirzechs replied as Natsu released his grip on his collar.

"So everyone is okay then...they're all happy, right?" Natsu asked as Sirzechs straightened out his now wrinkled clothes.

"Juvia and Gray seem to be enjoying themselves, Lucy is trying to find your guildmates and hopefully rebuild the guild, and Erza has become even stronger than she was before." Sirzechs said with a knowing smile, he knew full well how Natsu would react.

"She's even stronger!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

"Yes, she's even more skilled than when she fought in tartarus." Sirzechs replied as Natsu seemed to almost jump for joy at his words but he calmed down a bit as he remembered the question he still had yet to answer.

"If I left for earth-land...everyone would be really sad…" Natsu muttered as he sat back down on his bed with a sigh.

"That is true, everyone would surely miss you Natsu but I'm sure they would understand if you said you wanted to see your guild again." Sirzechs replied as Natsu collapsed onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Sirzechs noticed the conflicted expression on Natsu's face and spoke up in response.

"How about this Natsu, I'll wait until after the meeting to give you some time to think things over. I'll bring it up again afterwards." Sirzechs replied a Natsu turned his gaze to the crimson devil before glancing back up to the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head.

"What are we gonna do, Natsu?" Happy asked as he sat down on his chest.

"I don't know, Happy… I don't know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright class, now that we have all of your parents here with us I want you to use what you've learned this year to make a small clay statue. You'll have thirty minutes to construct whatever you like." Natsu's teacher said to the class as they stared down at the block of clay on their desks. Asia was happily pondering what to make, Raynare was using her clay as a pillow, and Xenovia seemed to be focusing her attention on a certain dragon slayer who was leaning on his arm trying to stay awake.

'Damn it, I'm so tired…' Natsu thought to himself with a yawn. He had spent most of the night thinking and didn't realize how late he ended up staying awake.

'You spent most of the night thinking about that woman, Erza I believe is what you called her, it's no surprise that you would feel exhausted.' Ddraig replied making Natsu mentally scream in denial.

'I wasn't only thinking about Erza!' Natsu yelled as Ddraig laughed.

'Sure partner, whatever helps you sleep at night...or keeps you up as the case may be.' Ddraig replied making Natsu groan. Before he decided to retreat into his daydreams, everyone had already started to mold their clay with the parents taking pictures from the sidelines.

Natsu's mind continued to wonder, he still had no idea what he should do. Going home was something he wanted to do more than anything...but he couldn't just leave his friends behind. 'Maybe they would want to come with me?' Natsu thought to himself. 'Yeah, I'm sure they would love to meet the guild and I'd get to show everyone my new power.' Natsu thought grinning. He started to think about what he would do when he returned and immediately he started to think of fighting Erza.

"Not even Heaven's wheel will beat me once I learn how to use my balance breaker…" Natsu muttered to himself as he shut his eyes. Natsu continued to imagine his fight with Erza as his right hand began to glow over the clay, luckily no one noticed this until it had completed its purpose.

"Eh! That pervert Natsu made something amazing!" A girl's voice filled the room causing Natsu to open his eyes. He looked at everyone else returning their amazed stares with a look of confusion, he looked back to his clay block only to see that his clay had been perfectly molded into a small statue of Erza in her heaven's wheel armor, thin sticks of clay were used to keep the swords around her in place.

"How did this happen…?" Natsu muttered in confusion as he stared down at the statue.

"How did a useless cherry boy make something like this?!" Another girl yelled as multiple student gathered around the dragon slayer.

"Wow, it's a smoking hot babe too!" Matsuda yelled as his eyes took in Erza's form which Natsu's gear had perfectly transitioned from Natsu's thoughts to the clay.

'How'd you even do this Ddraig…?' Natsu asked the dragon who responded with a grumble.

'This was all you partner, my magic gave form to what you were thinking about.' Ddraig replied as Aika walked over to the crowd.

"You really can't keep your perverted thoughts at bay can you? Even in class you've made something so inappropriate." Aika said making Natsu growl.

"Can't you ever come over to just say hello? Maybe smile once and awhile…" Natsu replied making Aika turn bright red.

"Shut up! I smile all the time!" Aika yelled hitting him on the head.

"Oi, don't go around hitting people!" Natsu yelled standing up quickly.

"You're one to talk…" Aika spat back as Natsu pressed his forehead to hers with a glare.

"Natsu I'll give you whatever you want for this!" Motohama yelled as he finally broke through the crowd to see what Natsu had made. He immediately noticed how the armor left very little to the imagination, and he had a very expansive one to begin with.

"Don't listen to him, I'll give you five thousand yen for it!" Matsuda interjected pushing Motohama to the side.

"You have enough figures, I need this one! seven thousand yen, Natsu!" Motohama responded pushing his perverted friend back. The two boys began to awkwardly fight, it was evident that neither of them had ever been in a fight before.

"I never knew classes could be so entertaining." Xenovia commented watching everyone fight over Natsu's statue. She heard Asia giggle and Raynare let out a snore in response to her comment.

"When Natsu is around things get like this very often." Asia replied watching as Natsu decided to show Matsuda and Motohama how to fight by...slamming his fists onto their heads.

"You guys are such lightweights…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is what Erza looks like." Rias said as she examined the clay statue. "She's not THAT pretty…" Rias muttered knowing full well it was a complete lie.

"I never knew you were so skilled with your hands Natsu, fufufu, maybe you can show me just how skilled you are sometime." Akeno said as she gave Natsu a seductive smile.

"Actually, Ddraig was technically the one that made it." Natsu replied with a shrug. "All I did was think it and Ddraig's magic made this." Natsu continued making a tick mark form on Rias's head.

"So you were thinking about Erza huh?" Rias asked in an annoyed voice.

"I guess, I was thinking about a lot of things." Natsu replied before he remembered something he was going to ask Rias. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about one of those things." Natsu said making Rias snap from her jealous rage.

"Don't just ignore me Natsu, that's so mean." Akeno said as she glomped him making sure to rub her breasts into his arm. Natsu blushed as he felt Akeno's soft chest meld against him, she continued her assault by leaning in closer to his ear.

"How about you make a statue of me next Natsu, it can be in any shape or form...including nude." Akeno breathed into his ear but Rias immediately pushed them apart.

"That will not be happening." Rias said but before they could say another word a group of males ran past them.

"There's a magical girl in the gym!" One boy yelled. "As members of the photography club we must record this historic event!" Yelled another.

"Magical girl...don't tell me it's her…" Rias muttered as the group disappeared into the gym.

"Oh my…" Akeno whispered with a giggle also figuring out who would be the only person to show up for open house as a magical girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One more shot, please!"

"Please, look over here!"

"No, over here!"

Natsu entered the room along with Rias and Akeno only to see a group of males with bright flashing cameras surrounding an unknown person.

"Hey! This is a school not a photoshoot! Go back to class!" Saji yelled as he stepped in front of the flashing cameras.

"Move out of the way you tyrant!" Matsuda yelled as he tried to get another picture.

"Freedom of press!" Motohama declared using his phone to try and snap another picture.

"Don't cause unnecessary commotion on the day of open house!" Saji retorted as the crowd groaned in response before they began to walk away. "You inhuman tyrant!" "Rot in hell, you hypocrite!" Were some of the complaints as they dispersed.

"Yo Saji, what's the commotion about?" Natsu asked as he and the others walked toward Saji and the unknown figure who was still hidden behind Saji.

"Oh...it's you…" Saji muttered making a tick mark form on Natsu's head.

"Don't reply like that ya bastard!"

"Anyway, it seems Sona's sister, aka Serafall Leviathan, decided to cosplay today. I've already told her not to come dressed like this and she didn't listen, but that's to be expected since she is a devil king..." Saji groaned as Serafall giggled jumping out from behind Saji.

"A devil king! I just have to fight her!" Natsu yelled slamming a punch into his palm with a grin.

"So the famous dragon boy wants to fight me? You don't stand a chance against my Miruru magic!" Serafall said with a bright smile as she twirled around and waved the wand she held tightly. "Mirurun miruru spiral…! Miru!" She yelled as she took a familiar heroic pose while waving her wand around.

Natsu paled as he noticed what kind of magical girl outfit she was wearing, it brought back memories Natsu had tried very hard to forget. He immediately ran toward a nearby trash can throwing up the contents of his stomach much to Serafall's devastation.

"Am I really that ugly…" Serafall muttered as exaggerated tears rushed down her cheeks.

"No it's just-" Natsu tried to clarify but when he looked back up and saw her he immediately buried his face over the trash can again.

"What's going on in here?" Sona asked as she stepped into the gym.

"Sona! The dragon boy is so mean!" Serafall yelled as she ran toward her sister hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. Sona was shocked by her sisters hug and immediately groaned.

"Well, when you come dressed in something as distasteful as this it's only natural." Sona replied making Sona glance up with tear filled eyes.

"I thought it was super cute, I want to be a magical girl more than anything!" Serafall yelled as Natsu stumbled away from the trash can. Serafall noticed this and immediately pouted. "It's his fault! He's so mean!" Serafall yelled pointing her wand at Natsu but unlike the last time she waved it around this time it sent Natsu flying across the room and straight into a wall.

"Serafall you can't just send people flying like that!" Sona yelled her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Eh! But Sona he was so rude, all I want is to see my darling sister!" Serafall replied as she clung to Sona tighter. Rias and Akeno watched as Sona tried to push her sister off but to no avail.

"It's nice to see you again, Serafall." Rias said as she walked up to the sisters with a smile, Serafall returned it just as enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you too Rias~chan." Serafall said as she released her sister.

"I'm surprised Sona told you about today."

"She didn't...I had to find out on my own. I was so sad when I found out too! I almost wanted to blow up heaven!" Serafall yelled with a huffy expression as she pointed her wand toward the ceiling making Rias giggle to herself.

"My, my...it seems Natsu is getting back up." Akeno said as Natsu pulled himself from the wall and began to walk toward the devil king although his body was rather bruised.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Natsu yelled rushing forward fist pulled back, lit with flames, and covered in his boosted gear.

'Boost!'

"So the mean dragon boy isn't finished yet? Then take this!" Serafall yelled as she began to spin again. "Mirurun miruru-" Serafall chanted but before she could finish Natsu was back to throwing up into the trash can.

Serafall was devastated and began to tear up again. "Stupid dragon boy!" Serafall yelled running out of the gym as Sona rubbed her temples.

"I should go stop her...if she doesn't calm down she might actually attack heaven." Sona groaned as she and Saji started to leave the gym.

"See you later Sona." Rias said watching the pair step out of the building leaving Natsu, Akeno and herself alone.

"Well, that was eventful." Akeno said smiling as Natsu crawled away from the trash can.

"Do you see what happens when you stuff that magical guy's requests on me?!" Natsu yelled picking himself up off the floor and walking toward the red head with a scowl.

"But he's begun asking for you by name Natsu, I can't just ignore him." Rias said, her amusement coming off clear as day.

"Yes you could! You could very well ignore him!" Natsu retorted pointing an accusing finger at her making the busty girl laugh along with Akeno.

"You're right, I could but it's your punishment for being so unfaithful to me all the time." Rias said stepping forward and taking Natsu's arm in her own. "Now let's go, I believe I have mouthwash back at the clubroom." Rias continued hearing Natsu grumble in annoyance letting her lead him out of the gym. Akeno pouted as she was left behind but she didn't dwell on it and just caught up to the pair linking arms with Natsu when she did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Natsu washed his mouth clean the three made their way back to the main hall where most of the parents and students were, getting to know one another and hearing about the schools extracurriculars. Rias was about to propose that they head back home but she didn't get the chance because Asia and Raynare walked up to them as soon as the pair saw them.

"I'm glad I ran into all of you, I was worried you headed home without us." Asia said smiling her usual bright smile, Raynare's approach on the other hand was much less...innocent.

"Don't just leave me like that, Natsu!" Raynare yelled flailing her arms around her before wrapping them around the pinkette and pulling him closer to her body. Natsu could feel her breasts against his chest and her breath tickle his face as she leaned closer to him with every passing second.

"I was so very lonely." Raynare said her violet eyes staring into Natsu's onyx ones with a distant and yet suggestive look.

"That's enough of that." Rias said pulling the fallen angel off of Natsu. "Don't forget who Natsu's master is Raynare, just because you aren't a member of my peerage doesn't give you the right to try and take him from me."

"Oh, whatever do you mean Rias?" Raynare replied feigning hurt as she placed her hands over her heart. " I was just trying to tell him how much I missed him." If there was one thing, beside their fallen angel origins, that Akeno and Raynare shared it was an inability to resist teasing Rias.

"You know exactly what I mean." Rias replied stomping her foot much like a child would.

"Now now Rias, you should always strive to remain mature in front of your peers." A deep voice spoke as the owner of said voice strode toward them. Everyone turned to see a crimson haired man with a young face and a short red beard dressed in a white suit walking toward them, Rias flushed from embarrassment when she saw the man. She immediately crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"Hello father." Rias muttered making Asia's eyes widen.

'This is Lord Gremory.' Asia thought as she watched the man smile at his daughter before turning to face Natsu.

"It's nice to see you again, Natsu." Lord Gremory said stretching out a hand for Natsu to shake, the pink haired slayer stared at the hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Do I know you?" Natsu asked searching his brain for a memory of the man standing before him, he came up with nothing. Although the power he had was not unlike that of Sirzechs and Rias, which made sense since he is their father.

Lord Gremory laughed at Natsu's bluntness releasing his grip on his hand. "Not formerly, I was in attendance when you crashed my daughter's pre-wedding party." Lord Gremory answered as Natsu thought back to the event.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention back then. I was too focused on taking back Rias." Natsu shrugged as Rias stepped forward wrapping her arms around Natsu's arm again.

"Did you need something father? Natsu and I were about to head home." Rias interjected which made Lord Gremory chuckle. Rias noticed the look in his eyes and it made her very nervous.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, we should all return to your home and continue our conversation." Lord Gremory said much to Rias's sorrow. "Come now Rias, we can watch the video I recorded of you today." Lord Gremory said holding up a video camera with a large grin on his face that made Rias want to disappear.

"I told you to erase that!" Rias yelled trying to steal the camera from her father but he held it above his head and in turn higher than Rias could reach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look, Rias is raising her hand to answer the teacher's question." Lord Gremory said as all the residents of Natsu's house plus Sirzechs sat around the tv watching Rias answer the teacher's math problem. Lord Gremory was seated at the edge of the main couch with Sirzechs and Grayfia to his left, Asia and Raynare were in the kitchen cooking together, and finally Natsu and Rias were seated side by side on a separate couch the latter having an unhealthy shade of red covering her cheeks.

"Ooh and she got it right." Lord Gremory laughed as the Rias on the screen turned to the camera and waved her hands in front of her.

"She gets more adorable everyday." Sirzechs added making Lord Gremory nod in agreement.

"This is so embarrassing." Rias muttered burying her face in a couch pillow.

"I think you're overreacting." Natsu said making the redhead lift her head up suddenly with a pout replacing her usually mature expression.

"Ah, it seems that's all." Lord Gremory said as the video ended, Rias was overjoyed that her embarrassment was finally over that is...until her father opened his mouth again. "Good thing this is the same video camera I have all of Rias's childhood milestones on." As if on cue the video cut to a much younger Sirzechs walking across a large mansion alongside an even younger Rias. Rias couldn't take anymore and she got up and ran out of the room, Natsu watched her go and sighed getting up to follow after her. He was bored out of his mind anyway, he thought bringing to powerful devils into his would lead to a lot of fighting and explosions not vidoes of Rias,

Natsu walked through the halls of his home before he spotted Rias seated on the floor beside his bedroom her face buried in her knees as she leaned back against the wall. "How about we go into my room Rias, we can talk on my bed." Natsu said as Rias looked up to him before standing up and allowing Natsu to lead her in. She immediately collapsed onto his bed with Natsu following her in not bothering to turn on the lights since a decent amount was being let in by the soon to be set sun. It was a pleasant mix between light and dark in his room as it was.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Rias, there just a bunch of videos." Natsu said as he sat down beside Rias who was lying on her back against the bed.

"It's not just that...I've been thinking about a lot of things recently Natsu." Rias replied with a sigh.

'I should bring it up with her now that I got the chance.' Natsu thought not really reading the mood well and focusing more on the question he had been waiting all day to ask Rias.

"Do you love me?" Rias asked snapping Natsu from his thoughts.

"What?" Natsu asked as Rias picked herself up and sat beside the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Do you love me, Natsu?" Rias repeated her voice coming out shakier than she had intended. "When I'm around my heart throbs in my chest, you've made me fall so hopelessly in love with you that the thought of losing you makes my heart sink to the deepest pits of hell." Rias continued looking into Natsu's eyes a deep longing glistening in her eyes.

"Rias…" Natsu muttered as Rias leaned forward resting her face against his chest, she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved as close as she could before speaking again.

"What you said at the training camp made my heart skip a beat but when you saved me from Riser I, for the first time in my life, felt like I could spend the rest of my life with a single person." Rias whispered as Natsu tilted his head down his nose taking in Rias's soft scent.

'Strawberries...just like Erza…' Rias leaned her head up her watery eyes meeting Natsu's. In that moment Natsu saw Erza, but not the strong valiant Erza he had grown up with, he saw the scared tearful Erza that he had only ever met at the tower of heaven. Natsu's arms wrapped tightly around Rias protectively squeezing her and holding her tightly against him.

"Don't cry, you're too strong for tears." Natsu said wiping away said tears as Rias stared up at him in shock, she had never heard him speak like this to...anyone. "No matter what Rias, I'll be here to save you." He whispered leaning in closer and placing his forehead against Rias's.

"Besides, I promised I'd help you show everyone the real you and I always keep my word." Natsu said with a grin his eyes staring into Rias's.

"Natsu...hold me tighter." Rias muttered wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck as he compiled with her request. He continued to hold her as he thought about the question he had yet to ask.

'I can't ask her now…'

"Why is it that everytime I wake up in this room you two are doing pervy stuff?" Happy asked sitting up from his bed. "It's not even just mornings anymore, I can't even have my afternoon nap with you two in the house." Happy complained as he stomped out of the room and toward the smell of food. Rias and Natsu watched him leave for a few seconds before they both started to laugh.

"This does seem to happen often doesn't it?" Rias asked with a giggle as she got off of Natsu's lap, Natsu was about to respond but before he could someone else spoke up.

"Does it really?" Sirzechs said smiling from the doorway as the two turned to look at him. "Maybe I should find my darling little sister a new apartment to remove the risk of premarital relations." Sirzechs said as Rias turned bright red and Natsu just gave him a confused look.

"Stop messing with me Nee~san!" Rias yelled throwing a pillow at her brother. He let it hit him and laughed at her sister's red face as he stepped into the room.

"I actually came in here to tell you something rather important Rias." Sirzechs said as Rias released the second pillow she was going to throw at him.

"I believe it's time for you to release the second bishop."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You know, maybe I do use cliffhangers too often...nah that's crazy talk. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you check next time for the next chapter.**

**See ya all in two weeks...give or take!**


	23. It's a Trap!

**Hey guys, sorry for the crazy long break but I'm finally back and I hope the chapter is decent. I haven't had much time to write the last couple of weeks but that's all over now and I should be back to the normal schedule.**

**Leon Kirigaya: Honestly, I have no idea why I'm writing Rias and Erza so similarly. Whenever I write a scene between Natsu and Rias it just clicks in my head to write that way. It could have something to do with the fact that I love NaZa more than any other ship but that's just a wild guess.**

**Alpher Breaker: Sorry Alpher but I cannot add anyone to the harem. The poll is more or less absolute and other than Erza, whom I'm adding because I refuse to right a Natsu story without NaZa, no girl can enter the harem that didn't get voted in.**

**Guest: I wish I could update faster but I'm already writing four chapters a month with two going to my other story and the remaining two going here. Natsu is weaker in this story because of half his magic being replaced by curses. I agree that NaZa is far superior to *insert Natsu x Rias ship name here* but as I explained above I don't really know why I write Rias that way. It just kind of happens naturally.**

**Tsukune12Rosario: I understand that I do write a lot of dialogue but personally that's just what I like to read in stories and so it's how I write. I've always loved when characters are allowed to just talk and express emotions through dialogue. I know that not everyone would agree, in fact I know a few people that completely disagree, but this is just how I like to write.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's a bishop like me here?" Asia asked in a quiet voice as she and the rest of her friends stood before a large double door. Plastered across the doors were multiple seals and the handles of the doors were chained with a large lock hooking them together. Rias stepped toward the wooden doors placing a hand on the lock and sighing to herself.

"Yes, behind these doors is my first bishop." Rias replied her eyes tracing the lock as she cupped it in her hand. "Last night my brother said it was finally time for me to open these doors." Rias muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"You said this bishop is super strong right? Then let's open this door up so I can fight em!" Natsu yelled running at the door. Before Rias could say a word Natsu aimed a kick for the door and as soon as his foot touched it the seals began to glow. In an instant Natsu was sent flying back across the hall tumbling like a tumbleweed across the smooth polished floor. Asia and Raynare immediately ran to his side helping the dragon slayer back onto his feet.

"Natsu, this door was locked with very powerful seals. Brute force won't be enough to break through them, besides when I do open the door I need you to stay calm and quiet. The person behind this door isn't very good around people." Rias said as Natsu shook the dizziness from his head Asia and Raynare still helping him back to the door.

"Fufufu, you're asking a lot of him Rias." Akeno giggled making Kiba, Xenovia, Happy, and Rias snigger as a tick mark formed on Natsu's head.

"Oi, I can be calm if I want to!" Natsu yelled making Raynare and Asia join in the laughter.

"Moving on, Natsu I really do need you to just not say a word when I open this door." Rias said as she cleared her throat trying to stop the giggle that was forming from Natsu's annoyed expression. Natsu looked at Rias for a minute before he nodded his head keeping his head low, if anyone had been paying enough attention to him they would have noticed the mischievous grin forming on his face as he looked down.

"Thank you, now then it's time to remove these seals once and, hopefully, for all." Rias said as she raised her hand toward the door a dark crimson aura encompassing the appendage as it neared the wood of the doors. When Rias's hand touched the door the seals that had been plastered along it burnt away and the chains and lock faded away with them. Rias reached for the handle but before she could Natsu ran forward slamming into one of the doors and forcing it open, a loud cracking sound could be heard as the hinges of the door popped out knocking one of the doors down.

"Alright bishop, I'm all fired up! Let's do th-" Natsu yelled but before he could finish he heard a high pitched squeal erupt from a nearby coffin.

"Kya! What's going on? Why is the door open!" The voice squealed as Natsu looked over to the direction of the voice and was surprised by what he saw. A petite young girl dressed in the school uniform clung to the side of a coffin just a few feet away from where Natsu stood, the coffin was sitting on a large bed and the lid was leaning against the side of said bed. She was trying to hide in her coffin but without the lid it wasn't very effective, Natsu took notice of the fear and nervousness in her eyes masked only by the tears that threatened to escape them.

"A girl? But this is a boy's scent." Natsu said to himself but before he could ponder on it more he felt a hand hit the back of his head.

"You should listen to me when I talk to you Natsu, you're scaring Gasper." Rias said as she stepped past the dragon slayer walking toward the terrified bishop. The rest of the occult research club piled into the room which would be completely dark if it weren't for the light being let in through the door, Asia and Raynare took notice of Gasper and immediately gasped at his cuteness.

"She's so adorable!" Raynare squealed as Rias reached Gasper placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Actually Raynare, Gasper is a boy." Rias said turning her head toward the fallen angel who had stopped her swooning and proceeded to blink in confusion.

"Eh!" Raynare yelled with Asia and Happy gasping in surprise alongside her. Akeno and Kiba couldn't help but laugh a bit at their reactions while Xenovia and Koneko remained indifferent and silent.

"Yes, Gasper likes to crossdress. He's also more than a bit shy." Akeno said as Rias sat down beside Gasper trying to sooth the shaking boy.

"So then he's the bishop with power that Rias could not control?" Xenovia asked although she did not expect an answer. "What kind of power does he posses?" She continued as Natsu stepped closer to him.

"I'm curious too, I wanna see what he's got." Natsu said excitedly with a grin but as he approached the bed Gasper let out another squeal.

"Please don't hurt me!" Gasper yelled his eyes flashing for a fraction of a second before he seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Asia asked but she quickly received her answer.

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry for using it." Gasper murmured from his spot in the darkest corner of the room. He had his arms around his legs clutching them as close to his chest as he could, Gasper's body was visibly shaking and his eyes once again showed his fear. Rias sighed from her spot on the bed before she stood up.

"Gasper possesses the sacred gear known as Forbidden Balor View, it allows him to stop anything or everything he sees." Rias answered as Gasper hid his face in his knees. "Before he became a devil he was half human and half vampire."

"Vampire…" Asia muttered in surprise, she had heard of the 'mythical' creatures before but she had never actually seen one.

"Yes, Gasper is the son of a very famous and powerful vampire." Kiba said as Rias walked over to the corner that Gasper was huddled up in. He tried to bury himself into the wall as she approached but it was of course in vain.

"It's okay Gasper, I'm not angry with you." Rias whispered soothingly, Gasper poked his head out from his knees to look up at the crimson haired beauty. She kneeled down to his level with a smile that told him she would never hurt him. "I actually have good news, you can come out now." Rias said but Gasper visibly paled when she said it and he buried his face back in his knees.

"No way! I don't want to go outside!" Gasper yelled his voice muffled by his knees. Rias frowned at this but not out of anger, she felt sorry for Gasper.

"Please let me stay here!" Gasper cried out as Rias stood up.

"Rias, it's almost time for our meeting with your brother." Akeno interjected as said red head turned around to face her friends.

"In that case it seems we'll have to resort to plan b…" Rias muttered with a hesitant expression across her face making Akeno giggle to herself.

"Yes but plan b was more fun anyway." Akeno added as Rias walked toward her.

"What's plan b?" Raynare asked as Rias crossed her arms.

"Akeno and I must attend a meeting with my brother in preparation for the summit, he also wishes for Kiba to come along so he can see his new balance breaker." Rias said catching the blonde knights attention.

"I hope that's okay with you Kiba."

"Of course it is Rias." Kiba said with a smile.

"Anyway, since Gasper is unable to control his power and I won't be here to help plan b is leaving the training up to the rest of you…" Rias answered making Natsu jump forward with excitement.

"So I get to fight him?" Natsu yelled his eyes shining with enthusiasm but Rias immediately shut him down.

"No Natsu, Gasper is extremely afraid of the outside world and people as well. I need you all to help him control his power but also help him cope with being outside." Rias replied facing Natsu with a serious expression, Natsu saw the seriousness in her eyes and he groaned slightly in disappointment but he immediately followed it with a grin.

"Sure thing pervy Erza, I promise we'll help Gasper out without scaring him to death."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kya! Please stop chasing me!" Gasper screamed as he ran from Xenovia, said knight was carrying her Durandal occasionally swinging the blue blade at the young boy.

"In order to gain a strong control of your power you need a strong body. Building stamina is important for this." Xenovia said as Gasper sped up only for Xenovia to immediately catch up to him continuing to swing at him.

"I thought you promised pervy Erza that you wouldn't scare Gasper to death." Happy muttered sitting on Natsu's head as everyone stood a few feet away from the vampire and knight. The two had been running around the club building for the past ten minutes.

"He's not dead so technically I'm keeping my word. Besides it looks like Xenovia is enjoying herself." Natsu replied watching as Gasper collapsed against a tree with Xenovia standing over him an amused smile on her face. She stabbed her blade into the grass before she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"Resting will only make you more tired." Xenovia said as Gasper panted resting his head against the bark of the tree.

"I can't move my body at all." Gasper wheezed as Koneko began walking toward the fallen vampire.

"Here Gaspi, these will give you energy." Koneko said stopping in front of him and holding out three knobs of garlic.

"No! I don't like garlic!" Gasper screamed and once again he was running around the school but this time with Koneko chasing him.

"It's not good to be picky." Koneko said as the two ran.

"It seems even Koneko likes this kind of thing…" Asia said as Natsu grinned at her.

"Even so Xenovia's right, exercise will help Gasper learn to control his power better." Natsu said turning his attention back to the vampire who was now running from both Xenovia and Koneko. As they rounded the corner and disappeared behind the building a familiar face stepped into the area they were all standing at.

"Good afternoon Asia, Raynare, and ero-dragon." Saji said waving as he walked toward them.

"What the hell did you call me!" Natsu barked but before he could reply Gasper rounded the corner and accidentally collided with Saji although not sending them to the ground. Saji shook his head of the surprise and got a good look at Gasper who was now pressed against his chest completely out of breath. He couldn't help but be captivated by Gasper's cuteness.

"So cute...who are you miss?" Saji asked but Natsu was the one to answer him.

"Gasper's a b-" Natsu answered before he stopped himself grinning mischievously much like he had earlier. "Gasper is Rias's first bishop." Natsu said deliberately leaving out his gender. After Gasper regained his breath he looked up to see Saji trying his best to keep a cool smile. Gasper was about to jump away from him until he turned his head around to see Koneko and Xenovia rearing the corner, he subconsciously clung to the far less terrifying boy which made Saji's face burn red.

"I didn't realize Saji played for that team…" Xenovia commented once again stabbing her blade into the floor as Saji glanced at her with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Most men wouldn't blush like that when another man clings to them." Xenovia said which made Raynare, Happy, and Natsu burst out laughing at Saji's pale expression. He looked down at Gasper and immediately jumped back waving his arms in front of him sporadically.

"N-n-no! This is a misunderstanding!" Saji yelled making Raynare, Natsu, and Happy laugh even harder.

"It's okay Saji, we won't judge you for whatever team you play for." Raynare said between laughs wiping a tear from her eye. Saji was blushing hard from embarrassment before he turned his sights on Natsu, his expression turned into a glare as he watched the dragon slayer laugh at his expense. Saji was about to lash out at him until he noticed Natsu turning silent abruptly and turning his head to the left with a surprised expression. Natsu's surprised expression hardened until he was glaring at the spot he was looking at and before anyone could take in his sudden change he activated his boosted gear and ran in the direction he had been looking.

'Boost!'

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!" Natsu roared jumping up and lifting his hands above his head. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu yelled as a bright ball of flames appeared above him, he threw his hands down on a figure that had just barely emerged from the trees.

"Now now Natsu, we've been through this before and it didn't end well for you then." A calm and collected voice spoke easily blocking Natsu's attack and sending him flying back. Natsu flipped in the air and landed on his feet before the figure stepped out from the smoke that Natsu's attack had created revealing himself to the rest of the group.

"Azazel~sama…" Raynare muttered under her breath as everyone besides Koneko gasped at hearing the name. The rest of the group except for Asia and Gasper prepared to fight the leader class fallen angel, Happy immediately flew toward Natsu preparing to fly him up should the battle turn to the skies. Azazel was sporting his usual confident grin as he walked forward stopping a few feet away from everyone else, he looked toward Raynare before deciding to speak up.

"It's been a very long time Raynare, I trust you're doing well." Azazel said making the fallen angel tense up, she couldn't bring herself to say a word in the presence of the man she had once treated like a God and yet betrayed by joining the devils.

"You have no right to talk to her!" Natsu yelled rushing forward and throwing a flaming fist toward Azazel's mid-section but he caught the fist before striking Natsu in the chest with two fingers sending him sliding back across the grass.

"I didn't come here to fight any of you, it would be a waste of my time considering even all together you couldn't defeat me, I just came to see the bishop that holds the sacred gear known as The Evil eye that Stops the World." Azazel said turning his sights on Gasper who was shaking under his gaze.

"If you think I'll let you take one of my nakama then you must have hit your head on the way here!"

Azazel turned his gaze back to Natsu and he immediately took notice of the way his sacred gear was glowing, he knew from his research that Natsu was preparing to activate his balance breaker and he immediately threw his hands up to calm Natsu down.

"Stay calm Natsu, I didn't come here to take him away nor did I come here to be attacked by the Red Dragon Emperor. I just wanted to help you in your attempt to train him to use his power." Azazel said as the light faded from Natsu's sacred gear although it was still charging up it's power in case things got serious.

"We don't need your help." Natsu spat but Azazel looked over to Saji and more specifically his sacred gear.

"That's the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right?" Azazel asked making Saji tense up a bit before his eyes moved down to his sacred gear. "You should have it connect to the bishop during practice to take away the extra energy that is released while he uses his power. It will be less out of control that way."

"Take away...the power?"

"You didn't know? Your sacred gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King, Prison Dragon. It can scatter the power of whatever it touches." Azazel said as Saji stared down at his sacred gear in slight awe but Natsu was still glaring at him.

"Oh right. There's a faster way, too. Have the bishop drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor." Natsu clenched his fists as Azazel spoke but Gasper seemed to gasp a bit at hearing the idea.

"You mean have him drink my blood?" Natsu growled as Azazel laughed a bit.

"Since he's a vampire having him drink blood is the best way." Azazel said as Gasper began to tear up. "Well, my business is done here. Later." Azazel said turning around and waving at them as he began to walk toward the trees.

"Wait." Natsu said stopping him in his tracks. "During the summit if you or your white dragon make any moves toward my friends-"

"You have no reason to worry Natsu, I've already told you that Kokabiel's actions were independent and…" Azazel said his head turning to look over his shoulder to look at the group but mostly Raynare "that I regret any problems my poor treatment of my fallen angels may have caused." Azazel said before he began to walk away again.

The area was completely silent as he walked away, it wasn't until he was completely gone that Raynare collapsed onto her knees. Natsu ran to her side and placed a hand on her back as he let his sacred gear fade away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a short break the group relocated to the school gym and they decided to use Saji's sacred gear to help in Gasper's training although Natsu was not very pleased in using the advice given to them by Azazel. The group was using the volleyballs in an attempt to teach Gasper to stop specific objects, Saji had his absorption line connected to him as Natsu threw the volleyballs at him one at a time.

"Here comes another one!" Natsu yelled chucking the ball as hard as he could at the vampire boy. Just like the last few dozen times they had tried this Gasper immediately froze everything around him unable to stop the volleyball by itself.

"Come on Gasper, we believe in you." Asia said trying to cheer him on but after two hours of failure it was beginning to become tiresome. Gasper was making an effort to control his powers but Natsu scared him with his liveliness and whenever he threw a volleyball at him he couldn't help but act on instinct.

"He's never going to get this…" Happy muttered lying down on a bench beside the girls completely bored by the training session.

"The absorption line doesn't seem to be helping much either." Raynare muttered equally as bored as Happy.

"Maybe we should just call it a day Natsu, I'm sure Gasper is exhausted." Saji muttered making Gasper turn to him with a look of relief but unfortunately for him Natsu couldn't stop his arm in time and the ball he threw pegged him in the side of the head hard.

"Shit, sorry Gasper." Natsu said as he lay on the ground rubbing the side of his head with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Owy…"

"What if we have Gasper drink Natsu's blood like Azazel said?" Xenovia offered but Koneko shook her head.

"Gaspi hates drinking blood." Koneko said making everyone sigh. Natsu picked up on the entire conversation and he couldn't help but sigh as well.

"Why don't you guys head home, I'm gonna walk Gasper back to his room." Natsu said as he walked toward Gasper. Everyone was a bit hesitant to leave but they decided to listen to Natsu anyway, well except for Happy who decided to stay with Natsu. Once everyone was gone Gasper and Natsu walked back to his room and as soon as it was in sight Gasper ran toward it, luckily Akeno had fixed the door before she left.

"Geez, training Gasper was harder than I thought it'd be and we still aren't even close to being finished." Natsu muttered as he and Happy stood outside of Gasper's door.

"Yeah, but pervy Erza want's us to help him." Happy muttered in response making the two friends sigh.

"Was it a stressful day?" Rias asked as she walked from around a nearby corner stepping toward the pair.

"I think Gasper is more stressed than anyone else." Natsu replied, Rias was going to ask what he meant but she then heard light sobbing coming from Gasper's room.

"I should have expected this…it's hard for him to be around anyone and having him meet so many new people all at once was probably not a good idea." Rias said with a frown.

"Why is Gasper so afraid of other people?" Natsu asked as Rias crossed her arms.

"As Kiba said he is the son of a very powerful vampire but his mother was a human. Because of this the other vampires, even the ones in his family, shunned him for being a half-breed." Rias said much to Natsu's surprise. "Vampire's tend to be very prideful and they care a great deal about bloodlines so it was only natural for them to hate Gasper. He tried to retreat to human civilization but when they found out what he was they ended up treating him the same way. His sacred gear only made it worse, people tend to be afraid of something as powerful as what he has." Rias continued as she stared at the ground, she was about to speak again until she looked up and saw Natsu clenching his fists and glaring at the floor.

"Natsu…" Rias muttered but before she could say another word Natsu reached out and cupped Rias's hands in his own.

"Rias, I promise that I'm going to help Gasper. I'll train him so he can use his power and I also promise to help him become less afraid." Natsu said completely serious as he stared into Rias's eyes. She stared back at him with surprise evident in her expression, Natsu was completely determined in the same way he had been when he saved her from Riser.

"Thank you Natsu." Rias whispered wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer tightly. "I'll leave everything up to you." She continued as she pulled back a bit smiling up at him.

"I have another meeting with my brother so I have to go." Rias said as she backed up a few steps and smiled at Natsu again who returned it with a reassuring smile. "Thank you again Natsu." Rias whispered as she disappeared into a magic circle. When she disappeared Natsu walked toward Gasper's door and leaned against it letting himself slide down into a sitting position on the floor.

"So Gasper, what do you like to do for fun?" Natsu asked loud enough for the vampire to hear.

"Huh?" Came Gasper's reply.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Natsu repeated only to be met with silence for the next minute.

"Um...I usually just make special contracts with humans through the internet…" Gasper replied meekly making Natsu chuckle.

"Yeah, but what do you like to do for fun Gasper?" Gasper didn't know how to respond very few people had ever tried to get to know him and it honestly scared him. The next hour or so was spent with Natsu trying to get to know Gasper and him timidly replying to his questions. It wasn't until the topic of Gasper's training came up that Gasper really became involved in the conversation.

"So, if I were to ask you why you think your training isn't going well what would you say?" Natsu asked still sitting in the same spot although Happy was asleep beside him.

"…"

"I'm scared…" Gasper muttered out quietly but Natsu still heard him.

"Scared of what?"

"Of what people will say or think when I use my sacred gear…" Gasper whispered now sitting on the other side of the door with his knees close to his chest and his face buried in them. "When I use my sacred gear people are always scared of what I could do while their frozen. I would never hurt anyone but they still hate me for it…" Natsu took in the information as he rested his head against the door.

"Gasper, let me tell you a story." Natsu said making Gasper's ears perk up a bit although his face remained buried in his knees. "A long time ago there was a village. This village was calm and quiet and not many things happened in it but one day a demon found this village. This demon wasn't like us, he was evil and only cared about himself which was why he terrorized the town and did as he pleased to it. The people of the village had lost hope and no one knew what to do about the demon, that is...until a girl decided to step up and defend her home." Gasper listened intently to the story taking in each word carefully.

"This girl was no older than thirteen and yet she stood up to the powerful monster to protect her home but more importantly her family, her younger brother and sister also lived in that village with her and she wanted to free them along with the people she had grown up with. In a miraculous turn of events the girl defeated the demon and freed her village from its wrath." Natsu said making Gasper smile slightly, he loved happy endings although he was confused as to why Natsu was telling him this story.

"Unfortunately for the girl she didn't understand what really happened when she defeated the demon. Shortly after she defeat the demon she began to change, her body began to take on the appearance of the demon she defeated slowly but surely. She was convinced that the demon had possessed her and so she begged her siblings to run away from her but they refused. In her time of need her siblings cared for her and took care of her but the village that she had saved shunned her and over time ran her and her siblings out of the village."

"W-what happened next…?" Gasper asked his voice shaky.

"She and her siblings wandered around looking for help but no one would take them in because of the girls appearance. It wasn't until they found a guild named Fairy Tail that they found someone that could help them. The master of said guild took in all three of them and also helped the girl with her problem, he showed her that the demon was not possessing her but rather that her magic was giving her the powers that the demon she defeated had. Thanks to Fairy Tail the three siblings were able to grow up together and the girl grew up to become one of the most powerful mages in the entire guild, Fairy Tail relied on her strength but she also relied on the strength of everyone in the guild." Natsu said as he began to hear light sobbing coming from behind him.

"The girl's name was Mirajane Strauss." Gasper was crying hard by this point bawling into his knees as Natsu remained quiet letting him cry to his heart's content. After a few minutes the sobbing stopped and Natsu felt the door behind him open.

"Did you know Mirajane?" Gasper asked as Natsu turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, she's a really good friend of mine."

"C-can I meet her one day…?" Gasper asked hesitantly which made Natsu smile. He stood up from his spot on the floor and turned around to face Gasper.

"Of course, but you have to leave your room to meet her." Natsu said extending a hand out to him with a smile on his face.

"Natsu…I want to be just like Mirajane. Please help me get stronger." Gasper said stepping forward and extending his own hand nervously shaking Natsu's.

"You got it Gasper."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this update I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a review. Especially leave some feedback on the Mirajane scene, I personally really like the idea I presented in it but I want to hear what all of you think as well. **

**Thank you all for reading and see you all next time! **


	24. It's about Goddamn time

**Hey everyone, I'd like to say this now since I get a lot of requests to add girls to the harem. The Natsu harem is set and stone, no girls shall be added or deducted from this point on other than, of course, Erza since she is the best waifu. Thank you all for understanding and enjoy the chapter.**

**Jack5600: Thanks for the advice, I think I may take you up on that idea.**

**Sorarocks531: Thanks a bunch for the compliment and I hope to continue to please you with future chapters.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Gasper, you almost got it." Natsu said as he pulled his arm back preparing to chuck the volley ball toward the young vampire. As Natsu's arm was about to swing he felt his whole body freeze. Natsu looked down and he could see Gasper's magic covering his body.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freeze you again!" Gasper yelled his eyes watering as he fell to a crouching position holding his knees close. Natsu let a sigh, it was already past midnight and they weren't making much progress.

"Don't sweat it Gasper, this is a good sign." Natsu said as he felt himself regaining control of his body. "You only froze me from the neck down that time, and Happy wasn't affected." Natsu said gesturing to his body before pointing a finger toward Happy who was seated on the basket that held the volley balls.

"Aye, you're getting a lot better." Happy added as Gasper peaked his eyes out from his knees.

"Really?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, if we keep it up you'll be a master in no time at all." Natsu said giving Gasper a thumbs up as he grinned. Gasper perked up a bit and picked himself off the ground and they continued to train all night long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez, it's too early for this…" Natsu muttered with a yawn as he trekked up a staircase leading to the towns shrine. Akeno, who was dressed in a white and red kimono, was a few steps ahead of him and she couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"Well you did spend all night helping Gasper but I promise that this will be worth it." Akeno said as they finally reached the final steps. Natsu took in the shrine as he neared the top and was a bit surprised, it looked like any other shrine. The bright red torii in the front was the most noticeable and beyond it was a large temizuya sitting beside the honden and ema. Natsu stopped just before the torii, Rias had told him never to enter shrines or churches after all, but Akeno walked passed it without a second thought.

"It's alright Natsu, this shrine's God abandoned it many years ago. Rias secured this place for me after said God left." Akeno said as Natsu took a few steps forward. "I come here often. Sometimes to train and other times just to think" Akeno continued turning to face Natsu with a smile. "But this visit is for neither of those things." Natsu looked at her in confusion until a bright yellow light shined down behind her, Natsu had to cover his eyes from the brightness.

After a couple of seconds the light began to fade and as Natsu rubbed his eyes he heard a voice that wasn't Akeno's speak. "It is nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel, I am the chief of the angels Michael." Michael said with a smile as he landed on the ground a few feet away from where Natsu and Akeno were. He had twelve golden wings sprouting from his back and a glowing halo over his head which perfectly complimented his long blonde hair and green eyes, his shoulders held some kind of golden armor that connected to a white and tan cape which waved behind him as he stepped forward.

"I'm glad you could make it. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu stared at Michael as they sat across from each other, a small table dividing the two and Akeno sitting to Natsu's right. He could feel his whole body reacting to the angels presence, he was on edge just sitting across from him. The silence was a bit uncomfortable but it didn't last much longer as a bright light shined down on the table until a sword materialized on it near Michael.

"Natsu Dragneel, this is Dragon Slayer, also known as the sword that kills dragons, Ascalon." Michael said as he picked up the sword with both hands one on the grip and the other near the tip of the blade. "I wish to give you this blade." He continued much to Natsu's surprise.

"You want to give me a sword to kill dragons?" Natsu asked as he stared at the sword the angel was presenting him.

"Yes, I have heard you have the magic meant for slaying dragons. I believe this weapon would compliment that power." Michael answered Natsu reached across the table to touch the sword but before he could touch it he felt a shiver run down his spine. The sword unsettled him but he didn't know why, Natsu pulled his hand back and stared down at it seeing it shaking slightly.

"It's alright partner, you're reacting to the sword this way because I reside in your body. It is a sword made to kill my kind, it is impossible to not get this kind of reaction." Ddraig said for everyone to hear but much to everyone's surprise he grinned in response.

"No way Ddraig. This is excitement, this sword makes my blood boil." Natsu said clenching his fist with his grin nearly splitting his face.

Akeno let out a giggle as Michael smiled. "I'm glad you feel this way Natsu, Miss Himejima and I have already purified this blade so you should be able to grasp it." Michael said as he and Natsu stood up. They each stepped to the left and walked toward each other, when they were only a meter apart Michael spoke up.

"I wish for you to assimilate it into your sacred gear."

"Assimilate?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"He means he wants me to fuse with the blade." Ddraig answered as Michael held the sword for Natsu to take. "I believe we should do it partner, you are a dragon slayer after all. This sword was made for you." Ddraig continued and Natsu didn't hesitate after that, he reached out and took hold of the hilt grasping it with his sacred gear. The blade began to glow brightly as soon as Natsu touched it and Michael let it go leaving Natsu to carry it on his own. It was a bit on the heavy side but it wasn't too much for Natsu to handle.

"So how do I do this?"

"The gear does whatever it's host wants, just imagine the blade being assimilated into it." Ddraig answered and Natsu did just that. After a few seconds the blade was encased in flames until it began to evaporate into Natsu's sacred gear. Once the sword was gone Natsu felt his hand begin to burn until the blade sprung from the front of his gear.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Natsu yelled as he pulled his hand closer to his face to examine it. The hilt was gone and the blade jutted out just above his fingers, it was a european styled blade with gold lining the edges and the inner part was a fine silver. After he examined it Natsu turned to the side and swung his arm down toward the table, much to his excitement the blade cut clean through the table.

"Oh man this is great!" Natsu cried with excitement as he continued to swing his new blade around.

"I'm glad you like it Natsu." Michael said with a smile, Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked at the angel before letting his arm fall to his side.

"So why did you decide to give me this sword? It couldn't have been just because of my magic."

"Well, it was partly because of your magic but I do have another reason." Michael answered. "The war between angels, fallen angels and devils was a very costly war. If something like that were to happen again I can't guarantee that any of our races would survive, I believe that it would be in all of our best interests to form an alliance. Which is why I want your help Red Dragon Emperor, I want to make sure you and the White Dragon Emperor don't cause the next war."

"So you're afraid that I'll fight Vali at the summit?"

"Yes, but I also want to be sure that if the worst case scenario were to come to fruition then you could stay on par with the white dragon. If he were to kill you there is no way to predict the effect that would have on the truce." Michael said as Natsu looked down at the ground.

"Thanks for the sword but you don't need to worry, I won't lose to Vali if he tries to hurt my friends." Natsu said making Michael smile, he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision when choosing to give the Red Dragon Emperor the holy blade but now he was sure he made the right decision.

"Thank you Natsu and with that I must bid you both farewell, I have some business to take care of before the summit." Michael said as his wings sprouted from his back, he was about to leave until he remembered something. "Oh and Natsu, please make sure to be on time to the summit, there is someone from my Brave Saints that has waited a long time to see you again." Michael added as a golden light began to cover his body from above. Before Natsu could say a word he vanished.

"I wonder what that was about…" Natsu muttered as he turned to look at Akeno, she was approaching him with her usual sweet smile.

"I'm not sure, maybe you have a secret admirer among the angles." Akeno offered adding a 'fufufu' at the end. Natsu blushed slightly but he shook it off and grinned.

"Well it doesn't matter, I wanna test out this new sword." Natsu said as he held up said blade. "Do you wanna help me, Akeno?" Natsu asked but Akeno shook her head.

"No, you go ahead and have fun." Natsu looked at her in confusion but he shrugged it off and walked toward the exit, he had a lot of spells he wanted to try with his new weapon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled driving his flame encased blade into a tree, it cut clean through and with an explosion of flames the tree turned to pieces and ash. Natsu panted as he pulled his arm away from the destroyed tree, he had been channeling magic into the blade for an hour now and to his surprise the holy sword had remained completely undamaged. He wiped some sweat off his brow and stretched his arms up hearing soft cracks from his muscles.

"I wonder what Akeno is up to?" Natsu asked himself until he heard his stomach begin to grumble. "Hopefully she has something to eat, I'm starving." Natsu muttered as he began to walk back to the shrine. He walked until he finally reached the room he had left Akeno in but she wasn't there. The dragon slayer started to follow her scent until he reached a part of the shrine he didn't recognize but Akeno's scent was strongest behind the door he was standing in front of so he decided to open the door.

"Hey Akeno, you in h-" Natsu asked but he stopped when he saw Akeno. She was sitting on her knees with her back to him, her kimono was down by her lower back leaving her back completely exposed but this was not what caught Natsu's attention. What caught his attention was the large black angel wing that replaced Akeno's devil wing, her right wing was still a devil wing but the left was not.

"Natsu…" Akeno whispered as she looked over her shoulder. "Why are you here…?" Akeno asked obviously worried of how he would react to her wings. She released the cloth she had in her hands letting it fall back into the bucket of soap and water she had in front of her.

"I just came to see if you wanted to get something to eat," Natsu said as he stepped closer to Akeno "so you have different types of wings?" Natsu asked as he knelt down beside her to get a better look at the black feathers of her wing. Akeno was about to make them disappear until she felt Natsu place his hand on the soft feathers.

"That's so cool!" He said excitedly running his other hand across her devil wing feeling the differences in texture between the two. "Why don't you have both out more often?" Natsu asked making Akeno's eyes widen.

"You don't find it appalling?" Akeno asked turning her body slightly as she held her kimono over her chest.

"Why would I? This is really cool, having both your devil wing and fallen angel wing out makes you look more like yourself." Natsu replied which made Akeno frown, she didn't say a word after that. Natsu noticed the awkward silence that had moved in and he decided to let go of her wings.

"So Akeno, why do you have two types of wings?" Natsu asked somewhat cautiously.

"I'm not too sure myself, when Rias made me a devil I became a freakish combination of devil and fallen angel." Akeno answered in a quiet voice. "Maybe it is because my father was a leader class fallen angel or maybe because my mother was a human priestess but I suppose it matches my impure blood either w-" Akeno said until she felt Natsu's hands pull her back until she was lying on her back with him above her. Her fallen angel wing and devil wing fell to either side of her face framing it perfectly.

"What are you talking about Akeno? You aren't impure, your wings make you different but also even more beautiful." Natsu said causing a stunned expression to over take Akeno's face. "You shouldn't hate what makes you unique, I thought you understood that from the last time we talked, it's those differences that make you better than any other queen."

"Even if you don't hate fallen angels Natsu, I do…especially my father. It's for that reason that I can't stand having this filthy wing." Akeno replied, Natsu had shown her that he would care for her no matter what she was but it didn't change the fact that she still hated herself for being a fallen angel. Natsu stared into her eyes while remaining silent, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Akeno, do you really hate yourself this much?" Natsu asked as he gripped the hard wood of the floor.

"How could I not?" Akeno replied quietly her head turning away from Natsu as she stared at the fallen angel wing. She was about to let the wings fade away until she saw Natsu place his hand on said wing again.

"Akeno, I promise that I will help you see why this side of you is just as beautiful as every other part of you. Even if it takes me forever I won't give up until you can love yourself." Natsu said as Akeno turned her head back to see Natsu looking at her with determination in his eyes. Akeno couldn't help but be lost in his onyx eyes, she had never seen anyone promise her anything with the passion that Natsu held. Akeno slowly let her wings fade away as her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck pulling him down on top of her.

"Thank you Natsu, it's nice to know that you care about me this much." Akeno whispered as she pulled back a bit to stare into his eyes again.

"I won't go back on my word Akeno, I will make you love yourself even if it's the last thing I do." Natsu replied not noticing that Akeno was slowly pulling him closer, it wasn't until he could feel her breath on his lips that he noticed how close they were.

"Ake-" Natsu muttered but she cut him off by kissing him. Natsu's eyes bulged as Akeno shut her own. The kiss wasn't lustful or needy like Natsu thought a kiss from Akeno would be, it was sweet and loving but also very…short. Akeno broke the kiss and smiled sweetly up at Natsu something he saw her do often but never with the genuineness that radiated from this one.

"W-what was that for?"

"For caring." Akeno replied but before either of them could say another word someone cleared their throat. Natsu and Akeno turned their heads to see Rias standing at the door with Happy sitting on her shoulder holding in a laugh. A deadly aura was pulsing off of Rias as she stared down at them and it made Akeno giggle a bit.

"Hello Rias, I see you are back from your pre-summit meeting." Akeno said tightening her grip on Natsu, it was then that Natsu noticed that her kimono had fallen under her chest and Akeno's large orbs pressed against his bare chest since his open vest didn't cover much either.

"Yes, I went to pick up Happy on my way here. I hope your meeting with Michael went well." RIas said as Natsu tried to get up only for Akeno to hold him tighter and closer.

"Yes, Natsu received the holy sword Ascalon." Akeno said as Rias stepped closer to the pair.

"How much longer are you going to hold _my_ Natsu?" Rias asked as she kneeled down beside them.

"Oh, not much longer…I just love how warm he is, it's hard to just let go." Akeno replied with a grin. "Especially when it's skin to skin contact…" Akeno whispered making Rias blush slightly before she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Let go of him right now!" Rias yelled pulling Natsu as hard as she could.

"But he's so warm Rias." Akeno giggled as the two continued to fight over the dragon slayer.

"Why can't I ever have a normal heart to heart with these girls…" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Hehe…she liiiiiik-" Happy laughed but before he could finish Akeno let Natsu go sending Natsu and Rias flying back. Rias landed on Happy and Natsu landed on her.

"Ow…I didn't do anything to deserve this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Azazel, I have to be at the summit tomorrow, too?" Vali asked as he and stood on a building that was in mid construction. The moon shone over head with multiple stars lining the sky.

"Of course Vali. You are the White Dragon Emperor after all." Azazel replied taking a seat on the cool metal of a beam. Cali was silent for a bit before he spoke again.

"Hey Azazel, do you think there will be another war?"

"That's a typical line for someone possessed by a dragon. You seem like the kind to die young." Azazel replied as Vali stepped closer to the edge of the beam he was standing on.

"That's fine, I'm not interested in living a long life. I just think it's unfortunate that I was born in this time. A world without God…I wanted to fight God." Vali replied with a bored sigh.

"I've lost interest in this boring world." Azazel stared at Vali as he spoke, he saw him preparing to leave so he spoke up.

"What about the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"He still doesn't understand his power, an opponent like that wouldn't satisfy me." Vali replied as his white wings appeared on his back, he leapt off the edge of the building without waiting for Azazel's response and let himself fall toward the ground. It wasn't until he was just meters from the ground that he flew upwards and took to the sky.

"That boy…" Azazel said to himself. "Welp, I better get ready for the summit. It's bound to be very interesting." Azazel said before he disappeared leaving a few black feathers in his place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu was lying alone in his bed looking up at the ceiling, Happy was still angry at him for falling on top of him so he was sleeping in Raynare and Asia's room. The dragon slayer had spent the last couple of hours just thinking about what Akeno said and what he said in response.

"I have to help her, no matter what." Natsu said to himself but his thinking was cut short when he heard knocking on his door.

"Happy? Are you finally done being pissed off?" Natsu asked sitting up on his elbows as the door opened. When it was finally open Natsu saw Rias walk in carrying a pillow and dressed in a set of pink pajamas.

"Oh, it's you Rias." Natsu said as Rias walked in but as she stepped to the side Natsu saw Akeno walk in as well. "Akeno? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as the pair stepped closer to him.

"Our final meeting ran a bit late so we decided to just spend the night here." Rias replied as she took a seat on Natsu's left side while Akeno took the right. Natsu was about to sit up until he felt both girls lie on his chest forcing him onto the bed.

"Akeno was telling about what happened today, before Happy and I got to the shrine, and more specifically what you said." Rias whispered as the two moved closer to Natsu's face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"About making me love myself." Akeno replied as she sat up on Natsu's lap pushing Rias off a bit. "I really am grateful for that, Natsu." Akeno said as she began pulling her top off before she could get it off Rias pulled the light purple pajama shirt back down.

"What are you doing, Akeno? This was not a part of the agreement." Rias said with a blush.

"Oh my, but Rias. You do this sort of thing all the time don't you?" Akeno asked as Rias pouted at her.

"That's because Natsu is mine." Rias said as she pulled Natsu into a sitting position and forced his face into her breasts.

"Well, what if I want him to be mine too?" Akeno asked yanking Natsu away from her and into her own bust.

"Enough of that Akeno, he is mine and that is final." Rias said pushing the pair down onto the bed and cuddling into Natsu's side. Akeno giggled as she cuddled into his other side.

"We could always share him Rias, there's enough Natsu for everyone."

"Maybe…that wouldn't be…so bad…" Rias whispered as she finally fell asleep the long late night meetings finally catching up with her. Akeno shut her eyes as well leaving Natsu very confused and in a silent room again.

"Share me…? What the hell does that mean?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright everyone I hope you're all ready for the summit." Rias said as she and the rest of the occult research club stood in the club room with the exception of Gasper who was in a box.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled with Natsu punching his fist.

"I'm getting pumped up too." Natsu said as Rias stepped toward the box Gasper was in.

"I'm glad to hear it Natsu." She said as she kneeled down beside the box. "Gasper, are you sure you don't mind staying here?' Rias asked as Gasper poked his head out a bit.

"N-no, I like it here." Gasper replied as Koneko sat down on the couch beside Gasper's box.

"Alright, I'll leave Koneko here with you Gasper. Please try not to use your power at any moment. It may cause some problems if you do." Rias said as she stood up receiving a nod from the vampire.

"I brought snacks Gaspi." Koneko said lifting a box onto the table that Gasper's box was in front of, he turned around and gasped at all the snacks inside.

"Thank you Koneko!" Gasper said louder than he usually spoke but he remained in his box.

"Thank you for understanding Gasper." Rias said as she turned around and began heading toward the door.

"Have fun Gasper, and make sure Koneko doesn't eat all the snacks before you get a chance to get some. It wouldn't be the first time." Natsu said as they all headed out. Koneko pouted a bit as he spoke but he wasn't wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse us." Rias said as she lightly knocked on the door of the student council room. She opened the door to see her brother Serafall, Michael and Azazel seated at the main table. Sona and Tsubaki were standing behind the two devil leaders, Irina was standing behind Michael and leaning against the wall behind Azazel was Vali.

The occult research club filed in one by one each moving to stand beside Sona and Tsubaki, the second to last one to step inside was Natsu who immediately noticed Vali. The White Dragon Emperor noticed him as well but he payed him no mind which made Natsu growl under his breath. Finally Xenovia stepped in and she was surprised to see Irina a few feet behind Michael.

"Irina?" She only replied by turning her head away from the blue haired knight.

Raynare seemed to be keeping her cool but seeing Azazel seated just a few meters away from her made her head spin.

"Let me introduce you. This is my little sister and her household," Sirzechs said "they fought against Kokabiel in the battle the other day."

"Thank you for your hard work. Please allow me to express my gratitude." Michael said smiling at the group.

Azazel had a much less sincere response though. "Sorry about that. It looks like one of my guys caused you some trouble." He said making Natsu clench his fists tightly.

"Bastard…" Natsu growled under his breath.

"I believe it is time for us to start the meeting." Sirzechs said but Michael stopped him.

"I'm very sorry but it seems one of my subordinates is running late." Michael said much to everyone's surprise. As if on cue a light knock was heard from the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for being late." A strong female voice was heard as the door opened slowly. Everyone turned to the door to see who was entering but only one person was petrified by the answer.

"Erza!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's all for this update, you know I almost cut this chapter before the Erza line but I figured you guys would have figured it out anyway so why bother. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!**


	25. The Night Erza Scarlet Died

**Hey everyone, sorry for the crazy long hiatus but it's finally over!**

****BIG NEWS PLEASE READ** From this chapter forward the updating speed I have tried to maintain will be changing from two weeks between chapters to four weeks. I really am sorry everyone but I just can't make weekly debt lines anymore. I hope you all understand and have a great day/night.**

**PersonaQeminod1: Mercy is not a word Erza will ever consider with Natsu.**

**FlameDragon117: NaZa is best ship so don't even worry about it.**

**AlberBreaker: Well it's once a month now.**

**Noitaerc: Goddamn it… you're right… **

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Blumenblatt!**" A certain scarlet haired fairy queen yelled as she soared toward an s-class monster in her heaven's wheel armor, in her hands were two swords that she used to land the first strike on the beast and following close behind her were over five dozen swords each either impaling or slashing at the monster. As Titania landed her beautiful scarlet hair fell over her face, without a second thought she re quipped into her standard armor knowing full well that her opponent was done for. As if on cue the monster fell onto its side with a loud thud, Erza turned her head toward the other lower class monsters that had surrounded her. Not one of them made a move toward her and as soon as she summoned a sword for herself they took off running.

"Well then, this was quite the warm." Erza said as she walked toward the s class monster that she had slain. "Please do not think ill of me, this is the outcome of terrorizing villages." She continued patting the head of the raven colored creature before she turned around to walk away from it. Erza had moved to the boundary forest just a few days after Fairy Tail had shut down, she still felt a bit empty without all of her guildmates but she missed her team more than anything else. Saying goodbye to everyone was difficult to do but she was glad to have had the closure, the only person she hadn't gotten the chance to see was Natsu. It hurt her to know that he left without saying goodbye to anyone… or even to just her.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" A voice Erza knew all too well yelled from within the forest, Erza seemed to perk up at the sound of the voice and she immediately began moving toward it at a slightly rushed pace. Erza heard a second voice speak as well but what it said she was unable to catch, as she moved toward the voices she heard the first voice scream out.

"What the hell!" Erza began running when she heard this and as she got closer she heard what sounded like magic being released. Her legs were moving at inhuman speeds but before she could reach the clearing the voices were coming from she felt a wave of black magic hit her entire body along with everything around her. Erza felt her body grow cold and stiff forcing her to fall forward sliding across the dead grass. For some reason she couldn't move her legs or arms and she could barely move her head to try and see into the clearing.

Unfortunately what she saw and heard made her heart sink. "Ahhhhh!" Natsu screamed as he fell onto the now dead grass with Happy falling beside him. Erza noticed that said blue cat had Natsu's scarf wrapped around his neck but for some reason it was pitch black. The thing that really broke her heart though was seeing Natsu's deathly pale body going completely still along the floor. She couldn't stop the single tear that slipped from her eye before she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael was calmly walking along one of the many stone paths that were laid across heaven, he enjoyed taking walks like this to get his mind off of the business of the day. He suddenly stopped walking when he heard footsteps running toward him and a voice calling out to him.

"Sir Michael! I have important news!" A young angel called out as he finally caught up to leader class angel.

"What is it, my child?" Michael asked in a calming voice.

"It seems that the current leading Satan of the Underworld has reincarnated a mage from earthland into the Gremory clan ranks. He seems to have invaded and destroyed a church under the control of the fallen angels." The young angel answered as Michael pondered the information. "This mage seems to be in possession of a lost magic known as Dragon Slayer magic as well as the Red Dragon Gauntlet." Michael was a bit alarmed by the information but he did well in hiding it from his subordinate.

'It seems both the devils and fallen angels have come across the two great powers.' Michael thought to himself his mind stuck on the fact that the fallen angels had Vali while the devils had Natsu.

"This is a bit unsettling." Michael muttered just loud enough for the young angel to hear.

"Sir if I may be so bold as to offer you advice…" The young angel muttered snapping Michael from his thoughts.

"Of course, my child. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

"Well sir, A powerful mage from earthland died just under two weeks ago. She was a master of requip magic and the only known user of said magic that could requip armor as well as weapons. If she were to join our ranks it may be enough to balance the scales." The young angel said as he looked down at the clipboard he had been holding flipping through page after page to find what he was looking for.

"Ah, here we go. Her name was Erza Scarlet, or… at least that is what her companions called her." Michael thought about what his subordinate had said, he didn't like the idea of taking a soul from their eternal rest especially if they were not from their world. From what he understood about earthland it was a world that did not believe in the Christian God… or any God, reviving this Erza woman would be against many of his personal rules including his restriction on reviving non believers to the angel's side. However, desperate times called for desperate measures and these were most definitely desperate times. With both Dragon Emperor's being on opposing sides of the angels they were left with little choice in the matter.

"Do you really believe this woman will turn the tides?" Michael asked as the young angel looked at him while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not sure sir, this was all Lady Gabriel's idea." Michael seemed surprised by this but this also added a bit to the seriousness of their situation. If even Gabriel, the strongest woman in all of heaven, believed they should revive this woman then it was important to consider it.

"Very well, inform Gabriel that I will be taking her up on this idea and reviving this woman as the Ace of my Brave Saints."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait a minute… Erza? As in THE Erza?" Rias asked as her and her peerage took in the beautiful scarlet haired woman's appearance, she was wearing her classic Heart Kreuz armor with her hair falling freely down her shoulders. She was even more beautiful than the statue Natsu made had depicted.

Rias was going to turn her head toward Natsu to see why he hadn't answered her question but as she was turning she heard the window Natsu had been standing next to shatter. This caught everyone's attention and they all looked to see Natsu and Happy gone and upon further investigation they noticed him running as fast as he could away from the school with Happy flying beside him.

"I am terribly sorry for my rudeness but I must step away for a moment." Erza said as she stepped toward the window, she bowed her head toward the leader class angel, fallen angel, and devils before she jumped out the window.

"Natsu!"

"Run faster Natsu, she's gaining on us!"

"I'm trying!"

Unfortunately for the two best friends Erza caught them in no time at all.

"Um… hey Erza, long time no see…" Natsu muttered as Erza held him by his collar and Happy by his tail.

"It's nice to see you as well, Natsu." Erza said giving Natsu a glimmer of hope that he would not be beaten to death but he was of course wrong. Everyone watching had to turn away from the sheer brutality of Erza's beating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much to everyone's shock in a matter of minutes Natsu and Happy were tied up with large bruises on their heads, they were leaning against the corner of the room with Erza standing beside them holding the rope that was binding them.

"Alright Natsu, apologize for your rudeness." Erza said firmly and much to everyone's surprise he did just that.

"Thank you, Natsu." The whole room was silent for the next minute unsure of what to say until Sirzechs broke the silence.

"I believe we may now start the meeting." He said as he turned his head to his sister nodding at her to begin the meeting. She did as instructed and proceeded to recount the events of Kokabiel's appearance and eventual defeat.

"Those are the details of the incident my household and I were involved in." Rias said after she explained the event in it's entirety.

"I, Sona Sitri, also bear witness that the events in her report are true." Sona confirmed as she stepped forward.

"Thank you. You may step down." Sirzechs said receiving nods from both Rias and Sona, they stepped back toward the wall behind Sirzechs although Rias made sure to step closer to the spot Natsu was tied up. She didn't want to make a scene but she didn't like the idea of someone other than her punishing her Natsu.

"I would like to hear the fallen angel Governor-General's opinion of Rias's report." Michael said turning his head toward Azazel who was resting an arm on the table with his head in said arm.

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Kokabiel was acting on his own." Azazel responded with a shrug.

"Are you saying that you did not know of his plans?" Michael asked in a tone that showed he was a bit annoyed but he did well to keep his composure.

"I let him move until I what he was planning. But I'll bet he didn't know that I had also infiltrated this town. All of this is irrelevant though, I had the White Dragon Emperor take care of it already, didn't I?" Azazel said as he jutted his thumb toward Vali. "And he's been put in the lowest level of hell for permanent freezing. He won't be coming back ever again."

"The problem is Kokabiel's motivation for his actions. His determination to start a new war is the real issue." Michael said firmly as Azazel chuckled a bit to himself.

"Yes, it seems he wasn't very pleased by the war ending halfway through but I don't plan on getting into another war this late in the game." Azazel responded, a flash of annoyance seemed to flash through Vali's eyes but it went unnoticed by everyone in the room. The reaction that was noticed was Serafall's frown aimed toward Azazel.

"The seed of discontent has already been planted, if more like Kokabiel arise then we will have many more incidents like this one." She said but Azazel didn't seem fazed, he merely smirked at her and chuckled again.

"Aren't there some like that in your faction as well?" Serafall clenched her fists at his comment and everyone could feel the tensions rising between the four God like beings. Even while cowering under Erza's watch Natsu could feel the tension in the room and he was also becoming aggravated with Azazel.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The point of this summit is-" Sirzechs said but he was interrupted by Azazel who waved his hand in front of himself as he spoke.

"Enough with the fancy words. Let's just quickly make peace. That's what you are all really after is it not?" Azazel asked making the entirety of Rias's peerage look at him in surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with Gasper and Koneko everything was going smoothly. Gasper was sitting in his box with his laptop on his lap typing away at the keyboard. Koneko was nibbling on pocky while sitting on the couch beside Gasper. She was relaxed until she felt the magic power of someone that she didn't recognize coming closer to their location.

"Gaspi, get down." Koneko said making Gasper look up from his computer in confusion. He did as he was told and no later than a second after he did the door to the room was blown open revealing four hooded women.

"Humans?" Koneko muttered in slight confusion as she caught the door before it could cause any real damage and then chucked it toward the intruders. One of the women threw her hands up and created magic circles that turned the door into a pile of splinters.

"Yes, we are humans that have deconstructed the devil's way of magic to become mages." One of the women said as she pointed her hand toward Koneko sending multiple rays of light toward her. She acted quickly and ducked down sliding toward Gasper's box which he had closed in order to hide himself. Koneko picked it up and rushed toward the four women avoiding any attacks that came her way and slamming a kick into one of them to create an opening.

"After her!" Koneko heard one of the mages yell as she ran down the halls of the club building. Unfortunately for her the four mages were not alone and she had to avoid even more of them as she ran through the building.

"Koneko, what's going on?" Gasper asked from within his box.

"I'm not sure." She responded as they neared the only safe place in the entire building, Gasper's room. Koneko ran in dropped Gasper's box before turning around just in time to slam the door in the mages faces.

"Blow the door down!" Koneko heard someone yell but she knew it was pointless, the seal on this room was strong.

"This will buy us some time." Koneko said as she opened Gasper's box, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He looked absolutely petrified.

"It'll be okay, Gaspi." Koneko said but before he could respond Koneko felt something hit her back and she immediately moved to shield Gasper from any other attacks. Unfortunately this meant she felt at least five more blasts of light hit her before it finally ended. Koneko fell onto her side as Gasper called out to her more tears swelling up in his eyes.

"It seems I was right to hide in this room." A voice spoke from the shadows as they stalked forward making Gasper freeze up and grip the sides of his box.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This was much easier than I thought it would be." One of the many mages that were standing around Koneko and Gasper said as they activated two magic circles to encompass both devils, they felt the magic grip at their wrists and ankles while lifting them into the air. The two petite friends felt their bodies being forced into crucified poses but Koneko was the only one that felt her body go weak and numb.

"These magic bindings will drain your physical energy until all that's left is a lifeless husk so just sit tight and enjoy the ride." The mage that Koneko had kicked said as she walked up to Koneko and slapped her across the face but she wasn't done yet, she continued to hit the weakened rook over and over again.

"Koneko…" Gasper whimpered as he watched Koneko being beaten by the vengeful mage.

"Don't worry vampire, we won't make you watch this any longer." One of the mages said as they placed their hand on Gasper's head forcing magic into his head and in turn forcing his sacred gear to activate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You all agree, right?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

"The two war generals, God, and the Devil King, have all been annihilated." Michael stated which made Asia look down at her feet. Xenovia noticed this and frowned slightly before she turned to look at Irina who had a similar expression.

'Irina… I suppose they told you as well…" Xenovia thought as she stared at her former best friend.

"The the thing. The problem lies with the two outside of the three powers, the Red and White Dragon Emperors, who are powerful enough to change the world." Azazel said as all eyes fell onto Vali, who seemed to smirk as his title was spoken, before moving to Natsu who was still angrily struggling against his rope. It was more for show that anything else, he could have broken free of it easily but if he did Erza would definitely punish him.

"I want to hear what you two have to say." Azazel said turning his head toward Vali first who stopped leaning against the wall before he spoke.

"All I want is to be able to fight against strong people." Vali said coolly as his eyes moved to Erza who gave him a stern look in response.

"That could be accomplished without a war." Azazel said regaining Vali's attention, he said nothing but he did however nod his head. "Now then, what about you Red Dragon Emperor?" Natsu stopped his attempts at escape as soon as Erza turned to look at him and he then proceeded to ponder the question.

"Fighting strong opponents doesn't sound too bad to me!" Natsu yelled with a grin as he jumped onto his feet his arms still tied tightly to his body. "But protecting my friends is priority, so I vote for peace." Natsu said firmly much to his friends surprise all except for Erza who knew that would be his response.

"Well then there we have it." Azazel said before his eyes moved to Raynare who had been trying to remain hidden behind her friends. Natsu noticed this and he clenched his fists in response. "The only problem left to deal with is my subordinate that has been residing with the Gremory household." Azazel said making Raynare tense up. Azazel was going to continue but Natsu interrupted him.

"There is nothing to talk about you bastard! Raynare is not going back with you!" Natsu said breaking free of his constraints and stomping forward until he was nearly touching the table. Azazel looked from Raynare to Natsu who was glaring at him intensely.

"It's not quite as simple as just whose side you want her to be on." Azazel replied his smirk unwavering which made Natsu growl at him

"Raynare is my friend and if you think I'll let you take her away from us then you are fucking senile!" Natsu yelled slamming afist into the table causing cracks to form in the polished wood. Rias and Erza moved forward each reaching out to pull Natsu back but at that moment everyone felt a wave of magic run over the entire school and, by extension, the room. Once the magic faded Natsu looked around to see a few of the people in the room frozen in place, the only ones that were not frozen were the four leader class faction heads, Vali, Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba. Natsu noticed that both Rias and Erza had their hands on his shoulders and neither one seemed to be frozen either.

"Is time frozen?" Kiba asked looking around to see some of his friends frozen.

"Looks like it." Natsu replied as he looked down to see Happy still tied up on the floor a few feet behind him.

"It seems those of us with superior power were unaffected." Azazel said as an explosion was heard from outside. Everyone except the big four moved toward the windows to see over a hundred mages hovering over the school and more continuing to transport around them.

"This power… it couldn't be…" Rias whispered as she thought of Gasper.

"It may be precisely what you are thinking, they most likely have coerced that half-vampire boy and created Balance Breaker conditions." Azazel said as he stood up from his seat, the rest of the leaders stood up as well.

"Gasper!?" Natsu yelled as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Very few people can stop can probably assume that Gasper fell into enemy hands." Sirzechs said as Rias frowned.

"Whoever these people are it seems that they got us." Azazel said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, with the timing of this attack and the use of one of Rias Gremory's bishops. The only explanation is a betrayal." Michael said quietly but everyone seemed to hear him anyway.

"We must put a stop to this, if Gasper continues even we will be frozen by his power." Sirzechs said making Natsu look at him in surprise.

"Even the leaders?" Natsu muttered to himself but Rias heard him.

"It is because he is a mutation piece." Rias said which only made Natsu even more confused. "A mutation piece is a piece with many powerful properties, in order to reincarnate Gasper as a devil it should have taken multiple pieces but it only took one with the mutation piece. That child's potential is incalculable. Which is why he was sealed away."

"Anyway, if we don't do something about that kids power we'll all be in serious trouble." Azazel said as he walked toward one of the windows.

"Nii~sama, I have a rook guarding Gasper at the moment, I believe castling will be the best option." Rias said as she walked up to her brother.

"I see, but going alone would be too dangerous." Sirzechs replied as he thought about their options. With the level of power Rias currently had she would only be able to transport herself to Gasper but if he helped they may be able to move more than one person.

"I have to do this nii~sama, Gasper is a member of my peerage and a close friend." Rias replied refusing to take no for an answer. Sirzechs couldn't help but smile in response.

"Very well, I will give you some of my power and with it you will be able to take one more person." Sirzechs said and immediately Natsu moved forward.

"Then I'll go." He said in a tone much like Rias's. "I'll save Koneko and Gasper for sure."

"It's pointless, we should just blow up the entire building the bishop and mages are in. We would kill two birds with one stone, and I'll gladly be that stone if necessary." Vali said making Natsu glare at him.

"You bastard!" He barked making a move to stomp forward but he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder before he could. Natsu looked back to see Erza shaking her head, this made Natsu settle down but he continued to glare at Vali.

"Think about the situation a little, will you, Vali? We're trying to make peace here." Azazel said a bit too nonchalantly for Natsu's taste.

"It's against my nature to stand around and do nothing." Azazel chuckled at his response before he replied.

"Then why don't you go out there and cause some trouble for the enemy." Azazel said with a smirk and Vali couldn't help but smirk as well. Without saying a word he moved toward the window Natsu had broken and jumped down.

"Erza." Michael said catching the red head's attention.

"Yes, sir Michael?" Erza asked in a tone Natsu had only ever heard her use while speaking to gramps.

"Please step outside and assist the White Dragon Emperor with the enemy." He answered receiving a nod from the requip knight. She turned toward Natsu after nodding and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, make sure you don't do anything rash or irresponsible. Saving your friends is priority one." Erza said making Natsu grin at her.

"You got it, Erza and when this is all over I can't wait to have a sparring match with you." Natsu said making Erza smile at him. She was glad this whole reincarnation business had not changed the man she cared for. Rias seemed to be very annoyed by their closeness and she immediately stepped in between them.

"That's enough Natsu, we have to go." Rias said a huffy expression on her face as she pulled Natsu away from Erza. Said knight was surprised by this but she didn't dwell on it she just proceeded to turn around and head toward the window. Before Rias could stop him Natsu rushed toward the window and watched as Erza landed on the ground. Vali had already transformed into his balance breaker and was tearing through the enemy forces like butter but the thing that Natsu really cared about was seeing Erza fight.

"**Requip: Heaven's Wheel!**" Erza yelled as a bright light engulfed her clothes and they faded away leaving her exposed for a fraction of a second before her body gained an armor Natsu knew all too well. But something was different, the large metal wings were nowhere to be seen. Natsu was about to mutter his confusion out loud until she saw two large pure white angel wings sprout from Erza's back taking the place of her old metal wings.

"I hope you are all ready, you've interrupted something very important to my friends, and for that I will make you pay." Erza yelled as a good hundred swords appeared around her with one appearing in each of her hands.

"**Blumenblatt!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there ya have it, chapter 25 is done! I hope everyone enjoyed because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Especially that last scene with Erza requipping! **

**The image of Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor but with real angel wings has been glued in my mind for friggin months now.**

**Anyway that's it for this update and I hope it was at least decent. **

**See you all in two weeks, the next chapter will be coming out a bit early since this chapter came out alongside my other stories update (which you should all totally check out btw)**

**Next Update: March 20th**


	26. Enter the cliche Villain!

**What's up everyone, here's chapter twenty six. I know it's super late and I'm really sorry about that but some crazy stuff came up recently. I promise next update will be on time, anyway hope you all enjoy!**

**Ddraig True Emperor 9: Erza does have more wings but she only needed the two in that armor.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erza shifted around in her half awake state; she flipped onto her stomach and pressed a hand into a soft surface. For some reason she felt extremely comfortable. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground after a wave of magic hit her… and seeing Natsu lying lifelessly on the floor. However, when she pushed herself up she didn't feel the hard surface of the dirt. Instead she felt a soft fabric and when she opened her eyes all she could see was white. Erza lifted herself into a sitting position before looking around to see where she was, she was in a pure white room with a gold tint lining the edges of every wall. The bed she was seated on was at least a king size with white veils running along the canopy.

"Where am I?" Erza asked herself as she crawled off the large bed and placed one foot after the other onto the cool surface of the marble floor. It was then that she noticed that she was no longer dressed in her usual heart kreuz armor; instead she was wearing a beautifully knit silk nightgown that covered her from ankle up to her neck. Erza looked herself over in a nearby mirror; the nightgown was very comfortable but even so the scarlet haired felt naked without her armor so she decided to fix that. In a flash of light Erza was in one of her spare heart kreuz armors. She noticed that her original armor wasn't in her storage and it made her a bit nervous to think someone had taken it.

Before Erza could do anything else she heard a light knock on the door followed by a soothing voice. "Pardon me Ms. Scarlet, may I enter?" Erza turned her head toward the door unsure of what to do. What should a person do after waking up in an unknown room and hearing their possible kidnapper asking to enter said room? Erza remained silent for a minute before she decided to step toward the door; she placed one hand on the door knob and the other behind her. In the hand behind her a short sword appeared and with that Erza opened the door. Standing before her was a young looking man a bit taller than Erza herself with large golden armor over his shoulders and a white cape covering most of his body.

"Thank you very much Ms Scarlet but the weapon will be unnecessary, I do not intend to hurt you." Erza was surprised by the statement but what really surprised her was the genuine smile the man before her held as he spoke. "My name is Michael and you're in heaven." Michael said suddenly which made Erza drop her sword as she began stepping back.

"Heaven?" Erza asked her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull. If she was in heaven… then that had to mean she was dead.

"Yes, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you died." Michael answered his smile falling into a more unreadable expression. Erza couldn't stop herself from stepping back until she was seated on the bed she had awoken in; she looked down at her hands unable to accept the idea that she was dead. Michael watched as Erza's hand began to shake, it was the first time since the tower of heaven that anyone had seen her in this state. The leader class angel stepped toward Erza and sat down beside her, at first he didn't make any movements he merely sat beside her but eventually he did place a hand Erza's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know death is a difficult thing to accept, especially for one as young as you, but I believe that I may have a solution for this dilemma, Ms. Scarlet." Michael said as Erza turned her head from her hands to look at Michael. His smile had returned and it was somehow able to lift her spirits, there was an air around Michael that was indescribably soothing. The next hour Erza listened to Michael explain how he had taken her from her world, why and how she was reincarnated as an angel, and everything she needed to know about the devastating war the angels, fallen angels, and devils took part in as well as the Sacred Gears.

"So… I'm an angel now?" Erza asked and as if on cue a set of three wings sprung from Erza's back on each side. She turned her head to see the beautiful ivory colored feathers shining on her new wings, Erza wouldn't deny that they looked stunning but there was something about having her humanity taken from her that made her feel uneasy. Erza moved a hand toward one of the wings but when her fingers brushed along the surface she tensed up from the feeling, not only could she feel the soft feathers against her fingers but also her fingers against her wing and that alone confirmed everything Michael had told her.

"Yes, Ms. Scarlet. You are indeed an angel." Michael replied as Erza moved to touch one of her other wings and once again she tensed up. "However, please do not resent us. We truly need your help. Ms. Scarlet you are a powerful mage that could drastically change the balance of power in our world. At the moment the White Dragon Emperor is sided with the fallen angels and the Red Dragon Emperor has been reincarnated as a devil. With these two nearly unstoppable powers standing against us it would not be a stretch to say that in the event of another war the angels would be the first to be destroyed." Erza turned to look at Michael as he spoke, she could tell the leader class angel meant every word he spoke but it didn't change the fact that she still wanted to live in earth land with her friends.

"I know I am asking a lot of you Ms. Scarlet but if you help me it is possible for you to return to your home. If you were to help us I could return you to earth land where you could continue to live the lie you lead before." Michael said which immediately piqued Erza's attention.

"You can return me to earth land?" Erza asked somewhat hopefully.

Michael nodded in response. "Yes, my main goal is to someday create peace among the three factions and once we accomplish this you may return home." Erza thought about what Michael said, it was difficult to accept everything he was saying especially the fact that she was no longer human. Michael watched as Erza contemplated her situation but before she could form a response he added something that changed everything.

"I should also add that the Red Dragon Emperor I mentioned earlier just so happens to be your dear friend Natsu Dragneel." Michael said making Erza's eyes bulged in shock.

"Natsu is here?" Erza asked buoyantly her entire body seeming to light up with excitement. Her expression also seemed to change from conflicted to joyous. Erza could feel goose bumps running up her arms, she was so relieved that he was okay but when she thought more about what he said she realized what it meant.

Michael was about to respond to Erza but she asked another question before he could. "Wait, does this mean that Natsu is a devil?" Michael was a bit surprised by the concern in Erza's eyes but he understood that it was well deserved. If he remembered correctly she and her friends had just returned from a life or death battle with multiple powerful devils.

"Yes Ms. Scarlet, he was brought to this world by the leader of the devil's, Sirzechs, and revived by his sister as a devil." Michael answered which made Erza's blood run cold; she couldn't believe what was happening. Not only did she and Natsu lose their lives but now they were placed on opposite sides of a war just one push away from restarting. She also couldn't help but feel anger, why were they forced into this world in the first place? This war had nothing to do with them, so why weren't they allowed to live in whatever afterlife awaited them in earth land?

"I can see by your expression I have angered you, I apologize for this Ms. Scarlet but I promise you that if you help me achieve my goal of peace then I shall return both you and your friend to earth land." Michael said although it was only half true. He could only promise her safe return Natsu was a devil now and he had no control over what happened to him. That's not to say it was a complete lie though, he would most definitely try his hardest to allow the two to return home. Erza took in his words but she couldn't formulate an answer at that moment.

"May I please have a moment to think?"

"Of course." Michael replied as he stood up, he stepped toward the door before looking over his shoulder. "You can trust me Ms. Scarlet; I promise that you and your friend will return to your nakama." Michael said as he stepped out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Blumenblatt!**" Erza tore through multiple mages as she soared by, her swords seemed to be moving at speeds Natsu had never seen her achieve. When multiple mages fired a flurry of multiple spells at her she flew out of the way of the attacks faster than any of them could comprehend and appeared behind them. With one slash of her two swords each one collapsed to the floor and Erza took to the skies to find her next opponents.

"Whoa…" Natsu muttered gawking as he watched Erza fight off dozens of mages with her vast array of swords. Rias couldn't stop herself from watching as well and immediately wished she hadn't, Erza was far stronger than Natsu had described her and if that wasn't enough she moved more elegantly than she had ever seen a knight move. Every swing, step, or dive was perfectly thought out leaving no room for error or wasted energy. If that wasn't bad enough, Natsu seemed to be jumping in place while watching her fight.

"I gotta get out there!" Natsu yelled as he tried to jump out the window but Rias grabbed onto him quickly.

"You can't Natsu, we have our own mission." Rias countered pulling him back in as hard as she could, both Xenovia and Kiba had to help pull him back in but they eventually achieved their goal. Natsu seemed a bit annoyed by their interference but he got over it relatively quickly.

"Are you two ready?" Sirzechs asked as Natsu and Rias turned to look at him. The former was standing just a few feet from the window while the latter stepped closer to him in order to take his hand.

"Yes, Onii~sama." Rias answered as she squeezed Natsu's hand. Natsu looked down at their conjoined hands before looking back up to see Rias with a serious expression. He in turn squeezed her hand back and grinned at her, Rias turned to look at him and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Very well, then let's-" Sirzechs said but before he could finish Azazel spoke up.

"Wait up you two." Azazel said as he stepped toward the pair, Natsu seemed to be glaring at him as he walked toward them but it didn't even faze the fallen angel. "Take these with you." Natsu looked down at Azazel's extended hand to see to silver bracelets with a purple gem at the center of each. Instead of accepting them Natsu just looked back up to his face and glared at him in response.

"If you put one of these on that half vampire it will help him regulate his power and, as for you, it will allow you to enter balance breaker without stealing away your magic." Azazel said but even then Natsu didn't take them.

"You expect me to accept your help? After what you did to Raynare… and what your still doing to her." Natsu growled but Azazel frowned at this before shaking his head.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, Natsu. However, now isn't the time for this. I'm asking you to take these not for me but for your friend." Azazel said which made Natsu clench his fists subconsciously but he stopped when he felt Rias squeeze his hand. He turned to look at her and she smiled up at him as soon as he did.

"It'll be fine, Natsu. Just take them." Rias whispered to him and she felt his clenched hand loosen up in response. Natsu reached out and took both bracelets before putting them both in his pocket, he gave Azazel a hardened look but the fallen angel didn't step back yet.

"Just keep in mind that they do not regulate how qiuickly you use your power, if you go over board you may end up losing the balance breaker sooner than you'd like." Azazel said before he stepped back allowing Sirzechs to step forward.

"Well then, I believe we are ready now." Sirzechs said as he raised a hand up to supply his power to Rias, she in turn began to the castling process and within minutes they vanished in a flash of red light leaving a rook chess piece in their place.

"Once they return we will be able to start our counter attack." Sirzechs said to no one in particular as he watched Vali and Erza tear through the enemy. It seemed that when the enemy lost they were teleported away which meant killing was more or less impossible, given that Natsu and Erza were against killing it was probably better that way.

Before anyone could say another word a bright flash of orange light shined through the room until a feminine figure appeared at the center of the light. "Good day, current devil kings. Sirzechs, Serafall." A tall dark skinned woman with brown hair said as she pushed her glasses closer to her face. Both Sirzechs and Serafall seemed surprised by her presence and the latter was the first to speak up.

"Why are you here, Cattleya Leviathan?" Serafall asked as Cattleya gripped her staff tighter. Said staff was wooden and about as tall as she was, it was a strange zigzagged shape with a crescent shape at the top.

"To bring destruction and chaos to the world, of course." Cattleya responded lifting her wand over her head causing a bright light to emulate from within the crescent shape. Within seconds the room was engulfed in an explosion that shook the very ground the building sat on. The entire area was engulfed in smoke but from the smoke rose a bright sphere containing everyone that had been present in the room save for Cattleya.

"For the leaders of the Three Great Powers to put up a defensive barrier together… What a disgrace!" Cattleya said with a laugh as she spun her wand around in her hand. The entire building the group had been in was now gone leaving the group out in the open with only the barrier around them.

"What are you trying to do, Cattleya?" Sirzechs asked giving the Leviathan descendant a hard expression.

"Well, if you really must know. My thinking is the exact opposite of those of you at this meeting. If God and the Devil King aren't around, then there should be a revolution in this world." Cattleya responded pointing the head of her staff at the group.

"Cattleya, why are you doing this?" Serafall asked with genuine concern laced in her voice, this seemed to change Cattleya's expression from amused to angry immediately.

"Serafall," she growled "you sure are slacking off after stealing the title of Leviathan from me." Cattleya spat as she glared at the young devil king.

"I…" Serafall stuttered but she didn't get a chance to continue as Cattleya spoke up once again.

"Don't worry. I'll kill you here today and take the name of the Devil King Leviathan." Cattleya said but this brought on a response she was not expecting. Azazel began laughing at her.

"Oh dear, and here I thought this was just a devil coup d'etat but it seems you want to take over the whole world." Azazel said as Cattleya glared at him.

"I will take this decayed world and rebuild and reform it myself." Cattleya said her glare hardening as Azazel laughed at her once again.

"Decayed world? Reform? How cliché. You sound like your standard anime villain." Azazel laughed as he snapped his fingers creating a hole in the barrier he and the other three faction leaders created for himself to walk through.

"Are you mocking me?" Cattleya asked as her body began to glow with an orange aura. Azazel walked toward her as she began to float into the air before his wings sprung from his back and he followed after her his body lighting up with a golden aura.

"I hope you're alright with me taking this one, Sirzechs." Azazel said as he approached the level Cattleya was halted at. Sirzechs didn't respond, he merely watched as the two hovered across from each other.

"I hope you're an opponent that can satisfy me." Azazel said as he and Cattleya released a large amount of energy, anyone near them was pushed back from the sheer power they emitted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu and Rias were running through the halls of the club building toward Gasper's room in search of the half vampire and Koneko but Rias suddenly froze up as she felt the power that exploded from the other side of the school. Natsu noticed her stop moving and he stopped as well which allowed him to notice the power that was coming off in large waves from outside.

"What is that?" Natsu asked as he looked out the window nearest to them. Half of it seemed familiar to him but the other half was completely foreign.

"Azazel… and someone else." Rias muttered as she looked out the window as well. Natsu was the first to notice Azazel and Cattleya floating in the sky but once Rias noticed them as well she gasped out her name.

"What is Cattleya doing here?" Rias asked but the only answer she received was a confused expression from Natsu.

"You already know that the four devil kings were annihilated in the war and that four successors were chosen to take their places, right?" Rias asked making sure Natsu remembered the events of the war.

"Yeah, Sirzechs and Serafall were a part of that." Natsu answered receiving a nod from Rias.

"Through the long years of fighting, the devils were nearly decimated. So much so that if the war had continued, they may have been wiped out completely. But those descended from the former devil kings called for all-out resistance until the end, and were chased to the depths of hell." Rias said as Natsu turned to look at her.

"Cattleya belongs to the family of one of those devil kings, Leviathan." Rias finished turning away from the window and facing Natsu. He watched her as she thought to herself but she didn't give him much time to respond before she spoke again.

"Let's go Natsu; we don't have time to waste." Rias said as she began walking down the hallway once again. Natsu looked back at Azazel and Cattleya one more time before he followed after Rias.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyah!" Gasper screamed as his magic was forcibly removed once again. The room he and Koneko were in was filled with mages; at least a dozen surrounded the pair and there were still more guarding the door.

"Stay strong, Gaspie." Koneko whispered as the magic bindings that held him temporarily stopped hurting him. Unfortunately, one of the mages heard her and they blasted her with a spell, this happened to her every time she spoke and her clothes were in tatters from the repeated attacks. Koneko didn't know what they were going to do but she trusted Rias enough to know that she would eventually come for them.

"Get the hell out of my way!" A familiar voice roared as a blast of fire broke through the door sending two mages tumbling into the room with a flaming pinkette flying in after them.

"What the hell? Devils?" One of the mages shouted as Natsu let off a new wave of flames his boosted gear shining as Ddraig yelled boost. Natsu saw Gasper binded to a magic circle along with Koneko and he nearly let off a roar attack but he stopped when one of the mages closest to Gasper pointed a glowing hand to his neck.

"One more move and he'll die." The mage threatened inching their hand closer to Gasper. Natsu glared at the mage but he let his flames die down anyway.

"Good boy." The female mage mocked as Rias stepped into the room through the door that Natsu had broken. All eyes except for Natsu's moved toward her but she stopped beside Natsu when she noticed the current situation.

"Natsu… Rias…" Gasper muttered tearing up as he saw them. "Just kill me, I'm nothing but a burden!" Gasper yelled as another wave of magic was forced from his body making it difficult for Rias to move, Natsu didn't seem to be affected thanks to Ddraig.

"Please, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Gasper murmured before he felt the mage with her hand to his throat smack him with her other hand. Natsu growled his fists clenching tightly but he still didn't make a move. Gasper shut his eyes as more tears slipped through.

"What the hell are you talking about Gasper? I thought you wanted to meet Mira? So you could be strong for your friends!" Natsu yelled clenching his fists as Gasper opened his eyes in surprise but his words only made Gasper cry harder. As Natsu spoke a few of the mages began to charge up their magic, each one released it at once aiming for both Rias and Natsu but the pink haired dragon slayer moved in front of Rias letting each attack collide with him.

"Natsu!" Gasper yelled struggling against his bindings and in turn the mage beside him struck him again. Rias looked at Natsu in concern but his resolve hadn't wavered and he continued to glare at the mages around them.

"Gasper, when we met you told me you couldn't join my peerage because you were scared of failing. Do you remember what I said to you in response?" Rias asked as the mages charged up a new set of spells. Gasper couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes but he clenched his fists and tried to remember what she had told him anyway.

"You… you said… you said that no matter how many times I failed that you'd put your faith in me. And no matter how long it takes you'd help me to get stronger!" Gasper yelled just as the mages were about to fire another round of magic. Natsu reacted immediately and he clenched his sacred gear hand tightly until Ascalon jutted out of his hand.

"Gasper! Don't run away! Don't be scared! And don't you dare cry! Everyone is counting on you to be strong, don't let them down!" Natsu yelled as he ran his blade across his hand and drawing blood. The mages around the pair released their magic attacks just as Natsu flung his blade in Gasper's direction causing some of his blood to hit the half vampire's face. In that moment Gasper wanted to cry, he hated blood almost as much as garlic but he didn't let a single tear slip through. Instead he moved his tongue to catch a droplet of blood that was running down his cheek and in that moment his eyes dilated and began to glow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this week! I really hope this chapter was good and I also hope you guys can forgive me for the late update.**

**Next update won't be late guys I promise!**

**See you all in one month!**

**Next Update: April 17th**


	27. Announcement

**Hey everyone, I got some bad news for all of you. As of today The Dragon amongst Devils is going on a temporary hiatus. I've come to realize that balancing school, work, my social life, and writing has become impossibly difficult. It's gotten to the point where writing has become less of a fun pass time and more of a job with an ever approaching deadline. I love writing FanFiction for all of you and I don't want it to become work rather than pleasure. **

**So, until summer vacation starts in about two months this story will receive no new updates. Again, I'm really sorry everyone but I really need this break. **

**I hope you all understand and I promise to post a new chapter as soon as I have some free time.**


	28. Swaying Loyalties

**I'm back baby! It feels good to write again, I honestly missed it. **

**Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me through this hiatus and I hope I can continue to provide a story you can all enjoy.**

**Fire Dragon King: You are completely justified in hating Michael for what he's put Erza through, and to a lesser extent Natsu, but I like to think he's doing this for the greater good of his people. **

**DRAGONBREAK: Guess I dodged a bullet there, huh?**

**hgikgcukehfigefi: When the story demands it I promise I will fulfill your request.**

**ChrisRed: Sorry, I cannot add more characters to the harem. I'm already kicking myself for bumping it up to ten as is.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erza Scarlet is a very patient individual.

One would have to be in order to survive a childhood in her guild or, more specifically, while on a team with Natsu and Gray. Years of listening to pointless arguments about strength and superiority had bestowed her with an almost saint-like level of this particular virtue. That being said she was still human… or at least an angel with the mentality of a human and therefore had limits, Mira was a perfect example of someone who could test said limits.

"Die you angel scu-gah!" Erza's blade tore through another mage as they aimed a futile attack for her armored, albeit skimpily, body. She had lost track of the number of mages she had defeated and yet the sheer number that still remained made her sick to her stomach. Too few of them posed even the slightest threat to her and even fewer actually managed to land an attack. It wasn't so much that she craved the thrill of battle like Natsu but the amount of magic she was forced to expend for their infinitely increasing forces was more than a little aggravating, especially when none of the battles were satisfactory. She wasn't necessarily tired but keeping her swords swinging with the level of precision she had come to expect of herself took a rather large sum of magic.

Her eyes moved toward her obligatory partner, who had been disposing of more forces than even she, to see that he had yet to even break a sweat. It was most likely due to his ability to steal their power but nevertheless he hadn't slowed down at all since the battle began nearly an hour ago.

The scarlet haired knight blew a lock of hair from her eyes as the next wave of enemies charged at her aimlessly.

They went down as easily as the wave before them…

Until one landed a surprisingly powerful jab into her stomach. Erza barely had time to register the hit she had taken before another one was dished to her side. After tanking the second attack she rushed back using her wings to speed away from her opponent just as they swung another attack toward her. With the distance she gained she could see that the mage that had attacked her was not using magic but rather a golden bō staff. He twirled the weapon, almost mockingly, daring her to close the gap between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grayfia, how much longer do you need?" Sirzechs asked glancing over to his wife who was in the process of dispelling the enemy's gate, the look on her face gave him all the answers he needed. It was surprising to see her struggling with something of this nature, whoever had created the gate was clearly no novice. Of course this answer was less than pleasing, even with Erza and Vali picking away at the enemy there were still many which landed attacks on the protective sphere he, Serafall and Michael were keeping up. While they weren't likely to break through anytime soon, if Rias and Grayfia failed to complete their jobs it would all come crashing down around them.

"I need more time." Grayfia spoke pointlessly, more for her own sake than anyone else's, as she fumbled with what looked like the world's most complicated rubik's cube floating between her hands. To an outsider it would seem like she was repeating the same pointless moves over and over again but Sirzechs was no outsider. He knew what she was attempting was difficult, it was for that exact reason that he trusted her with it.

"Then we will help buy you that time." Kiba suddenly added as he and his fellow knights stepped forward together, the latter two had their weapons ready for their impending battle. Xenovia's face was locked forward much like Kiba's, however Irina couldn't keep herself from glancing over to the bluenette. There was an amount of guilt in her eyes that Sirzech had never seen a servant of God display for a devil.

"It will not be an easy battle, once you step out of this sphere you will become more susceptible to the vampire's power." Michael's warning did nothing to deter the trio's resolve, in fact, their eyes seemed to flare with even more drive to enter the battle.

"I could never stand next to Natsu as his mentor and partner if I let him fight while I hid away." Kiba said smoothly as he summoned a pair of blades. Neither Irina nor Xenovia seemed to disagree with the blonde knight. It always amazed Sirzechs how Natsu could unite people just by doing the things that came instinctively to him. He never intended to have others join him in battles, in fact he preferred it when they didn't, but for whatever reason he instilled passion into his comrades no matter where he was.

"Very well." Sirzechs answered, opening up the sphere for them to exit through, before anyone could protest. Serafall eyed him in surprise, she knew that he knew sending them out was going to put them in grave danger, especially since Gasper's power was still rising dramatically.

"You seem rather calm considering the circumstances." Serafall commented as she turned her gaze away from the Lucifer in order to watch the three knights rush into combat.

"I merely have faith in my sister and her peerage."

She let out a small chuckle at his words, he always was the type to put his faith completely in Rias. Serafall could only hope that he was making the right decision, she would hate to see her sister's friend cry as they buried her comrades.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erza was very relieved that three others had joined the fray, it gave her the chance to focus on her new opponent. With all the second rate mages charging in endlessly she didn't have the time to focus on him, which she quickly learned was a grave mistake, she could already feel bruises forming on her skin.

"It seems those three knights have taken the attention of my comrades." The staff wielding man spoke as he leaned on said weapon nonchalantly, even though his entire face and body were covered by the black robes she could tell by his posture and tone that he was toying with her.

"Yes, it seems you are correct." Erza replied re-quipping out of her Heaven's Wheel armor for her Black Wing armor, instead of the usual demon wings a set of angel wings sprouted from her back each one covered in a black armor. She raised her long sword to ready herself for the battle to come while, on her right arm, she summoned half of her Adamantine armor's shield just in time to block a staff attack from her opponent.

"Well that's good, it will give us the chance to fight with no distractions." Erza stumbled back slightly as he continued to force his weapon against her shield. One swing of her sword sent him jumping back to evade.

"One on one." Erza replied rushing forward and swinging her sword for his chest. He easily dodged the attack and swerved around her to land a jab on her back.

" I just love the skimpy armors. I wonder what I did to earn some alone time with a girl like you, must be my lucky day." The mage spoke with a love struck tone as he dodged another swing, landing his own attack to her rib. Erza's face turned slightly red with embarrassment as she recovered from the attack, she turned to glare at him before she came face to face with the bud of his staff instead.

"Hope you won't hold this against me, love. I'd hate to have a pretty girl like you hate me." The staff wielder said casually as he ducked under another swing from Erza's sword. He attempted to jab at her again but missed completely when she pivoted to the right, slamming her shield into his prone form temporarily disorienting him.

"Anyone who threatens my nakama is my enemy." Erza said re-quipping her weapons away to summon the sword of her Purgatory armor. She raised the mighty blade above her head before swinging it quickly down on her opponent, unfortunately, he gained his bearings just in time to roll out of the way of the attack.

"Woah." He muttered as his eyes examined the clean cut her sword made in the ground, a crater had formed around it creating a spider web like pattern in the dirt. "You're more than just pretty face aren't ya, love." As the words left his mouth he was forced to roll back to avoid another hefty swing but this time he took advantage of Erza's small window of weakness by pointing his staff toward her. The scarlet haired knight watched helplessly as the staff seemed to extend a good four feet to slam into one of the openings in her guard, knocking her off her feet.

His staff retracted as Erza began picking herself up, she sent her sword back to her pocket dimension before rushing toward her opponent completely unarmed. Her wings flapped once to give her a lift into the air but they faded away as she changed into a new armor. Her staff wielding opponent watched as she flipped in the air, her now naked form quickly being covered by her Flight armor, before swinging a pair of short swords down on him. He used his staff to block the attack and push her back, giving him the chance to put some distance between them.

"I've figured out how you fight." Erza said calmly as she took a fighting stance. "You rely on superior speed with nothing held back, its admirable but mistaken." She continued rushing forward with untraceable speed, her blades struck her opponents staff as he barely managed to block her assault.

"As soon as someone faster comes along you are completely outmatched!" Erza roared as she vanished from the mages sight before landing a double slash on his back. He stumbled forward and turned just in time to see her vanish once again.

"Heh, kitty got claws." The man quipped as he swung an attack toward his left, missing his target entirely and being struck with a gash on his arm instead. The staff wielder raised his hand above his head and before Erza could process what was happening a bright flash of light filled her vision.

"I will not allow you to escape!" Erza cried rushing toward him, despite being temporarily blinded, and stabbing one of her blades into his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. He let out a gasp of pain as Erza's vision began to come back to her, she sent away her other sword in order to swing punches for the man's face as she kept him pinned. He attempted to swing a punch of his own while her fist was cocked but she acted quickly and jumped back. She could feel a swell of pride well up in her stomach as she landed a few feet away from the fallen warrior, he couldn't land a single hit on her anymore which meant her patience had paid off. Now she could defeat him without the risk of taking any dam-

"Gah!" Erza gasped as she felt the familiar sensation of a golden staff being slammed into her back knocking her forward. Her eyes widened as she registered the damage she had taken, she couldn't fathom how he had managed to get behind her but when she examined further she could see he was still lying right in front of her.

"Where ya aiming, love? I'm over here." His voice came from behind her as the robed man in front of her faded away into dust… She had been attacking a fake. She turned to face the mage with a glare but she didn't get the chance to react before she felt him jab two fingers into her midsection. The action was seemingly painless for all of three seconds before a sudden rush of pain surged through Erza's entire body.

"Hope you like my allusions, I worked so hard to get them right." He said as he pushed an open palm strike into her center igniting an all new sense of pain, it felt as if her own magic was attacking her. Erza collapsed onto her knees as she clutched her stomach, her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel numb. Whatever type magic her opponent was using it was nothing like anything Erza had ever experienced before.

It didn't feel like magic…

Curses? No.

It wasn't that either.

As Erza mused she suddenly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Huh, seems we lost control of the vampire kid… That sucks." Erza's opponent muttered as she struggled to stand back up. Natsu had succeeded, she refused to give up when he was still fighting. She had waited too long for her chance to see her best friend for it to be taken away by a renegade group of terrorists. As Erza stood of her own two legs once again her Flight armor faded away, being replaced by none other than her Clear Heart clothing. She reached down to pull one strip of wrappings from her chest, the signature flaming pants flapped in the wind as she wrapped it around her eyes and pointed one of her dual katanas toward her opponent.

"Don't turn away from me, villain! I am the Fairy Queen, Titania, of Fairy Tail and I will defeat you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xenovia grunted as her blade slid through the midsection of another mage, she could feel a drop of sweat slide down the side of her face as she licked her dry lips. No matter how many mages she took down they seemed to just keep coming, she could already feel the fatigue getting to her.

"Xenovia!" A familiar voice cried from behind her, she turned just in time to see a mage being sliced by Excalibur mimic. The swords wielder landed a second after the mage vanished turning her gaze to the bluenette, she subconsciously looked away to focus on the enemies that had begun to surround them.

"Thanks." Xenovia muttered her voice coming off rather downcast as she blocked a magic spell from hitting her, or Irina, with her massive blade. She raised the blade above her shoulder and swung twice in a rapid X fashion, sending a wave of energy that exploded outward when it came into contact with her opponents. No matter how much she wanted to around and speak to the dirty blonde, tell her how sorry she was that she had found out about their lord-

A sharp pain cut through Xenovia's mind before she could continue her thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sounded hurt… Hurt in a way that only years of trust being shattered could bring on.

"This is neither the place nor the time." Xenovia replied, a bit colder than she had intended, but she needed to get the point across. If they let their mind wander here, surrounded by dozens of enemies, they would surely die.

"I called you a traitor!" Irina cried taking her anger out on the enemies before her, she ruthlessly tore them apart with her ever changing blade. The shorter girl soon returned to standing back to back with her ex-partner, the position felt so natural to her. "Accused you of betraying our church, when it was they that betrayed you." Her voice was much softer this time and if Xenovia turned to look over her shoulder she had no doubt she would see her crying.

"Don't lose faith, Irina." Xenovia whispered as she stabbed her blade into the ground, close to Irina's feet, at an angle. "They merely wished to protect our fellow believers," Xenovia completely ignored her ever growing headache as she spoke, "but even if God is no longer with us. His teachings will live on forever in our hearts." She finished firmly as her head turned to meet Irina's gaze. She smiled, a warm and thankful smile, as she stepped onto her best friends sword.

"Thank you, Xenovia." Irina whispered placing kiss on her cross just as Xenovia lifted her off the ground, using an explosion to send her spiralling into the air like she had done so many times before. With a twist of her body Irina was facing the ground below them with her sword pointing downward, with a single flash of light her sword shot out dozens of thin tendrils to stab into enemy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I never thought a blindfold and flashy pants would be all it took to increase your power so dramatically." Erza was tired of her opponents never ending quips and comments, even as her blades locked with his magic staff he found a way to spout another one. It made it painfully difficult to use her sense of hearing to make up for her lack of sight. The only upside was that he had definitely not expected her sudden burst of energy, second origin was truly a wonderful thing. However, she would not place all of her gratitude on her back up supply of magic, there had always been something about the armor she was currently wearing that made her give a hundred and fifty percent. She would forever cherish the fact that Natsu had given it to her, even if the reasoning behind the flame design along the bottoms had been a bit too transparent.

"Sigh… The power of fashionable clothing is truly limitless."

'Did he really need to say 'sigh' rather than actually sigh…' She would not make the mistake of voicing her opinion, again, lest she wish to hear him come up with another quip to respond to her with. Erza blocked another jab of his golden bō staff before swinging in with her other sword. Her counter was completely thwarted by his staff suddenly extending and jabbing her in the face.

"Come on, love. This can't be-" Erza heard her opponent whine before he suddenly noticed that her teeth were locked on his staff keeping him from pulling it back, she threw her swords into the air before taking a hold of his staff with both hands in a tight grip. With a mighty pull Erza could feel her opponent begin pulling against her to keep himself from flying forward. Just as the sound of descending blades entered the knight's line of hearing she released her grip on the staff and jumped up. Her opponent stumbled back as a result, nearly tripping over his own feet, while Erza took a hold of her blades once again. The minute she touched the ground she took off like a rocket toward him.

"Shit." She could hear him mutter as she inched closer each of her swords ready to strike him down. Erza swung both her blades the minute she was within range. The first strike was met with resistance, much to her relief, meaning it connected with his body. However, the second merely clipped away some of his robe. She had ever intention of continuing her assault but she didn't get the chance before something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her off her feet.

"You sure are a resourceful women."

Erza quickly rolled out of the way as fist planted into the dirt where she had just been, unfortunately she was still locked in the grip off whatever was around her ankle. Every time she moved to get onto her feet it would pull her back down.

"I like it." His voice, although still sickeningly flirtatious, came off a bit gruff. She could only assume he was fighting the pain of her gash, she had no way of knowing how deep she had gotten but from the strong smell of blood in the air she could assume it was deep. Her suspicions were proven as she heard him stumble slightly while whatever was wrapped around her ankle loosened its grip, she immediately took advantage of it and rushed forward tackling him to the ground. He tried to counter her but he only managed to graze her face with his staff before she had him pinned between her swords, as Erza let out a breath of relief she suddenly felt her blindfold slip from her eyes. It fell pray to the wind as her eyes took in her opponent's appearance.

His face was still covered by his robes but most of the clothing that had once covered his torso was gone, when she noticed this she realized how lucky she was. Covering his chest was a sturdy golden armor but it didn't extend down to his stomach, it was only by sheer luck that she had managed to cut. The blindfold falling also allowed her to see what had been wrapped around her ankle, a brown monkey tail.

"What were your intentions for interrupting this summit?" Erza asked in a low voice as she moved her blades closer to the man's neck. Even with his face covered she could tell he wasn't the least bit affected by her threat. "This may have been more threatening if decapitating me would actually kill me but we both know I'll just end up getting teleported away." He replied but before she could forma reply she suddenly felt something hit her back.

"Divine Diving." A familiar voice said as Erza felt her entire body grow weaker, she couldn't even stop her captive from kicking her off. She landed with a sickening crack as she felt her body scream in protest, losing half of her strength was more detrimental than she ever could have imagined. She groaned, moving onto her stomach to lift herself up only to have someone slam their foot onto her back.

"Thanks for the assist, Vali. She's one hell of a fighter, really threw me for a loop." The carefree tone of her previous opponent said as he pressed down on her back just enough to keep her from moving.

"Vali." Erza growled as she glared up at the armor clad boy, her nails dug into the dirt as the desire to attack him became unbearable. "If an angel with only one set of wings nearly defeated you, Bikou. Then I should have let you be decapitated." His cold tone toward his apparent ally made her all the angrier, her glare hardened as the eyes of his armor traveled down to meet her own.

"Geez man, no need to be so serious. We both know you felt how strong she is when you divided her. She has at least three sets, maybe even four." Neither Erza nor Vali heard what he had said, both were too focused on the others stare.

"You won't get away with this." Erza spat as Vali took a knee letting his mask retract so he could meet her glare with his own eyes. His expression was far too smug, his lips were curved up in a smirk and his eyes flashed with amusement.

"You and the Red Dragon Emperor seem to be very close, I wonder how much power he would release from the pain of your death." Vali said as his gear drained her of even more power, she felt unbelievably weak and the power he was radiating was all the more menacing.

She could only watch in horror as he pulled his fist back, the energy of all the opponents he had drained pulsing from the armor clad fist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this update folks! **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but what better way to celebrate my return than with my signature cliffy?**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya all next time!**


	29. The Final Chapter

**I have some pretty bad news everyone. **

**I've given this a LOT of thought, over five months to be exact, and I keep coming to the same conclusion. I don't feel as excited to write for this story as I used to. At all. I thought taking a break would restore my love but it really hasn't, at least, not completely. It did make the one chapter I wrote pretty okay but I still lagged on it and it took me over a month to write. Way too much considering I knew exactly what I wanted to write.**

**It's for these reasons that I've decided to officially discontinue this story.**

**I never wanted to be the type of writer that gives up once they lose interest but I just can't make myself write anymore. **

**I would like to formally apologize to all my readers, especially Natsu013 who was the one who originally asked me to make this story. I hope the chapters I have posted are at least somewhat satisfactory and again I'm truly sorry. **


End file.
